VOLVER A EMPEZAR
by anver
Summary: Una inspectora que cambia de ciudad, dejando atrás su vida, para demostrar que puede ser aún mejor de lo que ya es. Un escritor que para cicatrizar su roto corazón, se embarca en una aventura que le llevará a recorrer medio mundo. Una familia y amigos que harían lo que fuese para que todo volviese a ser como antes. ¿Cómo acabará todo?
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar, necesito hacer una dedicatoria (o varias):  
_  
Dedicado por encima de todo a aquell s que me leéis, sin vosotros, no hay razón para escribir. _

Dedicado a quienes me animáis a seguir haciéndolo: Alba, Sil y Estrella.

Dedicado a vosotr s, los que os escondéis tras duras corazas forjadas a base de decepciones y dolor. Puede que os proteja pero os estáis olvidando de algo: de vivir.

Y ahora la parte más emotiva para mí, dedicado a mi tía, que jamás leerá nada aquí, ni se imagina que escribo, y quizá cuando acabe de hacerlo, ni siquiera este ya entre nosotros. Dedicado a tí tía, esperando que tu partida esté cargada de paz y ausencia de dolor.  
**  
********************************************

DECISIONES Y DECEPCIONES.

Ella le miró con incredulidad y pánico. En ningún momento se imaginó que él iba a pedirle que se casaran. Llegó hasta allí con la única intención de decirle que se marcharía a DC y dejaría toda su vida para luchar por una oportunidad que sin esperarla le habían ofrecido y no podía dejar escapar.

Conforme iban pasando los segundos, él empezó a intuir que la respuesta no iba a ser la que él estaba esperando, y su inicial cara de seriedad fue tornándose en tristeza. Unos días antes había estado a punto de morir junto a ella. En ese momento comprendió que tan sólo había perdido cinco años de su vida afectiva luchando por ella.

Kate abrió la boca, volviéndola a cerrar sin poder decir nada.

Él la vio tragar saliva. Y se levantó sacudiendo con su mano izquierda la rodilla que instantes antes tuvo en tierra y guardando en su bolsillo el anillo que le había ofrecido.

- Lo comprendo Kate – le dijo apenado sosteniendo su mirada.

- Castle… yo… - atinó a decir finalmente ella.

- Por favor – cortó él – no digas nada. Será mejor que no me digas nada – dijo inclinándose sobre ella y dándole un beso sobre la frente – perdóname.

- Castle no es por ti – contestó rápidamente Kate – es…

- Lo sé – se adelantó él – es tu vida, siempre ha sido tu vida. Espero que al menos siga ocupando un lugar como amigo en ella – dijo mientras comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás – te llamaré para saber qué tal en tu nuevo trabajo – dijo girándose y comenzando a alejarse de allí mirando el suelo.

Ella le miró mientras se alejaba, sin poder evitar que una lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla. Se sentía como si estuviese en una lavadora que comenzaba a centrifugar. Notaba una sensación de abismo dentro de su estómago, como si se rompiese por dentro.

Él levantó la cabeza cuando vio como la primera lágrima le caía en su zapato. Las imágenes del parque empezaron a emborronarse tras la cortina húmeda que se formaba en su retina. Aceleró el paso intentando salir de allí cuanto antes, aunque no sabía muy bien hacia dónde iba, pues había dejado la puerta por la que había entrado tras de sí y no pensaba volver a aquellos columpios. Acababa de volver a romperse y esta vez tenía la sensación que jamás volvería a recuperarse. Se sentía traicionado. Siempre había confiado en la sinceridad de ella, ahora se replanteaba si todos aquellos besos habían sido verdad. Sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza cuando recordó cómo ella le había dicho "Rick… te quiero" parada sobre aquella plataforma.

Katherine se inclinó hacia delante, balanceando ligeramente su cuerpo en el columpio. No tenía claro si salir corriendo detrás de él, al que aún veía alejarse, o volver a comisaría para hablar con los que habían sido hasta entonces sus compañeros. Suspiró sin saber qué camino debía tomar. La voz de Gates resonó en su mente "_habría matado por una oportunidad así cuando tenía tu edad_". Sonrío al recordar las palabras de su padre "_tu madre estaría orgullosa, demonios, yo estoy orgulloso_". La imagen de Montgomery sonriéndola apareció de repente y como un resorte se levantó del columpio andando hacía su coche. Hablaría con los chicos, con Gates, recogería sus cosas y se tomaría unos días antes de marcharse a la que sería su nueva ciudad.

Richard salió del parque y paró un taxi dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes a su casa. Se iría de viaje. Aún tenía miedo por Alexis y sin que ella se enterase, iría a San José, la capital de Costa Rica para estar lo más cerca de ella por si le ocurría algo. Le diría únicamente a Martha que iba a tomarse unas vacaciones en el caribe antes del lanzamiento de su nueva novela. Sería creíble. Haría eso. Sí. Lo había decidido. Se limpió los ojos y sonrió.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…

Martha le miraba en silencio mientras él iba dejando sobre su cama la ropa que iba a meter en la pequeña maleta.

- Richard…

- Madre – cortó él – no puedo estancarme. Tomaré el sol, descansaré y quizá incluso me divierta con alguna mujer o con varias – dijo seriamente mientras Martha negaba con la cabeza – cuando vuelva estaré preparado para el lanzamiento del nuevo libro y para retomar mi vida donde la dejé hace cinco años.

- Cariño, escúchame...

- ¿Quién sabe? – se preguntó casi para sí mismo – quizá encuentre allí la fuente de inspiración para mi siguiente libro, que evidentemente no será ninguno de la saga Heat. Es el lugar ideal para imaginar historias de contrabandistas, redes de prostitución, terratenientes mafiosos…

- No quiero que sufras hijo – se atrevió a decir por fin Martha.

- Eso es imposible madre – dijo acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla – porque ya lo estoy haciendo y no puedo hacer nada más para remediarlo.

- ¿No crees que deberíais volver a hablar antes de que Katherine se vaya a Washington?- preguntó Martha.

- ¿Para que? – dijo mientras la mecía entre sus brazos – fue suficiente con ver su cara y no tener respuesta. No me ama como yo a ella. Puede que yo le haya gustado, pero ya lo dijo una vez "con eso no basta" y no puedo perseguirla el resto de su vida, ni sería justo para ella, ni para mí.

- Está bien hijo – contestó Martha separándose para mirarle – no me gusta que vayas solo. No estaré tranquila.

- Prométeme que no me llamarás cada día madre – le dijo con media sonrisa.

- No puedo prometerte eso – contestó ella haciendo un gesto con su mano en el aire – eres mi único hijo, el amor de mi vida y me preocupas.

- Tranquila madre – le dijo mientras guardaba parte de la ropa en la maleta – al menos en estos últimos años aprendí a cuidarme, no me meteré en líos, lo prometo.

- Créeme muchacho – dijo Martha – que te puedas meter en líos no es lo que me preocupa en este momento.

Él la miró con media sonrisa. Si había alguien que le quería de verdad e incondicionalmente hiciese lo que hiciese, era Martha. Ella era la única que sabía hasta que punto tenía roto el corazón.

Pese a que no pudo cuidar de él durante gran parte de su infancia, el simple hecho de no renunciar a él cuando supo que estaba embarazada, había sido suficiente para demostrarle todo su amor, y esa fue su enseñanza, gracias a Martha él había luchado por Alexis.

- Richard – dijo Martha saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Madre? – contestó él.

- No le diré a Alexis que estarás en Costa Rica – le dijo caminando hacía la cocina – o seguro que se sentirá vigilada.

- ¿Cómo sabes….? – preguntó casi riendo.

- Soy tu madre – contestó ella desde la sala – y a mí también me tranquiliza que estés cerca de Alexis después de todo lo que pasó.

- Entonces cuento con tu ayuda si llama a casa y no estoy – dijo él mientras asomaba medio cuerpo por la puerta de su habitación.

- Guardaré tu secreto – le confirmó Martha

- No le digas nada de Beckett –pidió – cuando ambos volvamos de viaje se lo diré yo.

Martha asintió en silencio. Conocía a su nieta. Se preocuparía por su padre si llegaba a saber que Katherine le había rechazado y se había ido a otra ciudad y quizás renunciase a su viaje por estar junto a él.

Richard terminó de meter su escaso equipaje en la maleta y la cerró.

- Sigo pensando que llevas poco equipaje para seis semanas – le dijo Martha al verle dejar la maleta junto a la puerta.

- Compraré lo que necesite allí – le dijo divertido – ya sabes, tendré que ponerme al día con la moda.

Martha negó con la cabeza. Evidentemente, Richard estaba convencido de volver a ser el mujeriego que era antes y ese viaje también tendría esa finalidad, la de olvidar a Katherine acostándose con cualquier mujer que se le antojase.

- ¿A que hora sale tu avión? – preguntó Martha

- A las ocho de la mañana – contestó él.

- Espero que no coincidas con Alexis en el aeropuerto – advirtió Martha.

- Su avión sale una hora antes y la acompañaremos – contestó él.

- ¿Yo también? – preguntó Martha molesta por tener que madrugar.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga con la maleta? – dijo él – tendremos que dejarla en el coche y en cuanto ella salga volveré para cogerla y tú volverás aquí con el coche.

- Espero que todo salga bien – dijo Martha.

- Saldrá bien – contestó él – y ahora me marcho, he quedado en la editorial, pasaré a buscarte a las siete para ir a cenar con Alexis – dijo mientras cogía la maleta para llevarla hasta su coche.

Richard bajo hasta su portal, saludando al conserje para dirigirse al garaje donde guardaba su coche.

- ¿Se marcha de viaje señor Castle? – preguntó Henry - ¿necesita que le ayude con el equipaje?

- No gracias Henry, sólo es esta maleta – le contestó – me voy de viaje, pero guárdame el secreto con Alexis – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- No se preocupe – contestó divertido el joven.

- Henry – dijo parándose en la puerta - ¿cuidarás que mi madre no haga ninguna fiesta en casa?

- Señor… - contestó el joven algo impotente pues no era la primera vez que Martha organizaba fiestas en ausencia del escritor.

- Tú sólo llama a la policía y diles que hacen mucho ruido – le dijo mientras se acercaba al joven y le deslizaba un par de billetes en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – seguro que lo harán y nadie sabrá nunca que les llamaste tú.

- No se preocupe señor Castle – dijo Henry sonriendo.

Richard metió la maleta en su coche y tras pensarlo detenidamente se montó y lo sacó del garaje. Tomó la calle Bowery hasta llegar a la tercera avenida, y enfiló hacia la calle cuarenta y dos, para coger el túnel de Queens, conduciendo después por la vía rápida Queens Midtown, donde a punto estuvo de dar la vuelta hacia su casa, pensando que sería una mala idea, pero no pudo evitarlo, y finalmente cogió el desvío de la vía rápida de Brooklyn Queens hasta el aeropuerto de La Guardia.

Aparcó su coche, se colocó una gorra de beisbol negra y unas gafas oscuras y accedió a la terminal de salidas. Javi le había llamado un par de días antes, para intentar convencerle y que les acompañase a despedirse de ella. Pero él se negó. Javi no sabía que Beckett le había rechazado, simplemente pensaba que era una pelea de enamorados como cualquier otra. Sin darse cuenta, el detective había citado en la conversación el número de vuelo y Richard sólo tuvo que buscar en internet la hora de salida del mismo.

Ahora estaba allí y no tenía intención de hablar con Kate, estaba demasiado dolido como para poder hacerlo sin desmoronarse delante de ella y suplicarle para que lo intentasen de nuevo o al menos para pedirle que se tomasen un tiempo y no fuese un rotundo no. Sabía que si hablaba con ella acabaría por pedírselo. Y no iba a hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que admitir el rechazo y luchar por su futuro. Tan sólo quería verla sonreír una vez más. Necesitaba abrazarla y besarla como si fuese a acabar el mundo, pero se conformaría con ver su sonrisa de lejos. Quizá incluso oír alguna carcajada, o la magia de su propio nombre en sus labios. Esto le iba a costar más de lo que creía. Estaba enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer y ella no le correspondía.

Richard caminó hasta los terminales de facturación, buscándola con la mirada. La vio a lo lejos, era inconfundible, destacaba del resto por su altura y delgadez, incluso parecía que en la última semana había adelgazado aún más. Se pegó a la pared contraria y fue acercándose para admirarla mejor. Ella iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, sus altísimas botas de tacón y una cazadora de cuero negro. Estaba sola y revisaba su IPhone constantemente. Richard sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y tuvo la tentación de enviarle un Whatsapp, pero lo descartó de inmediato. No estaban juntos. Ella le había rechazado. Era estúpido al pensar que quizá ella estaba esperando una llamada suya, un mensaje, un saludo… Se había ilusionado tontamente. Ni siquiera le había dicho que la habían aceptado en aquel puesto, era cierto que él no la había dejado hablar, pero ella no había dado ninguna muestra de querer hacerlo. Se apoyó en la pared y siguió observándola. No podía imaginar como iba a ser a partir de ese momento su vida sin poder mirarla. Notó como una lágrima se deslizaba por su cara. No entendía como podía tener aún el suficiente líquido en el cuerpo como para poder seguir llorando.

Notaba la boca seca, el corazón acelerado, sus piernas flaquear y ese gran abismo que crecía y crecía dentro de su abdomen. Estaba roto. Totalmente roto. Y por mucho que intentase disimular y hacer creer a Martha que saldría de aquella, dentro de sus pensamientos sabía que había tocado fondo y si alguna vez llegaba a salir nada volvería a ser como antes. Beckett no era Kyra, ni Meredith, ni Gina… Katherine era ella, la única mujer por la que había estado dispuesto a cambiar de vida, a luchar y a morir por ella. Y había hecho las tres cosas, cambiar de vida, luchar por ella y casi morir a su lado. Sabía que jamás volvería a amar a nadie como a ella. Era la mujer de su vida y se estaba escapando. Y por mucho que le doliese, tenía que admitir que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que se fuese, que luchase por ser la mejor investigadora del planeta, que encontrase a un hombre al que de verdad consiguiese amar, que cumpliese con aquello que le había confesado al poco de conocerla "_no estoy dispuesta a intentarlo varias veces, en el matrimonio prefiero una vez y listo_"

Richard sonrío tristemente para sí. Estaba claro que él no era su candidato para toda la vida. La vio llegar hasta el mostrador y entregar la documentación a una atractiva auxiliar que tras comprobar la misma etiquetó su equipaje y le dio un empujoncito para que éste desapareciese por la cinta de transporte. Vio como sonreía a la auxiliar. Su deseo se había cumplido. Sonreía.

Se encaminó hasta los arcos de seguridad y él tuvo que moverse para no perderla de vista. En cuanto pasase por ese control, ya no volvería a verla… quizás jamás. Se paró un instante dejando pasar al chico que iba tras ella. Se giró mirando a su alrededor. Richard se escondió lo justo tras una columna para no verse sorprendido y la vio suspirar. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mostró su tarjeta de embarque al personal de seguridad y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos en la bandeja de plástico que pasaría por rayos x. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero dejándola en la bandeja y pasó por el arco de seguridad, poniendo sus pies en las marcas y extendiendo sus brazos sobre la cabeza mientras el escáner la revisaba. El operario de seguridad le hizo una señal y ella recuperó la bandeja con sus pertenencias.

Cada vez le costaba más observarla, un grupo de estudiantes llegaron a tropel hasta el arco de seguridad y tuvo que acercarse más para poder ver como se volvía a poner su chaqueta, metía sus pertenencias en sus bolsillos y miraba de nuevo su IPhone. De pronto levantó la mirada escudriñando la gran sala, como si buscase a alguien. Richard volvió a esconderse esta vez tras el grupo de adolescentes pero sin dejar de observarla. Creyó observar un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada justo unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer para siempre hacia las puertas de embarque.

Y él lloró. Volvió a llorar de nuevo como cada una de las noches de la última semana. Y el abismo de su abdomen seguía abriéndose con cada lágrima

Ella cerraba la puerta del que había sido su apartamento y le entregaba la llave al casero, dándole las gracias por entender su rápida partida después de verificar que no quedaba nada de su propiedad en aquel sitio. Sus muebles y todo aquello que no podía de momento llevarse a Washington, habían sido trasladados a un guardamuebles con la intención de recuperarlo en cuanto estuviese instalada. Por el momento se alojaría en un hotel que la oficina federal le costearía durante su primer mes en la ciudad. Un mes, ese era el plazo para encontrar casa.

Arrastró su pesada maleta hasta el ascensor y miró su IPhone. Aún le quedaban seis horas para que saliese su vuelo.

Le dejó el equipaje al conserje, que la miró con tristeza, realmente era una inquilina agradable que jamás le había dado problemas. Esperaba que quien ocupase de nuevo aquel piso fuese como ella.

Se paró en la acera junto al portal y tomó aire. Olía a Nueva York, a su casa. Decidió pasear hasta Central Park, despedirse en silencio de sus rincones favoritos en la ciudad. La próxima vez que la viese sería por visita o quizá por trabajo. Adoraba su ciudad. El ruido lejano de las sirenas de policía, el silencioso murmullo de los transeúntes, el tráfico…

Se adentró en el gran parque por la Calle 59 con la Quinta Avenida. Bajó por las escaleras hasta acceder a la zona del estanque. Iría hasta el tiovivo donde de pequeña había subido tantas veces bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. Se despediría de la estatua de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y del embarcadero donde apenas unos días antes Richard casi se cayó al agua cuando perdió el equilibrio al subir a una de las barcas y a ella le dio un ataque de risa. No quería pensar en él, pero irremediablemente le venía a la mente una y otra vez.

Paseó por los caminos, apenas cruzándose con algún visitante, casi todos turistas con sus cámaras en las manos, madres con sus hijos o neoyorkinos haciendo deporte. Era primavera en Nueva York, aunque una ligera brisa fresca le recordaba que esa ciudad, tenía más invierno que cualquier otra estación. Echaría en falta el húmedo frío de la ciudad, DC estaba más al sur y su clima era más seco. En su camino, decenas de gorriones se adelantaban a su paso, poniéndose frente a ella, esperando que les echase comida. Katherine sonrío. Iba a echar mucho de menos todo aquello. Rodeó el lago, observando las ardillas que tímidamente se acercaban hasta ella, mirándola con tristeza, como si supiesen que iba a tardar bastante en volver por allí. Se sentó un momento en un banco frente al puente del arco.

Y volvió a pensar en él. Richard había hecho decenas de fotos de ambos sobre ese puente, "el más romántico del parque" según le dijo.

Su IPhone comenzó a sonar y lo buscó en sus bolsillos.

- Hola Lanie – contestó.

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó la forense sin saludar.

- Paseando – dijo sin más ella.

- Javi va hacia tu casa para llevarte al aeropuerto – advirtió Lanie.

- ¡No! – dijo casi en un grito – Lanie os he dicho que no quiero que vengáis ninguno. Ya nos despedimos ayer. No soportaría volver a hacerlo.

- Pero chica ¿cómo vas a ir hasta el aeropuerto? – preguntó sumisa Lanie

- Tomaré un taxi – contestó ella – como cualquier otra persona Lanie.

- No me parece bien que tomes un taxi teniendo amigos – dijo Lanie negando con la cabeza a Javi que estaba a su lado.

- Lanie por favor, respetad mi decisión – suplicó – no me lo pongáis más difícil.

- ¿Castle…? – preguntó con miedo Lanie.

- No he vuelto a hablar con él – contestó ella con los ojos vidriosos.

- Kate, cariño, deberías llamarle – aconsejó la forense – no puedes marcharte así…

- No quiero hacerle más daño Lanie – confesó – ahora no puedo…

- Al menos ¿eso significa que quizá podáis arreglarlo? – preguntó esperanzada.

- No lo creo Lanie. No le contesté – dijo ella – no le dije nada… y eso fue peor que decirle que no.

- ¿Quieres que salga de aquí y vaya a llevarte yo al aeropuerto? – le dijo notando el tono de tristeza de su amiga.

- No Lanie, de verdad – aseguró – ni siquiera he dejado que vaya mi padre. Ahora no tengo fuerzas para despedirme de ninguno de vosotros. Pero sé que nos veremos pronto.

- Ya te he dicho que tienes mi casa cada vez que quieras darte una vuelta por aquí – aseguró.

- Lo sé Lanie – contestó con media sonrisa – supongo que al final tendrás que pedirme que no vuelva tan a menudo.

- Eso espero Kate – confesó la forense – si te olvidases de nosotros…

- Eso no va a pasar – contestó rápidamente ella – además, hay la misma distancia de Nueva York a Washington que de Washington a Nueva York.

- Si con eso quieres decir que tengo que ir yo a verte… - dijo la forense – recuerda que tengo sueldo de funcionaria y no puedo permitirme el lujo de viajar continuamente en avión.

- Sólo son cuatro horas en coche Lanie – le dijo ella riendo.

- Claro… por eso tú vas en avión – contestó con sorna – sabes que odio conducir.

- Lanie… tengo que colgar – dijo ella tras unos segundos de silencio – llama a Javi y que vuelva a comisaría o Gates le regañará.

- Lo haré – contestó Lanie con tristeza - ¿me llamarás cuando llegues a tu hotel?

- Me vas a llamar pesada porque pienso llamarte a todas horas – advirtió ella.

- Dejaré todo lo que esté haciendo – la animó ella – para contestarte.

- Lanie…

- Adiós Kate…

- Te llamaré… -dijo cortando la comunicación y limpiando una lágrima de su cara.

Elevó la cabeza mirando el tímido sol que se escondía a ratos detrás de las nubes. Aún estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás. Malditas despedidas.

Se levantó del banco y comenzó a andar para salir del parque. Saldría por la zona de Strawberry Fields, la dedicada a la memoria de John Lennon, donde una vez más, se paró junto al mosaico conmemorativo, regalo de la ciudad de Nápoles, en el que se leía "IMAGINE", casi cubierto de flores y recuerdos que los fans aún dejaban allí. Divisó la salida del parque, tomaría el metro en la estación de la Calle 72 y cogería la línea B del metro hasta la estación de Rockefeller Center.

Accedió a la angosta estación y se sentó en uno de los estrechos asientos de madera pegados a la pared. Dejó pasar el primer convoy que paró en la estación, y que era de la línea C. Volvió a mirar su IPhone y al descubrir que en aquella estación tenía cobertura, envió un WhatsApp a Lanie dándole las gracias por preocuparse por ella.

Subió al siguiente convoy y se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos. No era habitual que ella viajase en metro. Su, hasta entonces trabajo, le obligaba a tener su coche oficial preparado y cerca. Le había dado mucha pena tener que dejarlo en el aparcamiento oficial frente a la doce. Quizá en su nuevo trabajo se vería obligada a comprar un coche. En DC no tenían los problemas de aparcamiento que tenían en Manhattan. Irremediablemente de nuevo, volvieron a su mente situaciones vividas con Richard durante los últimos meses, y sonrío al recordar cómo, en un frenazo del convoy mientras ambos se dirigían al cine, a ella se le cayó al suelo su vaso de café, poniendo perdidos los caros zapatos del escritor, que le recordó que él no había elegido ir en metro, pero que aprovechó la situación para abrazarla contra él por si volvía a repetirse.

Caminó hasta la pequeña pista de patinaje de hielo. En esta ocasión no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodase por su cara recordando las últimas navidades en las que patinó allí junto a su madre y ambas resbalaron por el congelado suelo sin parar de reír intentando levantarse. Se sentó en un banco del pequeño jardín frente a la pista. Ese lugar y el cementerio de Green Wood en Brooklyn, donde estaba enterrada Johana Beckett, eran los sitios donde ella solía buscar la paz y los recuerdos de su madre. El día anterior había pasado la mañana en Green Wood, llorando en silencio frente a la lápida que le recordaba en latín que "la verdad lo vencía todo". Verdad que ella no supo respetar y que ahora le llevaba a un viaje sin retorno sin el único hombre que le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que estaría a su lado "siempre".

Sacó de nuevo su IPhone, tenía que marcharse ya. Caminó hasta la Quinta Avenida, esperando que su último día le deparase la suerte de poder encontrar un taxi libre lo más rápido posible. Y la ciudad la contestó enviándole un Ford Escape Híbrido que paraba junto a ella y del que salía a toda prisa un joven trajeado cartera en mano.

Pidió al taxista que le esperase mientras recogía su equipaje, que el conserje no la dejó llevar, y depositó el mismo en el maletero del coche. Se despidió del amable conserje y pidió al taxista que se dirigiese al aeropuerto de La Guardia, pasando primero por la Quinta Avenida con la Calle veintidós, necesitaba volver a ver el edificio Flatiron antes de marcharse.

Tras contemplar desde el coche el edificio, atravesó Manhattan con dirección a Queens intentando retener en su retina la mayor cantidad posible de imágenes.

- ¿Se marcha por mucho tiempo señorita? – preguntó el taxista tras observar por el retrovisor la tristeza de sus ojos.

- Para siempre – confesó ella sin poder evitar que las lágrimas apareciesen en sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas.

- No se preocupe señorita – le dijo el taxista entregándole una caja de pañuelos de papel – todas las despedidas traen irremediablemente un nuevo saludo.

- Gracias – le dijo ella cogiendo la caja y limpiándose los ojos – seguro que sí.

El taxista le entregó su maleta con una gran sonrisa y ella accedió a la terminal del aeropuerto. Buscó el mostrador de su vuelo y se posicionó tras el último viajero, sacando de su pequeña mochila de viaje el billete y la documentación que tendría que entregar a la rubia auxiliar que no parecía tener mucha prisa, dada la decena de personas que tenía aún por delante.

Pensó en las palabras que Lanie le había dicho un par de horas antes y buscó su IPhone en el bolsillo, revisándolo y buscando el número del escritor. En el último instante no se atrevió a marcar. No podía hacerlo. El sólo hecho de pensar en volver a oír su voz le había abierto de nuevo la brecha en su estómago. Esa que apenas había dejado que probase bocado en los últimos días.

Luchó contra ella misma varias veces, sacando constantemente su IPhone para llamarle, y volviendo a guardarlo al comprender que él no merecía que le diese falsas esperanzas, aunque en el fondo, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era perderse entre sus brazos con la promesa de volver a verse en unos días.

Por fin llegó hasta el mostrador, la joven muchacha se excusó por la tardanza indicándola que el sistema no funcionaba correctamente y tras comprobar su documentación y pegar la etiqueta en la maleta, le devolvió de nuevo la documentación excusándose de nuevo por la tardanza, arrancando una leve sonrisa de su cara.

Se encaminó hasta el arco de seguridad, sintiéndose observada. Se paró en seco y miró a su alrededor en la gran sala. Esperaba que a Lanie no se le hubiese ocurrido venir en el último momento, aunque secretamente buscaba la presencia de Richard. No reconoció a nadie y tras suspirar para intentar coger fuerzas con el aire que entraba en sus pulmones, entregó su documentación al personal de seguridad. Cogió una bandeja de plástico en la que vació sus bolsillos y depositó su cazadora. El personal de seguridad la indicó que era su turno en el escáner y tras colocar sus pies en las marcas y cruzar sus manos en la nuca, traspasó la zona de seguridad recuperando sus objetos personales.

Se puso la chaqueta y volvió a revisar su IPhone. ¿Sabría él que se marchaba? Seguro que no. De haberlo sabido sin duda habría ido a decirle adiós. De nuevo sintió esa sensación extraña de sentirse vigilada y volvió a mirar hacia la sala, pero un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes se agolpaban junto al arco y no la dejaban ver mucho más allá.

Si su escritor hubiese aparecido por allí, sin duda ella se habría arrepentido y habría dado marcha atrás. Pero no era el caso. Con tristeza, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a las puertas de embarque con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Javi volvió a marcar de nuevo el número de Richard sin obtener respuesta.

- No lo coge tío – le dijo a Kevin.

- Yo tampoco tendría ganas de hablar – contestó el detective.

- Creo que me pasé con él cuando le llamé para que nos acompañase al aeropuerto – confesó el hispano – pero no tenía ni idea que ella le había rechazado – se excusó.

- ¿Y si llamamos a Martha? – preguntó el rubio – no quiero pensar que pueda estar por ahí emborrachándose o haciendo alguna tontería.

- Si no contesta en un par de horas – dijo mirando su reloj – llamaré a Alexis si hace falta.

Ambos detectives volvieron a su trabajo. Javi miró la mesa de la que había sido su compañera. Aún estaba la silla de Richard a su lado. Y no sería él quién se atreviese a llevársela. Que lo hiciese otro. Negó con la cabeza preguntándose como podían haber acabado así sus dos amigos.

El pitido de su móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un WhatsApp del escritor, indicándole que estaba cenando con su madre y con Alexis y no podía coger el teléfono.

El moreno le contestó excusándose por molestarle y preguntándole si podrían verse al día siguiente.

La cara de Javi cambió por completo al recibir la contestación del escritor.

- ¡Kevin! – le dijo a su compañero – Richard dice que se marcha mañana dos meses al Caribe, dice que tiene que poner sus ideas en claro y que nos desea buen verano, aunque no cree que vuelva a trabajar con nosotros.

- Tío… las cosas se ponen feas – contestó Kevin y el moreno asintió en silencio.

Un nuevo pitido alertó a Javi que revisó el mensaje.

- Me pide que no le cuente a Lanie ni a Beckett que estará fuera – leyó el detective.

- Seré mudo – dijo Kevin.

- Supongo que merece que le guardemos el secreto – aseguró Javi contestándole que lo haría así – esto no me gusta nada tío. Ya nada volverá a ser igual – dijo apenado.

por leer hasta aquí.

Gracias Natalia, no sé que haría sin tus correcciones.

Intentaré que todos los capítulos estén diferenciados en tres o cuatro partes, la primera común, una pequeña introducción, después la parte de Richard, luego la de Katherine y finalmente (cuando la haya) una parte de uno o varios de los personajes secundarios, a los que no quiero ni dejar atrás ni olvidar.

Hasta el lunes!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por prestar atención a esta historia y darle una oportunidad.

CAPITULO 2. UN NUEVO DESTINO.

Martha se despidió de su hijo con un gran abrazo. Apenas unos minutos antes se había despedido de su nieta, y dos días antes había llorado mientras despedía a Katherine junto a Jim, Lanie, Javi, Kevin, Jenny y algunos de los chicos de la doce, en la pequeña fiesta que entre todos le habían preparado en la cafetería cercana a la comisaría donde solían almorzar. El gran ausente ese día fue Richard. Hasta Gates había acudido y había obsequiado a Katherine con una pequeña placa conmemorativa de agradecimiento por todos los años de servicio prestados.

Martha pensó en la etapa de la vida que estaba viviendo ¿sería ya la etapa de las despedidas? Odiaba pensarlo, siempre lo había evitado, pero irremediablemente y según pasaban los años, se iba acercando al destino final de todo ser vivo.

Sonrió dándose cuenta de todos los días que la vida le había regalado. No estaba preparada para tanta tristeza, ni mucho menos para despedidas, y no iba a pensar en ello ahora.

Se colocó el pelo y entró en el coche, echando una última mirada a su hijo que se alejaba arrastrando su equipaje con paso ligero hasta la terminal de salidas número cuatro.

Esperaba que Katherine reconsiderase su decisión y su hijo consiguiese pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella. Martha sabía de sobra que él jamás había sentido tanto amor por alguien como lo hacía por la joven y verle con el corazón totalmente destrozado y huyendo por no poder afrontar el no tenerla estaba matándola como madre. Y en el fondo sabía que la detective pasaba por el mismo trance que su hijo. Ambos eran idiotas.

Pensó en Alexander, o Richard, o como realmente se llamase el padre de su hijo, y en aquel día, cuarenta y dos años atrás, cuando descubrió la nota de despedida que le había dejado en la almohada. Tal vez hoy no estaría con él, tal vez sí. Pero él no dejó que ella lo descubriese por sí misma, la abandonó antes con excusas absurdas que hasta unos meses atrás no había llegado a comprender y gracias a que fue su propio hijo quien tuvo que contarle la verdadera historia de su padre.

Y ahora recordaba su historia al pensar en la de ellos, abandonar el amor por un trabajo era lo que le parecía que estaba haciendo Katherine. Sólo esperaba que cuando ella se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos reales, no fuese demasiado tarde para ambos, conocía a su hijo y cómo podía llevar a cabo una decisión hasta el final, sin importarle el daño que podía hacerse a sí mismo y a quién le rodease.

Marcó un número en su móvil y traspasó la llamada al manos libres del coche. Tras dos o tres tonos una voz contestó.

- Hola Martha – dijo Jim - ¿Qué tal estas?

- Hola Jim. Sólo te llamaba para saber si Katherine llegó bien a DC – dijo ella apenada.

- Sí – contestó él – llamó anoche desde su hotel. Martha yo…

- Lo sé Jim – cortó Martha – yo también lo lamento.

- Katie nunca había llegado tan lejos con nadie – dijo él – tal vez se equivoque.

- Yo estoy segura que es un tremendo error – aseguró Martha – Richard jamás ha sentido por nadie lo que siente por Katherine.

- ¿Qué tal está él? – se interesó Jim.

- Destrozado – afirmó – tanto que se ha marchado a un viaje absurdo seis semanas.

- Lo lamento – dijo Jim casi en un susurro – estaba mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que tenía a alguien preocupándose por ella y cuidándola. Era agradable ver a mi hija reír y olvidarse de ir a Green Wood todas las semanas. Yo sé que le quiere Martha – añadió.

- Lo sé Jim – dijo ella – Richard tenía que habérselo pedido mucho antes, pero tuvo miedo de asustarla. Le preocupaba volver a fracasar antes incluso de casarse. Y al final ha sido así.

- Comprendo… además ella siempre ha sido poco expresiva con sus sentimientos– aseguró el hombre – supongo que eso también tendrá que ver.

- Bueno Jim – dijo Martha para finalizar la conversación – gracias por atenderme.

- Puedes llamarme siempre que quieras – aseguró – incluso podemos ir a tomar un café y lamentarnos juntos.

- Estaría encantada – dijo ella sonriendo y recordando las diferencias que tuvieron en su primera cena como suegros.

- Pues llámame cuando tengas un rato – le dijo él – y no jueguen los Yankees, claro – le dijo con sorna provocando una pequeña carcajada de Martha.

- Jim, una última cosa – pidió.

- Tú dirás – animó él.

- No le digas a Katherine que Richard se ha ido – confesó – me hizo prometer que no se lo diría.

- No te preocupes Martha – dijo él – lo que menos me apetece ahora es hacer que Katie se sienta aún peor por haberle dejado. Algún día se dará cuenta ella sola.

- Es una gran oportunidad, no podía hacer otra cosa – confesó Martha fríamente.

- Bueno – dijo él – seguro que Richard la habría seguido a cualquier lugar donde decidiese ir.

- De eso puedes estar seguro – confirmó Martha – te llamaré Jim. Gracias de nuevo.

Martha pulsó el botón de finalización de la comunicación y se abstrajo en el denso tráfico y su camino de vuelta.

- ¡Creo en ellos, que demonios! – dijo en voz alta decidiendo que no iba a permanecer quieta, y que tiraría de los chicos de la doce para hacer todo lo posible y juntarles de nuevo.

Richard llegó al aeropuerto internacional de San José siete horas después de dejar a Martha en Nueva York. Tras esperar su turno y enseñar su documentación al personal de aduanas del aeropuerto, salió arrastrando su maleta y buscando en las pantallas informativas si el vuelo de Alexis había llegado correctamente. Sonrío al pensar que su pequeña gran mujer no se imaginaba que estaba siguiendo sus pasos y eso le hacía sentirse emocionado. Era como cuando jugaban al láser tag, escondiéndose de ella sin perderla de vista.

Una voz masculina le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Necesita transporte señor? – le dijo en inglés un joven rubio con la piel dorada por el sol.

- Sí – le contestó de inmediato Richard con una sonrisa a la que el joven correspondió enseguida.

- ¿Me deja llevar su maleta, señor? – le preguntó tendiéndole la mano para que se la entregase.

Richard siguió al joven hasta la salida y este le guío hasta una pequeña rotonda donde tenía aparcado prácticamente encima de la acera, un todo terreno Mitsubishi Montero cuya portezuela trasera abrió e introdujo la maleta de su nuevo cliente.

- ¿Dónde quiere que le lleve señor? – preguntó el joven abriendo una de las puertas de atrás para que Richard subiese.

- Prefiero ir delante – le dijo Richard – si no te importa.

- En absoluto – le dijo el joven mientras cerraba la puerta y le abría la del acompañante.

- Vamos a… - dijo Richard sacando de su bolsillo un papel y leyéndolo – Hotel Presidente ¿sabes dónde está? – preguntó

- Claro señor – aseguró el joven con una sonrisa – buena elección.

- Estupendo – contestó Richard - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Leo – contestó el joven – Leonardo Coppi. Mis abuelos son italianos –aclaró.

- Entiendo – dijo Richard tendiéndole la mano – Rick, Richard Castle, los míos son estadounidenses – dijo seguro de sí mismo.

El joven estrechó su mano y puso en marcha el coche, saliendo de la zona aeroportuaria en dirección a la ciudad.

- ¿De dónde es? – preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio entre ambos.

- De Nueva York – contestó Richard.

- ¿Qué le trae por Costa Rica? ¿Turismo? – preguntó curioso Leo.

- Si te digo la verdad, persigo a una mujer – contestó – la quiero demasiado como para dejarla sola.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Leo – la fama la tenemos los mediterráneos…

- Desde el primer momento que la vi supe que no podría vivir sin ella – le confesó Richard – he pasado tantos buenos momentos a su lado… - hizo una pausa – aunque a veces hemos regañado me quiere incondicionalmente – aseguró – y ahora resulta que lleva casi un año queriendo vivir su vida dejándome de lado…

- Eso no está bien – dijo Leo negando con la cabeza.

- Así que decidí viajar detrás de ella sin que lo sepa – continuó Richard – simplemente para estar seguro que todo va bien y que si me necesita a su lado, estaré lo antes posible.

- Tiene que merecer mucho la pena para recorrer tantos kilómetros sin que ella sepa que está aquí… - dijo el joven pensativo.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Richard – ya lo creo que lo merece. Es muy inteligente, responsable, guapa, sincera y sabe que con un abrazo consigue de mí todo lo que quiere…

Richard miró al joven con media sonrisa. Comprobó que éste se había quedado pensativo. Supuso que pensaría que estaba loco persiguiendo a una mujer que le alejaba de su lado viajando tan lejos. Torció el gesto en una media sonrisa, si Leo supiese que el verdadero amor de su vida le había abandonado por un trabajo a cuatrocientos escasos kilómetros…

- Supongo que te extrañará que la persiga ¿verdad? – preguntó Richard al fin.

- ¿Sinceramente? – preguntó Leo – Sí, me resulta extraño, pero veo tantas cosas extrañas en esta vida que no me sorprende que lo haga.

- Lo entenderás algún día Leo – aseguró Richard – cuando seas padre – le dijo suspirando.

Esa mujer que me trae de cabeza es mi hija de diecinueve años – aclaró comprobando la cara de sorpresa de Leo – ha venido en viaje de estudios a no sé qué zona de la selva… y me preocupa –añadió.

- Amor de padre – le dijo riendo – ahora lo entiendo. ¿Su mujer le ha enviado?

- La madre de Alexis y yo estamos divorciados desde hace siglos – aclaró bufando – a ella no le preocupa en absoluto.

- Y ¿en qué parte de la selva está su hija? – preguntó el joven.

- En un sitio llamado Palo… Palo algo – dijo Richard intentando hacer memoria.

- Palo Verde – terminó Leo.

- Si, eso me suena – dijo Richard.

- Tienen un programa internacional de estudios – dijo Leo – conozco bien el lugar, llevo a muchos clientes.

- ¿Está muy lejos de aquí? – preguntó Richard

- Tres horas en coche – aseguró el joven.

- ¿Así que me llevarías? – preguntó Richard.

- Le llevaré a recorrer toda Costa Rica si usted quiere – le dijo sonriendo.

- Eso no estaría mal ya que estoy aquí – dijo Richard pensando que podría sacar todo tipo de ideas de ese viaje.

Veinte minutos después Richard se acercaba a la recepción del Hotel Presidente arrastrando su pequeña maleta y memorizando en su IPhone el teléfono de Leo. Se quedaría un par de días en la capital y pensaría seriamente la propuesta del joven para hacerle de guía personal en el país. Mientras esperaba su turno en la recepción, ojeó los folletos que le había dado Leo y que le mostraban las maravillas de aquel país: selvas, volcanes, paradisiacas playas…

El recepcionista, un estirado cincuentón de piel tostada, se dirigió a él en español. Richard le indicó que no hablaba español y el hombre le pidió en que esperase un momento mientras realizaba una llamada. Instantes después una joven sonriente le miraba mientras accedía al puesto de recepción.

- Buenos días – le dijo en un perfecto inglés cuyo acento no identificó.

- Buenos días, tengo una reserva – le dijo mientras le entregaba su pasaporte y una tarjeta de crédito.

- Muy bien señor – contestó la chica – permítame que compruebe sus datos.

La joven, a la que Richard escrutó detenidamente mientras tecleaba rápidamente en el ordenador, no parecía nativa del país. Era casi tan alta como él, rozaría la treintena, tenía unos profundos ojos verdes y un pelo largo, liso y casi albino, su tez era excepcionalmente blanca y sobre su nariz se escondía alguna que otra peca a medio disimular por su maquillaje. Sus ojos fueron hasta la chapa identificativa de la joven: Lena. Intentó adivinar su procedencia, pero desconocía el origen de ese nombre.

Lena le devolvió su documentación con una larga sonrisa.

- ¿Puede firmar aquí por favor?

- Claro – le dijo Richard dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas ladeadas.

La joven le entregó la llave magnética de la habitación y él, sin abandonar su mirada, rozó intencionadamente los dedos de la joven al cogerla, observando su reacción y sonriendo para sí. Estaba claro que no había perdido sus habilidades como seductor. Lena le mostró en un tríptico los detalles del hotel, los servicios de spa, el casino, el gimnasio y los dos restaurantes de los que disponía.

- Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en preguntar por mí – le dijo la chica – mi nombre es Lena y estaré encantada de poder ayudarle.

- Gracias Lena – contestó él poniendo su mejor sonrisa de eterno conquistador – te buscaré.

Richard se dejó caer boca arriba en la amplia cama en cuanto entró en la suite. Se quedó pensativo mirando el techo de la habitación. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese mismo instante? Miró su reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde, en Washington serían las siete. Quizá con un poco de suerte había terminado su primer día de trabajo.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al amplio ventanal, que le ofrecía unas excepcionales vistas de la ciudad. Intentó localizar sin éxito el modesto hotel donde Alexis pasaría aquella noche acompañada del resto de su grupo. Sabía que había elegido la misma zona de la ciudad y que podría encontrarse con ella si salía, pero a la vez, lo había hecho justo para poder comprobar que a su pelirroja favorita le iba bien, por eso decidió que tomaría una ducha y saldría a cenar por los alrededores y para acercarse lo suficiente al hotel de Alexis e intentar verla.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, pensó que era el momento de pedir a Lena que le recomendase algún restaurante y se colocó el flequillo mientras revisaba su imagen en el gran espejo del fondo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, observó como la joven atendía a una pareja de turistas, sin duda centroeuropeos por sus rasgos y corpulencia, bastante quemados por el sol y que seguían con interés las indicaciones que ella les daba. Se acercó despacio y pudo distinguir lo que le pareció era una conversación en alemán.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarle señor Castle? – le preguntó Lena con una gran sonrisa después de despedir a la pareja de alemanes.

- ¿Me podrías recomendar algún restaurante para cenar algo? – le preguntó.

Tras diez minutos de explicaciones por parte de Lena y de flirteo por parte de él, salió del hotel en dirección a la cercana Avenida Uno, donde se encontraba el hotel "La Cuesta" donde se alojaba su hija. Miró varias cruces que Lena le había dibujado en el básico mapa y decidió que cenaría en cualquier sitio desde el que pudiese vigilar la entrada del hotel, de todas formas, no había prestado atención de las recomendaciones gastronómicas de la joven, estaba más pendiente de trasmitirle su interés por ella que por la comida.

Minutos después tomaba asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana de una pequeña cafetería frente al hotel de Alexis. Pidió una cerveza y un tamal, y cuando estaba degustando, el que a su parecer, era uno de los mejores cafés que había probado, divisó la anaranjada cabeza de su hija entre un grupo de jóvenes que se acercaban al hotel.

La vio reír junto al resto, mientras que uno de los muchachos les relataba algo gesticulando en exceso. Se pararon junto a la puerta del hotel unos minutos, desapareciendo por la puerta tras lo que suponía era una despedida para descansar y prepararse para el siguiente día.

Terminó su café, pagó lo que le indicaba en una nota el camarero al que no entendía, y salió del local en dirección a su propio hotel.

Poco a poco iba anocheciendo y una suave y templada brisa lo envolvía todo. Volvió a pensar en ella. Suspiró. Lo que daría por dormir a su lado aquella noche.

Ella revisó por última vez la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Pensó que sin duda acabaría aburriéndose de chaquetas negras y abotonadas camisas blancas. Sujetó con una horquilla un pequeño mechón rebelde que se había escapado de su recogido pelo. Chasqueó la lengua y salió del baño tomando su maletín. Al menos vivir en un hotel le permitiría no tener que preocuparse por limpiar ni arreglar nada.

Salió de la habitación mirando el reloj de su padre. Había quedado en media hora con Peter, un abogado amigo de su padre al que recordaba de cuando era niña, que vivía en la cercana Baltimore y que la acompañaría y asesoraría antes de firmar el contrato de su nuevo trabajo.

Se preguntó en silencio qué tipo de cláusulas contendría aquel documento cuando el propio subdirector Freedman le había recomendado que acudiese acompañada de un abogado. Esperaba que en ninguna de ellas se especificase que debía trabajar las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana, aunque por otro lado, en ese momento quizá era lo único que necesitaba. Olvidarse del mundo centrándose en su nuevo trabajo.

- ¿Katie? – le preguntó el hombre al ver como ella se acercaba.

- Peter – contestó sonriendo – no has cambiado nada sigues como te recordaba.

- No mientas a un anciano – la reprendió – esto ya no es lo que era – le dijo señalando su gran calvicie y su prominente barriga – en cambio tú… mírate… estás preciosa.

- Supongo que esto – le dijo señalándole la barriga- se debe a que la vida no te ha tratado tan mal - le dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo que el hombre le daba.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo alejándose para mirarla mejor – te pareces mucho a tú madre, eres el vivo retrato de Johanna – le dijo con un punto de tristeza.

- Bueno, eso es lo que me dicen, aunque yo no estoy tan segura – contestó con amargura ella.

- Créeme – dijo Peter sonriendo queriendo quitarle hierro – mejor que te parezcas a tu madre que al sinvergüenza de Jim. Dime ¿Cómo le va a tu padre? – preguntó.

- Ya sabes, en su mundo de trabajo – contestó ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el equipo de beisbol que entrenaba? –se interesó él.

- Sigue con esos niños, se divierte pero no ganan ni un partido –le dijo riendo.

- Bien Katie – dijo – vayamos a ver cómo es ese contrato – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ella accediese al edificio del FBI.

- Gracias por venir Peter – le dijo ella pasando por la puerta giratoria.

- No debes darlas – respondió él – cuento con tu padre y él conmigo.

- Aun así venir desde Baltimore… - contestó ella mientras se acercaba al mostrador de recepción entregando su documentación al agente de seguridad que les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de escueto saludo.

- Bah, es menos de una hora en coche – contestó él entregando también su documentación al agente.

Les entregaron identificaciones que tuvieron que colocar visibles pinzadas sobre su ropa, junto a un impreso donde figuraba la planta, el despacho y un pequeño plano de cómo llegar hasta el despacho donde en cinco minutos tenían la cita.

Cuatro minutos después y mientras ambos esperaban sentados en un extremo de una gran mesa de madera de color oscuro, hizo su entrada el subdirector Freedman acompañado de una mujer afroamericana de mediana edad a la que les presentó como Elisabeth Jackson, del departamento de recursos humanos.

La mujer comenzó a dar una pequeña explicación de la confidencialidad a la que debía someterse aquella reunión por ambas partes. Les tendió a ambos una copia del contrato, indicándoles que podían hacer cualquier anotación sobre el mismo. Les indicó que la reunión estaba siendo grabada por las cámaras de seguridad y que cualquier intento por copiar o hacer alguna fotografía del mismo con sus móviles sería motivo para cancelar la reunión y que el puesto no le fuese asignado. Se les garantizó que la grabación era únicamente de su imagen.

El subdirector Freedman por su parte, advirtió a Katherine que si no estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a firmar, entendería que rechazase el puesto de trabajo.

Tras varios minutos, Freedman y Jackson les dejaron solos para que leyesen y aclarasen los puntos entre ellos, prometiendo volver una hora después. Les indicó que tenían a su disposición la máquina de café que descansaba sobre una mesa en un rincón de la sala.

- Me estoy empezando a asustar – dijo ella a Peter en cuanto ambos agentes salieron de la sala.

- No creo que sea para tanto – le dijo Peter ojeando el contrato con rapidez - ¿sabías que no podrás abandonar este trabajo hasta que pasen dos años? – le preguntó consciente de que había dejado toda su vida en Nueva York y por lo que había hablado con Jim, tenía una relación sentimental un poco en el aire.

- No – dijo Katherine buscando esa parte.

- Aquí – le dijo él mostrándole un párrafo - ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

- No – dijo ella después de dudar unos segundos – supongo que si he llegado hasta aquí es para quedarme.

- Bien – dijo él – si te parece, lee tu copia y yo iré leyendo la mía. Cualquier duda que tengas, para y la aclaramos.

Ella asintió y comenzó a leer con tranquilidad. Tal y como le había dicho Peter, debía mantenerse en aquel puesto durante dos años, sin poder abandonarlo excepto por motivos médicos o excepcionales que pudiesen justificarlo. Por un momento pensó en Richard. Si en algún momento pensaba arrepentirse, con esto no había vuelta atrás. Tragó silenciosamente saliva y siguió leyendo.

Los tres primeros meses de trabajo estaría acompañada por otros agentes de su mismo nivel, observando y aprendiendo para después pasar a hacerlo con otros agentes de rango inferior que la ayudarían en sus casos.

Por fin entendió cúal era el motivo por el que los agentes federales no hacían comentario alguno sobre ningún caso cuando en ocasiones se habían cruzado y habían trabajado juntos. Las cláusulas sobre la confidencialidad especificaban que podían encarcelarles de por vida si se destapaban secretos que afectasen a la seguridad nacional. Richard había comentado ese tipo de situaciones en alguna ocasión fantaseando sobre espionaje y seguridad nacional, y ella siempre le había dicho que exageraba.

Aparte de tener que mantener silencio sobre los datos de cualquier persona investigada, tenía que hacerlo también sobre los medios utilizados para ello, software, intervención telefónica, grabaciones, datos biológicos… esto último le pareció tan de ciencia ficción que no pudo remediar sonreír al pensar que tipo de frase utilizaría Richard si estuviese leyendo esa cláusula.

Le sorprendió gratamente la cifra que figuraba en el apartado correspondiente a su salario. Casi triplicaba su sueldo como detective en Nueva York. Dietas, gastos, traslados, tiempos de descanso… todo le parecía correcto.

Los horarios de trabajo en otro momento podrían haberle molestado, pero ahora, le parecieron una delicia. Dedicación plena durante las veinticuatro horas hasta la resolución o cierre de un caso. Aunque eso podría volverse en su contra si no encontraba una solución más o menos rápida y necesitaba tiempo libre, pero en ese momento justo lo que necesitaba para olvidar a Richard era mantenerse ocupada al cien por cien.

Viajar cuando y donde fuese indispensable por el medio más rápido, acudir a los juicios que fuesen necesarios incluso aunque ya no prestase servicio como agente, siempre y cuando fuese requerida para ello y en cualquier ciudad del país.

Normas sobre vestimenta, normas sobre relaciones íntimas con otros agentes con los que trabajase, normas sobre trato con los superiores, normas sobre el trato con otros cuerpos de seguridad del país…

Peter y ella revisaban en silencio el contrato. Ella se levantó y sirvió café para ambos.

- ¿Todo claro? – preguntó Peter.

- Es abrumador – contestó ella.

- Bueno, puede parecer que si firmas ahí – le dijo señalando la línea de puntos – pierdes la libertad de ser tu misma. La cuestión Katie es… ¿Quieres de verdad este trabajo?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante eternos segundos. Por su mente pasaron mil situaciones con sus amigos, con su padre, con sus compañeros de trabajo y por supuesto con Richard.

- Sí Peter… quiero este trabajo – le dijo por fin – no me malinterpretes, ser detective de homicidios en Nueva York ha sido mejor de lo que pensé cuando entré en la academia, era mi objetivo y lo cumplí. Pero esto… – continuó – estar aquí en este puesto, me permitirá dar solución a casos que como policía no me ha estado permitido. Y eso es un reto que no puedo dejar pasar.

- Bien… - contestó Peter tras mirarla por unos segundos – yo tengo un par de objeciones.

- Adelante – le dijo ella.

- No entiendo la cláusula que no te permite dejar este puesto en dos años – le dijo.

- Peter eso…

- Déjame acabar – cortó él y ella viajó hasta el momento en el que Richard la cortó de la misma forma para pedir que se casase con él – has vivido desde que naciste en Nueva York, tienes allí tus amigos, tu familia, el que hasta ahora era tu trabajo ¿Dos años obligada a no poder renunciar a este puesto? ¿Qué ocurrirá si este puesto no cubre las expectativas que te has planteado? Deberíamos rebatir esto – le dijo sinceramente.

- Vale… haz una anotación – le pidió ella - ¿Cuál es la otra objeción?

- Tendrás que someterte a revisiones médicas y psicológicas, al comienzo del trabajo y cada seis meses y a requerimiento de tus superiores cuando lo consideren y con los profesionales asignados para ello – le dijo.

- Bueno, entiendo que tenga que ser así – le dijo ella pensativa no entendiendo el problema.

- No veo que por aquí ponga por ningún sitio que esa información es absolutamente confidencial y no podrá ser revelada – le dijo – ¿quieres que tu información médica y psicológica pueda ser revisada por cualquiera?

- ¡No! – dijo ella pensando en sus largas jornadas de trabajo con el doctor Burke – claro que no.

- Pues deberíamos rebatir este punto - informó Peter.

- Bien… ¿algo más?

- La parte del salario supongo que ya la habías hablado en la entrevista – dijo – no hay mucho que hacer al respecto y las dietas y gastos cumplen las normativas.

- No lo había hablado – confesó ella – me interesaba más el puesto que el salario y me ha parecido correcto.

A la hora convenida Freedman y Jackson volvieron al despacho. Peter les comentó sus observaciones y ambos agentes se miraron entre sí.

- Podemos rebajar de dos a un año, pero la renuncia prematura a este puesto no está contemplada en nuestras normas – dijo la mujer – la verdadera comprensión de los nuevos agentes a su puesto de trabajo se produce tras un período largo de trabajo, la elección y formación de cada agente conlleva un gran esfuerzo y trámites por parte de la agencia, no podemos permitirnos que abandonen antes de comprender bien sus objetivos.

Peter miró a Katherine que le asintió levemente.

- Bien, modifiquen y que sea un año – dijo él - ¿Qué ocurre con los informes médicos de mi cliente?

- Modificaremos esa cláusula – dijo la mujer – los informes son confidenciales y el personal médico tan sólo informará si el agente es o no es apto para seguir en su puesto.

Una hora después, Katherine estampó su firma en cuatro copias del contrato modificado según las indicaciones de Peter y se despidió de él con un abrazo y la promesa de llamarle cada vez que lo necesitase.

El resto de la mañana lo invirtió en pasar los distintos reconocimientos médicos y psicológicos, en la toma de fotografías para la identificación de la que no podría separarse, en su examen de tiro, la entrega de su arma, su nuevo teléfono móvil, su nuevo portátil y cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, sintió que en su primer día de trabajo no había hecho absolutamente nada.

- ¡Hola! ¿Beckett, verdad? – preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

- Sí – dijo volviéndose y pensando dónde tendría que ir en ese momento.

- Aaron Hollman – le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Katherine Beckett – contestó ella correspondiendo al saludo.

- Freedman me ha dicho que estarías aquí – le dijo – me ha pedido que te enseñe nuestra zona de trabajo, las instalaciones y nuestros sistemas informáticos. Soy uno de tus compañeros.

- Bien – contestó ella recogiendo su maletín – te sigo.

- Primero iremos a comer – le dijo mostrando lo que a ella le pareció una bonita sonrisa – estoy hambriento ¿tú no?

- La verdad es que sí – contestó algo tímida.

Aaron la condujo hasta el exterior del edificio, anduvieron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un típico restaurante veinticuatro horas llamado Tick Tock , con mesas y bancos multicolores de imitación a piel y él la indicó que tomase asiento en una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Katherine entendió que él era asiduo allí en cuanto la camarera, una pelirroja cincuentona, le saludó llamándole por su nombre y sirviéndole directamente un vaso de gaseosa.

Ella observó sus facciones detenidamente mientras hablaban sobre sus respectivas procedencias, esperando su comida. Aaron era un tipo atractivo, de duras facciones, ojos azules y pelo oscuro. Mediría alrededor de un metro noventa y bajo su camisa se adivinaban trabajados músculos. Ella calculó que tendría entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta años.

- ¿Tienes novio? – preguntó Aaron mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

- No – contestó algo sorprendida ella y mirando sus manos para descubrir si él tenía algún anillo en sus dedos - ¿y tú?

- ¿Novio? – preguntó riendo – de momento no… tal vez algún día decida que me atrae alguno, pero de momento soy hetero – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Novia – rectificó ella chasqueando la lengua encajando la broma.

- Tampoco – contestó rápido mientras la miraba fijamente y ella sintió que se ruborizaba.

Volvieron al edificio del FBI y Aaron la condujo hasta el tercer piso, que era la planta destinada a su departamento, y le mostró su despacho. Ella no esperaba poder tener un despacho propio.

Le pareció enorme, aunque en realidad, no era gran cosa, era una pequeña estancia con una mesa de trabajo, luz natural, un monitor, un teléfono, lo que parecía un cómodo sillón de oficina con ruedas, dos sillas de confidente, un pequeño armario de puertas correderas junto a un sofá de dos plazas y dos plantas que necesitaban cuidados intensivos. Olía a pintura y a madera. Y en la puerta ponía su nombre.

- Está recién pintado – aclaró Aaron – y los muebles son nuevos. Mathew, era demasiado clásico.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora Mathew? – preguntó ella.

- En Miami, o eso espero – contestó él – siempre decía que cuando se jubilase se retiraría a pescar a Miami.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó ella – entiendo.

- Ven, será mejor que te presente al resto y comencemos con el sistema – le dijo Aaron mostrándole la puerta.

Pasaron la tarde entre presentaciones de compañeros y el aprendizaje del sistema informático. Cuando llegaron las seis y media, Aaron le dijo que era hora de irse. Si no tenían caso, su horario era más relajado. Se ofreció a llevarla hasta su hotel, pero ella se negó argumentando que estaba cerca, cosa que el agente aceptó, pues el hotel donde estaba ella, era el mismo al que había ido él cuando comenzó ese trabajo, dos años antes.

Ella salió a la calle y observó la gran mole que era aquel edificio y bufó. Ésa sería su nueva casa y seguramente pasaría allí más tiempo que en ninguna otra parte. Se encaminó a paso ligero hacia su hotel. Tenía ganas de llegar y tomar un baño, pediría algo rápido para cenar y se acostaría. Aún no había empezado a trabajar, pero se sentía cansada, muy cansada.

Katherine se dejó caer boca arriba en la amplia cama en cuanto entró en la habitación del hotel. Se quedó pensativa mirando el techo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en ese mismo instante? Miró el reloj de su padre, eran las siete de la tarde. Quizá él estaría trabajando en su novela, estaba a punto de publicarla, o tal vez estaría paseando por el puente de Brooklyn, desde dónde le gustaba ver como atardecía sobre Manhattan…

Sin que ninguno lo supiese, a esa misma hora y a miles de kilómetros de distancia sus pensamientos se sincronizaban, al igual que pasaba con la resolución de sus casos…

Gates observaba a sus dos detectives a través de los cristales de su despacho. No tenía muy claro qué debía hacer con ellos.

El equipo estaba roto, y aunque cuando ella llegó a la doce, ambos detectives trabajaron juntos y sin Beckett durante el tiempo de la recuperación de ella, no estaba segura si debía poner a Esposito al frente de ambos con otro detective que les ayudase, es decir, el hispano en el puesto de Beckett, o si por el contrario debía dejarles como estaban y asignar el puesto de Beckett a ese detective de homicidios de Queens que había pedido el traslado y tenía tan buenas recomendaciones.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en su silla, quitándose las gafas y masajeándose el puente de su nariz.

Se alegraba mucho por Beckett, esa mujer sería capaz de llegar a donde se propusiese, pero en el fondo lamentaba, y mucho, su marcha.

Y luego estaba el escritor… solía ponerla de los nervios, pero había demostrado ser un colaborador efectivo que ponía una nota de humor entre sus muchachos.

El trabajo en homicidios era duro y tener a alguien tan payaso como Richard Castle contando disparatadas historias sobre cada uno de los casos, quitándoles hierro, parecía hacer que éste fuese más llevadero para los chicos.

Pero también él se había marchado y ahora para su sorpresa, hasta ella le echaba de menos.

Recordaba cómo les oía a lo lejos imaginando versiones de los casos, cómo Ryan solía ponerse del lado del escritor, mientras Esposito, siempre fiel a su jefa, lo hacía al de ella. Ninguno sospechaba que ella les oía a través de la ranura del panel de madera de su despacho, que no encajaba bien en el soporte de metal, y que ella sujetaba con un estante para que no cayese. En un principio llamó al personal de mantenimiento, pero cuando comprobó lo útil que era aquella ranura para poder escuchar lo que sus detectives hablaban, aunque no llegase a entender todo, decidió que no lo arreglarían.

Levantó la vista y volvió a ver a sus muchachos. Parecían huérfanos. Después del verano tomaría una decisión, ahora no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerles pasar un mal rato poniendo a otro en lugar de Beckett, ni tenía la certeza que Esposito pudiese hacerse cargo del trabajo de Beckett.

En cuanto al escritor, dejaría pasar algún tiempo y ella misma le llamaría. Sabía que nada volvería a ser igual sin Beckett allí, pero si él quería seguir colaborando con ellos, ella no le pondría objeción alguna.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.

por leer hasta aquí.

Gracias Natalia por tus correcciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Insisto que si escribo es por esa recompensa.

Evidentemente, mil gracias a quien comentáis, elevais el ego y las ganas de continuar.

_  
__**Sil, puede que existan palabras que quieran causar consuelo, puede que haya alguien capaz de juntarlas y formar una frase que intente trasmitirlo, pero evidentemente, si tengo algo claro, es que yo, no seré capaz en la vida de hilar un sólo párrafo, por pequeño que sea, con la capacidad suficiente para apaciguar por un instante la tristeza y desolación que significa perder a un ser querido. Lo siento mucho amiga. Ánimo y fuerza.**_

/././././

**CAPITULO 3. NO CONSIGO OLVIDARTE**.

Lanie, frente al espejo y con los ojos muy abiertos definía sus pestañas con el pequeño cepillito de su bote de Rimmel. Su mirada estaba en su imagen, pero su mente estaba viajando a toda velocidad entre Washington, Nueva York y cualquier parte del mundo donde estuviese escondido Richard Castle.

- Estás preciosa – le dijo Javier abrazando su cintura por detrás mientras descansaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de la forense.

- ¡Javier Esposito! – exclamó ella – aléjate de mí, estás empapado.

Lanie se giró y le alejó empujándole con la palma de su mano sobre su pecho.

- ¡Oh vamos chica! – le dijo él acercándose para besarla mientras sujetaba alrededor de su cintura la toalla con la que había salido de la ducha.

- ¡Javi no! – gritó riendo pero dejando que el moreno volviese a abrazarla y comenzase a besarla.

Media hora después Lanie se apresuraba a vestirse mirando a Esposito que seguía tumbado sobre la cama.

- ¿No vas a llegar tarde? – le preguntó.

- Llegaré a tiempo – contestó él – no tenemos ningún caso y de todas formas la capitana se ha relajado con nosotros desde que Katherine se fue. Si llego tarde no dirá nada. Ayer Kevin se retrasó media hora y pasó por su lado como sí nada cuando él llegó.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no tendré que esperar a hacer su autopsia para descubrir que esa mujer tiene corazón? – preguntó Lanie parando de vestirse para hablarle.

- O le damos pena, o ella también la echa de menos – aseguró él.

- No sé cómo se sentirá ella, pero yo sí que la echo de menos – confesó Lanie.

- Y nosotros – contestó refiriéndose a Kevin y a él – pero nuestro trabajo es así, nuestros compañeros vienen y van y tenemos que superarlo cuanto antes.

- ¡Vaya Javier! Pensé que ella era tu amiga – le reprochó.

- ¡Y lo es! – contestó de inmediato – Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos que continuar sin ella en el trabajo. No podemos hacer como Richard y salir corriendo porque ella no esté.

Lanie le miró entristecida. Odiaba la situación. Desde que la había conocido, no había visto a su amiga tan feliz con nadie excepto con Richard. No terminaba de entender cómo habían podido llegar hasta el punto de dejarlo de un día para otro.

Sentía un enorme desconsuelo al pensar en Katherine. La vida de su mejor amiga estaba destinada desde pequeña a ser feliz y tener un gran éxito, seguro que si su madre siguiese viva, estaría felizmente casada con un hombre adorable, con niños guapísimos y un trabajo en el mejor bufete de abogados del país. Pero la vida, que nos da una bofetada cuando menos lo esperamos, la tiró al suelo mostrándole la verdadera situación, y ella, aunque intentaba engañar a todo el que la rodeaba, en realidad, jamás había conseguido levantarse, superar el golpe y continuar adelante. Seguía tirada en el suelo intentando esquivar más impactos mientras la vida se reía cruelmente de ella.

- Te has quedado callada – dijo Javier tras el interminable momento de silencio.

- Sé que le quiere – afirmó ella-. Yo sé que ella le quiere. Pensé que ya lo había superado, y ya no era la chica reservada y cauta que alejaba a todo aquél que intentaba dar un paso a su lado. Creí que por fin iba a ser feliz y dejarse querer y cuidar por alguien que la ama de verdad. Porque Richard lo hace.

Javier se levantó y se acercó a la forense para estrecharla entre sus brazos, balanceándose con ella para intentar consolarla.

- ¿Por qué es tan tonta de no querer verlo Javi? – preguntó cómo si él pudiese darle la respuesta adecuada.

- Yo tampoco pensé que llegaría hasta este extremo, cariño – le dijo él en un susurro-. Cree que no puede ser feliz hasta que no haya metido en la cárcel al último asesino que haya en el mundo – le dijo él –. No se da cuenta que el crimen es tan antiguo como la propia historia del mundo.

- Deberíamos hacer que entrase en razón – dijo un tanto suplicante ella –. Que ambos lo hiciesen.

- Entiendo a Richard, yo también habría desistido – dijo pensativo Javier.

- ¡Pues yo no! – dijo enfadada -. Debería haberla drogado, secuestrado y habérsela llevado a cualquier playa paradisiaca durante un mes antes de dejar que se marchase como lo hizo y sin aceptarle. Créeme, yo le habría proporcionado ayuda con las drogas de habérmelo pedido.

Javier no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de su chica.

- Ahora no es el momento. Necesitan tranquilizarse y pensar – le dijo él.

- Cuando llegue el momento me ayudarás – le advirtió sin consentir una negativa.

- Cuando llegue el momento… - afirmó él – y Kevin también lo hará.

Tras unos minutos abrazados, Lanie se separó y terminó de vestirse rápidamente mientras Javier hacía lo mismo a gran velocidad para llevar a la forense hasta su trabajo.

Lanie se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía cómo, pero en algún momento estaba segura que se divertiría de lo lindo entreteniéndose en tenderles una trampa a esos dos cabezotas. Y esperaba tener ayuda, mucha ayuda. A esos dos intransigentes les quería demasiada gente dispuesta a ayudar si a ella se le ocurría un buen plan.

/../

Richard abrió los ojos. Aún estaba oscuro. Miró su reloj. Las cinco de la mañana. Las siete en DC.

Debía dejar de pensar en ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dijo en voz alta y rectificándose a sí mismo: son las siete en Nueva York.

No consiguió volver a dormirse. Ella rondaba su mente constantemente haciendo imposible que pudiese conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos le miraban con asombro y miedo, de su boca no salía un sí, ni un no. Silencio.

A las ocho de la mañana después de dar mil vueltas en la cama hasta llegar a desencajar la sábana que cubría el colchón, decidió que era hora de darse una larga ducha y conocer San José.

Pulsó el botón de la planta baja y suspiró. Los ascensores también le recordaban a ella. Durante cuatro años había sido en un ascensor en el único lugar donde había estado tan cerca de ella como para poder aspirar su aroma, adoraba los momentos en los que ella le decía que tenían un caso y salía corriendo por la doce en dirección al elevador y él lo hacía detrás, tan solo porque sabía que pasarían muy juntos los escasos cuarenta segundos del viaje hasta la planta baja. Tomó aire por la nariz. En ocasiones sabía cuándo ella había subido antes que él, porque el ascensor aún olía a ella. ¿Y las tardes? Cuando acababan el trabajo y ambos salían juntos, incluso a veces ella le llevaba hasta su casa en coche y entonces la tarde era perfecta. Y desde hacía un año, el ascensor era el único lugar de la comisaría donde ambos se permitían un respiro y se besaban, o se daban fugaces abrazos y caricias.

En su momento adoró los ascensores. Ahora ese ascensor que olía a desinfectante de pino, era insulso y frío, tan solo era para él un medio de desplazamiento vertical.

Se sorprendió al descubrir que Lena, desde la recepción y mientras atendía a una clienta, le dedicaba una larga sonrisa mientras él se dirigía al restaurante a desayunar, y él se la devolvió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Tomando su café, decidió que lo mejor sería que llamase a Leo. No tenía claro qué debía ver en aquella ciudad, y el idioma no le ayudaba demasiado. Apenas conocía algunas palabras en español. El muchacho le había caído bastante bien. Además no tener ningún plan y que él apareciese con su todoterreno y ofreciéndole ser su guía por todo el país si era necesario, era como una señal.

Marcó el teléfono de Leo y no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que contestase.

- Buenos días – contestó Leo en español.

- ¿Leo? Soy Richard Castle.

- ¡Hola Richard! – contestó en inglés contento por recibir la llamada - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer durante las próximas seis semanas? – preguntó directo.

- Tengo algún cliente concertado, pero puedo pasárselo a algún amigo – confesó - ¿Qué idea tiene?

- ¿Qué tal si vienes a buscarme a mi hotel y hablamos? – propuso.

- ¿Le viene bien en media hora? – preguntó.

- Perfecto. Estaré en el restaurante desayunando –le informó.

Richard levantó una mano llamando la atención de Leo.

- Buenos días, ¿has desayunado ya? – le preguntó invitándole a sentarse junto a él.

- Algo – dijo el chico y Richard llamó al camarero - ¿Qué ha pensado?

- Me dijiste que podrías enseñarme el país.

- Así es. ¿Qué idea tiene? – preguntó.

- Haz un itinerario. Quiero estar cerca de Palo… no recuerdo ni su nombre – dijo Richard medio riendo.

- Palo verde – continuó Leo.

- Quiero estar cerca, y poder espiar de vez en cuando a mi niña – confesó – pero también me gustaría recorrer tu país. He echado un vistazo a la información que me dejaste. Voy a tener que comprarme una cámara de fotos – aseguró.

- Eso sería lo más inteligente que podría hacer – contestó Leo sonriendo.

Hablaron durante al menos una hora sobre las diferentes zonas que visitar, y cuando los camareros comenzaron a recoger las mesas, Richard pidió que cargasen todo a su cuenta y se trasladaron al bar, donde sentados en un apartado, comenzaron a hablar sobre el sueldo de Leo y los gastos del viaje.

A Richard le pareció bien el precio que Leo le indicaba por sus servicios. Era justo. El muchacho le dijo que en todo momento buscaría hoteles adecuados a su nivel y exigencias, mientras él se alojaría en otros establecimientos más modestos. Todos los gastos correrían a cargo del escritor, hospedaje, comidas, desplazamientos… Richard estuvo de acuerdo.

El resto del día, Leo hizo de guía al escritor por los tres museos más importantes de San José. El museo del Jade, El museo del oro y El museo Nacional.

No quiso conocer ni el museo del café ni el de criminología. Sabía que le traería sin remedio el recuerdo de la que hasta hacía unos días había sido su novia y pretendía olvidarla a toda costa. Era curioso que de todas las ciudades del mundo, él estuviese en una donde existiesen ambos museos.

El día siguiente Leo debía de invertirlo en preparar su equipaje, el coche y hacer las reservas necesarias para no tener problemas cuando fuesen llegando a los destinos. El joven le recomendó que llevase calzado cómodo y resistente que pudiese utilizar cuando se adentrasen en parajes selváticos. Le apuntó un par de sitios donde poder hacerlo y en los que no tendría problemas con el idioma. Richard bajó del coche en la puerta de su hotel despidiéndose de Leo.

Entró al hotel mirando hacia la recepción. Descubrió a Lena sola, revisando algo en el ordenador. Se acercó sonriendo.

- Buenas noches.

Lena levantó la mirada y al descubrirle le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Buenas noches señor Castle ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

- ¿Tienes el día libre mañana? – preguntó directo Richard sin terminar de sorprenderse por sus propias palabras.

- ¿Necesita algo en especial? – contestó Lena esquivando un poco la pregunta del escritor.

- Tengo que hacer algunas compras y pensé que tal vez… si librabas mañana podrías ayudarme – le dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

- Señor Castle, comprenderá que el hotel tiene normas sobre las relaciones personales de los empleados con los clientes – contestó Lena.

- ¿Pero si no existieran esas normas me acompañarías? – insistió él.

Lena le mantuvo la mirada y afirmó en silencio.

- Podría hacerlo. Mañana y pasado descanso – confirmó ella.

- Dime dónde debo recogerte y a qué hora y pasaré a por ti – le dijo Richard manifestando su alegría.

- Pero le ruego que…

- Nadie se enterará…

Ella le escribió una dirección y una hora en una nota y se la tendió.

Se metió en el ascensor con una amplia sonrisa atravesando su cara. Tomaría una ducha y saldría a cenar algo.

Después de ducharse y mientras ajustaba su reloj en su muñeca, decidió que era el momento de hablar con su madre, se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y marcó la larga numeración desde el teléfono del hotel.

- Hola madre – dijo después de esperar un buen rato a que Martha contestase.

- Hola querido – contestó Martha con alegría - ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

- Bien madre. ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Sola querido. Estoy completamente sola y echándoos de menos a Alexis y a ti.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que vuelva madre? – preguntó riendo - ¿Qué pasa con tus fiestas y tus clases?

- ¿Fiestas? – preguntó Martha.

- No me engañas. Sé de sobra que no nos echas de menos, seguro que tienes a todos tus amigos guardando silencio mientras hablamos – le dijo.

- ¡Claro que os echo de menos! – protestó Martha.

- Lo sé madre - le dijo Richard riendo –. ¿Ha llamado Alexis?

- Ha llamado hace unas horas desde el centro de estudiantes – afirmó – me ha dejado su teléfono y los horarios en los que podemos localizarla.

- ¿Preguntó por mí? – se interesó él.

- ¡Claro hijo! – le dijo la actriz – le dije que estarías con algún caso y no me preguntó nada más… te manda muchos besos.

- Gracias madre – contestó él sabiendo que no era nada fácil para su madre silenciar el engaño.

- Katherine llegó a su destino – le informó sin que él lo pidiese – hablé con Jim.

- No te he preguntado nada sobre ella – le dijo algo molesto.

- Lo sé, pero me dijiste que le habías dicho que la llamarías para saber cómo le iba y…

- Madre…

- Bien, bien… - dijo ella silenciándole – no hace falta que me digas nada. Sólo quiero que no seas tan cabezota. Siempre fuisteis amigos…

- Fuimos… tú lo has dicho.

- Deberías llamar…

- Madre… será mejor que cuelgue y que sigas con tu fiesta – le dijo-. Procura que no rompan nada.

- Richard… te quiero hijo.

- Lo sé y yo a ti también – le dijo cortando la comunicación.

Richard colocó el auricular en su sitio y se quedó pensativo mirando al techo. No había nada en ese momento que le pudiese apetecer más que llamarla. Oír su voz podría ser el bálsamo necesario para poder calmar un poco su roto corazón. Aunque sabía que si lo hacía, al colgar volvería a sentir esa incómoda sensación de abismo en sus entrañas. Era una difícil situación que no sabía cómo afrontar, lo deseaba y lo temía a partes iguales. Miró la hora… las siete en DC…

Y sin poder remediarlo, comenzó de nuevo a llorar. Ojalá pudiese dormirse y despertar un mes o dos más tarde, cuando ese abismo no fuese tan grande, cuando el tiempo hubiese empezado a curar un poco su mente y comenzar a aceptarlo. Jamás había amado así a nadie y dudaba que la vida le regalase la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo de nuevo con otra persona que no fuese ella.

Nunca sería capaz de olvidarla.

/../

Katherine colgó en el armario de su despacho un par de trajes, tal y como Aaron le había recomendado, y dejaba también dentro del mismo una bolsa con todo lo que podría necesitar para salir de viaje en cualquier momento.

Miró a su alrededor y pensó que debería hacerse con una cafetera para colocarla allí. Irremediablemente se acordó de él y de la cafetera que compró para ellos en la doce. Evidentemente la que ella comprase sería mucho más modesta. Tan sólo un sencillo electrodoméstico que le permitiese tomar cafeína a grandes dosis manteniéndolo caliente.

Comenzó a colocar su portátil sobre la mesa cuando unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su tarea.

- ¿Si? – preguntó ella a la chica que llamaba.

- Buenos días agente Beckett – le dijo –. Soy de recursos humanos, vengo a hacerle entrega de sus credenciales y de la copia de los informes médicos que realizó ayer.

- ¡Ah! bien – contestó ella – gracias – dijo mientras recibía de manos de la chica una gruesa carpeta.

- Mi nombre es Laura Button – le dijo – tiene mi extensión en la carpeta. Le ruego compruebe todos sus datos, en especial los bancarios y se ponga en contacto conmigo si detecta algún error.

- Gracias.

Se sentó y abrió la carpeta. Lo primero que vio fue su carnet de agente, también la identificación para colgar de su cuello y que le permitiría pasar por los tornos de acceso del edificio, tarjeta de crédito para cargar los gastos de cada desplazamiento, un recibo para que recogiese ropa deportiva para sus entrenamientos obligatorios y la famosa cazadora azul oscura con letras amarillas en la espalda que identificaba a todos los agentes del FBI cuando acudían a un escenario.

Rompió el sobre de sus informes médicos y lo leyó por encima. Aunque tenía conocimientos médicos adquiridos a la fuerza por su trabajo, no entendía nada sobre niveles de componentes sanguíneos y la importancia de mantenerlo entre las pautas correctas. De estas cosas siempre se encargaba Lanie, tendría que llamarla y enviarle esos informes para que se los tradujese.

Siguió leyendo, se mencionaba su lesión de corazón, causada por la herida de bala, afortunadamente el médico no la consideraba grave, aunque recomendaba revisiones periódicas. También le recomendaba la realización de ejercicios de espalda, después de detectar una pequeña lesión en una de sus vertebras como consecuencia del algún traumatismo. Se preguntó que tipo de traumatismo podría haber sido. A lo largo de su carrera se había llevado muchos y duros golpes de todo tipo. Recordó la mañana en la azotea en la que estuvo a punto de morir, aquel tipo era realmente fuerte y la golpeó a conciencia. Seguía sin entender como pudo aguantar tanto tiempo colgada de sus dedos con la cantidad de golpes que recibió anteriormente. Aquel día ni se molestó en ir al médico aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo. Recordó la noche y sonrío. El escritor había sido tan cuidadoso y dulce con ella aquella noche... Sacudió la cabeza, no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en él cada momento.

Abrió el sobre más temido. El informe psicológico. Lo leyó con avidez, intentando averiguar si se había descubierto su secreto. Nada… no se mencionaba nada, simplemente y al igual que el médico, figuraba la palabra APTA al final del mismo. Sonrío. Nada… ni siquiera la recomendación de tener que volver a la consulta.

Revisó el resto de la documentación. Su copia del contrato de trabajo, el seguro médico, los datos bancarios donde se ingresaría su salario… Accedió a internet y entró en la web de su banco, para poder revisar que la numeración de la cuenta era correcta.

Se identificó y espero a que apareciesen sus datos. Comprobó el número completo con el que figuraba en el expediente. Era correcto. Ya que había entrado en su cuenta, decidió revisar si su casero le había devuelto el dinero de la fianza tal y como había prometido hacerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. En su cuenta había 250.000 dólares que días antes no estaban allí. Pinchó sobre el ingreso, buscando más información sobre su procedencia, pero únicamente figuraba "trasferencia desde otra cuenta". ¿Qué narices sería eso? ¿Un error?

Lo mejor sería que llamase a Mónica, la subdirectora de la sucursal bancaria en Nueva York, para que le averiguase la procedencia. Buscó su teléfono en la memoria de su IPhone y marcó la tecla de llamada.

- ¿Mónica? – preguntó al oír la voz de la mujer al otro lado – Soy Katherine Beckett.

- Hola Katherine – contestó la mujer – hace mucho que no hablaba contigo.

- Es cierto – confesó ella – tu trabajo es como el mío, sólo te llaman cuando ocurre algo.

- Así es… - le dijo riendo – por tanto… ¿Qué ocurre Katherine? ¿Algún problema?

- Verás… supongo que se trata de un error – le explicó – he visto en mi cuenta un ingreso por un importe bastante elevado y no sé su procedencia.

- Espera un momento que acceda a tu cuenta – le dijo pidiéndole unos segundos.

- La información que puedo ver – continuó ella – es que se trata de una transferencia de otra cuenta por un importe de 250.000 dólares.

- ¿Y me llamas para quejarte? – preguntó riendo Mónica – cariño, a mi me ingresan esa cantidad y no pregunto, directamente voy a la Quinta Avenida con la Calle Cincuenta y siete – aseguró refiriéndose a la ubicación de Tiffany´s.

- Me pilla un poco lejos hoy – informó – he cambiado de trabajo, ahora vivo en DC.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó la subdirectora – espero no perderte como cliente, y menos con ese ingreso que dices.

- No es mi intención – le dijo ella riendo.

- Ya lo tengo en pantalla – dijo Mónica – veamos… parece una transferencia desde US Bancorp, pero no puedo identificar quién lo ha realizado.

- Mónica, debe tratarse de un error ¿podrías averiguar algo más? ¿Quién la hizo? – pidió ella.

- Sabes que es complicado – contestó la mujer – pero por suerte tengo un amigo en la sucursal de Park Avenue desde donde está realizada.

- ¿Te importa…?

- No te preocupes – afirmó la mujer – trataré de averiguar si se trata o no de un error y te llamaré a lo largo del día. Dame tiempo, hoy tendré una mañana complicada.

- No te preocupes Mónica – le dijo ella – cuando te sea posible.

- Te llamaré.

- Muchas gracias.

Katherine colgó pensativa. Tal vez su casero se había equivocado y le había hecho un ingreso por un importe equivocado, muy equivocado. Aunque ella juraría que le pagaba a una cuenta de su mismo banco, el Wells Fargo. Aaron le sacó de sus pensamientos apareciendo por la puerta.

- Buenos días – saludó sonriente - ¿un café?

- Por favor – le dijo levantándose y caminando junto a él hasta la sala de descanso.

El resto del día lo pasó pegada a su nuevo compañero familiarizándose con el sistema informático y el arduo papeleo. Incluso entrenó junto a Aaron en el inmenso gimnasio del edificio.

Quería cuanto antes ponerse en acción y que le asignasen un caso, pero Aaron le dijo que eso no ocurriría en la primera semana. Tenía que aprender bastantes cosas antes de poder acompañar a otro agente en un caso o de lo contrario podría retrasar el trabajo del compañero con sus preguntas, o peor, con sus meteduras de pata por no conocer debidamente los procedimientos. Ella lo entendió, aunque seguía deseando que le asignasen ya un caso.

- ¿Serás tú a quién acompañe? – preguntó a Aaron mientras comían.

- Eso lo decidirá el jefe – contestó él masticando un trozo de pizza – pero hay una gran probabilidad de que sea así.

A las seis y media, Aaron comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias. Había sido otro día tranquilo y ambos podrían marcharse a descansar. Ella siguió verificando el caso en el que ambos habían estado trabajando durante el día, y que aunque estaba cerrado, le servía para aprender los procedimientos. Aaron cogió la carpeta de entre las manos de ella cerrándola y guardándola en el archivo.

- No siempre saldremos pronto – le dijo –. Tienes que aprovechar estos días. Y creo que deberías invertir tiempo en buscar una casa.

- Tienes razón – confesó ella pensándolo.

Salió del aburrido edificio del FBI y caminó hasta su hotel. Le habían comentado que los cerezos del cercano parque West Potomac florecerían durante ese mes, y se preguntó si le sería posible contemplarlo.

Mientras caminaba su móvil comenzó a sonar. Mónica del Wells Fargo.

- Hola Mónica – saludó.

- Perdona por no haber llamado antes – se disculpó la mujer.

- No hay problema, a decir verdad, he estado tan ocupada que había olvidado todo el tema – le dijo ella-. ¿Sabes ya algo?

- Sí – contestó Mónica – precisamente fue James, mi amigo de la sucursal del Bancorp, quién realizó esa transferencia.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente.

- Creo que conoces de sobra a quien dio la orden, pero James me ha pedido que no reveles como lo has averiguado, puesto que le pidieron que no figurase el nombre del ordenante por ningún sitio- le aclaró Mónica.

- ¿Tengo que asustarme? – preguntó ella parándose en mitad de la acera.

- Cariño, yo no me asustaría si alguien tan estupendo me regalase tanto dinero – le dijo riendo.

- ¿De quien se trata Mónica? – pidió -. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

- Richard Castle – contestó sin querer hacer que esperase más – el escritor que trabajaba a tu lado según la prensa ¿no es así?

- ¿Richard? – preguntó ella casi en un grito.

- Recuerda que James me ha pedido…

- Tranquila Mónica – le dijo – siempre puedo decir que recurrí a mis compañeros. No sabes cuanto te agradezco que te hayas molestado en averiguarlo…

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó la mujer.

- Si, si… todo bien, aunque mañana te mandaré orden para que transfieras el dinero a la cuenta de dónde proviene – dijo ella.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente – contestó de inmediato -. Gracias de nuevo Mónica. Mañana te mandaré la orden.

- No hay problema Katherine, la cursaré en cuanto la reciba. Cuídate.

- Gracias.

Colgó y entró en su hotel. ¿Por qué Richard había hecho eso? ¿Qué pretendía? Tiró su bolsa sobre una silla y comenzó a desnudarse mientras entraba en el baño. Sería mejor que tomase una ducha antes de llamarle.

Se puso unos pantalones cortos y una vieja camiseta y terminó de secarse el pelo. Cogió su IPhone varias veces sin atreverse a marcar, sabía que sufriría después de hablar con él, hasta que finalmente y tras luchar contra sí misma, tocó sobre el nombre del escritor y la llamada empezó a cursarse.

- Hola soy yo – le dijo al notar que él descolgaba sin dejar que llegase a contestar.

- Hola – contestó él aún sorprendido – tenía que llamarte yo, pero no sabía a que hora debía hacerlo, por tus nuevos horarios… ¿Qué tal tu nuevo trabajo?

- Bien… adaptándome… lo normal supongo – contestó ella intentando relajarse.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó interesado, le extrañaba que fuese ella quién llamase.

- Richard… ¿Qué coño pretendes ingresando en mi cuenta 250.000 dólares? – le soltó sin más.

- Ya – dijo él e hizo un largo silencio -. Que iluso ¿no? Pensé que me llamabas para saber si sigo vivo.

Se dio cuenta que había sido un poco brusca con él. Supuso que su propio mecanismo de autodefensa había actuado por ella.

- Perdona. Tienes razón. ¿Cómo estás Richard? – preguntó en un tono más bajo.

- Estoy todo lo bien que puede estarse, supongo – contestó - ¿Qué tal te va por DC?

- Todo lo bien que puede irme, supongo – imitó ella -. ¿Me quieres contar ya lo del dinero por favor?

- He cobrado el adelanto de mi última novela.

- ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con eso? – preguntó suavemente.

- Nunca te he agradecido lo suficiente que me soportases durante cinco años – le dijo de carrerilla – es justo que te ceda una parte.

- ¡No lo hice por dinero! – dijo medio gritando.

- Lo sé – cortó él – pero es mi forma de agradecerte que lo hicieras.

- Si quieres agradecérselo a alguien, haz un donativo al alcalde que fue quién te dejó trabajar conmigo – rebatió ella.

- A quien molesté fue a ti, no a él. Además a él ya le hago suficientes donativos – aclaró.

- Mañana ordenaré que te lo devuelvan.

- No harás eso – ordenó – puede que tú y yo no hayamos acabado de la forma que soñé, pero como te dije me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo, y los amigos hacen regalos a sus amigos. Y más cuando esos amigos no han agradecido lo suficiente la ayuda prestada con sus novelas.

- Richard…

- Katherine… - dijo muy despacio - tómalo como un regalo por favor.

- Un regalo podría ser un libro, unos guantes, un perfume incluso una bicicleta, pero no un cuarto de millón de dólares.

- Te has mudado a cuatrocientos kilómetros de tu ciudad. Te vendrá bien como ayuda para comprar una casa… Nunca habría ganado tanto dinero si no hubiese sido por ti – le dijo casi en un susurro - acéptalo por favor.

- Escúchame Richard…

- Sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti – volvió a cortar él – quiero que todo te vaya muy bien, no quiero que tengas preocupaciones, quiero poder llamarte y saber que eres feliz… y no es que el dinero pueda darte todo eso, pero si al menos consigue que tengas una cosa menos en la que pensar… yo… yo también seré feliz.

- Lo pensaré – le dijo ella totalmente confundida por lo que había oído.

- Espero que no lo hagas – pidió él – Katherine ahora… debo… tengo que…

- Si… yo también tengo que colgar… - dijo ella muy bajito.

- Te llamaré…

- Adiós…

- Te quiero… – dijeron a la vez, pero ninguno pudo oír al otro, porque ambos habían cortado la comunicación.

Irremediablemente una lágrima cayó sobre la imagen de él en la pantalla de su IPhone. Estaba claro que no era capaz de olvidarle…

/../

Roselyn Karpowski llevaba más de diecisiete años ejerciendo como policía. Se consideraba una agente dura y eficiente. Desde el primer día, se tomaba su trabajo con toda la responsabilidad y el compromiso que prometió al recibir su placa y no había abandonado ese código moral jamás.

Admitía que, cuando el fallecido Capitán Montgomery eligió a aquella novata para que fuese detective de homicidios, mientras que a ella le había costado más de cuatro años conseguirlo, sintió una profunda rabia contra Katherine Beckett.

Pero cuando la nueva detective fue haciendo rápidos progresos dejando horas y horas de trabajo extra en ello, se ganó todo su respeto y admiración, incluso su ayuda y su apoyo cuando lo había necesitado.

Ver ahora a Javier y a Ryan allí, como dos cachorrillos a los que han separado de sus padres al nacer, la llenaba de tristeza. Y no era porque pensase que ambos policías no abandonarían tarde o temprano de esa situación. Ambos eran tipos entrenados y profesionales y saldrían de aquello. Pero la situación la apenaba mucho.

Le entristecía saber que la compleja detective Katherine Beckett, a la que había visto durante años dejarse la piel día a día en aquella comisaría sin permitirse apenas tener vida privada, había echado por la borda la única oportunidad de ser feliz que se le había presentado y perseguido durante los últimos cinco años, porque Richard Castle había sido eso, la única y real oportunidad de ser feliz que la detective no había podía obviar, porque él era insistente, tenaz y adorable y no había abandonado aquella comisaría hasta conseguir que ella se rindiese y admitiese que merecía ser feliz por encima del trabajo.

Pero la tozuda detective lo había dejado todo por perseguir de nuevo lo mismo: trabajo. Trabajo y fantasmas, porque desgraciadamente perseguir asesinos en muchos casos consistía en encontrar únicamente eso: fantasmas.

Pensaba que había conseguido que ella cambiase de opinión las últimas navidades, cuando casi tuvo que empujarla por la puerta del ascensor para que fuese a cenar con el escritor y su familia, después de una larga charla en la que se sinceró con ella y le admitió que acababa de divorciarse, y que si pudiese, no volvería a anteponer su trabajo ante al que, hasta hacía bien poco, había sido su marido.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de la detective cuando le confesó que la mitad de la comisaría sospechaba que ella y el escritor tenían una relación y que por la doce corría una apuesta con dinero de por medio, poniendo fecha a lo que tardaría Gates en enterarse y echarle.

Pero Gates no le había echado. Había sido la propia detective quien había elegido un trabajo a casarse con el hombre que le había demostrado cuanto la amaba hasta el punto de poner su vida en serio peligro en varias ocasiones por estar a su lado y no dejarla sola.

Cabezota… Si alguien le pidiese ayuda para hacer que recapacitase, desde luego podría contar con ella.

/./

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI. ESPERO NO DEFRAUDAR A NADIE.

Natalia, sin tus correcciones esto sería un caos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias a todos que seguís esta historia. De no saber que estáis ahí, leyendo, no valdría la pena seguir. Gracias._

_Antes de nada, pido disculpas por anticipado. Ésta no es mi manera habitual de escribir, pero a veces, para poder explicar sentimientos, hace falta describir escenas, que aunque parezcan duras o fuera de contexto, describen la realidad de la vida y la crueldad de las situaciones que vivimos. Con esto, intento aclarar que si no las considerase oportunas y pertinentes, no las hubiese incluido._

_Tengo que advertir a los menores de edad que en este capítulo hay descritas un par de escenas con contenido sexual. Soy responsable de lo que escribo, os ruego seáis responsables de lo que leéis._

_Si por un casual (no lo creo) María_cs, leyeses este capítulo, informarte que te lo dedico. Supongo que cuando llegues a la parte final, te rias y entiendas por qué._

**/../**

**CAPITULO 4. HACIENDO CAMBIOS**.

Kevin terminó de colocar su corbata y se acercó a su cama agachándose para dar un suave beso a Jenny intentando no despertarla.

Su primer trimestre de embarazo no la estaba tratando del todo bien, y se había levantado de madrugada vomitando, Kevin la había convencido para que se quedase en casa hasta que se encontrase mejor. Afortunadamente se le pasaría, como otras veces, en unas horas, y podría levantarse descansada e ir a trabajar. Su jefa comprendía por lo que estaba pasando y no le había puesto ninguna pega a que llegase tan tarde como necesitara hasta encontrarse bien.

Kevin la acarició con la nariz en la frente en cuanto ella abrió los ojos tras su beso.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó.

- Todavía no, pero lo estaré en un rato – contestó ella somnolienta - ¿tienes que marcharte verdad?

- No quiero abusar de Gates – contestó él – Javier y yo sabemos que nos está dejando tranquilos hasta que nos adaptemos a estar sin Katherine, pero ya llegué tarde el martes y no quiero enfadarla.

- Kevin…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tú crees que volverán a estar juntos algún día? – preguntó Jenny -. Formaban una pareja ideal.

- No lo sé cariño – contestó el rubio con una amarga sonrisa – ojalá…

Jenny se incorporó sobre su costado acercándose a la cara de su marido y besándole.

- Yo te acompañaría a Alaska si te destinasen allí – dijo ella sonriendo.

Kevin no pudo más que volver a besar a su mujer por la seguridad con la que había confesado su amor.

- Y yo haría lo mismo si te trasladasen a ti – respondió él.

- Pero ese no fue el problema…

- No – dijo él - Richard la hubiese seguido si ella le hubiese aceptado.

- ¿Tú crees que podríamos hacer algo para…?

- Ayer Javi me dijo que Lanie piensa lo mismo y me pidió ayuda cuando llegase el momento.

- ¡Es emocionante! – dijo Jenny entusiasmada - ¿Le habrás dicho que cuente con nosotros, verdad?

- Le he dicho que tendremos un bebé en casa dentro de unos meses – contestó Kevin sonriendo.

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya? – preguntó Jenny.

- No pude evitarlo cariño – le dijo bajito esperando que le perdonase por no poder esperar – estoy tan contento…

- ¿Sabes? Se me está ocurriendo una idea para que ellos…

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Kevin riendo - ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

- ¿Qué tal si dejamos que pasen unos días para ver si me encuentro mejor e invitamos a Lanie y Javi a cenar en casa? Así podemos planearlo entre los cuatro.

- Me gustaría saber qué está pasando por esa cabecita – le dijo besándole en la frente – supongo que entre tú y Lanie…

- Tenemos que intentarlo…

- Jenny… - dijo él con una sonrisa

- Tienes que ir a trabajar – dijo ella y él asintió.

- Te llamaré cuando llegue – prometió.

- Yo te llamaré a ti cuando me encuentre mejor – pidió ella – este pequeñín y yo necesitamos descansar para planearlo todo.

Kevin salió de la casa sonriendo. Jenny era una romántica empedernida, y Lanie con su carácter y temperamento solía conseguir todo aquello que se proponía. Ambas podrían tramar el mayor enredo que nadie pudiese imaginar, la última fiesta de cumpleaños de Castle se quedaría a la altura del betún ante el despliegue de medios que podían hacer ambas mujeres juntas.

Se lo diría a Javi, al menos podrían hacer apuestas sobre qué tipo de idea se le habría ocurrido a Jenny.

/…/

Eran las seis de la mañana y Richard apenas había dormido aquella noche. Le picaban los ojos y le dolía la cabeza. Había llorado de nuevo, alternando llanto con pesadillas. Sabía que volver a hablar con ella le animaría el corazón durante los minutos que durase la conversación, pero le hundiría después. Y así fue.

Se giró sobre su costado e intentó dormir un poco, necesitaba descansar su mente. Sacarla de ella como fuese. Se permitió sonreír un instante, había quedado con Lena a las diez, al menos se olvidaría durante el día.

A las diez en punto, el escritor se obligó a dar las gracias en español al conductor del taxi que le acababa de dejar en la dirección que Lena le había apuntado en un papel. Marcó el botón correspondiente al piso. Lena no tardó en contestar, diciéndole que bajaría en unos segundos.

Aprovechó para mirar el reflejo de su imagen en el cristal de la puerta. No había llevado mucha ropa para elegir y seguramente la camisa de manga larga que llevaba puesta, le estorbaría si seguía haciendo calor. Colocó su flequillo y comenzó a doblar las mangas de la camisa hasta sus bíceps.

Lena abrió la puerta sonriendo y él se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, descubriendo que ella no se sintió en absoluto molesta por ese gesto.

- Bueno señor Castle – comenzó ella - ¿dónde quiere ir?

- ¿Señor Castle? – preguntó él – ¿Qué tal si me llamas Rick?

- Bien... – dijo ella – Rick… ¿dónde quieres ir?

- Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé – contestó él -. No he traído equipaje y mi guía me ha aconsejado que debo comprar calzado cómodo y adecuado para caminar por todo tipo de terrenos… Me aconsejó un par de tiendas en las que no tendría problemas con el idioma, aunque... – dijo sonriendo – creo que ese ya no es un inconveniente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar en Costa Rica? – preguntó ella.

- Mes y medio – dijo con seguridad y pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de ella.

- ¿Qué zonas vas a visitar? – preguntó Lena.

- Espero que todo el país… Selva, volcanes, playas…

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al Multiplaza Escazú? – preguntó ella y él se encogió de hombros.

- No sé lo que es eso – admitió.

- Uno de los mayores centros comerciales de Centroamérica – explicó ella -. Iremos en mi coche – dijo señalando su izquierda para que comenzasen a andar.

Lena tenía un Volkswagen Crossfox, un pequeño todoterreno compacto de color rojo cereza.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella al notar su cara de asombro.

- Nada… me sorprende tu coche.

- Soy alemana, es un coche alemán – dijo ella – además este país tiene tanto por descubrir… es el adecuado para moverse.

- ¿Naciste aquí o en Alemania? – preguntó curioso.

Lena le contó cómo a su padre le habían trasladado por trabajo a Costa Rica cuando ella y su hermano eran adolescentes. Su madre no quiso que abandonasen los estudios en Alemania, y pasaban gran parte del año en su país natal viajando a Costa Rica cada vez que tenían vacaciones. Cuando a su padre volvieron a trasladarle de nuevo a su ciudad de origen, ella ya había quedado prendada del país y no dudó en aceptar el trabajo que le ofreció un amigo de su padre en el hotel Presidente.

Cuando ella le preguntó por su profesión, Richard no quiso descubrirse, y le dijo que era periodista, no tuvo que mentir demasiado cuando le confesó que venía en busca de ideas para poder escribir.

Pasaron la mañana comprando ropa. A Lena le sorprendió que hubiese viajado sin ningún equipaje. Él simplemente contestó que había salido de Nueva York demasiado rápido. La joven le había ayudado, ya no sólo a desenvolverse con tranquilidad en las tiendas, si no también a elegir la ropa adecuada, aconsejándole sobre tejidos, colores y dando su opinión cuando él se probaba.

En una de las ocasiones, cuando Richard salió del probador con un pantalón de corte militar de color arena y una camisa blanca de manga corta, Lena se acercó para colocarle el cuello, que sin darse cuenta, el escritor había dejado levantado por uno de los lados. En ese momento, y ante la cercanía de la chica, él no quiso esperar más, y la dio un rápido beso en los labios. Lena asombrada en un principio, le sonrió y él aprovechó para tirar de ella metiéndola junto a él en el probador, donde comenzó a besarla sin cruzar ninguna palabra.

- Creo que será mejor que espere fuera – le dijo ella separándose cuando notó que él había comenzado a acariciarla por debajo de la camiseta.

- Está bien – contestó él besándola rápidamente - ¿Entonces… lo compro?

- Si… - le dijo ella saliendo del probador y volviendo rápidamente para darle un fugaz beso.

Richard cerró la puerta y una amplia sonrisa cruzó su cara. Comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente, le apetecía salir cuanto antes, perderse en esos labios y dejar que su corazón se diese el gusto durante ese día de repiquetear con la intensidad con la que lo estaba haciendo desde hacía unos minutos.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Richard pasó todas las bolsas que llevaba a su mano izquierda y con la derecha la cogió de la suya. Lena no dijo nada, entrelazó sus dedos con los del escritor y siguieron andando. Continuaron con las compras, con la diferencia que ahora, cada vez que él tenía que probarse algo, la empujaba para que entrase al probador junto a él, y ambos buscaban sus bocas, con ansia, separándose cuando oían acercarse a alguien, o cuando algún empleado les preguntaba si necesitaban su ayuda. Ambos se limitaban a mirarse sonriendo, y él se daba prisa en probarse para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Lena, en el mostrador de información del centro comercial, pidió que entregasen todas las compras de Richard en la recepción del hotel Presidente.

Libres de bolsas, accedieron a la zona de restaurantes, Richard la dejó elegir el lugar donde comer. Arroz, frijoles, plátano frito, verduras, papas, pollo, cerdo… Lena le obligaba a probarlo todo y aunque al escritor aquella multitud de comidas en un mismo plato le abrumaron, tuvo que reconocer que todo estaba exquisito.

En un momento en el que Lena se excusó para ir al baño, el camarero sirvió el café que ambos habían pedido, y por un momento un relámpago de tristeza volvió a cruzar por su mente, aquel café le traía de nuevo su recuerdo. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, necesitaba olvidarse de su detective, afortunadamente Lena no tardó demasiado en volver del baño y atrapar sus labios entre los de ella, haciendo que el escritor volviese a vivir el momento y dejase el pasado en el lugar correspondiente… en el ayer.

- ¿Estás cansada o te atreves a seguir con lo que aún me falta? – preguntó Richard mientras pagaba al camarero.

- ¿Qué más necesitas? – preguntó ella.

- Una cámara de fotos, calzado y una bolsa de viaje cómoda para llevarlo todo – aseguró él.

No invirtieron demasiado tiempo en comprar lo que él necesitaba y Lena notando el cansancio de Richard, le propuso pasar el resto de la tarde en un SPA cercano a su casa.

De nuevo, Lena pidió que mandasen los paquetes al hotel y Richard, mientras, aprovechó para comprar un bañador para utilizar en el SPA y un colgante que había visto mirar a Lena en una de las tiendas en las que habían estado y así agradecerle su ayuda.

Varias horas después y más relajados tras el SPA, ambos cenaban al aire libre en un pequeño restaurante de comida alemana que Lena conocía muy bien.

Richard no paraba de mirarla, preguntándose si sería capaz de pasar aquella noche junto a ella. Era una joven muy atractiva con la que había pasado un día estupendo, había sido como llegar a un oasis después de pasar más de diez días en pleno desierto, no tenía que preocuparse de agradarla, ni de medir sus palabras, había dejado rienda suelta al deseo de besarla y acariciarla y Lena le había correspondido. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si volvería a San José o si ese sería el primer y último día que pasaría con ella…

Por su parte Lena, se preguntaba de qué estaría huyendo aquel hombre, leyendo en el fondo de sus ojos la gran tristeza que arrastraba con él. Le atraían sus facciones y su dulzura, y según pasaba el día, la conquistó el gran respeto con el que él la estaba tratando. Lástima que estuviese allí de paso, porque sintió que podía enamorarse perdidamente de aquel hombre. Y en ese momento pensó que era tonta, la mujer por la que posiblemente él estaba sufriendo y que seguramente le había dejado marchar, debía ser tonta de remate.

Lena paró el coche a unos metros del hotel Presidente. Quería evitar que alguien pudiese reconocerlos.

- ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación? – preguntó Richard después de un largo beso.

- Ya te he dicho que el hotel tiene normas, Rick… - contestó ella.

Él la miró y se atrevió a dar el paso.

- ¿Me recomiendas otro hotel donde pueda pasar la noche? – le dijo ladeando su sonrisa.

Lena no dijo nada, miró por el retrovisor, puso el intermitente y se incorporó al tráfico de la calle.

Richard deseó que no estuviesen muy lejos de su destino, una parte de él quería a toda costa volver a su habitación y llorar como cada noche hasta que le picasen los ojos y se quedase dormido para poder soñar con ella, aunque fuese un instante, aunque se tratasen de pesadillas. Pero otra parte de él deseaba llegar cuanto antes a donde Lena le llevaba para no poder arrepentirse y no salir corriendo, su mente le pedía a gritos que la olvidase, que hiciese el amor con aquella chica toda la noche hasta perder la noción del tiempo. El paso estaba dado.

Lena aparcó casi en la puerta de su casa y salió del todoterreno. Él dudó unos instantes para finalmente salir y esperar quieto junto al coche. Lena se acercó y deslizó su mano junto a la de él con toda naturalidad y ambos caminaron hasta el portal.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? – preguntó ella invitándole a pasar a la casa.

- ¿Bourbon? – preguntó él y Lena asintió.

Richard paseó su mirada por el salón mientras Lena desaparecía por una puerta, que él intuyó se trataba de la cocina.

- ¿Hielo o agua? – preguntó desde la otra estancia.

- Hielo por favor – le dijo girándose para mirar todo, la decoración era escasa y funcional, le vino a la mente el dicho sobre los alemanes: prácticos y fríos.

Lena no tardó en aparecer con dos vasos en la mano, le tendió uno al escritor, que al cogerlo, tiró de ella hasta pegarla contra su cuerpo. No necesitaba más preámbulos. Ambos sabían lo que querían.

Él pegó sus labios a los de Lena sujetándola por la nuca. Ella se separó sonriéndole y tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Richard comprendió entonces que debía tomárselo con calma. Una parte de él temía salir corriendo de allí en cualquier momento y eso le apremiaba a lanzarse sobre la chica para no intentar pensar en nada más que ese momento, pero otra parte le decía que él era Richard Castle, el atractivo y rico escritor, que hasta hace poco figuraba en las listas de los solteros más codiciados de Nueva York, y al que no le había faltado nunca una guapa acompañante colgada del brazo. Tomó un sorbo de su bourbon y correspondió a la sonrisa de Lena, pasándole el dedo pulgar sobre el labio superior, limpiando una pequeña gota que había quedado allí tras beber.

Lena giró su cara en la mano de él, besando el interior de la misma, y él volvió a buscar sus labios tomándoselo con tranquilidad y haciendo que ambos se sentasen en el sofá.

El contenido de ambos vasos fue desapareciendo y tras el líquido, también lo hizo la camiseta de Lena. Richard continuó, colando sus dedos suavemente por la cintura de los vaqueros de Lena desabotonándolos rápidamente. Metió sus manos entre la tela del pantalón y la piel de ella, bajándoselos con presteza, ella se dejó hacer, echando la cabeza hacía atrás mientras el escritor bajaba con su boca por el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen de ella, arrodillándose junto al sofá para deshacerse tanto de los vaqueros como de los zapatos de tacón, que quedaron en el suelo junto a la abandonada camiseta.

Lena se puso en pie, y él hizo lo mismo recorriendo de nuevo la piel de la chica con su lengua. Ella tembló ligeramente sin saber si era por el cambio de temperatura o por la sensación de la boca de él mordiendo sobre la tela del sujetador. Se abrazó al cuello del escritor, y las manos de él recorrieron su espalda, acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos.

Lena en silencio, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás buscando su habitación y tirando de él al hacerlo. Richard se apoderó de su boca, besándola mientras andaban y apretándola con fuerza por su trasero contra él. Entraron a la habitación y ella se separó un instante, él la miró acomodando su vista a la escasa luz que entraba desde el salón.

Intentó acercarse para besarla pero ella no le dejó hacerlo.

- ¿Tienes…? – preguntó Lena

- ¿Preservativo? – preguntó a su vez él negando con la cabeza.

- Déjame un segundo – pidió ella acercándose a una cómoda y abriendo un cajón del que sacó un par de paquetitos plateados que dejó sobre la cama.

Richard decidió que era el momento de lanzarse sobre ella, y sin apenas dejar que llegase a abrazarle, se apoderó de su boca y la apretó contra él.

Lena gimió, quejándose, cuando él tiró de la tela del sujetador con los dientes. Le empujó levemente con la palma de la mano sobre el pecho de él separándole ligeramente para poder llevar sus manos hasta el cinturón de él, soltándolo y desabrochando su pantalón. Richard la miró vislumbrando apenas el brillo de los ojos de ella.

En ese momento una luz proveniente de algún coche de la calle, iluminó por unos segundos la habitación, y Richard pudo distinguir el verde claro de sus pupilas. Instantáneamente cerró sus ojos, evitando mirarla, y volvió a lanzarse contra ella, besando su cuello mientras se apoderaba con una mano de su pecho y con la otra apretaba su culo pegándola contra él.

Lena se inclinó hacia atrás, apartando su pelo y dejando que él lamiese su cuello, gimió e intentó desabotonarle la camisa, pero Richard se lo impidió, girándola bruscamente y abrazándola por la espalda. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, acercándola a la cama y en apenas un par de segundos la empujó hasta que ella quedó de rodillas sobre el colchón. Las manos de él apretaron sus pechos, arrastrando con los dedos la tela del sujetador hasta bajarlo y poder pellizcar sus pezones. Lena se estremeció y él se centró en lamer su cuello mientras con su mano buscaba sobre la colcha el paquete que minutos antes había dejado ella.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos, lo rasgó y bajándose lo justo los bóxer, se colocó el preservativo con rapidez retornando de inmediato al cuerpo de Lena, con una mano volvió a su pecho pellizcándola, llevando la otra hasta sus bragas, bajándoselas hasta mitad de los muslos y explorando con sus dedos la vulva, presionándola y buscando su punto más sensible.

Ella soltó un pequeño gruñido, resultado de que él había encontrado lo que buscaba. Tras unos segundos Lena le llamó entrecortadamente y en ese momento, al oírla, él pensó que se vendría abajo. Soltó su pecho y llevó su mano hasta los labios de ella, tocándolos con los dedos, e introduciendo su índice dentro de su boca, ella lo capturó entre sus dientes y con un violento movimiento de su pelvis Richard la penetró con furia, embistiéndola con intensidad sin dejar de mover sus dedos con furor entre las piernas de ella. Lena le mordió el dedo, sorprendida por la brusquedad con la que él escritor la estaba tomando.

Instantes después él llegaba al climax sin preocuparse de ella, y al relajar sus enloquecidos movimientos fue consciente que Lena estaba temblando. Un relámpago de culpabilidad le asaltó. Salió de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, colocándola con cuidado la ropa interior.

Tiró de la colcha y la empujó suavemente hasta tumbarla sobre la sábana, tapándola y recostándose junto a ella para abrazarla.

Se despertó incómodo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama de Lena, completamente vestido, incluso con los zapatos puestos. Ella respiraba acompasadamente. Con mucho cuidado se levantó y buscó el baño para deshacerse del preservativo. Se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto consigo mismo.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó la cajita del colgante y de su cartera una tarjeta y un minúsculo bolígrafo con el que escribió:

_Espero que puedas perdonarme y si volviésemos a vernos prometo compensarte._

_Gracias por tu ayuda. Eres maravillosa._

Dejó la tarjeta y la cajita sobre la mesita al lado de Lena y con todo el cuidado del mundo, después de comprobar que ella seguía durmiendo, salió de la casa.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, sin rumbo y sin saber donde estaba, esperando que apareciese un taxi, miró su reloj, las dos y media de la mañana, las cuatro y media en Washington.

_Maldita seas Katherine Beckett_ – pensó – _no soy capaz de dejar de ver tus ojos._

/…/

Katherine abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, se situó y pensó durante unos instantes recordando todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas, y se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo tontamente. Feliz.

Sintió la tibia piel del torso de él pegada a su espalda y se giró para mirarle. Él se movió quedándose boca arriba dejando la mano sobre su cintura y apretándola contra su costado en la maniobra pero sin llegar a despertarse.

Ella hundió la nariz en su cuello, acariciándole despacio con la punta de la misma y llenándose de su olor al hacerlo. No pudo evitar acariciarle el pecho con la yema del dedo índice, dejándose llevar por la sensación que le producía la suave y tibia piel bajo la cual notaba el golpeteo acompasado de su corazón.

Se apretó contra él, era el lugar más cómodo, cálido y acogedor que jamás había conocido antes. Piel con piel, completamente desnudos. Ese olor a suavizante de las sábanas mezclado con su colonia… no quería estar en otro sitio que no fuese entre sus brazos para siempre. Levantó ligeramente la cara de la almohada y le besó entre la nariz y la mejilla, hundiéndose después contra su cuerpo y pegando la cara al pecho de él.

Quería estar allí siempre. Él era su hogar. Su único hogar, sus brazos.

- Te quiero – le dijo en voz muy baja sin esperar contestación.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos para dormirse.

- ¿Cuándo tienes que irte? – preguntó él en un susurro, sorprendiéndola pues pensaba que dormía.

- No podría hacerlo – contestó ella jugueteando con los dedos sobre el pecho de él.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Richard.

- Quiero estar a tu lado – contestó ella.

- Y lo estarás – le aseguró cogiendo la mano con la que jugaba sobre su piel – vayas donde vayas, pienso ir contigo.

- No podrías hacer eso, toda tu vida está aquí – le dijo – si vinieses conmigo seguramente apenas estaríamos juntos… estarías sólo mientras yo…

- ¿Estaría menos sólo quedándome aquí y viajando para verte? – preguntó.

- No voy a irme – aseguró levantándose para mirarle – no hay nada más que hablar.

- No vas a renunciar por mí, no puedes hacerme eso – le dijo serio.

- ¿Por qué? – le dijo volviendo a apoyarse sobre el pecho de él.

- Serás la mejor agente federal del país – concluyó – y mi mujer, y no pienso renunciar a ninguna de las dos cosas.

Ella le miró notando que se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos y él besó lentamente la mano que tenía atrapada con la suya, enseñándola el anillo que unas horas antes había colocado en su dedo cuando Katherine, entre asombrada, atemorizada y confusa le había dicho que sí.

Ambos se sonrieron y él se ladeó para besarla, ella abrió la boca poco a poco dejando que él la invadiese y después de recrearse deliberadamente con sus labios comenzaron un sutil juego con sus lenguas, saboreándose mutua y delicadamente.

Lentamente él fue girándose quedando sobre ella para acceder mejor a su cuerpo, comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad por toda la piel, buscando hábilmente las zonas que ya habían sido exploradas con anterioridad y sabia eran más sensibles a sus mimos. Fue paseando por ellas las yemas de sus dedos tan despacio y con tanto dominio que a ella, cada caricia, le parecía un roce con el fuego, al notar como reaccionaban sus sentidos a las sabias atenciones de su prometido.

Él decidió que con sus manos no tendría suficiente y abandonó su boca recorriendo con sus labios la cara de ella hasta llegar hasta su oído atrapando el lóbulo entre sus dientes con delicadeza.

- Te juro que hoy no pienso dejar un solo milímetro de tu piel sin saborear – dijo susurrándola muy despacio y soplando con calidez en su oído.

Ella arqueó su espalda expectante ante la mezcla del comentario y el suave y cálido aliento recibido y Richard bajó lentamente con su boca lamiéndola el cuello deleitándose y martirizándola con su lentitud. Se detuvo a besar el hueco entre sus clavículas para seguir bajando descaradamente lento hasta situar sus labios entre sus pechos previamente sujetos entre sus grandes manos y besó con veneración sobre la cicatriz que le recordaba día a día que podía haberla perdido. Mientras la besaba, presionaba sus pezones con los pulgares, acariciándolos circularmente, golpeándolos con decisión pero con suavidad.

Katherine gimió cuando él retiró su dedo pulgar y apretó con suavidad sus dientes sobre el endurecido pezón. Ella le buscó con la mirada y se cruzó con unos ojos perdidos en el deseo. Lejos de apartarse de ellos, ambos siguieron mirándose mientras él abandonaba uno de sus pechos para dar el mismo trato al otro. Le vio sonreírla cuando apretó con determinación y delicadeza sus dientes y ella se arqueó de nuevo con más intensidad, como una gata sobre la cama.

Él volvió a tomar ambos pechos entre sus manos, y sin dejar de mirarla, fue arrastrando su lengua por su abdomen, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo tiernamente toda la piel a su paso. Se movía de un lado a otro rodeando de caricias con sus labios en su cintura, parándose para mordisquear sus caderas, subiendo por cicatriz de su costado con su lengua, se encaminó a su ombligo que besó con devoción sonriéndola mientras notaba como ella se estremecía ante sus besos y siguió el camino hacia abajo sin perder ni un segundo el contacto visual y sin dejar de presionar y acariciar con sus manos los pechos de ella.

Katherine llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Richard y comenzó a jugar enredándose entre su pelo, su otra mano buscó la de él, separándole del pecho que tenía apresado y entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Sintió cómo el escritor se soltó de su mano y agarrándola la obligó a que ella la pusiese sobre su propio pecho y él volvió a entrelazar sus dedos y apretó con fuerza su mano sobre la de ella, que suspiró al sentir sus propias caricias pero exigidas por él.

El escritor soltó una risita al oírla suspirar.

- Eres fascinante – dijo él mientras seguía su camino mordiendo y lamiendo toda la piel de su vientre a su paso –. Y eres mi mujer – aseguró.

Ella sollozó profundamente cuando Richard llegó con su lengua hasta el objetivo que él se había marcado, lamiéndolo y sonriéndola con ademán de triunfo. Levantó su mano entrelazada a la suya sin soltarla y comenzó a moverla circularmente, obligándola a que rozase su propio pezón sutilmente. Su sonrisa de triunfo aumentó al ver la expresión de la cara de ella provocada por aquella caricia.

Él entrecerró los ojos y hundió su boca. Al notar sus dientes capturando dulcemente su pequeño y ardiente punto de placer, ella soltó un grito ahogado y volvió a arquearse con violencia sobre la cama, elevando sus caderas bruscamente.

Entonces con su propio grito, se despertó… sintió su excitación y la humedad empapando su ropa interior… miró el reloj de mesita, las cuatro y media. Decidió levantarse para darse una rápida ducha y que desapareciese la incómoda sensación que le trasmitía la ropa mojada.

Maldito seas Richard Castle – dijo en voz alta mientras abría el grifo - haces que me arrepienta a cada segundo…

/…/

Paula llegó con una hora de antelación a la estipulada para el comienzo de la fiesta. Entregó su acreditación al personal de seguridad que la dejó pasar por el torno hasta la zona del escáner.

Tuvo que pasar su bolso por el mismo, tanta seguridad le parecía absurda para acceder a una fiesta, pero si querían organizarla en el TOP ON THE ROCK, tenían que acatar las pautas que se marcaban para todo aquel que quisiese subir hasta esa parte del edificio.

Su representada era una joven escritora llamada Mary Coal, la joven había conseguido publicar su primera novela erótica, género que se había puesto muy de moda en los últimos años, y dado que el libro había alcanzado una cifra record de ventas no esperada, se podían permitir el lujo de presentar la secuela por todo lo alto.

Le había sorprendido el tirón, pensaba que después de la saga de la escritora E.L. James y sus "Cincuenta", ningún otro libro sobre el mismo tema podría alcanzar tanto éxito, pero afortunadamente para su cuenta corriente, no era así. Parecía que el género atraía más de lo esperado. Paula pensó por un momento que la vida sexual de la mayor parte de los compradores debía de ser muy aburrida para tener que recurrir a ese tipo de lecturas y demandar más y más.

El personal del edificio fue guiándola hasta los ascensores lanzadera que iban directos al piso 68. Paula, por el camino, llamó al organizador con bastante enfado.

- Hola Adam, soy Paula – le dijo - ¿Dónde estás?

- Hola Paula, estamos preparándolo todo, acaban de cerrar al público y mis chicos están a tope – contestó mientras daba órdenes por gestos.

- ¿No pensarás que los invitados van a tener que recorrer este laberinto hasta los ascensores? – le dijo con enfado – este tinglado es sólo para turistas, ya puedes llamar y que den acceso directo, entiendo la parte de la seguridad, pero me niego a que periodistas y famosos tengan que recorrer el laberinto de tiendas y escenarios de fotografía.

- No te preocupes Paula, todo está previsto – contestó él - ¿Dónde estás tú?

- Entrando en la lanzadera – le dijo mientras esperaba a que el ascensor se vaciase de los últimos turistas con cámaras – no veo al personal de limpieza.

- Paula, tranquila… queda una hora – pidió.

- Te veo en un minuto – le dijo Paula segura al montar en el ascensor y cortó la comunicación mientras por los altavoces comenzaba la corta explicación sobre la construcción y en el techo del ascensor se proyectaban imágenes.

Paula salió del cubículo justo un minuto después, abriendo la boca para aliviar la presión de sus oídos. Sus delicados tímpanos siempre se veían afectados al subir a pisos tan altos y tan rápido, cosa que era bastante común en Manhattan, normalmente se acordaba de masticar chicle, pero vestida con aquel elegante diseño de Armani, no quedaría nada bien masticar como un camionero.

Recorrió la estancia observando a una veintena de operarios que se afanaban en preparar todo, limpiando, colocando barras donde servir las bebidas, el pequeño escenario donde tocaría un grupo en directo y donde presentarían el libro… entonces recordó la primera fiesta que organizó en aquel lugar. Caprichos de Richard Castle, que se negó en rotundo en hacerla en otro lugar que no fuese el piso más alto del edificio Rockefeller. La idea le había parecido absurda y extravagante, y el antojadizo escritor le había jurado que de haber estado la terraza del Empire State Building acristalada, hubiese sido la elegida y que no aceptaría otro lugar.

A los gestores del TOP ON THE ROCK no les pareció del todo mal la idea cuando ella lo propuso, máxime cuando Paula aceptó la cifra que le marcaron sin poner pegas. No era muy común que se hiciesen fiestas allí, pero las que se celebraban tenían éxito seguro.

Richard… Richard… ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Se había reunido con ella unos días antes, para decirle que desaparecería del país seis semanas y que le importaba un bledo el libro.

Para él ya estaba acabado, no le importaba publicitarlo. Lo único que quería era olvidar a su protagonista. Lo que menos necesitaba eran fiestas y promociones en las que le preguntasen por ella y por su relación real con la inspectora en la que se había inspirado.

Paula supo que tenía el corazón totalmente roto. No le había visto así nunca, ni siquiera cuando acabó con sus dos matrimonios. No pudo más que levantarse de su silla y abrazarle. Para ella Richard era más que su representado. Era su amigo. No había conocido nunca a nadie con el corazón más grande que él. Richard siempre había sido terriblemente sentimental, demasiado para su gusto. No entendía qué había podido pasar para que Katherine le rechazase. Llevaba loco por ella desde que la conoció. Y ella hubiese jurado que era un sentimiento correspondido.

Y por la forma en la que se puso a llorar al corresponder a su abrazo, Paula supo que seguiría enamorado de su detective por mucho tiempo. Por un momento Paula pensó que sería cosa del Karma, Richard había roto sin querer tantos corazones en su vida, que el Karma le devolvía el juego. Aunque también era cierto que él jamás había engañado a ninguna mujer para meterla en su cama, las decenas de mujeres que habían despertado entre sus sábanas, habían entrado en ellas sabiendo que serían flor de un día. Hasta sus dos ex le habían herido a él y no al contrario, y aun así las seguía apreciando como amigas.

Ya le gustaría a ella decirle un par de cositas bien dichas a la detective, de bien poco le iba a servir ir armada, no había protección suficiente para ella ante sus palabras.

Paula siguió examinando la estancia, tenía que reconocer que se ponía muy nerviosa y que Adam tenía todo bastante controlado. Sin que fuese su intención prestó atención a la conversación de dos jóvenes estudiantes que harían las veces de guardarropa cuando comenzase la fiesta.

- Pues tendremos que pensar algo – decía la chica con rasgos asiáticos – podemos tenderles una trampa, pero no pienso dejar que sigan enfadados.

- Tienes razón… ¡Son tan monos juntos! – contestó la muchacha afroamericana.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo – concluyó la asiática – y necesitaremos a sus amigos para liarle a él también y que ninguno se entere.

Paula sopesó la idea.

No soportaba pensar que Richard pudiese encerrase en su casa sin afeitarse ni ducharse, paseando en calzoncillos por su casa y bebiéndose todo el alcohol de Nueva York, como cuando mató a Derrick Storm y se quedó sin ideas.

Le conocía, si no conseguía olvidarla, seguro que haría algo así y ella haría todo lo posible por evitarlo… tuviese que recurrir a quien tuviese que recurrir… incluso a la estirada de Gina…

/../

GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí.

_Pido perdón a todos aquellos que se hayan sentido ofendidos por la escena con Lena, mi intención es relatar un sentimiento, en ningún momento he pretendido describir una situación de beneficio unilateral._

_Nos vemos el próximo lunes, a las 22.00 (hora española) como siempre._


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir leyendo._

**CAPITULO 5. EN MARCHA.**

Alexis marcó de nuevo el número de teléfono de su padre. Esperó pacientemente a que se agotasen las señales de llamada. Nada. La comunicación se cortó sin que él contestase. Sabía que estaba bien, pues el día antes había hablado con su abuela, pero echaba mucho de menos hablar con él y no dejaba de extrañarle que después de lo que le costó que firmase el talón para su viaje, no hubiese intentado hablar con ella cada media hora.

¿Habría madurado? No podía ser. Por mucho que la cercanía de la sensata detective Beckett le contagiase momentos de lucidez, el Richard Castle que ella conocía era incapaz de cambiar, y eso además era lo que más le gustaba de él. Su capacidad para tomarse la vida como un gran parque de atracciones, en el que las subidas y bajadas eran sólo eso, subidas y bajadas intentando no darle más importancia y haciendo que fuesen más llevaderas.

Alexis dejó el auricular en su sitio con un suspiro de fastidio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Michelle, su compañera de estudios y ahora de habitación acercándose a ella.

- Mi padre. No contesta – aclaró.

- ¿Vas a intentar llamar a alguien más o dejas pasar el turno? – le preguntó la chica señalándole a unos compañeros que esperaban para hacer sus llamadas.

- Creo que voy a llamar a su novia – dijo Alexis con decisión - con un poco de suerte estarán juntos.

- Espero que no les pilles ocupados – le dijo su amiga riendo.

- Espero que no – contestó Alexis riendo y marcando el número que sabía de memoria.

Dos señales, tres… ella tampoco contestaba… miró su reloj, cuatro señales… a lo mejor Michelle tenía razón…

- Beckett – contestó casi cuando iba a colgar.

- ¡Hola! – dijo alegremente la pelirroja.

- ¿Alexis? – preguntó Katherine sorprendida - ¿Va todo bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Sí, soy yo – confirmó contenta – va todo genial, Costa Rica es increíble.

- ¿Costa Rica? – preguntó - ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Tu viaje de estudios, lo había olvidado.

- ¡Vaya! Pensé que mi padre estaría todo el rato hablando de su error al dejarme venir y te tendría aburrida – le dijo.

- Sí… no estaba muy contento con tu viaje – contestó Katherine -. Entonces…. ¿Todo va bien? ¿Lo estás pasando bien? ¿Qué tal las clases?

- Esto es genial – confesó la chica – tienen un plan de estudios estupendo y el lugar es incomparable…

- Me alegro tanto… - le dijo con sinceridad.

- Pero te confieso que echo de menos a papá – le dijo contenta – todavía no he hablado con él desde que llegue aquí… ¿Está ahí contigo? ¿Puedes decirle que se ponga?

- No – contestó un poco violenta ella -. No está aquí… en realidad… yo…

- ¿Y sabes dónde puede estar? – preguntó Alexis algo preocupada –. No contesta ni en casa ni al móvil.

- No lo sé Alexis. En realidad… Yo no estoy en Nueva York.

- ¿Estás de viaje de trabajo? – preguntó la chica pensando que podía tratarse de algún caso.

- Alexis…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la pelirroja seria al notar el tono de voz de ella.

- Supongo que esto te lo debería haber dicho tu padre…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó nerviosa - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verás… - en realidad no sabía muy bien cómo decírselo.

- Por favor, Katherine, no me mientas… ¿Está bien mi padre? – preguntó Alexis pensando que podía haberles ocurrido algo.

- Espero que sí cariño… yo estoy en Washington – le dijo al fin – me ofrecieron un trabajo en el FBI y acepté…

- ¿Cómo? Papá no me dijo nada de eso – dijo bastante confundida.

- Alexis… supongo que lo habrá hecho para que no te preocupases por él.

- ¿Preocuparme? ¿Por qué debo preocuparme? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Kate suspiró. No sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar. En realidad no le correspondía a ella contárselo. Debía de habérselo dicho él.

- Alexis… tu padre me pidió que nos casásemos y… yo… yo…

- ¿Lo habéis dejado? – preguntó con una punzada de dolor.

- Sí. Lo hemos dejado – confesó ella.

Unos minutos más tarde Alexis dejó el auricular en su lugar, fijó la mirada en un punto de la pared frente a ella, inmóvil.

- ¿Has conseguido hablar con él? – preguntó a su espalda Michelle.

- No – contestó Alexis con los ojos brillantes girándose para mirar a su amiga.

- Lex… ¿estás bien? – preguntó su amiga.

- No – dijo la joven comenzando a andar para ir a su habitación.

Michelle miró al resto de los compañeros, era su turno para llamar, pero viendo a su amiga, dudó y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¡Lex! ¡Lex! ¡Espera! – llamó.

Pero Alexis no podía detenerse, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y únicamente quería llegar hasta su cama y tumbarse un rato.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Michelle sentándose a su lado.

- Mi padre y su novia lo han dejado – le dijo a su amiga limpiándose la cara.

- ¿Estabas muy unida a ella? – preguntó algo extrañada por la reacción de Alexis.

- Me llevo bien con ella – admitió – pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca he visto a mi padre tan feliz con nadie – le dijo – ni siquiera con mi madre. Lo dejaron unos días antes de nuestro viaje y sé que no me dijo nada por evitar que me quedase con él.

- ¡Vaya!

- No coge su teléfono para que yo no sepa que está mal.

La chica volvió a llorar y Michelle pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga.

- Es lógico que no quiera que te preocupes Lex – intentó consolarla.

- Sí, pero yo estoy aquí divirtiéndome y él debe de estar pasándolo fatal. Incluso su novia, bueno, su exnovia – se corrigió - se ha puesto a llorar mientras me contaba lo que había pasado.

- Tanto no nos estamos divirtiendo – le dijo Michelle riendo.

- Lo sé… pero… me siento muy mal estando aquí – confesó.

- Pero le entristecerá más si decides volver antes de tiempo – intentó hacerle entender Michelle.

- Necesito hablar con él – dijo la chica – aunque sea por Whatsapp, pero no tenemos cobertura.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la sala de ordenadores y le mandas un correo? – animó Michelle.

Alexis lo sopesó durante unos segundos y finalmente se decidió a hacerlo así.

Tras asegurarse de que había enviado el correo, Alexis se quedó pensando un momento mirando fijamente la pantalla.

- ¿Esperas que te conteste de inmediato? – preguntó a su lado Michelle.

- No – dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento – tan solo pensaba… Si fue ella quién le rechazó, y lloraba cuando me lo dijo, supongo que…

- Aún pueden cambiar las cosas – terminó Michelle.

- Sí. Estoy casi segura que ella le ama. Sé que es demasiado introvertida con sus sentimientos y también sé que mi padre, al ser rechazado, no volverá a insistir…

- Pues tendréis que tenderles una trampa – dijo convencida Michelle.

Alexis asintió sonriendo. Su tristeza de repente había desaparecido. Tendría que hablar con Lanie y con su abuela. Su mente bullía. Abrazó a su amiga dándole las gracias y ambas salieron de la sala de ordenadores animadas y riendo mientras comentaban cómo las habían mirado dos alumnos de otra universidad…

/../

Richard salió del cuarto de baño, echando un rápido vistazo y comprobando que después de ducharse y afeitarse, había recogido su pequeño neceser básico de viaje y no se dejaba nada olvidado.

No sabía si volvería de nuevo a San José, pero si lo hacía, desde luego no volvería a ese hotel. Por Lena. Un relámpago doloroso cruzó su mente. La noche anterior se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil con ella.

Si en algo coincidían las mujeres de su larga lista de conquistas cuando las preguntaba, era en la satisfacción que como amante les había proporcionado. Algunas le tachaban de inmaduro por no saber afrontar una relación duradera, otras de no tener corazón al quererlas únicamente para pasar la noche, quizá alguna diría que era un caradura al pasar de una amante a otra incluso en el mismo día, sonrió recordando un par de esas situaciones. Pero con todas se había comportado de la misma forma, utilizando su cuerpo para darles el mayor placer llevándolas al límite y obteniendo a su vez lo mismo de ellas.

Pero si le preguntasen a Lena no diría lo mismo. Y eso le dolía. Quizás no volviese a verla jamás, pero si volvía a San José, esperaba que ella le diese la oportunidad de poder resarcirse y demostrarle que no era un capullo egoísta.

Revisó la habitación. Salvo bolsas vacías, etiquetas de ropa y varias cajas de cartón de zapatos y de su nueva cámara, el resto de sus enseres estaba guardado en su nueva bolsa de viaje. Sopesó qué debía hacer con su pequeña maleta, no tenía intención de viajar con ella. Le preguntaría a Leo.

Después de entregar la llave en recepción y abonar los gastos del teléfono y el mini bar, se sentó a esperar a Leo. Miró su iPhone. Alexis le había llamado varias veces la tarde anterior, seguramente cuando él estaba cenando con Lena. Tendría que coger el teléfono la próxima vez o ella sospecharía. Si es que la próxima vez que le llamase tenía cobertura…

Decidió abrir su correo por la misma razón… a saber cuándo podría volver a hacerlo.

Un correo de Gina, asegurándole que la primera edición de su libro estaría lista en un mes e instándole a que se reuniese con ella para fijar las promociones que la editorial marcaba y que él tenía que respetar cumpliendo su contrato. Parecía enfadada al tener que tratar con Paula sobre ese tema, y le pedía que la llamase pues quería hablar con él de un tema personal.

Richard se preguntó si Paula se había ido de la lengua con Gina y le había contado que Katherine le había rechazado. Su relación con ella siempre había sido buena, pese a que estuviesen divorciados. Incluso después de la segunda oportunidad que ambos se brindaron un par de años antes, habían quedado como amigos. ¿Gina le pedía que llamase para desahogarse? ¿O quizá para meterle en vereda y que no se cargase a Nikki Heat como lo había hecho con Derrick Storm? La llamaría cuando se sintiese con fuerzas. Pasó al siguiente correo, era de su niña.

Comenzó a leer y los ojos se le pusieron brillantes.

"_Hola Papá. Estoy bien. Todo aquí es perfecto, clima, comida, paisajes, estudios, amigos…_

_Ayer te estuve llamando. Te echo de menos, no querías que viniese, pero no he hablado contigo desde que me dejaste en el aeropuerto. Te echaba de menos y llamé a Katherine. Creo que la pillé por sorpresa y me confesó todo._

_Papá… ¿Por qué eres así? Sabes que la abuela y tú sois lo único que tengo y me preocupo por vosotros, al igual que tú lo haces por nosotras. _

_¿Crees que mandarme a Costa Rica sin decirme que ella te había rechazado me iba a preocupar menos? Ahora lo estoy más que si me lo hubieses dicho antes de irme._

_Necesito hablar contigo, por favor… ya sabes los horarios en los que puedes encontrarme. Volveré a llamarte esta tarde, sobre las nueve en Nueva York. Por favor Papá, cógelo esta vez o pediré que me lleven a San José y tomaré el primer vuelo que salga para casa."_

Alexis tenía razón. Ahora estaría más preocupada y era capaz de presentarse en Nueva York y echar por tierra la oportunidad de ampliar sus estudios. Miró su reloj, aún era pronto. Se levantó y se acercó a recepción pidiendo que le dejasen hacer una llamada local. El recepcionista le señaló unas cabinas de madera en la sala contigua.

Richard buscó en su iPhone el teléfono que su madre le había indicado y los horarios de Alexis y comenzó a marcar. Cuanto antes hablase con su niña, antes le quitaría la idea de volver a Nueva York.

- ¿Alexis?

- ¡Papá!

- Me ha costado que me pusiesen contigo – confesó él.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vuelva a casa? – preguntó ella sin darle tiempo a más.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que estoy bien! – contestó deprisa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Alexis… tuve mi oportunidad, debería habérselo pedido antes. Tenía miedo de perderla si la presionaba y resultó que ella necesitaba esa presión. Pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás.

- Pero papá, aún os queréis…

- Alexis… ella ha elegido ir sin mí a DC, supongo que me tiene cariño, pero no el suficiente. No me ama de la misma forma que yo a ella.

- Quizás se haya precipitado y se lamente… - le dijo recordando cómo había estallado a llorar mientras hablaba con ella.

- Puede cariño, puede ser… pero mi tiempo de espera ya ha terminado. Han sido cinco años.

- Lo siento mucho papá – confesó la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes por mí. Lo superaré y pronto volveré a ser el gamberro de antes – le dijo riendo.

- No sé si quiero eso – contestó ella suspirando – al menos no sé si quiero que lo seas durante mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad no quieres que vuelva?

- Cariño, no estoy en Nueva York – confesó – me he tomado unas vacaciones, ya sabes, tomando fuerzas para cuando vuelva y Gina y Paula me obliguen a promocionar mi última novela.

- Pero…

- Estoy bien e intentaré llamarte cada dos días ¿de acuerdo?

- Te quiero papá – contestó la chica.

- Y yo a ti cariño.

Colgó sintiéndose más relajado. Al menos ahora no tenía que ocultarle nada a su hija. Era curioso, no había pensado que podía llamarla cuando no diese con él. Realmente Katherine había conquistado a su familia tanto como a él.

Richard vio a Leo entrando al hotel y buscándole con la mirada, le saludó levantando la mano y se dirigió hacia él.

Media hora después y mientras Leo conducía hacia Palo Verde por la Panamericana, le iba explicando al escritor la ruta que había elegido y lo que pretendía que viese por aquella zona. Su prioridad aquel día, sería ver de lejos a su hija y Leo tenía todo previsto.

- Richard… ¿Le gustaría ver cómo anidan las tortugas marinas en nuestras costas?

- Leo, ¿qué tal si me llamas Rick y me tuteas?

- Está bien… Rick – dijo Leo sonriendo -. Tengo un buen amigo que trabaja en la playa, coordinando a los voluntarios que cada año se ocupan de que los huevos no sean robados y que las pequeñas tortugas bebé lleguen hasta el océano.

- Suena bien – contestó el escritor.

- He llamado a Miguel, me ha garantizado que nos dejará observar su trabajo durante un par de días. El parque nacional Tortuguero está al noreste del país. Te sorprenderá el lugar.

- Espero no quedarme sin tarjetas de memoria para la cámara – contestó Richard y Leo comenzó a reír.

Leo comenzó a hablarle de todo lo que iban a ver en las siguientes semanas, había hecho los planes de forma que una o dos veces a la semana volverían a Palo Verde para que Richard pudiese espiar a Alexis. Richard asentía a las explicaciones de Leo. Cuando acabase aquel viaje iba a ser todo un experto en fauna y paisajes costarricenses.

Unas horas después Leo aparcaba frente al hotel en el que se alojarían un par de noches. Era un hotel muy modesto, básico y sin ningún tipo de lujos. Lo bueno es que estaba a escasos veinte minutos del centro de estudiantes y Richard podría ver con sus propios ojos a su hija.

Richard entró en su habitación y después de darse una ducha, miró el reloj y llamó a Martha. Su madre no pudo más que alegrarse al saber que Alexis ya sabía lo que había ocurrido entre Richard y Katherine. Él notó su alivio al saber que no tendría que volver a mentir a su nieta.

Un par de horas más tarde, Leo estaba aparcado frente al centro de estudiantes de Palo Verde. Afortunadamente Leo conocía a tanta gente que no le costaría averiguar dónde estaba exactamente Alexis. Mientras, Richard estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del todoterreno de Leo, oculto gracias a los cristales tintados, y sin parar de escudriñar el interior del centro esperando ver cuanto antes una cabeza naranja.

Leo subió al coche y se sentó en la parte delantera.

- Según me ha indicado mi amiga, Alexis y sus compañeros saldrán en unos minutos para dar un paseo – le dijo.

Tal y como le había indicado el joven, Alexis salió con sus compañeros un par de minutos después. Richard sonrió al verla. Iba riendo con sus amigos. Le hubiese encantado bajar y abrazarla después de cómo había notado esa misma mañana que se preocupaba por él.

- Es suficiente Leo – le dijo al joven que asintió arrancando el coche – volvamos a cenar y a descansar.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cuál de ellas es tu hija? – preguntó curioso Leo.

- La única pelirroja – le dijo Richard y Leo asintió.

- Entiendo que te preocupes – le dijo poniéndose en marcha– es muy joven y guapa.

Después de cenar y tomar un par de cervezas con Leo, Richard entró en su habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama.

Lo que daría por poder ver a Katherine tan solo un instante, como había hecho un par de horas antes con Alexis.

/../

Kate se levantó y se metió en la ducha. Llevaba un rato despierta y desde ese momento no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él. No se lo podía quitar de la mente.

La llamada de Alexis la tarde anterior la había dejado un poco alterada, no pudo contener el llanto mientras confesaba lo que había pasado con su padre unos días antes. Estar sola en aquella ciudad, lejos del que había sido su trabajo, sin sus amigos y sin sus reconfortantes abrazos, la hacía vulnerable y no había sido capaz de mantenerse sosegada ni siquiera para enfrentarse a Alexis.

Y después aquel sueño… le pareció tan real que había sido doloroso despertarse y ver la realidad… estaba sola en aquella cama de hotel, sin sus caricias, sin sus besos y sin su anillo en el dedo.

Se peinó recogiendo su pelo en un moño sobre la nuca y se maquilló sobriamente. Se colocó la chaqueta del traje gris oscuro y cogió su maletín colgándolo sobre su hombro.

Salió a la calle. Miró hacia arriba. Era todo tan diferente a Nueva York… Había cambiado los altísimos edificios por otros más bajos, inmensamente más bajos, en Washington las construcciones no podían tener más de catorce plantas… hacia arriba, puesto que no dejaba de sorprenderse por la cantidad de plantas que podían ser construidas bajo tierra. Había cambiado el gris metálico y acristalado de los rascacielos por un color arena y blanco que predominaba en casi todos los edificios de DC. Nueva York era moderno y dinámico, Washington era clásico y sosegado.

Recordó que aquella tarde había quedado con un agente inmobiliario para que le enseñase varios apartamentos. Aún no tenía claro qué iba a hacer, si comprar un apartamento, cosa que se podía permitir gracias a su nuevo sueldo y al dinero que Richard le había regalado, o si por el contrario se decidía por el alquiler. No lo tenía claro.

¿Se adaptaría a aquella ciudad tanto como para comprar? Se sentía sola, muy sola. Empezaba a darse cuenta cuando llegaba cada tarde a su hotel. Únicamente hablaba con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Atravesó los tornos de acceso del edificio del FBI pasando su tarjeta de identificación y se dirigió a su despacho. Miró la hora, como de costumbre había llegado con treinta minutos de antelación. Necesitaba un café. Dejó su maletín sobre la mesa y salió de su despacho cruzándose con su jefe, el subdirector Freedman.

- Agente Beckett – saludó él.

- Señor – contestó ella.

- Me alegra verla tan pronto aquí ¿ha llegado el agente Hollman? – preguntó.

- No le puedo decir, acabo de llegar, iba a tomar un café – contestó ella.

- Bien, tome su café y cuando llegue Hollman vayan a mi despacho – le dijo mientras se alejaba – tienen un caso, saldrán para California de inmediato.

Kate se tensó de inmediato. Se preparó con rapidez un café y fue a su despacho para revisar la bolsa que había guardado en el armario en previsión a que se diese ese tipo de situaciones. Sacó la bolsa y mientras revisaba su contenido Aaron la saludó desde la puerta.

- Freedman nos quiere en su despacho lo antes posible – le informó – hay un caso en California.

- Será mejor que dejes eso – le dijo señalando la bolsa y el café – es mejor no hacerle esperar.

Freedman les hizo sentar y les dio los detalles sobre el que sería un nuevo caso para Aaron y el primero para ella. Tendrían que viajar a Topanga, una pequeña localidad a cincuenta kilómetros de Los Ángeles que era conocida por albergar en los años sesenta a los artistas del cercano Hollywood durante sus días de descanso. Después pasó a ser un enclave para nuevos artistas y en la actualidad era una localidad un tanto "bohemia" en la que residían actores, músicos, periodistas e incluso algún que otro conocido deportista.

Tendrían que ocuparse de detener a quien había asesinado a la novia de Buzz Aldrin, Claire Krippin, y había atacado al hombre, que estaba hospitalizado por las agresiones sufridas.

Kate no se atrevió a preguntar a su jefe por qué era tan importante averiguar quién había podido asesinar a la novia del segundo hombre que había pisado la luna y que, si no se equivocaba, debía rondar los ochenta años ¿su novia tendría la misma edad? ¿O se trataría de una de esas jovencitas que salen con octogenarios famosos por su dinero? Le haría las preguntas oportunas a su compañero cuando estuviesen en el avión. Tendrían tiempo de sobra, el vuelo duraría cerca de seis horas.

Amanda, la secretaria de la sección, les entregó los billetes de avión, y la reserva del coche de alquiler. Les dio la dirección del único hotel de Topanga, no había conseguido aún contactar con el hotel, debía de ser muy pequeño, pero en cuanto bajasen de su avión y mirasen su correo tendrían noticias de ella.

- Gracias Mandy – le dijo Aaron a la mujer con la mejor de sus sonrisas – hoy estás guapísima.

- ¿Sabes que te voy a echar de menos verdad? – contestó ella mirándole por encima de sus gafas y riendo suavemente.

Katherine observó la escena sonriendo. Amanda debía tener entre cincuenta y cinco y sesenta años, era una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada, de profundos ojos azules y pelo dorado, aún era atractiva y se notaba que cuidaba de su cuerpo. Era amable y educada y siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Le hacía gracia cómo a ella la llamaba "hijita" y a la vez flirteaba con su compañero que la correspondía con diversión.

- Cuida de él hijita – le dijo riendo.

- Te lo traeré de vuelta sano y salvo – contestó ella.

Afortunadamente para ella, los agentes federales viajaban en primera clase, cosa que le permitiría poder dormir un buen rato durante el vuelo. Irremediablemente volvió a acordarse de Richard y de su viaje a Los Ángeles tres años antes, cuando él a punto estuvo de derrumbar sus defensas con su amabilidad y su comportamiento.

- ¿Me estas escuchando Beckett? – preguntó Aaron mirándola extrañado.

- Perdona Hollman, dime – contestó concentrándose en escucharle.

- Te decía que me ha extrañado que no preguntases nada sobre el caso – dijo él – en mi primer caso me mandaron callar varias veces.

- Pensé que me pasaría lo mismo y preferí esperar hasta llegar aquí y que me lo contases – le dijo.

- No sé más que tú – confesó – de momento. Pero no tratamos ningún caso que no afecte a la seguridad nacional, así que supongo que ese viejo astronauta guarda secretos que no deben salir a la luz.

- Es decir, que quien le ha agredido buscaba esa información – dijo ella.

- Puede que sí y puede que no – le dijo – pero no podemos permitirnos el lujo que sea afirmativo, si el agresor ha conseguido su objetivo estaremos en apuros. Es toda una suerte que él haya sobrevivido, podrá decirnos quién y por qué le atacó.

Continuaron hablando del caso durante el vuelo. Después de recoger el coche de alquiler, fueron directamente a la pequeña clínica de Topanga para interrogar al retirado astronauta, pero el equipo médico les informó que el paciente estaba en coma. Estaba custodiado por cuatro agentes de FBI de la sede local. Dos en el exterior de la habitación y dos dentro. La situación estaba controlada. A ella le parecieron exageradas las medidas de seguridad para un hombre que posiblemente y dada su avanzada edad, no podría sobrevivir a la paliza que le habían dado.

Aaron estudiaba el informe que le había entregado el agente a cargo del caso y cuando terminó de leerlo se lo entrego a ella para que lo revisase.

- ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó Aaron.

- No sabemos si llegó a desvelar alguna información – dijo ella – tiene todos los dedos rotos, empezarían por ahí y luego dispararían a la mujer en la rodilla para que él hablase.

- Continua – le dijo Aaron sentándose para mirarla.

- Seguramente él habló y la mataron. De todas formas y para asegurarse que decía la verdad, irían a comprobarlo, pero no contaron con la visita de su hijo, aquí dice que hacía meses que no le visitaba, y quien le custodiaba debió huir sin atreverse a disparar para no ser descubierto y tener el suficiente tiempo para huir.

- ¡Guau! – exclamó él – sorprendente. ¿Algún dato más que compartir conmigo?

- Si supiésemos lo que buscan, sería más fácil averiguar quién lo hizo – aseguró.

- Llamaré a Freedman – informó él.

Diez minutos después Aaron le dijo que irían a revisar el escenario del crimen y que Freedman les había dado permiso para ir descansar mientras pedía permisos para revelarles información clasificada.

Ella sonrío pensando las mil y una teorías que Richard podría estar especulando de estar ahí con ella. Sin duda la que se rumoreaba sobre la falsedad de la llegada del hombre a la luna estaría entre ellas, al ser la víctima uno de los astronautas del Apolo XI. O tal vez sobre el supuesto avistamiento de un OVNI por parte de Aldrin durante la misión. Seguro que aquel caso le hubiese encantado y sin duda habrían pasado un momento divertido. Pero la realidad era bien distinta… tenía que quitarse a Richard de la cabeza.

Horas después, Aaron aparcaba en el Hotel Topanga Canyon Inn. Era un hotel pequeño, que contaba únicamente con ocho habitaciones y no tenía servicio de recepción pasadas las ocho de la tarde. Según las indicaciones de Amanda, los dueños dejarían las llaves de las habitaciones en el pequeño restaurante cercano.

Entraron al restaurante, que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas, aprovechando para comprar unos sándwich fríos para cenar. Para sorpresa de ambos, únicamente les entregaron una llave, tendrían que compartir habitación, ya era tarde y a ninguno de los dos les apetecía tener que buscar otro sitio para dormir en alguna localidad cercana. Ambos estaban agotados.

Aaron abrió la puerta de la habitación y suspiró aliviado.

- Al menos tiene dos camas – dijo Aaron – pensé que me tocaría dormir en el sofá.

- ¿Esto ocurre muy a menudo? – preguntó ella.

- Siempre viajo solo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – y cuando he viajado con alguien no hemos tenido problemas en encontrar sitio.

- ¿Te importa si utilizo el baño yo primero? – preguntó ella deseando darse una ducha.

Katherine se acercó a la cama de Aaron. Se había quedado dormido mientras ella se duchaba, pero se las había apañado para conseguir unas botellas de agua antes de hacerlo. Le daba pena tener que despertarle y se sentía incómoda con aquellos pantalones cortos y la camiseta que utilizaría para dormir, pero él era su compañero y ella tendría que acostumbrarse a que ese tipo de situaciones podría volver a repetirse. Tomó nota mental para preparar un pijama cuando volviese a hacer la bolsa de viaje. Comenzó a moverle por el hombro para despertarle.

Aaron parpadeó antes de girarse para mirarla.

- Ufs… - dijo – pensé que me acababan de matar y me despertaba un ángel – ella se sonrojó ante el comentario – deberías dejarte el pelo suelto más veces. Lo siento, no quería molestarte con el comentario – añadió levantándose – iré a ducharme. He traído agua.

- Gracias – le dijo muy bajito.

Treinta minutos después Aaron salía de la ducha vestido únicamente con bóxer y una vieja camiseta sin mangas. Ella estaba sentada sobre su cama, revisando el informe.

- Lo siento – le dijo señalándose – no sabía que compartiríamos habitación.

- No importa – le dijo intentando no mirarle centrándose en su portátil.

Se comieron sus sándwich hablando sobre el caso, y después de lavarse los dientes ella se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama tapándose hasta el cuello. Aaron retiró la ropa de su cama dejándola a un lado y tumbándose sin taparse.

Se despertó mientras Aaron la zarandeaba.

- Tenías una pesadilla – se disculpó él.

- Lo siento – contestó ella incorporándose intentando normalizar su agitada respiración y limpiando las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas.

- No importa… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó tendiéndole una botella de agua.

- Sí – dijo ella comenzando a llorar de nuevo desbordada por el cansancio y la situación.

Él le acercó la caja de pañuelos que había sobre la cómoda y tras dudarlo unos segundos la abrazó contra él.

- No llores ¿vale? Ese Richard tiene que ser un capullo – le dijo - ¿tu exmarido?

- Novio… mi exnovio – contestó ella sin apartarse del abrazo.

Durante un par de minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio, él no dejó de abrazarla hasta que notó que se había calmado por completo. A ella ese abrazo le pareció reconfortante y a la vez un poco violento, puesto que no llevaba ropa interior bajo su amplia camiseta y sin duda él lo habría notado.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó él después de un par de minutos y ella asintió.

- Volveré a… - dijo él señalando su cama.

- Gracias, siento mucho haberte despertado.

- No… no importa – dijo levantándose y tumbándose en su cama.

Ella volvió a tumbarse. Lo que daría por que Richard estuviese ahí con ella, abrazándola para que no volviese a soñar con el momento en el que él se alejó dejándola sola en aquellos columpios…

/../

Los tacones de Lanie resonaban por el desolado y largo pasillo tenuemente iluminado. La luz se reflejaba en el pulido suelo de cerámica, las paredes azules completaban el cuadro, haciendo que aquel lugar tuviese un aspecto frío y eléctrico. Un pasillo de hospital.

Lanie caminaba por los pasillos del hospital revisando un informe médico, empujó una de las puertas de doble sentido, accediendo a una pequeña sala pintada de color melocotón, en cuyo centro, un cubículo de alto mostrador presidía la estancia. Dentro del mismo dos enfermeras revisaban informes y consultaban datos en el ordenador.

- Buenos días - dijo dirigiéndose a una de las enfermeras – tengo una cita con el doctor Alan River.

- El doctor River ha tenido una urgencia familiar y ha tenido que marcharse – indicó la enfermera tomando un libro de citas y abriéndolo por la fecha actual.

- ¡Que fastidio! – exclamó la forense.

- No tenía ningún paciente hoy – le dijo la enfermera extrañada.

- Soy la doctora Parish, trabajo para el departamento forense de la policía, necesitaba hacerle una consulta sobre una patología cardiaca que presenta uno de mis pacientes – explicó - ¿puede decirme cuándo volverá?

- Lo siento doctora, no ha dado ese dato.

- Comprendo…

- ¿Quiere que le deje algún recado?

- ¿Lanie Parish? – dijo una voz masculina a su espalda.

Lanie se giró para comprobar quien la llamaba. En su cara se manifestó una expresión de sorpresa. No esperaba verle allí, pero su presencia era siempre agradable, tanto por darse el gusto de admirar su físico, como por su amabilidad y simpatía.

- ¿Joshua Davinson? – preguntó la forense reconociendo al médico vestido de traje y con bata blanca que tenía enfrente – te hacía en Haití.

- ¿Qué tal estás Lanie? – le dijo riendo y abrazándola –. Volví a Nueva York hace cuatro meses.

- Pues aún estás bronceado – le dijo admirándole - ¿Puedes ayudarme? El doctor River no está y necesito la ayuda de un especialista.

- ¡Claro! – contestó de inmediato -. Diana estaré en mi despacho por si alguien pregunta por mí – le dijo a la enfermera mientras le señalaba a Lanie el camino.

Lanie extendió su informe sobre la mesa del despacho de Josh mientras él le entregaba una taza de café. Durante veinte minutos ambos estuvieron absortos en los informes del paciente de Lanie.

- No creo que esa lesión le haya causado la muerte Lanie – dijo finalmente – nunca he visto a nadie morir por esto.

- Pues no lo entiendo Josh – le dijo – no encuentro ninguna causa para su muerte.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es qué hace la policía con un caso como este… - dijo él - parece una muerte natural, no un asesinato… dada su edad… puede haber fallecido por cualquier causa.

- Su familia… está empeñada en que se trata de un asesinato… tienen denuncias por amenazas.

- Pues yo diría que la causa de la muerte está más bien relacionada con su año de nacimiento Lanie…

- Puede ser – dijo la forense recogiendo el informe – pero necesitaba otra opinión. En fin, dejemos el caso… ¿Volverás a Haití o te quedarás definitivamente en Nueva York?

El médico mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Me quedaré definitivamente en Nueva York, Lanie.

- ¿Cansado de salvar el mundo? – preguntó riendo.

- ¡Oye! Que aquí también salvo vidas – se quejó -. Creo que ha llegado el momento de establecerme.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Lanie recordando que uno de los puntos de la ruptura con su amiga fue precisamente sus constantes viajes al extranjero como médico voluntario.

- Creo que voy a sorprenderte… - dijo él sonriendo

Lanie recordó por unos segundos cómo se conocieron él y Katherine. Ella necesitaba consultar una patología y le llamó, Josh estaba cerca de la morgue y se acercó para ayudarla, Katherine estaba con ella revisando los resultados de una autopsia cuando Josh entró. Cinco minutos de conversación telefónica de Lanie y Josh ya había invitado a un café a Katherine. Y ella había aceptado, y no se lo reprochaba a su amiga. Josh era un tipo muy guapo.

- ¿Qué es lo que me va a sorprender de ti Josh? Hace diez años que te conozco y jamás has dejado de sorprenderme – dijo ella.

- Voy a ser padre – soltó él de repente.

- ¿No me digas? Enhorabuena – dijo abrazando a su amigo – Y… ¿Cómo…?

- Conocí a Phoebe en Haití – le dijo – formaba parte de un equipo técnico enviado por Canadá y dedicado a coordinar y reubicar a todos los que aún viven en campamentos… nos enamoramos y… voy a ser padre en dos meses… - dijo orgulloso – decidimos vivir en Nueva York por el bebé, Haití aún tiene grandes carencias sanitarias y es muy vulnerable a las epidemias…

- Cólera – admitió Lanie.

- Así es – dijo él – Haití necesita ayuda pero en esas condiciones y esperando un bebé…

- No tienes que disculparte Josh – le dijo Lanie – tienes derecho a vivir tu propia vida, sabes de sobra que la mayoría de los médicos voluntarios sólo hacen ese trabajo durante unos pocos meses… tú has hecho mucho más que ninguno de nosotros, ya sabes que yo ni siquiera duré tres meses.

- Lanie, no te imaginas la cantidad de partos que he tenido que atender allí… y la cantidad de niños que he visto morir.

- Josh… - cortó Lanie alejándole de malos recuerdos-. Me alegra tanto que vayas a formar tu propia familia.

- ¿Creías que iba a ser el eterno soltero verdad? – contestó riendo.

- Bueno, en realidad pensé que Katherine te había atrapado – le dijo sonriendo – y lo que era más complicado, que tú la habías atrapado a ella.

Josh revivió por unos segundos el día que rompieron su relación. Él intentó parecer tranquilo y ella no pudo evitar llorar amargamente.

- ¿Richard cuida de ella? – preguntó.

- ¿Sabías que estaban juntos? – se extrañó la forense.

- Era de esperar… Confiaba en ella pero no soy tonto. No había conversación en la que no saliese su nombre – confesó – y las miradas de ambos… no terminaré de entender por qué perdió el tiempo conmigo cuando se veía a la legua que estaba loca por él.

- Yo tampoco lo sé – admitió Lanie – pero llegué a pensar que lo vuestro funcionaría – él negó con la cabeza.

- Después de salir del hospital tras su disparo – comenzó – fuimos a su casa y yo recogí todas mis cosas. Le dije que debía darse una oportunidad. Había mirado a la muerte cara a cara y había ganado, pero nadie gana a la muerte para siempre Lanie, tú lo sabes. Le dije que tenía que aprender y hacer con su vida lo que realmente deseaba, y en esos planes no entraba yo – afirmó – nos gustábamos, nos queríamos, pero… a mí no me miraba como a Richard, ella no notaba el brillo de sus ojos al hablarme de él. Y seguro que ambos podíamos haber sido felices juntos, pero a la larga nos estaríamos engañando…

- Siento que lo pasases mal Josh.

- En realidad no lo pasé mal. ¿Sabes? – dijo – creo que ella merecía que yo le abriese los ojos, jamás me arrepentiré de habérselo dicho. Ella es extraordinaria y después de todas las cosas que le han pasado en la vida… merece ser feliz.

- Pues lamento decirte que Richard y ella ya no están juntos.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho ese capullo? ¿Ha hecho gala de esa fama de Don Juan que tiene? – preguntó enfadado.

- Créeme, no es culpa de él – advirtió Lanie - Richard está destrozado. Ella ha rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio y ha aceptado un trabajo en el FBI. Se ha trasladado a DC.

Josh negó con la cabeza. Katherine. Cabezota. ¿Se daría algún día cuenta de lo corta que es la vida y que cada persona tiene que vivir como quiere hacerlo antes de que se acabe todo?

Había tenido varias novias en su vida, pero de ninguna guardaba tan buen recuerdo y tanto cariño como de ella. La quería. Y ahora que había descubierto el verdadero amor al lado de Phoebe, entendía que era una forma de querer diferente. No le gustaba nada saber que podía estar pasándolo mal, y no entendía por qué se negaba a admitir a Richard en su vida.

- Miedo ¿verdad?

- Supongo que sí – dijo suspirando la forense.

- ¿Y el insistente Richard Castle no la ha seguido? – preguntó él extrañado.

- Creo que aún no se ha repuesto del shock de su negativa. Y no sé si se atreverá a insistirla. Aunque tenemos un plan B – informó.

- ¿Plan B?

- Les ayudaremos a que entiendan que son un par de asnos cabezotas – afirmó – aún no sé cuándo ni cómo, pero lo haremos.

- Pues si me necesitas…

Lanie le sonrió. No sabría la forma de encajar a Josh, aunque siendo un ex de Katherine…

- ¿Lo que te pida? – preguntó la forense tendiéndole la mano en señal de pacto.

- Con el permiso de mi futura esposa – contestó él riendo y estrechándosela.

/../

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI, espero no defraudar a nadie.


	6. Chapter 6

_Es lunes otra vez... diez de la noche..._

_Gracias por seguir esta historia y por vuestros comentarios. Poco a poco todo irá tomando forma... paciencia._

**CAPITULO 6. AVENTURAS.**

Kevin abrió la puerta a sus dos amigos sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Había transcurrido un mes desde que Jenny lo había propuesto, por fin las molestias de su embarazo, ya en su segundo trimestre, habían remitido y era posible que los cuatro disfrutasen de una cena juntos.

- Cariño – dijo Lanie abrazándola – te sienta genial esta tripita.

- Ya no me vale la ropa – afirmó Jenny.

- Estás preciosa – dijo Javier dándole un beso en la mejilla y mirándola con ternura.

- Vale tío – le recriminó en broma Kevin cogiendo a su mujer por la cintura y separándola de su amigo.

Durante la cena únicamente habían hablado sobre los cambios que Gates estaba haciendo en el trabajo de ambos detectives tras la marcha de su compañera a DC. Jenny se levantó de la mesa y ayudada por Lanie comenzaron a servir el postre.

- Bueno Jenny – comenzó Javier – he de confesar que estoy muy intrigado por saber que es lo que habéis pensado Lanie y tú para conseguir juntar a Richard y Katherine de nuevo.

- No sé si va a gustarte – admitió Jenny mirando a su marido.

- Venga ya… ¿tú ya lo sabes tío? – preguntó a Kevin que asintió bajando la mirada – y tú supongo que también – añadió cogiendo a Lanie del mentón para que le mirase.

- Si, pero se supone que Kevin no lo sabía – dijo Lanie mirando a Jenny.

- Lo siento – dijo la rubia – no pude aguantar.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes tío? – preguntó Javier.

- Desde la semana pasada – dijo el rubio.

- Ésta no te la perdono – le dijo señalándole con el dedo de manera acusadora.

- Lo entiendo – contestó levantando ambas manos.

Javier fingió estar más enfadado de lo que realmente estaba y finalmente no pudo contener la sonrisa mientras miraba a una apenada Jenny que se sentía culpable.

- ¡Javi! – le dijo la rubia – me has asustado, pensé que de verdad estabas enfadado.

- ¿Con esa tripita? – dijo riendo – no podría Jenny. Venga, contármelo.

Kevin miró a su mujer que suspiró.

- Javi… no te enfades – pidió la futura mamá.

- Me estáis empezando a asustar.

- Sé que Kevin te lo iba a pedir a ti, pero… he pensado que sería una buena manera de juntarles – le dijo Jenny.

- ¿Pedirme qué? –preguntó el detective.

- Te iba a pedir que fueses el padrino de nuestro bebé – aclaró Kevin – pero Jenny ha pensado en decírselo a ellos y obligarles así a pasar unos días juntos.

- ¿En serio me lo ibas a pedir? –preguntó perplejo Javier.

- Sí. No fuiste el padrino de mi boda, era justo que lo fueses de mi hijo – le aclaró.

- ¡Tío! – le dijo entusiasmado – no me lo esperaba.

- Javi, creo que no has terminado de entender que se lo van a pedir a Richard y Katherine – le dijo Lanie.

- Sí, claro que lo he oído – dijo sonriente – pero me hace mucha ilusión que tuviese pensado pedírmelo a mí, y creo que es un buen plan aunque…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jenny.

- Cariño – le dijo Javier - ¿cuánto te queda para dar a luz y para el bautizo?

- Estoy a la mitad de mi embarazo y bautizaremos al bebé cuanto antes, quizá seis meses en total – aseguró ella.

Javier se quedó pensativo. Le parecía demasiado tiempo. Seis meses. Podían pasar muchas cosas en seis meses.

- ¿Qué ocurre Javi? – preguntó Lanie

- Es demasiado tiempo – aseguró – ambos pueden estar con otra persona.

- Yo también lo pensé – dijo Lanie – pero después de hablar con Martha y con Katherine no lo veo tanto.

- ¿Con Martha? – preguntó Kevin extrañado.

- Tenemos una aliada – aseguró la forense sonriendo – la llamé para preguntar por Richard y prácticamente no me dejó hablar. Me dijo que teníamos que hacer algo entre todos para que ambos acabasen juntos.

- ¿Qué tal está Martha? – aprovechó para preguntar Jenny.

- Deseando que vuelvan Richard y Alexis de sus viajes – aseguró Lanie.

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Javier que no sabía que su novia había hablado con Martha.

- Alexis en viaje de estudios en Costa Rica – les dijo.

- ¿Y Richard? – preguntó Javier – porque le he llamado varias veces y siempre está apagado o fuera de cobertura.

- Siguiendo a su hija sin que ella lo sepa – aseguró riendo Lanie – desde su secuestro se ha vuelto un poco paranoico y no tener a Katherine al lado lo ha agravado según Martha.

Javier negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

- No sé si bueno o no que nos siguiese tanto – dijo – al final es la pobre Alexis quien lo paga – aseguró provocando la risa de los otros tres.

- El caso es que Martha – interrumpió Lanie – me ha dicho que Richard todavía estará fuera dos semanas y que después tendrá que ocuparse de la promoción de su libro. No tendrá tiempo para nada más.

- Eso le llevará otros dos o tres meses – aseguró Kevin pensando.

- Exacto – dijo Lanie.

- Además – continuó Jenny que estaba informada de todo – Martha ha dicho que Paula, su representante, podrá hacer algo por alargar ese tiempo, incluso que podría recurrir a su editora, ya sabéis, su exmujer para presionarle.

- ¿Qué opina de todo esto Alexis? – preguntó Kevin que sabía como influía en las decisiones de Richard la opinión de su hija.

- Eso es lo bueno – aseguró Lanie mirando su reloj y poniendo su móvil en el centro de la mesa.

En ese mismo momento el teléfono de la forense comenzó a sonar y ella ladeo su cabeza lateralmente y enarcó una de sus cejas frunciendo su boca en señal de superioridad.

- Hola cariño – dijo después de presionar el botón de respuesta de su móvil.

- ¡Lanie! – exclamó la pelirroja – estaba deseando hablar contigo. ¿Qué tal todo?

- Cariño, estoy con Jenny, Kevin y Javi – le dijo – y el manos libres está funcionando.

- ¡Hola chicos! – les dijo muy contenta - ¿Qué tal estás Jenny? Lanie me ha dicho que esperáis un bebé.

- ¡Hola Alexis! – dijo Jenny -. Todo va muy bien. ¿Qué tal tu curso?

- ¡Perfecto! No sabéis cuánto estoy aprendiendo. Esto es increíble.

- ¿Qué sabes de tu padre cariño? – preguntó Lanie con énfasis para que el resto comprendiesen y recordasen que la joven no sabía que su padre estaba en Costa Rica vigilándola de cerca.

- Ayer me envió un correo – les dijo – está en Florida de vacaciones. Dice que se está poniendo muy moreno y cogiendo peso. Creo que está algo mejor, pero sé que no puede olvidarla y que sufre, lo noto cuando hablo con él por teléfono.

Jenny negó con la cabeza. Aunque estaba entusiasmada por poder ayudar a la expareja, cada vez que pensaba en lo mal que ambos podían estar pasándolo, sus revolucionadas hormonas provocaban que la joven se entristeciera. Kevin, atento, la tomó de la mano sonriéndola.

- Yo no he dejado de hablar con Katherine durante estas últimas semanas – dijo Lanie – y estoy totalmente convencida que está arrepentida de no haber aceptado ese anillo.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Alexis y los cuatro se miraron sonriendo - ¿Y cuál es el plan chicos?

/../

Richard observó a Alexis sonriendo. Aquel clima estaba sentándola muy bien. Tenía la piel ligeramente tostada y eso hacía que sus ojos, tan azules como los de él, resaltasen aún más. Alexis reía mientras hablaba con una decena de chicos y chicas. Richard ladeó la cabeza negando ligeramente al ver como la chica era abrazada por la cintura por uno de los muchachos del grupo, sin que a ella le molestase, al contrario, pudo comprobar como Alexis se giraba para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

- Se veía venir Rick – le dijo riendo con fuerza Leo – ¿No te habías dado cuenta durante estos días? Olía a amor – dijo mientras le daba un ligero toque en la punta de la nariz.

- Quiero informes de ese chico – contestó frunciendo el ceño.

- Vamos hombre – dijo Leo con la confianza que le daban treinta días junto al escritor – tiene que ser un buen chaval para estar aquí, no todos los estudiantes pueden permitírselo.

- ¡Uf! – se quejó él – en eso tienes razón, tiene que tener buenas calificaciones y disponer de una recomendación… pero…

- Y no olvides que tiene que tener el suficiente dinero como para poder pagar el viaje – añadió Leo que siempre se había ganado la vida por él mismo.

- ¿Tu amiga no puede decirte nada? – le apremió.

- Supongo que sí – contestó bajando del coche – y eso seguro que me costará una invitación para cenar.

- Tranquilo – le dijo Richard riendo – yo me haré cargo.

- No es eso Rick – le dijo Leo – es que no me gusta lo suficiente y no quiero que se haga ilusiones – le dijo bajando la voz.

- Bueno, me lo debes. Tú me dejaste con aquella chica en La Fortuna para poder ir con su amiga – le recordó – y a ella le faltó poco para pedirme en matrimonio.

- Eso fue culpa tuya, amigo – contestó riendo – no haberte metido tanto en tu papel y no haberla besado.

- No me lo recuerdes, y ten claro que lo hice únicamente por ti – dijo él suspirando – anda ve a ver si te puede decir algo…

Tres horas más tarde, y tras conseguir los datos personales del amigo de Alexis, que se llamaba Brian Wallace y era de Philadelphia, Leo aparcaba frente a su casa en San José e invitaba a Richard a entrar en la misma. La mañana siguiente volarían en avioneta al Parque Nacional de Tortuguero, y el joven había convencido a Richard para que aceptase dormir aquella noche en su casa sin necesidad de ir a un hotel. Y Richard había aceptado. Había encontrado en el guía a un amigo incondicional, traspasando la barrera profesional. Intentaba aprender de Leo todo lo que podía, tanto de sus conocimientos sobre Costa Rica, que iban desde fauna y flora a geología, como del don de gentes que tenía y su capacidad para hacer amigos. Le entusiasmaba la cantidad de personas que conocía a lo largo y ancho del país y la manera en la que utilizaba esa amistad para hacerse favores mutuamente.

El joven también había hecho de profesor de español y después de un mes, Richard era incluso capaz de apañárselas por sí sólo en un rudimentario español que poco a poco iba enseñándole Leo, entre risas y bromas por sus olvidos, por su acento y por la gran cantidad de palabrotas y palabras obscenas que Leo le enseñaba y que él utilizaba sin saber su verdadero significado.

Aquella noche, mientras estaba tumbado sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados, Richard pensó en llamar a Lena y pedirle disculpas, pero cambió de opinión al darse cuenta que únicamente estaría allí una noche y ella podría pensar que quería volver a utilizarla en vez de disculparse. Irremediablemente volvió a pensar en Katherine. La había prometido llamarla y no lo había hecho. Desde la última vez que se habían visto, no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día, ni una sola hora, casi ni un solo minuto. Miró su reloj. Las ocho en DC. Tomó aire y cogió su iPhone.

- Hola – dijo en cuanto ella contestó con su "Beckett" habitual.

- ¿Richard? – preguntó ella.

- Sí. ¿Puedes hablar? – preguntó - ¿Estás ocupada?

- Bueno… - dudó ella - en realidad me pillas en mitad de un caso, pero… podemos hablar un rato.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó como un autómata.

- Estoy bien – contestó – algo cansada, pero este trabajo es así. ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Yo estoy bien – dijo forzando para si mismo una sonrisa – estoy de vacaciones.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó ella – eres afortunado.

- ¿Estás en DC? – preguntó sabiendo que podría ocuparse de casos en cualquier lugar del país.

- Eh… no… en realidad estoy en Memphis – admitió ella.

- ¿Te gusta el trabajo? ¿Era lo que esperabas?

- La verdad es que este es mi cuarto caso y todavía tengo que ir con compañeros de más experiencia – aseguró – pero sí… es lo que esperaba – dijo en voz más baja.

- ¿Qué tal en Washington? ¿Te gusta la ciudad?

- Lo cierto es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para visitarla – admitió – el poco que he tenido lo he invertido en buscar apartamento.

- ¿Ya estás instalada?

- Gracias a tu generoso regalo he podido comprar un apartamento – le informó.

Richard hizo un silencio, el corazón le acababa de dar un vuelco. Si ella había comprado un apartamento, era porque ya no tenía intención de dar marcha atrás y volver a Nueva York. En ese mismo momento, pudo oír una voz de hombre que la llamaba.

- Creo que tienes que colgar, te esperan para cenar – le dijo para que supiese que había oído lo que la otra persona había dicho.

- Richard… lo siento…

- Ya… bueno, no importa, ya te llamaré en otro momento que no tengas una cena para hablar sobre tu caso – le dijo defraudado.

- Richard…

- Adiós – dijo él colgando.

Desconectó el teléfono y lo tiró sobre la cama. Comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Sabía que la había perdido, aunque secretamente soñaba con recuperarla. Pero el hecho de que ella se hubiese comprado un apartamento y que le mintiese diciéndole que estaba en mitad de un caso, cuando en realidad iba a salir con alguien a cenar, era la inequívoca señal que no quedaba ningún resquicio de esa esperanza que él aún tenía. Ahora sabía que no iba a recuperarla. Se preguntó si de verdad estaría en Memphis.

Leo dio un par de golpes con los nudillos sobre su puerta y le vio limpiándose los ojos.

- Iba a preguntarte si querías que pidiésemos algo de comer – le dijo Leo – pero creo que será mejor que salgamos a tomar unas cervezas…

Richard asintió poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la puerta, donde Leo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Es duro olvidar amigo – le dijo para animarle –. Venga, que voy a llevarte a un sitio y podrás probar un licor que aún no conoces. Y me contarás que ha pasado.

Richard asintió. Leo también se había convertido en el confidente del escritor, que después de compartir cervezas tenía tendencia a soltar su lengua.

Diez horas después, Leo le zarandeaba para despertarle. Richard abrió los ojos con dificultad.

- Tenemos dos horas – le dijo el joven – arriba.

Richard se observó. Todavía estaba vestido. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Sólo recordaba que Leo había pedido una botella de "chirrite" una bebida hecha a base de fermentación de caña de azúcar y que el joven comentó que no era fácil de encontrar en San José, pues era de fabricación casera.

Se puso en pie apoyándose en la pared al notar el mareo provocado por los restos de alcohol que aún circulaba por su cuerpo.

Leo le tendió una taza de café y Richard le miró sorprendido tras comprobar el color de la bebida.

- Creo que podré masticarlo – dijo el escritor.

- Eso es café y no lo que tenéis en Nueva York – le dijo sonriendo – tómatelo, te resucitará.

Richard tomó un sorbo. Tenía que reconocer que el sabor era mucho más intenso y que podía notar aromas que en el café de su ciudad jamás había notado.

Unas horas después y mientras subía a la avioneta que les llevaría al Parque Nacional de Tortuguero, se dio cuenta de la razón que tenía Leo al decir que aquel café le resucitaría.

- He hablado con Miguel está mañana y nos espera en el aeropuerto – le dijo – nos alojaremos en su casa, he cancelado las reservas del hotel.

- ¿No le molestaremos? – preguntó Richard.

- Está acostumbrado a compartirla – aseguró – cuando hay demasiados voluntarios cede habitaciones de su casa para que puedan alojarse.

Miguel debía tener la misma edad de Leo. Era moreno, de complexión fuerte, no demasiado alto y rasgos hispanos. Se fundió en un gran abrazo con Leo y a él le saludo en un fluido inglés marcado con acento.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, el coordinador les dejó allí mientras salía deprisa en su moto a solucionar un problema en la playa.

- Os espero en la playa – le dijo a Leo – las llaves del coche están puestas. Hay comida en la nevera.

- Será mejor que comamos algo y nos cambiemos de ropa – le dijo Leo – nos llenaremos de arena y puede que incluso nos metamos al agua, ponte un bañador… y no olvides tu cámara.

Mientras Leo conducía hasta la playa, iba explicando al escritor cómo estaba formado el parque. A Richard aquel lío de canales, ríos, lagunas y playas le desorientaba. Leo le explicó que el Parque Nacional no sólo lo componía tierra firme si no que además incluía las costas, que doblaban en extensión al área terrestre. Entre explicaciones fueron llegando hasta el centro de coordinación, donde aparcaron y se acercaron a Miguel, que hablaba con una mujer.

Se fueron acercando y Richard no pudo evitar observar a la mujer que les daba la espalda. Era alta, delgada e iba vestida con pantalones cortos de color tierra, llenos de bolsillos y una camisa blanca de manga corta, llevaba gafas de sol y un chonete, un sombrero típico del país, en el que sujetaba una bandolera roja y blanca, llevaba en su mano un cuaderno bastante grande y grueso en el que hacía anotaciones. Miguel les saludó al verles y la mujer se dio la vuelta. De inmediato Richard pudo comprobar como les sonreía, quitándose las gafas y dejando ver unos grandes ojos de color ámbar, tan claros que casi parecían amarillos, sus pómulos eran marcados y su nariz fina. Richard pensó que era muy guapa.

- ¡Leo! – le dijo al guía acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla– me alegra mucho volver a verte.

- A mi también me alegra Rox – dijo correspondiendo al saludo – te voy a presentar a…

- ¿Richard Castle? – preguntó sorprendida la mujer mientras le observaba y le tendía la mano.

- Sí – dijo Richard.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo ella.

- Roxanne Blosser – dijo Leo – bióloga y veterinaria del parque.

- No pensé que uno de mis escritores favoritos visitaría este lugar – dijo ella.

- ¿Lees los artículos de Rick? – preguntó Leo extrañado.

- ¿Artículos? – dijo sin dejar de mirar al escritor – leo sus novelas, Richard Castle es escritor…

- ¿Escritor? – preguntó Leo sorprendido - ¿Pero no eras periodista?

- Creo que te debo una explicación – admitió Richard.

- ¿Qué tal si te la da más tarde? – intervino Miguel – Leo, lo siento, pero tengo unos turistas italianos interesados en una ruta corta por el parque y… me vienes genial.

- ¡Miguel! – protestó el joven.

- Vamos hombre, serán un par de horas y Richard puede quedarse con Rox…

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo ella - ¿Quieres ver un desove de tortuga?

- ¡Claro! – exclamó el escritor mientras sonreía a Rox – eso será estupendo.

Leo le miró negando ligeramente con la cabeza y sonriendo al comprobar que el escritor no quitaba ojo de la bióloga.

- Supongo – dijo Leo consultando su reloj – que nos veremos para cenar…

- Hoy cenaremos todos en la playa – informó Rox – las primeras nidadas de Baula están a punto de eclosionar, quizá está misma noche…

- Bien… te dejo en buenas manos Rick – le dijo Leo guiñándole un ojo.

- Prometo no estorbar – dijo él con la mano sobre el pecho.

- No creo que lo hagas – contestó Rox cogiéndole del brazo para que la siguiese…

/../

Katherine suspiró mientras dejaba la bolsa de su ropa sobre una de las camas de la habitación del hotel que una vez más compartiría con su compañero. Arrugó la nariz, la habitación olía a cerrado. Mandy no pudo encontrar nada mejor ni un hotel con dos habitaciones libres. La ciudad estaba llena por el festival de música anual.

- ¿Te importa si me ducho yo primero? – preguntó a Aaron que se acercaba a una de las ventanas y la abría para que entrase algo de aire.

- No hay problema – contestó - ¿Te apetece que salgamos a cenar algo decente o estás demasiado cansada?

- La verdad es que estoy harta de sándwich – admitió mientras sacaba ropa de su bolsa– pero primero necesito una ducha.

- Es curioso – le dijo él – me preguntaste si era común compartir habitación y te dije que no, y en un mes con ésta, son tres veces…

- Ya… - dijo ella con un ligero tono de fastidio entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta.

- Será cosa del destino – dijo Aaron en voz baja sin que ella pudiese oírle.

Media hora después, vestida con sus queridos vaqueros y mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Descolgó sin mirar quien era, intuyendo que se trataría de Mandy que había quedado en mandarles unos datos.

- Beckett – dijo al contestar.

- Hola – dijo una voz que le pareció Richard y a ella se le aceleró el corazón.

- ¿Richard? – preguntó.

- Sí. ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Estás ocupada? – preguntó él.

- Bueno… - se quedó en silencio incómoda por si Aaron podía oírla – en realidad me pillas en mitad de un caso, pero… podemos hablar un rato – mintió.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó Richard pero ella apenas entendió la pregunta, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Estoy bien, algo cansada, pero este trabajo es así – le dijo -. ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Yo estoy bien – contestó él – estoy de vacaciones.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó ella pensando que ambos podían estar compartiendo una bebida en cualquier playa de Bora Bora si hubiese aceptado su propuesta – eres afortunado.

- ¿Estás en DC? – preguntó él

- Eh… - dudó sin saber si decirle realmente dónde estaba- no… en realidad estoy en Memphis – le dijo finalmente.

- ¿Te gusta el trabajo? ¿Era lo que esperabas?

- La verdad es que este es mi cuarto caso y todavía tengo que ir con compañeros de más experiencia – aseguró – pero sí… es lo que esperaba – dijo en voz más baja sabiendo que le mentía. Aquel trabajo no era el que esperaba, únicamente se encargaba de casos que podían poner en peligro la administración del país y que no debían salir a la luz porque podían suponer una vergüenza para el político de turno.

- ¿Qué tal en Washington? ¿Te gusta la ciudad? – preguntó él en un tono que denotaba preocupación.

- Lo cierto es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para visitarla – contestó ella – el poco que he tenido lo he invertido en buscar apartamento.

- ¿Ya estás instalada?

- Gracias a tu generoso regalo he comprado un apartamento.

En ese mismo momento, Aaron salió del baño con la cara tapada pues iba poniéndose una camiseta y sin ver que ella estaba con el móvil en la oreja.

- Bueno, pues yo ya estoy listo para salir a cenar – dijo Aaron – he visto un par de restaurantes interesantes en ese folleto que está sobre la mesita. Dime ¿Qué te parecerían un par de cervezas bien frías con pollo frito sureño y… - en ese momento Aaron se dio cuenta que ella hablaba por teléfono y no terminó la frase.

Katherine notó como Richard había hecho un silencio. Maldijo en silencio a Aaron por ser tan oportuno.

- Creo que tienes que colgar, te esperan para cenar – le dijo él haciéndola saber que había oído a Aaron.

- Richard… lo siento… - intentó disculparse.

- Ya… bueno, no importa, ya te llamaré en otro momento que no tengas una cena para hablar sobre tu caso – le dijo con un tono de voz que ella identificó de reproche.

- Richard… - quería decirle que no le mentía, que tan sólo era su compañero y era un momento inapropiado para hablar.

- Adiós – dijo él colgando sin dejar opción a más explicaciones.

- Richard, espera, no cuelgues – dijo deprisa – no es…

Retiró su móvil de la oreja mirándolo. Él había colgado.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Aaron – no imaginaba que hablabas.

- No importa – dijo poniéndose en pie – vamos a cenar.

- ¿Habláis a menudo? – preguntó sabiendo que se trataba de su exnovio.

- La última vez fue hace un mes – admitió ella después de unos segundos.

- Lo siento…

- No importa, de verdad Aaron – le dijo forzando una sonrisa mientras esperaba que él cerrase la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te queda mucho mejor el pelo suelto?

Katherine intentó olvidar durante la cena la conversación que había tenido con Richard, aunque para empezar a hacerlo, tuvo que beberse media docena de cervezas. Aaron no pudo seguir su velocidad cuando, después de cenar, continuaron con el tequila.

- Creo que deberíamos volver al hotel – le dijo Aaron riendo al ver cómo ella caminaba de regreso del baño.

- Será lo mejor… mañana hay que trabajar – dijo ella que parecía no haber perdido ningún punto de lucidez.

Durante el corto paseo del restaurante al hotel, Aaron sujetó un par de veces a su compañera por la cintura, temiendo que perdiese el equilibrio sobre sus tacones, pese a que ella se empeñaba en demostrarle que no era necesario, parándose y comenzando a andar con la frente muy alta y sin mirar al suelo.

Aaron abrió la puerta de la habitación y la dejó pasar. En ese momento ella se deshizo de sus zapatos y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón vaquero.

- ¡Eh! Ni se te ocurra hacer eso – dijo Aaron – puede que te parezca un inofensivo compañero de habitación, pero si haces eso… no creo que pueda contenerme.

- Lo siento – dijo soltando una carcajada – no me había dado cuenta.

Tambaleándose ligeramente, cogió su pijama y se metió en el baño para cambiarse y lavarse los dientes.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aaron después de un rato sin oírla – Katherine…

Aaron se atrevió a abrir la puerta del baño y no pudo evitar reírse al encontrar a su compañera sentada sobre un pequeño taburete los pies sobre el inodoro, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. Al menos se había puesto el pijama…

- Vamos – le dijo acercándose y dándole un vaso de agua – enjuágate y a la cama.

- Sí – contestó dejándose ayudar.

Aaron retiró la sábana superior de la cama y la ayudó a tumbarse, tapándola hasta el cuello, como había visto que ella hacía en otras ocasiones. Después entró al baño recogiendo la ropa que ella había dejado en el suelo, dobló con cuidado los vaqueros y la camisa y observó con una sonrisa el sujetador negro.

Tres horas más tarde, Katherine despertaba zarandeada por su compañero que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama.

- Lo siento – dijo ella entre sollozos en cuanto fue consciente que había despertado a Aaron con su pesadilla.

- No pasa nada – le dijo él conmovido por su llanto – volvías a llamarle – le dijo tendiéndole un pañuelo.

Kate guardó silencio. Había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla, Richard se iba. Aaron se levantó para darle una botella de agua volviéndose a sentar junto a ella al dársela.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre…? – preguntó en voz muy baja.

- No… de verdad… - dijo volviendo a llorar.

- Ven aquí – le dijo rodeándola con sus brazos y estrechándola para intentar calmarla.

Aaron no pudo contenerse más. Su olor, el roce de sus pechos contra sus pectorales, su personalidad y esa muestra de fragilidad que mostraba en ese momento… no pudo evitarlo, se separó de ella ligeramente y la levantó el mentón con el dedo índice, acercando su boca a la de ella y besándola.

Ella no opuso resistencia, correspondiendo al lento beso de Aaron. Pero cuando él llevó su mano a su nuca apretándola contra él, se separó poniendo sus manos sobre su torso.

- Aaron… - dijo bajando la cabeza para evitar mirarle.

- Lo siento – se disculpó él – lo siento, pero no he podido evitarlo. Las últimas horas han sido… intensas.

Ella asintió, recordando cómo se había pasado con el tequila y cómo Aaron se había comportado pidiéndola que se desnudase en el baño y ayudándola a meterse en la cama.

- Gracias por ayudarme antes – le dijo – lamento haberte equivocado…

- Ha sido culpa mía – contestó él – oye… no ha pasado nada ¿vale? y te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- Aaron, he renunciado a muchas cosas importantes en mi vida por este trabajo – confesó – a demasiadas cosas… No quiero fastidiarlo ahora por un beso con compañero…

- No es mi intención publicarlo – aseguró sonriendo– yo tampoco quiero perder mi trabajo.

- Bien…

- ¿Vas a volver a despertarme llamando a Richard? – preguntó en broma.

- No.

- ¿Puedo volver a mi cama entonces?

- Aaron… - le dijo cogiéndole la mano cuando él se levantaba - gracias… por todo.

- No tienes por qué darlas – le dijo agachándose para besarla en la frente – eres la compañera más divertida de todo el FBI… te emborrachas, intentas desnudarte delante de mi, te quedas dormida en el baño y despiertas a medio Memphis con tus gritos…

Katherine se dejó caer sobre la almohada sonriendo por el comentario de su compañero. Se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de separarse de ese beso. Le gustaba Aaron, era atractivo, atento y divertido. Y tras la llamada de Richard, tenía claro que no podría recuperarle…

Deseó que Aaron no volviese a besarla más, porque no sabría si podría detenerse la próxima vez…

/../

Alexis sonrió a Michelle, que la devolvió el gesto. Su profesor acababa de explicarles que un pequeño grupo de los estudiantes que ahora mismo estaban en el centro de Palo Verde, serían seleccionados para hacer un viaje a uno de los Parques Nacionales de Costa Rica la semana siguiente.

Para conseguir ser elegido, deberían demostrar, por medio de un trabajo, que habían obtenido los conocimientos suficientes en las cuatro semanas que llevaban allí. El trabajo se realizaría en grupos de diez estudiantes, y la totalidad del grupo ganador viajaría para poner en práctica lo aprendido junto a uno de sus profesores y a las órdenes de un biólogo del parque. Desde allí, volverían a San José y a sus casas, dando por finalizado el curso y obteniendo doble calificación que contaría para sus créditos en sus universidades de origen.

Alexis y Michelle tenían muy claro que ellas debían ser las elegidas, junto al resto de los compañeros con los que habían establecido más que una amistad y que justo, formaban un grupo de diez.

- Tenemos que hacer el mejor trabajo – dijo Michelle – necesito esos créditos extra para mi beca.

- Sí, yo también los quiero- admitió Alexis – además sería genial que fuesemos todos juntos.

- Será complicado – dijo Michelle mirando a otra de las alumnas – seguro que Susan lo pondrá difícil.

- Si encuentra a otras ocho personas que quieran hacer el trabajo con ella, claro – dijo Alexis – yo creo que salvo Heather no la soporta nadie.

- Sí, pero seguro que ellas dos harán todo el trabajo, así que cualquiera les dirá que sí con tal de hacer esas prácticas.

Ambas chicas miraron a sus dos contrincantes. Eran buenas estudiantes, pero demasiado engreídas. Esperaban que sus profesores valorasen la capacidad del trabajo en equipo.

Más tarde, y mientras daban su paseo habitual con el resto de sus compañeros, todo el grupo decidió que querían aquel viaje y que lucharían por hacer el mejor trabajo.

Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de ir a hacer prácticas al Parque Nacional de Tortuguero…

/../

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí... nos vemos el lunes._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo... **_

_**Alba, este capítulo es tuyo, espero que te guste.**_

**CAPITULO 7. SORPRESAS**.

Gates había sopesado todas las posibilidades. Todas. Desde la vuelta anticipada de su mejor detective y que todo quedase cómo estaba, pasando por admitir el traslado de un detective de otra comisaria para hacerse cargo del trabajo de Beckett, hasta dar mas responsabilidad a Javier Esposito y añadir un tercer miembro a su equipo.

Finalmente Gates optó por la última opción. Después de haber estudiado los informes del detective de Queens, había algo en ellos que no terminaba de convencerla. Gates era buena en eso. De hecho su experiencia en asuntos internos la precedía. La foto de ese detective… sus ojos… trasmitían algo que no le gustaba, no le parecía sincero, y no iba a permitir que sus chicos pasasen por el calvario de soportar a un sustituto que no le llegase ni a la suela de los zapatos a Katherine Beckett. No lo merecían, por muchos informes favorables que le llegasen.

Sabía que Esposito tenía mucho que aprender. Realmente el hispano era bueno, pero era muy descuidado en los informes y también se dejaba llevar más por su corazón más que por la razón, aunque ponerse siempre del lado de Beckett le había ayudado bastante a ser algo más racional y escéptico que su compañero Ryan.

Tampoco conseguía los resultados de Beckett en los interrogatorios, pero por otro lado, solía hacer caso a su instinto de soldado y las primeras impresiones que se formaba al interrogar a un sospechoso iban casi siempre bien encaminadas.

Era curioso que se hubiese decidido por Esposito después de haberle sancionado junto a Beckett por ocultarle información y actuar por su cuenta, pero, precisamente eso también le daba valor al detective. Se tomaba en serio su trabajo, quería atrapar culpables a toda costa.

Lo que ya no tenía tan claro es quién debería trabajar junto a ellos. Desde hacía un par de meses, un oficial especializado en sistemas informáticos, se estaba abriendo paso poco a poco en su comisaría. Era una mujer, joven y con ganas, Moira Campbell. Por el momento, la chica tan sólo había hecho trabajos de investigación y no estaba asignada a ningún equipo. Gates valoraba su trabajo, era muy rápida y eficaz cuando se trataba de investigaciones que requerían el manejo de cualquier tecnología y desde su incorporación a la doce, habían mejorado los tiempos en obtener datos, al no tener que recurrir a los técnicos que aunque eran igualmente eficaces, no entendían muchas de las necesidades de la policía.

Asignaría a Moira, sí. Lo tenía decidido. Tendría que promocionarla a detective y que pasase su periodo obligatorio de prácticas, mientras que a Esposito tendría que elevarle el grado, pasaría de detective de tercer grado a segundo grado. De momento, Gates no se atrevía a darle el rango de primer grado… quizá con el tiempo si mejoraba en sus defectos…

La capitana se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre su escritorio, ordenando los informes que acababa de revisar. Miró su teléfono y por un momento dudó, pero finalmente lo cogió y marcó.

- Beckett – contestaron al otro lado.

- ¿Katherine? – preguntó Gates sonriendo – soy Victoria Gates.

- ¡Señor! – contestó la agente – ¡Vaya sorpresa!

- Señor es mi marido – contestó Gates – ya no soy tu superior y no es una llamada de trabajo, así que llámame Victoria por favor.

- Eso me resultará muy raro se… Victoria – se corrigió.

- Lo entiendo – aseguró la capitana – pero cuando decidiste marcharte, finalizó nuestra relación laboral y aunque reconozco que me lo pusiste difícil cuando me asignaron a la doce, te ganaste mi respeto y admiración, y me gustaría saber que tu nuevo trabajo cubre todas tus expectativas. ¿Es así?

- Tengo que reconocer que los medios de los que dispongo para resolver los casos – comenzó ella – son casi ilimitados. Pero también tengo que reconocer que por el momento, los casos que he llevado no me han convencido.

- Seguridad Nacional querida – dijo Victoria – política y dinero a partes iguales, secretos y mentiras.

- Exacto – confirmó Katherine manifestando su desacuerdo.

- Somos una gran nación – dijo la capitana – y para que lo sigamos siendo es necesario que los mejores veléis por nuestra seguridad, aunque sea manteniendo secretos y defendiendo posturas políticas.

- Esperaba poder ocuparme de delitos menos… políticos – aseguró ella.

- No me pareces muy conforme ¿quieres tu antiguo puesto? – le ofreció Victoria no perdiendo la oportunidad.

Katherine se echó a reír.

- No podría aunque quisiera – afirmó.

- Tienes contrato blindado – dijo Victoria – pensaba que lo sabías antes de tomar la decisión de marcharte.

- Bueno, ya llevo aquí más de un mes. Y supongo que llegaré a entender y aceptar la importancia de este trabajo… o eso espero – dijo resignada.

- Lo harás – replicó Victoria – al igual que lo hiciste al resolver tantos casos dejando el que de verdad te importaba a un lado.

- Supongo que lo haré – dijo ella suspirando – he renunciado a mi vida por este trabajo…

- Katherine, me ha alegrado mucho poder hablar contigo – le dijo.

- Y a mí señor…

- Victoria – corrigió.

- Victoria – repitió ella.

- No creo que pueda ayudarte en nada, pero… si crees que puedo hacerlo, jamás dudes en llamarme – se ofreció.

- Gracias – dijo ella sorprendida por la reacción de su antigua jefa.

- Tengo que colgar – informó Victoria – tengo un par de niños traviesos ganduleando en la sala de descansó – le dijo sonriendo.

Katherine sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la capitana. Sin duda se refería a los que habían sido sus mejores compañeros.

- No sea muy dura con ellos… son buenos chicos.

- Ya… - admitió – adiós Katherine, cuídate.

- Adiós y muchas gracias por llamarme…

Gates colgó con una leve sonrisa. Entendía la situación de su antigua detective, aunque también sabía que tarde o temprano comprendería la importancia de su nuevo trabajo, y aunque eso le alegraba por ella, pues se aprovecharía su gran potencial, por otro lado la noticia de que su trabajo no la llenase por completo le alegraba incluso más… ¿Cabría la posibilidad que ella volviese a su antiguo puesto? Se preguntó cuanto duraría su contrato obligatorio…

Gates volvió a sonreír. Esposito detective de segundo grado y Moira en prácticas, por el momento… y si Beckett decidía volver, tendría un bonito equipo de cuatro detectives.

Firmó los informes necesarios para ascender a su personal y se marchó a comer.

/../

Richard se despertó cubierto de sudor. Miró su reloj, eran las dos de la tarde. Demasiado calor y humedad para seguir durmiendo. Llevaba cinco días en aquel lugar y se había pasado las noches en la playa, emocionado con el gran despliegue que ante sus ojos, le mostraba la naturaleza al permitir que cientos de pequeñas tortuguitas emergieran por si solas de entre la arena de la playa y se abriesen camino hasta el agua.

Se levantó rápido de la cama y se encaminó hasta la ducha. Estaba sólo en la casa, Miguel y Leo apenas dormían, atareados en las labores del parque. Si se daba prisa, encontraría a Rox en su pequeña clínica-laboratorio, tomando medidas y evaluando los huevos que las tortugas verdes habían comenzado a depositar en la playa y que tanto ella como los voluntarios y personal del parque se encargaban de recuperar y poner a buen recaudo, a salvo de depredadores y del peor enemigo que podían tener: los furtivos. Cada año era lo mismo, una lucha constante contra los elementos, los depredadores naturales y los cazadores furtivos que expoliaban los nidos vendiendo los huevos como producto afrodisiaco y obteniendo varios miles de dólares por cada nido robado.

La tarde anterior, Richard había sido testigo de cómo los guardas forestales del parque habían atrapado a un muchacho de unos catorce años, que había llegado hasta la playa en una pequeña y maltrecha canoa. Le habían atrapado con noventa y cinco huevos. Sólo le había dado tiempo a localizar un nido. Las leyes locales estipulaban una multa de cien dólares por el primer huevo incautado, y sesenta por cada uno de los restantes… El muchacho se enfrentaba en total a una multa de casi seis mil dólares.

A Richard le sorprendió la entereza y su profunda y oscura mirada al verse atrapado. No podría pagar la multa y no diría quienes eran sus padres para no hacerles cargar con ese peso. Seguramente acabaría en cualquier internado del país y allí terminaría siendo un delincuente y no un chaval que robaba huevos de tortuga para sacar a su familia a flote.

Hablaría con Rox y Miguel para intentar hacer algo por el chico. Leo le había aconsejado que no se molestase. Si le soltaban sin denunciarle, volvería a intentarlo y quizás tuviese más suerte en la segunda ocasión. Leo le recordó que quizá uno de cada cien huevos llegaba a evolucionar hasta la edad adulta. Robar esos huevos era condenar a la extinción a una especie.

Richard tomó una taza y se sirvió aquel oscuro café al que se había acostumbrado y del que no sabría si podría sobrevivir. Sin duda ese lo había preparado Leo, casi podía masticarse. Salió de la casa de Miguel y se subió a la moto que este le dejaba para que se desplazase, poniendo rumbo al centro de coordinación y a la clínica de Rox.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó al entrar.

- Hola Rick – contestó ella sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó curioso mirándola por encima del hombro y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rox le mostró una pequeña tortuga a la que estaba curando una de las aletas delanteras. En su carrera hasta el agua, había sido atrapada por una gaviota, que la soltó asustada por uno de los voluntarios. El pico de la gaviota le había hecho una herida que Rox cuidaría durante unos días y en cuanto estuviese lista, la soltaría junto a la primera nidada que eclosionase para que volviese a intentar su aventura de supervivencia.

La veterinaria dejó a la pequeña tortuga en el terrario individual y se giró hacia Richard.

- ¿Dispuesto a pasar calor Rick? – le preguntó quitándose la bata que utilizaba en su clínica.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – preguntó él.

- Prepara tu cámara – le dijo – hoy verás como preparan sus nidos las tortugas verdes.

- ¿Van a venir hoy más? – dijo él.

- Hoy vendrán muchas más – aseguró ella – los voluntarios que vigilan la costa han avisado que se acercan más de un centenar, hoy dejaremos los nidos para ocuparnos de las tortugas verdes que lleguen.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo él saliendo por la puerta.

- Espera Rick… - le gritó ella – ayúdame con todo esto.

La veterinaria le hizo cargar en la parte trasera de su pick-up varios recipientes plásticos de diferentes tamaños, material veterinario, un gran bidón con agua y una pequeña nevera que ella abrió enseñándole su contenido.

- ¿No habías pensado que hay que comer hoy? – le dijo riendo.

Richard se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

- La verdad es que estoy disfrutando tanto de esto, que no me doy cuenta de lo rápido que pasan las horas – le dijo abriendo la puerta del conductor para que ella entrase.

Se subió a su lado y la miró sonriendo. Se había dejado convencer por la veterinaria y por Miguel para quedarse más días allí, y no se estaba arrepintiendo en absoluto.

El trabajo de Rox le parecía fascinante. Se había pasado cinco años viendo cadáveres en una ciudad de cemento y cristal, aprendiendo de la necedad y el egoísmo humano. Y después de cinco días en la playa, luchando porque el mayor número de tortugas llegasen al agua, disfrutando del sol, el aire puro, la tranquilidad y los momentos compartidos junto a voluntarios y trabajadores que celebraban con aplausos cada nidada que llegaba al agua y obtenían como recompensa únicamente la satisfacción de sus propias risas, después de todo eso, descubría que la vida era increíble, que toda su existencia la había pasado sin apreciarla y sin valorar la magia de la naturaleza.

No necesitaba camisas caras, un Ferrari ni un loft en una privilegiada zona de Manhattan. No necesitaba fiestas ni amigos importantes. Cenar pescado recién capturado en la propia playa, acompañado de gente que valoraba su esfuerzo por no ser patoso y andar por la playa sin pisar huevos o tortugas, y que jamás había oído hablar de Richard Castle, porque sus conocimientos no pasaban por novelas policiacas absurdas, pero si por mirar el cielo y saber con exactitud cuando iba a levantarse la brisa, por subir a una palmera con presteza, abrir sabiamente un coco para evitar deshidratarse, por nadar bajo el agua con un palo afilado y emerger con un pez… gente que no derrochaba ni malgastaba recursos… personas a quien no les importaba el dinero, solo poder seguir viviendo como lo hacían… Quizá no necesitaba volver a Manhattan, quizá la vida le estaba diciendo que aprovechase y viviese de nuevo…

- ¿Me estas escuchando? – preguntó Rox riendo – Creo que estas a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

- ¿Cuándo decidiste quedarte aquí a vivir? – preguntó él.

- Nacer en San Diego y que tus padres trabajen en uno de los refugios de vida silvestre te marca – dijo ella – soy lo que soy por ellos. En cuanto acabé la carrera comencé a trabajar con ellos. Si lo unes a que en San Diego es fácil aprender español, y en la reserva comenzaron a hacer viajes de intercambio…

- ¿Hiciste un viaje de intercambio? – preguntó Richard curioso.

- Aprenden de nuestras leyes y como gestionar el parque y nosotros aprendemos de sus conocimientos ancestrales – afirmó – ellos comprenden a los animales.

- Y aquí puedes hacer más que en San Diego ¿verdad? – preguntó.

- Sí – afirmó ella – en la reserva nos preocupaba el bienestar de los animales y curarles cuando llegaban mal heridos, pero procurar que una especie no se extinga depende de muchos países, no sólo del nuestro.

- Así que, con tu español, tus conocimientos y tu experiencia…

- Me quedé aquí… -confesó.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso? – preguntó.

- Casi diez años – dijo – aunque procuro pasar un par de meses al año en San Diego.

- ¿Echas de menos la ciudad? – preguntó.

- No, pero si a mis padres y mis sobrinos – aseguró –. Yo he nacido para esto Rick, vivía en San Diego, pero crecí en la reserva, entre pájaros y peces.

- Comprendo – dijo él asintiendo.

Richard volvió a quedarse en silencio.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Rox? – preguntó al fin.

- Treinta y cinco – contestó – y si vas a decir que soy demasiado joven para hacerme cargo de esto, te diré…

- No – cortó él – en absoluto – le dijo pensando que Katherine y ella tenían la misma edad.

- ¿Y no hechas de menos tener una familia propia y no sólo tus sobrinos? – preguntó directo.

- Bueno… ya hice un intento y no funcionó – le dijo -. Nos conocíamos desde la universidad, cuando decidí quedarme aquí, él vino conmigo. Trabajamos juntos, pero siempre quiso volver a San Diego. Me divorcié hace seis años.

- Lo siento – dijo él.

- Yo no – afirmó – mi sitio está aquí. Mi vida está aquí y jamás renunciaré a esta vida por nadie.

Richard se quedó pensativo. Eso mismo había hecho Katherine, no renunciar a su vida por nadie. Y si lo pensaba fríamente, Meredith y Gina también habían elegido su trabajo antes que a él…

Intentó relajarse y hablar sobre cualquier tema. Pasaría el día junto a Rox, recorriendo las playas y supervisando los preparativos para el trabajo que comenzaría con el atardecer, que era el momento en el que las tortugas comenzaban a salir del agua evitando el exceso de calor, para depositar sus huevos. Rox era requerida en distintos lugares de la playa, cuando se detectaba algún animal herido o con marcas identificativas.

Las playas eran divididas en sectores y cada trabajador se ocupaba de una zona, tomando datos del animal y recuperando las puestas de todas las tortugas que llegasen hasta allí. Para ello, dejaban que la tortuga hiciese su nido y lo tapase y acto seguido y cuando el animal regresaba al mar, recuperaban los huevos, que eran recogidos por los trabajadores que patrullaban el lugar y llevados al enorme nido cerca de la clínica de Rox, donde eran depositados en cuadrantes marcados con el día de la puesta, número de huevos y los datos que se tomaban de la madre, tamaño, peso, edad aproximada...

Ambos bajaron del coche cuando uno de los voluntarios requirió su presencia por señas al pasar cerca.

- Mira eso Rick – le dijo Rox señalando una tortuga que se desplazaba despacio sobre la playa.

- Es una baula – dijo él entusiasmado que ya era capaz de distinguir esa especie de la tortuga verde al contemplar su aspecto.

- Es un ejemplar tardío – le dijo – vamos, te explicaré como lo hace, ve con cuidado que no nos vea hasta que haya empezado la puesta o volverá al mar sin hacerlo.

Richard la siguió. Cuando el animal llegó al punto que consideró oportuno, libre de la marea más alta, comenzó a realizar una especie de cama rotando su cuerpo para finalmente comenzar a cavar con sus aletas traseras.

- Ven – le dijo Rox – mira como lo hace… ve con cuidado, es raro que pare su puesta pero no conviene molestarla.

Ambos se arrodillaron detrás del animal que les ignoraba, y comenzaron a ver como la tortuga movía alternativamente sus aletas traseras, arrastrando la arena hasta hacer un hueco profundo.

- Mira – dijo Rox – esos primeros huevos de la puesta, son estériles ¿Ves? Son pequeños y redondos. Suelen poner entre treinta y cuarenta.

- ¿Por qué son estériles? – preguntó el escritor.

- Tienen una misión muy importante – dijo Rox – hacen de amortiguadores para el resto de la puesta, asegurando que los fértiles no se rompen. Esto sólo lo hace la tortuga Baula Rick.

El escritor no paraba de tomar fotografías.

- Mira Rick – le dijo Rox – esos huevos más alargados y grandes son los fértiles.

- ¿Cuántos pondrá? – preguntó él.

- Entre sesenta y setenta – le dijo ella que comenzó a tomar medidas del animal – ven, quiero enseñarte otra cosa, le dijo señalando la cabeza del animal.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mira sus ojos – le dijo Rox.

- ¿Llora? – dijo él impresionado.

- Da esa impresión, pero no son lágrimas y no lo hace por dolor, lo hace para eliminar la sal del agua que ingiere al comer.

Cuando la tortuga acabó la puesta, volvió a mover sus aletas traseras arrastrando la arena sobre los huevos tapándolo e intentando disimular el lugar con balanceos de su cuerpo. Rox colocó una pequeña banderita sobre el nido y la siguió para continuar con la toma de datos. Richard continuó haciendo fotos hasta que el animal desapareció en el agua.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – preguntó Rox acercándose a él y cerrando su cuaderno

El escritor tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y revisaba su cámara.

- Es impresionante – contestó él y ella comenzó a reír – gracias por dejar que lo viese.

- Es un placer – le dijo ella mirándole fijamente sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Gracias – dijo el escritor acercándose lo suficiente a sus labios y comenzando a besarla.

/../

Después de volver de Menphis, Katherine había ido directa a las oficinas del FBI para entregar los informes que había redactado durante el vuelo. Aaron intentó convencerla para que ella también se fuese a casa, habían llegado pasadas las seis de la tarde, pero ella no quiso.

- Hola hijita – dijo Amanda en cuanto la vio aparecer.

- Hola Amanda – contestó sonriéndola.

- ¿Todo bien en Memphis? – preguntó disculpándose por no haber podido encontrar un hotel con habitaciones libres.

- ¡Oh! Sí no te preocupes – le dijo – todo bien.

- Freedman ha dejado recado para que mañana fueses a primera hora a su despacho – le dijo – aún no se ha marchado.

- Gracias… iré ahora mismo.

Entró a su despacho y dejó la bolsa de su equipaje y el portátil, conectó este e imprimió los informes, firmándolos y entregándoselos a Amanda. Después se dirigió al despacho de su jefe.

- ¿Señor? – dijo llamando levemente con los nudillos – Me han dicho que quería verme.

- ¡Beckett!… pase – contestó señalándola una silla para que se sentase – se supone que no tenía que estar aquí hasta mañana.

- Si señor, pero he preferido venir a entregar mis informes – contestó ella.

- ¿Hollman? – preguntó extrañado - ¿También ha venido?

- No señor, ha ido a descansar.

- Usted también debería haberlo hecho – le dijo y ella asintió -. Bien… pues ya que está aquí… Le dijimos que sus tres primeros meses aquí, acompañaría a otros agentes en sus casos.

- Así es – afirmó ella.

- Pues bien…– dijo Freedman – a partir de mañana dejará de estar acompañada, ya ha demostrado su capacidad y necesito que esté disponible.

Ella le miró con cara de sorpresa. Se había habituado a la compañía de Aaron.

- Gracias señor – dijo alagada por la confianza que depositaba en ella.

- Seguridad Nacional requiere a Hollman lo antes posible – dijo – así que no podemos retenerle más tiempo, y usted ya esta lo suficientemente preparada como para ir sola a resolver cualquier caso.

- Sí señor – contestó ella sin saber qué decir.

- Ahora vaya a descansar de inmediato – le dijo – y la próxima vez deje los informes para el día siguiente.

- Sí señor.

Salió del despacho de Freedman algo enfadada. Aaron no le había dicho que iba a trabajar en Seguridad Nacional. Recogió sus cosas y después de despedirse de Amanda se fue a su casa.

Su pequeño apartamento no estaba muy lejos de la agencia. Lo había comprado por su cercanía al trabajo, por el momento no tenía intención de comprar un coche y prefería ir dando un pequeño paseo todos los días de su casa al trabajo y viceversa. Si seguía allí, ya pensaría en cambiar de barrio y comprar un coche.

Entró en su casa y deshizo su pequeña bolsa, afortunadamente aunque su apartamento no era muy grande, disponía de lavadora y secadora. Llevo toda la ropa y la puso en funcionamiento. Cogió su móvil y llamó a su compañero.

- Hollman – contestó él.

- Soy yo, Beckett – le dijo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Freedman ha hablado conmigo – le dijo – me ha dicho que irás a Seguridad Nacional.

- Así es – confirmó él – me ofrecieron el puesto y…

- Gracias por informarme – le dijo ella algo molesta.

- ¿Tenía que hacerlo? – preguntó él.

- No, pero hubiese sido un detalle, soy tu compañera – le reprochó.

- Ya no estás en una comisaría de barrio, Katherine – le dijo – no dependes de ningún compañero, y ningún compañero depende de ti.

- ¿Cuándo te irás? – preguntó directa.

- Ha sido mi último caso en el FBI – le dijo – mañana me despediré de todos.

- Romperás el corazón de Amanda – le dijo.

- Prefería rompértelo a ti – contestó de inmediato riendo.

- Aaron...

Ambos hicieron un silencio. En el fondo ella sabía que se sentía atraída por su compañero, quizá por intentar olvidar a Castle, quizá no.

- ¿Dejarás Washington? – preguntó al fin ella.

- No – aseguró – y me verás más de lo que piensas.

- De momento nos veremos mañana – dijo ella intentando acabar la conversación.

- ¿Me dejas invitarte mañana a cenar como disculpa por no haberte informado? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Aaron…

- Katherine… hemos cenado juntos otras veces – le dijo.

- Ya… no me lo recuerdes – dijo ella acordándose de cómo acabó unos días antes en Memphis.

- Prometo no besarte siempre que tú evites desnudarte delante de mí – le dijo.

- Eso será poco probable.

- ¿No podrás evitar desnudarte delante de mí? – preguntó divertido.

- No seas bobo – dijo riendo.

- ¿Aceptas cenar conmigo? – insistió.

- Está bien – aceptó ella – pero volveré a mi casa pronto, el sábado tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para mi casa.

Colgó sonriendo. Le molestaba saber que no podría contar con él en el futuro. Desde que había llegado al FBI era el único compañero con el que había simpatizado. Bien era cierto que apenas había tenido contacto con el resto, pero eran mayores que ella y la única mujer del equipo le había parecido una estirada que la había mirado con aire de superioridad cuando se la presentaron.

Mientras se duchaba volvió a pensar en Richard y en lo desafortunada que fue su última conversación. Debería devolverle la llamada. Quería a Richard. Es más, estaba segura que era al único hombre al que había amado de verdad. Recordó de nuevo el momento en el que él se arrodillo y como no supo acertar y darle una respuesta. Si pudiese volver a ese momento la situación sería muy diferente.

Se metió en la cama y se decidió a llamarle. Era la primera vez que él tenía el teléfono apagado. Marcó el fijo de su casa, pero nadie contestó. Lo volvió a intentar de nuevo al móvil con el mismo resultado y pensando que volvería a intentarlo al día siguiente, se quedó dormida con el teléfono en la mano.

Aaron fue a buscarla en cuanto llegó a la oficina para que le acompañase a tomar un café, y ella aceptó sonriendo mientras oía a Amanda decirle que le echaría mucho de menos.

Durante la mañana intentó ponerse en contacto con Richard en varias ocasiones con el mismo resultado. Móvil apagado y nadie contestaba en casa.

No pudo evitar la curiosidad y haciendo uso de sus ventajas como agente del FBI rastreó su móvil. Sus cejas se enarcaron al descubrir que el escritor estaba en la zona noreste de Costa Rica. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Alexis? Preocupada rastreó el móvil de la joven, descubriendo que el de ella estaba localizado en la zona opuesta del país. Buscó los movimientos de ambos teléfonos desde el día en el que Alexis se había ido de viaje, abriendo dos pantallas diferentes para compararlos.

Se había equivocado en la fecha y por la situación, Alexis había salido un día después de lo que ella pensaba. Sonrió al comprobar que el escritor había seguido a su hija desde el primer día. Se movía por el país de norte a sur y de este a oeste, coincidiendo con la chica cada dos o tres días… hasta esa semana… él no se había movido en la última semana y encendía su móvil únicamente unos minutos al día, por la noche muy tarde y al medio día… No pudo evitar su curiosidad y revisó las llamadas del escritor. Únicamente llamaba a su casa y a teléfonos locales. Había un teléfono local que se repetía y comprobó que se trataba del centro de estudios dónde estaba Alexis. Sin darse cuenta volvió a la pantalla en la que aparecía su situación y su boca se abrió sorprendida. Él había estado en el aeropuerto la tarde que ella se había marchado.

- Te recuerdo que has quedado a cenar conmigo – la interrumpió Aaron señalando la hora.

- Sí – dijo ella cerrando todas las pantallas y apagando el sistema – ya me marcho.

- Te acompañaré hasta la puerta para estar seguro – le dijo riendo.

- No me perdería por nada del mundo tu despedida de Amanda – dijo ella riendo.

Efectivamente la despedida de Amanda hacía su compañero fue exagerada y provocó las sonrisitas del resto cuando pudieron comprobar como a la mujer se le escaparon un par de lágrimas cuando Aaron se despidió finalmente de ella con un suave beso sobre sus labios. A Katherine le vino a la mente una escena de una película de 007.

Unas horas más tarde, ambos agentes disfrutaban de su postre. Aaron le contaba cómo se habían puesto en contacto con él para ofrecerle el puesto y como formaría parte de un grupo enlace entre el FBI y la NSA y posiblemente sus caminos se cruzarían en la resolución de casos.

- ¡Vamos! Acepta tomar un par de copas – le dijo Aaron.

- De verdad que no – dijo ella – mañana alquilaré un coche a primera hora e iré a hacer compras para mi casa – le dijo.

- ¿Y no puede esperar un poco?

- Te hará gracia pero no tengo ni vasos en casa – le dijo.

- ¿Y si me ofrezco para llevarte yo aceptarías? – preguntó sincero – No me mires así, te lo digo en serio. Además conozco un par de sitios interesantes…

- Criticarías los colores de mis toallas y mis sábanas – dijo ella riendo.

- No creo – contestó – pero tú seguro que sí criticarías las mías.

- Está bien – aceptó ella a la que no le apetecía ir sola de compras.

Después de varias copas e intercambio de risas al contar anécdotas de sus antiguos trabajos, decidieron dar por finalizada la noche. Estaban muy cerca del apartamento de ella y Aaron la acompañó paseando.

Cuando llegaron al portal y entre sonrisas, Aaron se acercó a ella acorralándola contra la puerta.

- Creo que deberías dejarme comprobar que colores de toalla deberías elegir mañana…

- Aaron…

- Dijiste que no querías comprometer tu trabajo – dijo él besándola en la mejilla – pero yo ya no soy tu compañero y estás deseando que te bese tanto como yo – le dijo acercándose sobre sus labios y besándola.

Katherine lo había sabido unos días antes. Si Aaron volvía a besarla no iba a ser capaz de pararlo, dio un paso atrás entrando al portal con él pegado a sus labios.

/../

Alexis bajó de la lancha rápida algo mareada pero entusiasmada por haber llegado hasta allí. Michelle le puso una mano sobre el hombro queriendo asegurarse que la pelirroja estaba bien. Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Aún les quedaba una pequeña caminata hasta el centro de coordinación dónde deberían identificarse y les asignarían alojamiento y el programa de trabajo. La chica se colgó su bolsa al hombro y comenzó a caminar junto al resto del grupo.

Brian le dio una botella de agua y ella tomó un largo trago sonriéndole.

Alexis dejó la bolsa sobre la cama superior de una de las literas. Compartirían habitación con otras dos estudiantes.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Michelle mientras dejaba sus cosas en la cama inferior.

- Sí – contestó ella contenta – los barcos siempre me han producido mareo.

- Pues hemos elegido el lugar apropiado para que no pares de marearte – dijo su compañera refiriéndose a los canales y playas.

- ¡Chicas! – les dijo su profesora asomándose a la puerta – nos esperan en media hora.

- Ya casi estamos – contestó Michelle apremiando a Alexis para que pusiese ropa cómoda.

Salieron del centro y su profesora guio al grupo hasta la clínica laboratorio del parque.

- Nos pondremos a las órdenes del coordinador – les informó – Miguel nos asignará el trabajo y nos presentará a la veterinaria jefa, que os dará una pequeña charla de bienvenida.

Miguel les informó de las tareas que les había asignado y miró su reloj.

- Rox tiene que estar a punto de llegar – les dijo mirando a su alrededor - ¡Ah! Ya está aquí les dijo señalando una pareja que se hacían carantoñas junto a un todoterreno.

Alexis les miró entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque el hombre estaba de espaldas, había algo familiar en él.

- ¡Rox! – llamó Miguel.

La veterinaria miró al grupo mientras que su acompañante se giraba para comprobar quien la llamaba.

En ese instante los ojos de Richard se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Papá? – dijo Alexis.

- ¿Alexis? – balbuceó él.

/../

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lunes... octavo lunes para ser exactos. Gracias por leer esta historia.**__ Kynu, gracias por tu insistencia y por la paciencia el lunes pasado. Espero que te guste este capi, para ti._

**CAPITULO 8. VOLVER.**

En ese instante los ojos de Richard se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Papá? – dijo Alexis.

- ¿Alexis? – balbuceó él.

El grupo hizo un silencio mientras el escritor se acercaba despacio a su hija, que dio un par de pasos hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – le preguntó mirando por encima del hombro de él a la veterinaria.

- ¿Sabes? Yo debería preguntar lo mismo, se supone que estabas en un centro de estudios – le dijo algo molesto.

- Vengo a hacer prácticas – contestó ella de inmediato.

Rox comenzó a dirigirse al grupo para evitar que padre e hija siguieran siendo el centro de atención, y Alexis cogió a su padre por el codo obligándole a retirarse hacia un lado alejándose lo suficiente como para que no les oyesen.

- ¿No se supone que estabas en Florida? – preguntó Alexis.

- Bueno… pues estoy en Costa Rica – contestó mostrando enfado - ¿No crees que tengo edad para decidir dónde ir?

- Demasiada casualidad papá – le dijo - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el país?

- Desde el mismo día que tú – le dijo en voz más baja después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Vamos! – contestó él – De no haber sido porque has venido hasta aquí sin que yo lo supiese, no te habrías llegado a enterar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te fías de mí? – preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Claro que me fío de ti! – exclamó enfadado – Pero tenía miedo y prefería estar lo más cerca posible. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías aquí?

- Intenté llamarte pero tu móvil está apagado – le dijo – y la abuela está en Los Hamptons, y ya sabes que no lleva su móvil a la playa.

Rox había terminado de hablar al grupo y entró en su clínica, desde la que podía oír la conversación de ambos.

- Dime una cosa – dijo la chica - ¿Si Katherine hubiese aceptado tu propuesta de matrimonio habrías venido?

- Claro que sí – le dijo – y seguro que ella me hubiese acompañado.

- Ya. Pues no veo que la estés echando mucho de menos – le reprochó.

- Alexis… fue ella la que dijo que no. ¿Quieres que me pase el resto de mi vida llorando?

- No – contestó ella bajando la voz – pero ya entiendo por qué te dijo que no.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo él molesto.

- Supongo que no querría ser tu tercera exmujer – confesó – está visto todo lo que la querías.

- Estás siendo injusta conmigo Alexis – le dijo – yo la amo, pero no puedo obligarla a que ella sienta lo mismo por mi.

- Déjalo papá, creo que tengo claro lo que he visto.

- Eso no cambia lo que siento por Katherine.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Alexis se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su padre, que la apretó con fuerza besando su cabeza.

- Lo siento mucho papá – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – la abuela y yo siempre pensamos que Katherine y tu acabaríais casados y… Papá ella nos gusta, mucho.

- Lo sé cariño… a mí también – la separó de él un momento - ¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho verte. Estás muy guapa con ese color de cara.

- Tu también estás bronceado – le dijo – aunque deberías cortarte un poco el pelo.

- ¿Me dirás ahora por qué estás aquí?

- Nos mandaron hacer un trabajo, quién lo hiciese mejor podría venir a hacer prácticas la última semana – explicó – y lo conseguimos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? – preguntó algo temerosa.

- No lo sé – dijo él – en un principio vine por un par de días. Pero esto es fascinante – aseguró con alegría – aún no me he planteado cuándo volver.

Alexis le miró un tanto apenada.

- Será mejor que vuelva con el grupo – le dijo – supongo que te podré ver por aquí ¿no?

- Estoy viviendo en la casa de Miguel – le dijo señalando con la mirada al coordinador – prometo no estorbarte.

- Eso es complicado – le dijo la chica volviendo a abrazarle – te quiero papá.

- Y yo a ti cariño – le dijo – localizaré a tu abuela para decirle que estás conmigo, se alegrará al saberlo. Ella también estaba preocupada por tu viaje.

La chica asintió y se alejó hasta su grupo que la esperaban para ponerse en marcha.

- ¿Tu padre? – preguntaron sus compañeros cuando se unió a ellos.

- Es una larga historia – dijo la chica – ninguno de los dos sabíamos que el otro estaba aquí.

El grupo siguió a Miguel que les llevaría hasta la zona de la playa que tenían asignada. Alexis cogió de la mano a Michelle separándola un poco para poder hablar con ella.

- ¡Que fuerte Lex! – le dijo – tu padre está con la veterinaria.

- Tengo que solucionar eso como sea – dijo la chica – y tendrás que ayudarme si te necesito.

- Cuenta conmigo – contestó Michelle - ¿Tienes algún plan?

- ¿Crees que me ha dado tiempo? – contestó – apenas me he repuesto del mareo y me encuentro con esta situación…

- ¿Qué podríamos hacer? – preguntó Michelle – La veterinaria es guapa, aunque no me gusta como nos ha hablado.

- Ya – dijo Alexis desanimada- . Tendré que recurrir a la tropa para que me digan que debo hacer.

- ¿A la tropa? – preguntó Michelle confundida.

- Sí. A los amigos de mi padre y Katherine – dijo resuelta -. Esta noche llamaré a Lanie, ella sabrá que hacer.

Alexis sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó su amiga.

- Creo que no todo está perdido – le dijo – mi padre ha confesado que ama a Katherine.

Su amiga sonrió con ella. La ayudaría en todo lo que necesitase. Lex era una chica estupenda.

/../

Richard subió los cuatro escalones de acceso a la clínica. Rox estaba de espaldas revisando unos informes.

- Vaya sorpresa ¿no? – le dijo sin mirarle – Encontrarte aquí con tu hija.

- Pensé que me mataría – confesó él -. Vine siguiéndola. Hace unos meses la secuestraron y que saliese de Manhattan no me entusiasmaba.

- Entiendo – dijo ella volviéndose para mirarle - ¿Tienes más hijos?

- No – contestó él – Alexis es mi única hija.

- ¿Y su madre?

- Nos divorciamos hace mucho tiempo.

- Entiendo – volvió a decir ella.

Richard era consciente de que Rox había oído parte de la conversación con Alexis.

- Hace casi dos meses mi novia me rechazó – le dijo.

- No te he preguntado nada – le dijo ella.

- Lo sé. Pero también sé que nos has oído.

- He oído que se llama Katherine y que aún la amas – confesó – y ahora entiendo tu comportamiento la primera vez que nosotros... ahora lo entiendo todo… sigues enamorado.

- Oye mira Rox, yo…

- Rick… - cortó ella – No tienes porqué darme ninguna explicación. Los dos somos mayorcitos. Tú me gustas, no voy a negarlo y me encanta acostarme contigo, pero…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él cuando ella se quedó callada.

- Que no debes preocuparte. Yo pertenezco a este mundo y tú al tuyo – continuó – lo pasaremos bien durante unos días, tú te irás y yo seguiré aquí con mis tortugas y mi vida.

- Rox… Yo no quiero hacerte daño pero… si, soy sincero, yo no busco una relación.

- Serías un capullo si lo hicieses amando a otra – aseguró.

- No puedo dejar de hacerlo y créeme que lo intento – repuso.

- Supongo que será así – dijo ella – no te preocupes Rick, llevo demasiado tiempo aquí como para hacerme ilusiones con nadie.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No eres el primer turista que llega y se queda más tiempo del que pensaba – le dijo dándole a entender que había tenido más relaciones – pero al final nadie renunciará a su vida por esto, ni yo renunciaré a esto por nadie. No me hago ilusiones, disfruto del momento.

Richard asintió. Afortunadamente Rox tenía las cosas claras con respecto a él.

- Bien – dijo él – pues ambos lo tenemos claro.

- Hay algo que quiero saber – dijo Rox.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tendrás que ir a dormir a la casa de Miguel? – le dijo acercándose y pasando sus brazos por su cuello - ¿O podrás quedarte aquí?

- Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcito como para no tener que fichar por mi hija – aseguró – además he prometido no estorbarla. Espero cruzarme con ella lo imprescindible hasta que se vaya o me matará.

- ¿No volverás a Nueva York con ella? – preguntó besándole – Si no me equivoco su grupo estará una semana y volverán a sus ciudades.

- Creo que lo estoy pasando bien aquí – dijo mientras la apretaba contra él – no me apetece demasiado volver a casa.

Los cuatro siguientes días Richard se cruzó con su hija lo mínimo, cenas en las que participaban todos los trabajadores y voluntarios, alguna vez en la playa mientras acompañaba a Rox en su trabajo diario… poco más.

Richard se despertó con las caricias de Rox. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y ella ya se ponía en pie como cada día, después de haberse acostado a las tres, supervisando que las pequeñas tortugas llegasen hasta el agua y después de compartir cena y conversación en la playa junto al resto.

Él intentaba impedir que la veterinaria se levantase, abrazándola por la cintura y no dejando de besarla.

- Vamos, deja que me vaya – le dijo – tú quédate descansando un poco más.

- Nada de eso – le dijo – has despertado al animal que hay en mí, así que, tendrás que ocuparte de cuidarle antes que al resto – dijo girándola para quedar sobre ella.

Desde el Walkie talkie de Rox comenzaron a llamarla, interrumpiendo el momento. Ella salió de la cama cubriéndose con una camiseta y lo alcanzó, contestando de inmediato a la llamada. Él suspiró con fastidio cuando entendió que ella iría de inmediato.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó levantándose y ajustándose los bóxer.

- Algo poco habitual – dijo ella - ¿has visto alguna vez un jaguar de cerca?

- ¿Un jaguar? ¿Te refieres al animal? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¿A qué iba a referirme si no? – le dijo riendo.

- ¿Aquí hay jaguares?

- Rick por favor – le dijo - ¿Tú me atiendes cuando te hablo?

Él se encogió de hombros y se acercó para besarla.

- ¿Y ese jaguar no puede esperar a que atiendas a este otro animal?

- No – le dijo segura mientras se vestía - le han atropellado.

- ¿Es peligroso? – preguntó poniéndose los pantalones.

- Claro – le dijo riendo – y más estando herido.

- ¿De verdad tengo que acompañarte? – preguntó

- ¿Tú eres el que dice que para escribir tus novelas te has documentado de primera mano siguiendo a detectives de homicidios de Nueva York? Miedica.

- La policía iba armada – aseguró.

- Y los guardas que han encontrado al jaguar también – dijo – lo han sedado, por eso debemos darnos prisa.

Corrieron hasta la clínica y ella comenzó a preparar el material que podría necesitar para curar al animal que iban a llevarle los guardas del parque.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó él.

- Ve a la parte trasera de la clínica, necesitare una de las jaulas grandes que están bajo el cobertizo – le dijo y él asintió saliendo deprisa.

Cinco minutos después, el pick up de los guardas paraba frente a la clínica. Rox salió de inmediato y subió a la parte trasera para examinar al animal. Estaba sobre una lona rectangular con asideros. Richard vio las heridas de la pata trasera. Sangraba y tenía insectos. El animal era espectacular. Tenía un gran tamaño, quizá mediría metro y medio de largo.

- Llevarla dentro – les dijo a los guardas en español – y tendréis que volver al lugar donde la encontrasteis. Sus cachorros tendrán unos cinco meses y no sobrevivirán sin su madre.

Richard observó como ella les preguntaba y los guardas contestaban. Depositaron al animal sobre la mesa metálica de la clínica y después de coger otra jaula se marcharon.

- Tendrás que ayudarme no puedo llamar a Mike, no llegaría a tiempo – dijo ella refiriéndose a otro de los veterinarios del parque – y el sedante no le durará demasiado.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Ponte unos guantes – le ordenó.

- ¿Es grave? – preguntó él poniéndose los guantes.

- Sobrevivirá – aseguró ella – aunque parezca una herida muy fea. Necesito hacerle una radiografía para ver si tiene algún hueso roto – dijo examinando al animal palpándolo con la mano sobre los cuartos traseros.

- ¿Por qué se han llevado una jaula? – preguntó él.

- Es una hembra - le dijo señalando las mamas – sus cachorros estarían cerca, han ido a recuperarlos.

Richard la ayudó en todo lo que ella le pedía, ayudando a mover al animal para hacerle la radiografía, echando desinfectante sobre la herida para limpiarla de restos de tierra e insectos, y finalmente ayudando con el instrumental que ella necesitaba para poder suturar la herida.

Rox aprovechó que aún estaba dormida para tomar el peso y las medidas del animal, buscó si tenía un chip de identificación y al comprobar que no lo tenía, le implantó uno bajo la piel.

- Hay que meterla en la jaula ya – dijo ella.

Después de cerrar la jaula y dejar un recipiente con agua dentro, Rox revisó las radiografías que había hecho.

- Tiene suerte – dijo – no tiene ningún hueso roto.

Del Walkie talkie surgió una voz llamándola y ella contestó de inmediato.

- Los han encontrado y los traen aquí – le dijo a Richard.

- ¿Es muy habitual que trates bichitos de estos? – dijo refiriéndose al gran tamaño del felino.

- No son mi especialidad – dijo ella – los trasladaremos a una de las clínicas del interior del parque donde tratan casi a diario con ellos. Es espectacular ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

- Es una preciosidad y muy suave – aseguró él.

Media hora después los guardas volvieron con dos cachorros que no paraban de enseñar sus dientes en actitud felina. La madre había comenzado a despertarse y contestaba con gruñidos las llamadas de sus cachorros.

Rox se atrevió a sacar a uno de los cachorros para examinarlo y pese al miedo inicial del pequeño, se quedó inmóvil y ella pudo examinarle y comprobar que estaba en perfecto estado.

Después intentó hacer lo mismo con su hermano, pero era más rebelde y tuvo que ponerse unos guantes de cuero para evitar que la mordiese mientras le examinaba.

Richard aprovecho para hacer fotografías y Rox depositó al cachorro, ya más tranquilo, en los brazos de él y le hizo varias fotos. Después lo devolvió a la jaula junto a su hermano.

Los guardas cargaron las jaulas tanto de la madre como de los cachorros en el coche y tras asegurarlas y cubrirlas con lonas se despidieron de ambos.

- ¿No te da pena que se los lleven? – preguntó Richard.

- Lo mío son las tortugas y las aves marinas – le dijo – Jaques les cuidará, estarán en un recinto adecuado los tres juntos y bien atendidos y puede que en un mes sean de nuevo libres. Me darían más pena si los tuviese aquí en esas pequeñas jaulas. La clínica está cerca, por si quieres ir a verlos mañana.

- No será necesario – le dijo.

- Voy a avisar a Jaques para que sepa que se los llevan – dijo ella.

Richard observaba a Rox mientras hacía la supervisión de los animales que tenía en la clínica, revisando las heridas de algunos y la evolución de otros. Ella le miró comprendiendo que se aburría.

- ¿Has buceado alguna vez?

- Te refieres a hacerlo con botella, traje y todo eso ¿No?

- Si… todo eso – dijo ella riendo.

- No. No lo he hecho nunca.

- ¿Te apetecería? – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Podría? Es decir, se necesita un curso y yo no lo tengo.

- No te preocupes por eso – le dijo ella – tenemos un acuerdo con una escuela local y su seguro te cubrirá, aunque tendrás que escuchar una pequeña charla y tendrás unos minutos de prácticas en tierra.

- Pues… me encantaría bucear – dijo – pero contigo ¿Verdad?

- Claro.

- Pues cuando quieras...

- Tendré que hacer unas llamadas.

Richard esperó a que ella llamase tanto a la escuela local como a Robert, otro veterinario para que la cubriese.

Tres horas más tarde, el escritor, la veterinaria y uno de los dos instructores de la escuela de buceo que les acompañaban en una pequeña embarcación a motor, se preparaban para la inmersión. Rox escudriño con unos prismáticos la superficie del agua.

- Hay unas cuantas – le dijo a Richard – han llegado hasta aquí y esperaran hasta que el sol empiece a ponerse antes de salir a la playa y depositar los huevos.

- ¿Podremos acercarnos? – preguntó entusiasmado

- Sin asustarlas si, pero no creo que puedas tocarlas – le dijo – huyen del hombre… por desgracia nos conocen demasiado.

El instructor de la escuela fue el primero en entrar al agua, se quedo esperando en la superficie a que Richard se sumergiese. Richard era auxiliado por el instructor que estaba en la embarcación que le indicaba cómo debía dejar caer su cuerpo hacía atrás ayudado por el peso de la botella e impulsándose con las piernas. No parecía nada fácil, pero la embarcación era demasiado pequeña como para no desestabilizarla si se lanzaba de otra forma, dada la corpulencia del escritor. Tenía que sujetar su máscara y pegar su barbilla al pecho e impulsarse a la vez… Richard no parecía decidirse, hasta que el instructor, hizo una seña a Rox y entre ambos le ayudaron con sus piernas, impulsándole lo suficiente y entró en el agua.

Se sintió desconcertado, su primer impulso de respirar por la nariz hizo que la máscara se pegase más a su cara por efecto del vacío. Además, ésta le limitaba la visión por los lados, y aunque se sentía más ligero ahora que estaba en el agua, entre el cinturón de peso, la botella, el chaleco, las aletas y el traje de neopreno pegado a su cuerpo notaba cierto agobio. Quiso nadar para salir a la superficie, pero el instructor que le esperaba en el agua, le tomó del brazo y le hizo mirarle para que le imitase. Y por gestos con las manos le indicó que llenase sus pulmones de aire, lo mantuviese y lo expulsase. Repitiendo unas cuantas veces. Richard recordó las palabras que le dijo varias veces en la superficie: **_si te asustas, para, respira y piensa._**

Richard comenzó a respirar por la boca y a tranquilizarse cuando comprobó que el aire entraba en sus pulmones sin esfuerzo y mantenía el interior de la máscara seca. Notó un golpe en el agua, se giró y pudo ver como Rox se sumergía junto a ellos. Se dio cuenta que apenas debían estar a un metro de la superficie. Ella se puso frente a él, y le hizo una señal con sus dedos, juntando el índice y el pulgar formando un círculo. Era la señal de que todo estaba OK y Richard la imitó, mucho más tranquilo todo iba bien, respiraba.

Poco a poco y haciendo caso a las instrucciones que le daban, fue inclinándose para ponerse en posición horizontal e imitando a sus dos acompañantes comenzó a mover las piernas para avanzar mientras iba apretando con el pulgar la válvula de vaciado de su chaleco. La primera vez que la pulsó, la brusquedad hizo que descendiese un poco más rápido de lo que pensaba y se asustó, pero la inmediata reacción del instructor, poniéndose a su lado y buscando su mirada le tranquilizo.

Comenzaron un lento descenso, Richard aún no disfrutaba de lo que veía, demasiado ocupado en llevar la respiración correctamente y en mover sus piernas de forma que las aletas le impulsasen. Cada cierto tiempo sus dos acompañantes paraban y le hacían señas para que les dijese si sus oídos estaban notando la presión e hiciese la maniobra de Valsaba para compensar la presión interna y externa. Notaba que la luz comenzaba a hacerse difusa y Rox le indico por señas que sujetase su máscara y mirase hacia arriba. Cuando lo hizo, notó como la máscara se elevaba queriendo escapar a la superficie por efecto del aire contenido y la aferró con fuerza temiendo perderla. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la cantidad de agua que tenía por encima y aquello le pareció increíble. Él estaba ahí. Divisó un banco de pequeños peces que se movían despacio y que emitían destellos metálicos.

Rox no tenía previsto sumergirse a mucha profundidad, dado que verían a las tortugas ascender cada cierto tiempo a la superficie para respirar y porque quería poder estar más tiempo sumergidos. A mayor profundidad, menor tiempo de inmersión. Por eso había elegido una zona no demasiado lejana de la costa. Bucearon hasta una plataforma cercana, Rox comenzó a señalarle los peces y otros animales que había allí, escondidos entre las rocas o la vegetación que crecía sobre la plataforma. Richard no los habría descubierto por si mismo si ella no se los mostrase, y aunque ya buceaba con más control y soltura aún estaba demasiado preocupado por respirar. De repente Rox y el instructor pararon señalando varias tortugas que mordisqueaban la vegetación de la plataforma. Era como ver herbívoros pastando, pero en vez de en praderas bañadas por el sol, en el interior del océano y con criaturas que se movían ingrávidas por el agua. De repente pensó en eso, bucear era como flotar por el aire. Era afortunado de poder contemplar ese nuevo mundo para él. Bucear era increíble.

Se adentraron en la pradera submarina y comenzaron a ver más y más tortugas. El instructor se puso de rodillas sobre una parte de la plataforma y Rox hizo lo mismo, haciéndole señas para que les imitase. A Richard le costó un poco hacerlo, no controlaba las aletas y chocó varias veces antes de lograr poner sus rodillas sobre el suelo. Entonces los tres se quedaron quietos, a escasos metros los unos de los otros, y varias tortugas, curiosas, empezaron a acercarse y nadar entre ellos y tan cerca, que Rox comenzó a levantar su mano con suavidad y comenzó a tocar muy despacio el caparazón de la que tenía más cercana, que no se asustó y siguió curioseando a ese ser que tenía frente a ella.

Richard imitó a Rox y cuando una de las tortugas se acercó lo suficiente, rozó con cuidado la parte inferior, que al tacto le pareció increíblemente suave.

Estuvieron un buen rato allí, dejándose observar por las curiosas tortugas. De pronto Rox hizo una seña al instructor y señaló hacia un punto del agua donde una tortuga de mayor tamaño que el resto, se movía con lentitud. Rox apremió a Richard para que les siguiese y comenzaron a moverse en dirección al animal.

Richard comenzó a indignarse según se acercaba a la tortuga, entendió porque Rox se había fijado en el animal. Estaba completamente envuelta en redes de pesca y arrastraba al nadar un par de pequeñas boyas del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, que formaban parte de una misma red y tenía varias enredadas en el cuerpo.

Rox comenzó a hacer señas al instructor que la contestó juntando sus dedos en señal de OK y se desplazó hasta la ponerse justo detrás del animal, Richard se mantenía al margen siguiéndoles pero sin intervenir. Rox avanzó y atrapó al animal poniendo sus manos justo detrás de cada aleta delantera. El instructor hizo señales a Richard para que comenzase a ascender, lo hicieron despacio y en diagonal, Richard entendió que se dirigían al lugar donde estaba el barco. Rox arrastraba con ella a la tortuga, que agotada apenas daba aletazos.

Poco a poco ascendieron hasta salir a la superficie. Richard comprobó que no estaban cerca del barco, el instructor cogió su baliza y llamó a su compañero, era una especie de Walkie talkie dotado de GPS y luz y totalmente estanco. El escritor buscó con la mirada a Rox, que no emergía del agua.

- ¿Por qué no sale? – preguntó.

- La podrá manejar mejor ahí abajo que en la superficie – dijo el instructor oteando entre las olas - ¿Qué tal la experiencia?

- ¿Cuándo podré tener ese carnet? – preguntó encantado y el instructor comenzó a reír.

- Quizá mañana si apruebas el examen – le contestó – ahí está José – dijo señalando el barco que se acercaba.

Richard subió a la embarcación con ayuda de José y comenzó a deshacerse de la pesada equipación, que en la superficie volvía a hacerle sentirse lento. José ayudo a su compañero que le daba su botella, y el chaleco, volviendo a entrar al agua únicamente con la máscara y el snorkel de buceo para ayudar a Rox.

Instantes después y ayudado por José que les había lanzado una red sujeta a una pequeña grúa manual la tortuga fue izada hasta el barco. Rox, extenuada, subió a la embarcación y Richard la ayudó a quitarse el equipo.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – le preguntó entre pequeños jadeos causados por el esfuerzo.

Richard la miró unos instantes tras los cuales sonrió.

- Creo que de momento no voy a volver a Nueva York – aseguró.

/../

Kate se despertó sobresaltada, Richard se marchaba y la dejaba sola en aquellos columpios. Pero al comprobar que unos brazos la rodeaban y un cuerpo cubría su espalda, se tranquilizó acomodándose y aferrándose a ese abrazo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no era Richard, sino que se trataba de Aaron. Suspiró soltándose y se abrazó a la almohada.

Aaron se movió y la besó la mejilla.

- Volvías a llamarle – le dijo.

- Lo siento – contestó avergonzada ella ante lo inverosímil de la situación.

- No tienes que disculparte – le dijo volviendo a besar su cara – está claro que sigues enamorada de él.

Ella no pudo contestar nada. No podía mentirle, Aaron la había despertado de sus pesadillas en otras ocasiones. Sabía lo que había.

- Aaron…

- No tienes que decir nada – la cortó – no te voy a pedir explicaciones, no soy quién para hacerlo, además todas las que tenías que dar, ya me las has dado antes. No estoy aquí engañado.

- Lo siento, no deberíamos…

- ¿Qué? ¿No deberíamos habernos acostado? – preguntó - ¿Te arrepientes?

- Tú lo has dicho – contestó tras unos segundos – estoy enamorada de otra persona, no puedo evitarlo ni quiero engañarte, y no es justo para ti…

- No pretendo que te enamores de mí – contestó él -. Me gustas y yo a ti también, no creo que debamos darle más vueltas. Al menos yo no pienso darlas – le dijo volviendo a besar su mejilla.

- Suena muy frío – dijo ella casi en un susurro y él la obligo a girarse para mirarla.

- Puede. Pero tal vez también te sirva para que empieces a quitártelo de la cabeza – aseguró -. No sé que pasó en tu relación, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que tomar una decisión: Olvidarle o volver a por él.

Ella sonrió bajando la mirada y sonrojándose. Su compañero estaba siendo muy sincero, y eso hacía que se sintiese avergonzada pero cómoda con él.

- Seguramente sea yo quien se haya aprovechado de ti y no tú de mí – aseguró él – no deberías lamentarlo.

- ¿Te has aprovechado de mí? – preguntó ella sonriéndole.

- Lejos de tu ciudad, sin amigos, sin familia, has roto con tu novio… - confesó él – Sí, creo que he aprovechado esa situación.

- ¿Y lo reconoces? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Reconozco que me gustas y que aunque sé que estás enamorada – aseguró – he insistido lo suficiente para romper tu barrera. Sí. Me he aprovechado. Y tú te has aprovechado de que me gustas para intentar olvidar a tu escritor.

- ¿Mi escritor? – preguntó sorprendida – Yo no te he dicho en ningún momento que fuese escritor.

Aaron comenzó a reír mientras ella le miraba indignada.

- ¿Cómo has podido? – le preguntó.

- Vamos, vamos – dijo abrazándola – no te enfades, es sencillo saber de quién se trata, basta con mirar tu nombre en internet. Hay un par de entrevistas, fotos y algún que otro artículo en el que se menciona que tal vez "la musa" ha pasado a ser algo más en la vida del escritor Richard Castle, Richard… No paras de llamarle.

- Me has investigado – le dijo – y no me gusta.

- Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era mi nueva compañera – admitió – entiendo que te moleste. Lo siento.

- ¿Te gustaría que yo te hubiese investigado a ti? – preguntó.

- Sólo miré en internet – admitió – tampoco es un crimen, cualquiera puede acceder.

Katherine sostuvo la mirada de su compañero. Tenía razón, no podía negarlo. Su historia aparecía en internet y aunque ambos habían intentado mantenerla en secreto, ella por su trabajo y él por la prensa, no habían podido evitar ser fotografiados juntos en algunas ocasiones, y aunque Paula a petición de Richard había desmentido varias veces que entre ambos existiese una relación, los rumores quedaban ahí y estaban al alcance de cualquiera que tuviese un ordenador conectado a internet.

- Lo siento – dijo él.

- Está bien – contestó ella – lo entiendo.

- Te doy permiso para que me investigues cuando quieras – dijo Aaron sonriendo.

- No tengo intención de hacer eso – le dijo.

- Bueno, mi permiso lo tienes – aseguró acercándose para besarla – al igual que tienes mi permiso para seguir aprovechándote de mi.

- Aaron, creo que esto es un error – le dijo separándose levemente del beso.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Como toda respuesta Aaron recibió los labios de su compañera sobre los suyos. Katherine no podía evitar perderse en esos ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a Richard y se dejó llevar. Quizás su compañero tuviese razón y ahora tendría que tomar una decisión con respecto a Richard: olvidarle para siempre o volver a por él.

Durante la siguiente semana Aaron y Katherine durmieron el la casa de la última. Apenas intercambiaban algún mensaje durante el día, pero al acabar sus respectivas jornadas de trabajo ambos se veían con la excusa de cenar juntos e intercambiar sus vivencias del día.

Katherine se sentía muy a gusto con él. Le había confesado como había sido su relación con Richard, y eso había hecho que se sintiese aliviada. Aaron de vez en cuando le hacía alguna pregunta sobre ambos, y en más de una ocasión y ante la emoción de ella, reía advirtiéndola que seguía enamorada de su escritor y que si él estuviese en su lugar, quizás volvería cuanto antes a Nueva York para buscarle. En esos momentos ella se callaba, pensando que tal vez su amante tenía razón y debía ser valiente y dar ese paso. Se sorprendía a si misma al pensar así, jamás habría podido llegar a pensar que podría acostarse con un hombre estando enamorada de otro y simplemente por intentar olvidar y dejar pasar los días.

La mañana de aquel viernes Freedman volvió a llamarla a su despacho. Le asignaba un nuevo caso y tendría que volar cuanto antes a un sitio muy familiar para ella: Nueva York. Era un caso complicado y tendría que esclarecer si la muerte de la amante del gobernador del estado había sido un simple accidente de tráfico o si existía otra causa.

Katherine suspiró en el avión mientras repasaba mentalmente los datos que le habían facilitado. Una vez más se veía obligada a esclarecer casos con tintes políticos. Evidentemente jamás podría salir a la luz que aquella joven era amante del gobernador de Nueva York, y aunque ella determinase que tras aquel accidente había alguien, nunca podría darse a conocer esos datos.

Después de interrogar a la madre de Hillary, maldijo interiormente el momento en el que aceptó aquel trabajo. Jamás podría decirle a aquella mujer si su hija había sido asesinada, ni podría darle el consuelo de que supiese que el culpable de aquello pagaría con sus huesos en la cárcel. Política.

Cuando entró en la habitación de su hotel en Queens, echó enormemente de menos el no estar acompañada por Aaron, pero no pensó en él como su amante, si no más bien como su compañero. Tanto secretismo, tantas mentiras, obligaban a trabajar solos a los agentes. Cuanta menos gente supiese, más seguridad…

En aquel momento y tumbada aún vestida sobre la cama se dio cuenta de su enorme error. Había renunciado a su vida. Había renunciado al amor, a formar una familia, a disfrutar de sus amigos… y todo por políticos. Los mismos políticos que catorce años antes habían asesinado a su madre. ¿Qué pensaría Johana de todo eso si lo supiese? Ella había perdido su vida por intentar destapar la vida oculta de un político y ahora su hija perdía su vida en ocultar esos mismos oscuros secretos.

¿Dónde estaría Richard en aquel momento? ¿Habría vuelto ya de Costa Rica? Hizo un cálculo mental, y supuso que justo en esa semana Alexis habría acabado con sus seis semanas de estudios. ¿Habría planeado el escritor unas vacaciones junto a su madre y su hija para no sentirse solo? ¿Estaría en Manhattan?

Se levantó para poner en marcha su portátil y escanear la situación del móvil de su exnovio. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cerró el portátil de un golpe. Había tomado una decisión y había firmado un contrato. Un papel que la ataba a Washington y a un trabajo que no la gustaba durante un año. No podía deshacer eso. Era absurdo seguir obsesionada con él. No podía abandonar su trabajo. Se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar pidiendo perdón entre sollozos a su madre y a Richard.

/../

Alexis miró a su padre sorprendida.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó él.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Ya me dijiste que eras mayorcito para ir dónde quisieses – contestó la pelirroja – si quieres quedarte aquí, me parece bien, yo volveré mañana a Nueva York con mi grupo.

- Gracias cariño – dijo él besándola sobre la cabeza y alejándose.

- De nada – contestó Alexis en voz baja mientras le miraba alejarse hacía la clínica de Rox.

La chica dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia Michelle.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó su amiga.

- Tendrás que ayudarme – aseguró – plan B. No quiere volver conmigo.

- ¡Que emocionante! – dijo Michelle entusiasmada.

- Tengo que hacer esa llamada – dijo mirando su reloj.

- Te acompaño.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a su habitación. Alexis encendió su móvil y marcó esperando pacientemente los tonos de llamada.

- ¿Lanie? Soy Alexis. Plan B.

- ¿Cariño? Vaya… - contestó la forense con fastidio – esto se complica.

- Me lo ha dejado muy claro – informó la chica – se queda con la veterinaria y no tiene claro cuando volverá.

- Eso es lo que él se piensa – contestó Lanie al otro lado.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó Alexis.

- ¿Estás segura cariño? No va a ser agradable – advirtió Lanie.

Alexis apretó la mano de Michelle, que la sujetaba por el hombro intentando traspasarle todo el valor posible.

- Me dolerá más engañar a papá – confesó la chica – pero es por su bien.

Lanie fue repitiendo las instrucciones a Alexis que iba repasando sus notas bajo la atenta mirada de Michelle.

- Llamaré a tu abuela en cuanto colguemos– le dijo Lanie.

- Gracias Lanie. ¿Saldrá bien? – preguntó Alexis nerviosa.

- ¡Claro que sí! – aseguró la forense – Somos un gran equipo chica. Y te estaré esperando en cuanto piséis Nueva York.

- Sed buenos con él – pidió Alexis.

- No te preocupes cariño… Nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Asegúrate de que Michelle tenga mi número de teléfono y tranquila…

- Gracias Lanie.

- Gracias a ti Alexis. Esto es una locura – dijo riendo levemente la morena – pero lo conseguiremos.

Alexis miró a Michelle que la asintió apoyándola.

- Cuenta conmigo – prometió.

La joven abrió una pequeña caja de cartón que tenía escondida en su bolsa de viaje y fue sacando uno a uno todos los medicamentos que entre ella, Michelle y Brian habían robado de la clínica siguiendo las indicaciones de Lanie…

- Plan B en marcha…

**_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Perdonar por las largas descripciones, me emociono y no sé pararlo._**

**_Creo que hemos llegado al ecuador de la historia. Espero empezar a hacerla más dinámica a partir de ahora. Sé que está resultando dura, pero ella eligió el trabajo y tiene que aprender de su gran error ¿verdad? Paciencia por favor... Espero que el resultado no os defraude._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y mil gracias por vuestros comentarios._

_Últimamente para mí, es muy complicado llegar a mi cita semanal, mi escaso tiempo libre me lo impide. Espero que sepáis perdonar los errores que pueda estar cometiendo._

**CAPITULO 9. DE VUELTA A CASA.**

Lanie paseaba nerviosa arriba y abajo sobre la misma línea de baldosas de la terminal de llegadas del JFK.

- Querida – le observó Martha – como sigas así harás un surco en el suelo.

- Lo que no entiendo es como tú puedes estar tan tranquila – contestó la forense – vamos a engañar a tu hijo y no sé si seré capaz de ser creíble.

- Soy actriz querida. Pero te entiendo perfectamente. Pánico escénico. Suele pasar al principio – le dijo haciendo un aspavientos con las manos – la primera regla de una buena actriz es creerse lo que está representando.

Lanie la miró asustada.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Alexis está haciendo muy bien su papel, por algo es nieta mía – aseguró Martha sonriendo – en cuanto la veas bajar de ese avión, hasta tú misma pensarás que tiene salmonelosis y querrás ponerle un tratamiento cuanto antes.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Pues claro! Alexis ha ensayado muchas escenas conmigo. Se lo que digo. Y aunque no me guste nada su madre, tiene en las venas la interpretación, por ambas partes – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano – aunque Richard sea escritor también dramatiza lo suyo.

Lanie miró fijamente a la mujer y sonrió asintiendo. Soltó aire por la nariz intentando relajarse, Martha le hizo un gesto para que continuase con ese ejercicio de respiración que le había recomendado unas horas antes.

- Te aseguro que tu trabajo diario enfrentándote a esos cadáveres es mucho más complicado que tomar el pelo a Richard.

- Precisamente por eso Martha, mi "público" habitual no puede juzgarme – contestó la forense.

- Tonterías – aseguró Martha – lo vas a hacer genial. ¿Preparada? – preguntó al ver como empezaban a salir los primeros pasajeros por la puerta asignada.

- Si – dijo rotunda Lanie observando como Martha se llevaba un pañuelo tapando su boca y cambiando completamente su gesto al de preocupación y tristeza.

- Tú síguenos el juego a Alexis y a mí. Y recuerda que es por el bien de Richard y por el de Katherine – le recordó Martha.

Después de varios minutos observando pasajeros, divisaron a Richard que empujaba un carrito lleno de maletas y a su lado Michelle conducía una silla de ruedas en la iba sentada Alexis, tapada con una manta. Martha levantó su mano haciendo una señal a Richard que la buscaba con la mirada y que asintió en cuanto cruzaron sus ojos.

- ¡Cariño! – dijo Martha agachándose al lado de su nieta y besándola sobre la mejilla - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mal abuela – contestó Alexis con un hilo de voz.

- Gracias por venir Lanie – dijo Richard dirigiéndose a la forense que le abrazó intentando darle algo de consuelo.

- Se pondrá bien – le aseguró Lanie y el asintió – estará en las mejores manos, te lo prometo.

Martha se incorporó y se abrazó a su hijo.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes – dijo Lanie mientras miraba a Alexis poniéndole la mano sobre la frente.

El chófer de la pequeña mini van que habían alquilado les esperaba en la zona de carga y descarga de pasajeros, en cuanto les vio llegar abrió las puertas y corrió hacia Richard para hacerse cargo de las maletas.

Acomodaron a Alexis en la parte trasera, Martha se sentó a su lado recostándola en su regazo y Lanie se acomodó delante de ellas junto a Michelle. Richard se sentó junto al chófer. Tenía cara de cansado y se mantenía en silencio.

- Al Hospital presbiteriano de la Calle 68 – le dijo Lanie al chófer que asintió – y ahora contarme todos los síntomas y cuando empezaron – dijo Lanie a Michelle y Alexis.

Michelle comenzó a hablar, se había aprendido a la perfección todos los síntomas, horarios y reacciones que Lanie les había indicado. Lanie miró con preocupación a Alexis, realmente y como advirtió Martha, la chica estaba tan metida en su papel que parecía extremadamente enferma. La morena comenzó a preocuparse, preguntándose si habían utilizado las dosis correctas en los medicamentos que les había dicho que utilizasen para simular diarrea y vómitos. ¿Y si le habían sentado peor de lo previsto? Lanie se giró, colocando su mano sobre la frente de Alexis, que había cerrado los ojos. Richard la observó preocupado. Lanie comprobó que su temperatura era más alta de lo habitual. Eso no estaba previsto. Miró a Martha quien no pudo decir nada ni hacer ningún gesto o sería descubierta por su hijo.

La forense estaba realmente angustiada. O Alexis estaba verdaderamente metida en su papel o algo no iba bien. Al girarse para volver a su posición inicial, se topó con los ojos de Richard que la suplicaban en silencio.

- Se pondrá bien – le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro e intentando trasmitirle una tranquilidad de la que ella misma carecía – mi amigo es uno de los mejores especialistas en enfermedades gastrointestinales y está esperando nuestra llegada.

- Gracias Lanie – contestó él agarrando su mano –. Gracias por venir y…

- Richard – cortó poniéndose muy seria y apretando su hombro– sois muy importantes para mí, deja de darme las gracias, debería de dártelas yo por confiar en mí antes que en cualquier otra persona.

Richard asintió con una leve sonrisa y Martha disimuló como pudo la alegría que le daba oír esas palabras en boca de la forense. Giró para mirar a su nieta, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, la cogió de la mano y notó el calor que desprendía. Recordó que Lanie no había hablado de fiebre. Pasó su mano por el pelo de la joven y miró hacía delante, cruzando su mirada con la de su hijo. Estaba inquieto y no dejaba de observar a Alexis.

Por la mente de Martha pasó por un momento la idea de descubrir todo, se lamentó al verle sufrir así. ¿Se habrían pasado? Una cosa era hacerle volver y otra provocarle una depresión.

El chófer, presionado por Richard se saltaba normas y esquivaba el denso tráfico de la autopista 495 hacia Manhattan. Afortunadamente el túnel bajo el East River no estaba colapsado. Varios minutos después la mini van paraba frente a la puerta de urgencias y Lanie saltaba literalmente y se dirigía a un hombre alto, delgaducho y pelirrojo que la abrazó deprisa mientras ambos se encaminaban al coche. El hombre levantó la mano y un celador acudió deprisa con una silla de ruedas al ver como Richard ya tenía a Alexis en brazos y pretendía entrar al hospital con ella así.

- ¿Le importa rellenar el impreso de acceso? – le dijo a Richard tendiéndole la mano – Soy el doctor Carlson, Lanie me ha puesto sobre aviso de todo.

- Preferiría no separarme de ella – contestó con seriedad Richard.

- La acomodaremos en una camilla, la tomaremos una vía, muestras de sangre y la subiremos de inmediato a la habitación 318, podrá verla allí en unos minutos, pero necesito que tomen sus datos primero y nos facilite su historial médico – le explicó con tranquilidad.

- Está bien – dijo Richard al comprobar que Lanie le asentía - ¿Dónde?

- En aquel mostrador, pregunte por Rachel, ella le ayudará y le acompañará después hasta la habitación de su hija.

- Gracias doctor.

Richard se dirigió al mostrador que le habían indicado.

- Te acompaño – dijo Michelle con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Michelle – le dijo a la chica rodeando sus hombros con un brazo mientras ambos se dirigían al mostrador.

Lanie miró a Carlson que pidió que tanto ella como Martha le siguiesen hasta uno de los box de urgencias donde segundos antes un celador había llevado a Alexis. Pidió al celador que llamase a una enfermera y comenzó a rellenar un par de impresos.

- Pediré una analítica y le pondrán una vía – les dijo – tengo que hacerlo o…

- Lo entendemos – contestó Lanie mirando a Alexis - ¿Cariño te encuentras bien?

- No demasiado – dijo la pelirroja con un pequeño hilo de voz.

Martha y Lanie se miraron asustadas. La enfermera entró en el box y pidió que esperasen fuera. Carlson hizo una señal a Lanie para que saliese sin poner pegas y no delatarle.

Unos minutos más tarde el celador volvía a entrar en el box y salía empujando una camilla en la que iba tumbada Alexis con los ojos cerrados, el brazo extendido y conectada a una botella de suero.

- La suben a la habitación y en media hora pasaré por allí – le dijo Carlson a Lanie.

Siguieron al celador por el entramado de pasillos hasta entrar a un ascensor, cuando salieron del mismo encontraron a Richard y Michelle esperando en la puerta de la habitación.

Lanie estaba deseando quedarse a solas con las chicas y Martha para preguntar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Richard se acercó a Alexis en cuanto el celador fijó la cama en la habitación, besándola sobre la frente. Alexis abrió los ojos y le sonrió levemente.

- Deberías ir a ducharte papá y dormir– le dijo suavemente – la abuela estará aquí.

- Alexis tiene razón hijo – añadió Martha dirigiéndose también a Michelle– ambos deberíais ir a descansar.

- Prefiero esperar a que venga el doctor y ...

- Richard – cortó Lanie mirándole muy seria – deja que yo me ocupe por favor, te llamaremos si es necesario.

Richard miró a su hija que le esbozó una sonrisa.

- Id a descansar por favor – pidió Alexis a ambos – ha sido un viaje muy largo.

- Está bien – cedió él agotado – pero me llamaréis…

- En cuanto venga Carlson – prometió Lanie.

Richard se despidió de su hija con un beso sobre la frente.

- Vendré en cuanto tome una ducha y me cambie de ropa – le dijo.

- No papá – pidió Alexis – descansa por favor.

Richard recapacitó. Había pasado muchas horas despierto y sería más útil si descansaba y se turnaba con su madre para cuidar de Alexis.

Salió de la habitación después de dejar que Michelle se despidiese de su hija. El chófer aún les esperaba y les llevaría hasta sus casas. Lanie les acompañó hasta el ascensor prometiéndole que le llamaría en cuanto Carlson le diese un diagnóstico.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Lanie se giró para volver a la habitación, pero cuando se acercaba a la puerta, vio como Martha salía de la misma mirando a todas partes.

- ¿Ocurre algo Martha? – preguntó Lanie nerviosa.

- ¿Se ha marchado ya Richard? – preguntó Martha mirando el pasillo.

- Aún debe estar en el ascensor – dijo Lanie señalando con el pulgar su espalda.

- Ven – dijo la actriz cogiendo a Lanie por el brazo y arrastrándola al interior de la habitación de Alexis.

Lanie entró deprisa y asustada pensando que Alexis habría sufrido una recaída, Martha se asomó de nuevo al pasillo y volvió a entrar cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella.

- ¿Alexis? – preguntó Lanie acercándose a la chica que tenía cerrados los ojos- ¿Va todo bien cariño?

- ¡Querida! – exclamó Martha a su espalda - ¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo!

- ¿Verdad que sí abuela? – preguntó Alexis de repente sentándose de un salto en la cama.

- Lo has bordado – afirmó Martha – creo que hasta Lanie se lo ha tragado.

- ¡Oh! ¿Entonces…? – preguntó Lanie sonriendo.

- Seguimos tus instrucciones – afirmó la chica – y lo pasé mal vomitando – aseguró.

- Pero… la fiebre… - dijo Lanie poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Alexis.

- ¡Ah! Eso fue un truquito de Michelle – dijo Alexis señalando la bolsa donde habían puesto su ropa al colocarle el camisón del hospital.

Martha le acercó la bolsa y Alexis sacó de sus zapatillas deportivas unas pequeñas plantillas para que ambas las viesen.

- Me las dio Michelle. Es muy friolera y se las llevó por si acaso – explicó la pelirroja – y también esto otro – dijo sacando del bolsillo de su cazadora una pequeña bolsita con un líquido azul y una placa metálica dentro – se activa doblando el metal y emite calor durante horas – explicó mientras lo doblaba y se lo pasaba a Lanie.

- Así que has pasado calor ¿eh? – dijo Lanie con una amplia sonrisa – me tenía preocupada esa fiebre.

- Ya no tengo – dijo llevando la mano de la forense a su frente para que lo comprobase.

- Te dije que era una excelente actriz – dijo Martha a Lanie que asintió – Richard está realmente preocupado y no sospecha nada.

- Pobre papá – dijo Alexis – me daba mucha pena y realmente lo estaba pasando bien con las tortugas.

- Sí, pero recuerda que también estaba esa veterinaria – dijo Martha.

- Ya… a Michelle y a mi no nos caía nada bien – aseguró – aunque ha firmado nuestras prácticas con buena nota, supongo que por papá.

- ¿Crees que querrá volver? – preguntó Lanie.

- No – aseguró tajante Alexis – por su forma de despedirse lo dudo.

- ¡Cuenta! – dijeron a la vez Martha y Lanie sentándose cada una a un lado de la cama.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Carlson entrando en la habitación y mirando a Alexis – Veo que mi paciente ha mejorado milagrosamente…

Una carcajada se hizo general entre los cuatro.

/../

Richard se sentó al lado del chófer y pidió a Michelle que le diese su dirección para que pudiesen dejarla a ella primero.

Los tres iban en completo silencio, Richard observaba por la ventanilla los altos edificios, esa era la ciudad que le había visto nacer, hacerse escritor, ser padre, enamorarse… Era tan distinta la vida que acababa de dejar en Costa Rica.

Suspiro bajando su mirada hasta el intenso tráfico. Miró el taxi que tenía a su lado y pensó en lo complicado que era conseguir uno los días de lluvia. Recordó la noche en la que él y Katherine salieron del cine y se empaparon bajo la lluvia sin conseguir que parase ninguno teniendo que volver andando hasta su casa donde tomaron un largo y cálido baño, sonrió al recordar como acabo aquella noche. Katherine… Katherine…

El taxi de su derecha adelantó unos centímetros, los suficientes para poder observar a la pasajera que iba en su interior… ¡Katherine! ¿Era ella? Un ciclista paró entre ambos coches, no dejando que pudiese verla de nuevo. Se removió nervioso en su asiento moviendo la cabeza para intentar mirar en el interior del taxi. El ciclista se movió y a Richard le golpearon los latidos de su propio corazón. La mini van se puso en marcha pasando al lado del taxi que se había quedado atascado tras otro que había parado para dejar a un cliente.

Por unos segundos pudo ver como ella miraba su reloj poniendo cara de fastidio.

- ¡Katherine! – dijo girando su cabeza sin dejar de mirar el taxi mientras avanzaban.

Michelle le miró girándose para ver que es lo que él estaba viendo. Acto seguido la chica miró su móvil y comenzó a teclear un mensaje para Alexis.

Volvió a girarse y mirar hacía delante. Quizás había sido una equivocación, le pasaba a menudo, creía verla en todas partes. Justo ahora la necesitaba tanto…

Llegaron a la casa de Michelle y bajó para ayudar con la maleta y despedirse de ella. La chica vivía con sus abuelos, que la esperaban impacientes en el portal y se lanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla y colmarla de besos. Después de las presentaciones la mujer le tomo las manos.

- ¿Cómo está su hija? – preguntó la anciana – Michelle nos ha contado…

- Aún no lo sé – contestó apesadumbrado – el viaje ha sido largo y estamos agotados – dijo mirando a Michelle – mi madre y una amiga se han quedado con ella y han insistido en que vaya a descansar.

- Y es lo que debe hacer hijo, será más útil descansado – afirmó la anciana y su marido asintió.

Media hora más tarde Henry, el conserje de su finca, se hacía cargo de las maletas de Richard y Alexis, subiendo con él en el ascensor y dejándolas en la entrada de su casa.

Richard miró a su alrededor y aspiró el olor. Su hogar. Todo le parecía extraño y pequeño. Casi dos meses viviendo prácticamente al aire libre le hacia sentirse agobiado en su propia casa. Además, sin Martha, con Alexis en el hospital… y echaba terriblemente de menos a Katherine.

Katherine. Pensó si realmente era ella la mujer que le pareció ver en aquel taxi o si había sido una mala pasada de su subconsciente. Entró en su habitación y comenzó a desnudarse para tomar una ducha. Abrió el armario para preparar el pijama y descubrió que aún tenía ropa de ella.

Debería deshacerse de ella, empaquetarla y mandársela, aunque en el fondo de su alma una llamita de esperanza le decía que no lo hiciese, que quizás las cosas cambiasen en algún momento y volvería a recuperarla.

Al fin y al cabo la relación entre ambos no había sido fácil en ningún momento, siempre había sido un tira y afloja, él esperando una señal, ella esperando un cambio en él, él dándola espacio, ella intentando superar sus miedos… Un gato y un ratón sufriendo de celos si alguien osaba meterse en el terreno que les separaba y unía.

Acarició con las yemas de los dedos una de las camisetas que ella utilizaba para dormir y sonrió. Si tan sólo le llamase y le dijese "ven" el dejaría todo por volar a su lado y ser su esclavo si era necesario. Jamás había sentido nada igual por nadie.

Se metió en la ducha intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora lo realmente importante en su vida era Alexis y que se pusiese bien. Lanie aún no le había llamado. Se enjabonó el pelo dándose cuenta que realmente necesitaba un bueno corte. Salió de la ducha y se puso frente al espejo, pasándose la mano por la cara. También necesitaba afeitarse, llevaba tres o quizás cuatro días sin hacerlo. Se observó. El sol le había tostado bastante la piel.

Se secó rápidamente y se puso un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y llamó a Lanie mientras abría la nevera y sacaba el zumo de naranja.

- ¿Lanie?

- Richard… Te iba a llamar. Carlson ha pasado hace un par de minutos, ha descartado la salmonelosis, pero nos ha dicho que se trata de una gastroenteritis bastante fuerte y prefiere dejar a Alexis aquí hasta que todo vaya bien.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

- Dormida. Carlson ha dicho que será mejor que la dejemos descansar, quizá los síntomas sean más fuertes por el viaje y el agotamiento de su estancia en Costa Rica.

- ¿Entonces no es nada grave?

- No Richard, no lo parece – aseguró la forense – pero estará en observación para evitar que se deshidrate y ver como evoluciona.

- ¿Sigue con el suero?

- Sigue con el suero y con medicación para evitar los vómitos – informó Lanie – y el calmante que le pusieron en urgencias hará que descanse. ¿Te meterás en la cama y dormirás? – preguntó Lanie curiosa.

- Si Lanie, si tu y mi madre prometéis que si hay algún cambio me llamáis yo…

- Richard… me turnaré con tu madre y no quiero que aparezcas por aquí hasta mañana.

- Pero Lanie, tu tienes que trabajar y…

- Richard… he pedido un par de días que me debían, estaré por aquí un rato y dejaré que se quede tu madre. Por la noche me quedaré yo y mañana por la mañana será tu turno ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias Lanie no sé que haría sin tu ayuda – le dijo con sinceridad.

- Richard… cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites – afirmó la forense – somos amigos.

- Gracias Lanie.

- Descansa, te veré mañana.

Richard colgó más tranquilo. Se llevó el zumo de naranja a su habitación, abrió el primer cajón de la mesita junto a su cama y sacó un bote de somníferos. Los miró con recelo. No le gustaba utilizarlos. Se los había recetado su médico al día siguiente de que ella le rechazase y únicamente había tomado uno para poder conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

Ahora necesitaba descansar, dormir durante veinte horas seguidas recuperando el sueño perdido de los últimos dos días y poder estar descansado para ocuparse de su niña al día siguiente.

Se metió una en la boca y tomó un trago de zumo, configuró una aplicación en su teléfono para que únicamente sonase si le llamaban Martha, Lanie o Alexis y se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo.

Recordó los días pasados en Costa Rica, Lena, Rox… pero irremediablemente ella aparecía en su mente.

El somnífero empezó a hacerle efecto, notaba el sopor, se giró sobre su cuerpo para quedar con su cara en el centro de la cama. Cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente dormido.

/../

Katherine miró su reloj, llegaría justa a su cita con el gobernador y para colmo el taxi delante del que la llevaba a ella se paraba para que bajase un cliente. Fue consciente de la cara de fastidio que había puesto hasta que vio al taxista que la miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

Tenía que comunicar en persona al gobernador que su amante había sido asesinada por su exnovio. El fiscal había pactado con el abogado del joven para que no fuese acusado de asesinato y si de homicidio imprudente por manipular los frenos del coche de la chica a cambio de que no revelase el nombre del gobernador en ningún momento.

Eso era lo que a Katherine le molestaba. Ese chico tendría que pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, pero se libraba simplemente por política. Katherine cada día se sentía más frustrada. Prefería sus antiguos casos en los que el culpable pagaba por su crimen y salvo en escasas y contadas ocasiones se mezclaba la política. No sabía cuanto odiaba a los políticos hasta que había descubierto la trama del senador Bracken.

El taxi reanudó su marcha y ella suspiró. Si llegaba a tiempo y hablaba con el gobernador volvería a su hotel, mandaría su informe a Amanda y tendría cuatro días libres por delante para poder ver a su padre y a sus amigos. Cogió su móvil y comenzó a teclear un Whatsapp para Lanie, pero decidió borrarlo. Mejor le daría una sorpresa ella misma. En cuanto saliese de la oficina del gobernador iría a ver a Lanie en su laboratorio.

Tras un par de horas, al fin Katherine salió del despacho del gobernador. Aquel tipo merecía ir a la cárcel tanto como el exnovio de Hillary, no se había mostrado en absoluto apenado ni eufórico porque hubiesen apresado al asesino de su amante. Tan sólo estaba preocupado porque su nombre no apareciese por ningún sitio y pidió poder ver las condiciones del trato ofrecido por su silencio. Katherine pensó que era un completo gilipollas.

Y ahora era libre, iría a buscar a Lanie y después a su hotel, mandaría un informe, recogería sus cosas e iría a la casa de Lanie, no le apetecía quedarse en casa de su padre, siempre que lo hacía tenía pesadillas que le hacían retroceder hasta el día en que murió su madre.

El conserje de las oficinas del gobernador paró un taxi y ella subió dándole las gracias. Le dio la dirección al taxista y sonrió al pensar en la sorpresa que iba a llevarse su amiga al verla aparecer sin avisar.

Durante el trayecto y ahora más relajada, se permitió contemplar la que había sido su ciudad y amaba con toda su alma. Elevó la vista… Manhattan, cemento, cristal y gris acero. Las prisas de miles de personas con su café en la mano y el olor a comida de los puestos ambulantes. El vapor de las alcantarillas y el denso tráfico amarillo. Su ciudad.

Accedió sin problemas al laboratorio de Lanie, los vigilantes la conocían y no le pidieron ningún tipo de identificación. Ella supuso que para ellos seguía trabajando para el NYPD y no les iba a sacar de su error mostrándoles su identificación del FBI.

Salió del ascensor y caminó por el pasillo por el que tantas veces había caminado junto a Richard. No dejaba de pensar en él. Llamó con los nudillos en la puerta oscilante y la empujó entrando.

- ¡Inspectora Beckett! ¿O tal vez debería llamarla agente especial? Que alegría volver a verla.

- Buenos días Perlmutter – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué la trae por aquí? – preguntó sin levantar la vista del interior de un cadáver – es un placer volver a verla, la hemos echado de menos. Pero únicamente a usted, no al escritor que llevaba pegado todo el día.

- Gracias – dijo ella soltando una risita -. Venía buscando a Lanie.

- ¡Vaya! ¿No lo sabe?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Katherine con cara de preocupación.

- Lanie está en el Hospital presbiteriano de la calle 68 – le dijo pausadamente mientras extraía muestras de tejido del cadáver – al parecer la Alexis Castle, que hizo un eficiente y magnífico trabajo cuando estuvo con nosotros – sentenció – ha contraído una enfermedad en un viaje de estudios a Costa Rica y está allí ingresada bajo los cuidados de un amigo de la doctora Parish… Y… cuénteme inspectora… ¿Qué tal su trabajo en la capital? – dijo el forense levantando la vista y descubriendo para su sorpresa que había terminado su frase para nadie, pues Katherine había abandonado la sala sin despedirse y que aún se balanceaba la puerta de la entrada.

Cuando salió de la morgue intentó parar sin éxito un taxi libre durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano y se dirigió corriendo hasta la primera entrada del metro.

Pidió información sobre la habitación de Alexis en la recepción del hospital y la dirigieron a la tercera planta, tras esperar un rato el ascensor se decidió a subir por las escaleras y llegó con la respiración algo agitada hasta el control de las enfermeras.

- Tiene que esperar un momento – le indicó una de las enfermeras – no se permiten visitas para esta paciente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy grave? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Lo siento. No puedo darle ese tipo de información sin permiso del doctor Carlson.

Katherine lo pensó por unos instantes y les mostró su identificación del FBI.

- La entiendo agente… agente Beckett – dijo la enfermera mirándola por encima de las gafas – pero no podrá verla si no es con autorización de su médico.

Katherine bufó y paseó su mirada por los pasillos por si podía ver alguna cara conocida. La enfermera colgó el teléfono después de unos minutos y la llamó.

- Agente… habitación 314

- Gracias – le dijo ella volando hacía donde le indicaba la enfermera.

Llamo muy despacio con los nudillos sobre la puerta y abrió levemente la puerta tras unos instantes. La habitación estaba en semi penumbra y Katherine entró en silencio. Alexis estaba tumbada sobre la cama y conectada a un bote de suero. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie en la habitación. Ella esperaba encontrarse allí a Lanie, Martha y Richard.

Se acercó muy despacio hasta ella y se inclinó hasta darle un beso en la frente. En ese instante la pelirroja abrió los ojos y al verla sonrió.

- Hola Lex – le dijo retirándola el pelo de la cara - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Agotada – contestó – pero mejor.

- ¿Me cuentas qué ha sucedido?

La chica le contó como habían sido sus últimas horas en Costa Rica, y como su supuesta enfermedad había preocupado a su padre que movilizó a varias personas hasta conseguir que un helicóptero fuese a por ellos al Parque y los llevase hasta San José, donde tomaron el primer avión hasta Nueva York. Le explicó las pruebas que le habían realizado esa misma mañana y como les habían indicado que únicamente se trataba de una gastroenteritis.

Katherine le preguntó por Lanie, omitiendo hacerlo por Martha y por su padre.

- Lanie se ha portado genial con nosotros – aseguró – ha bajado con la abuela para asegurarse que come algo y después se irá a su casa a descansar un rato, ha prometido a papá que se quedará conmigo esta noche.

Ella asintió en silencio, y Alexis aprovechó para llevarla a su terreno.

- Sé que mi padre te echa de menos – le dijo directa.

- Alexis… yo…

- Perdóname – cortó la chica – pero después de verle este último año tan feliz a tu lado, no puedo hacerme a la idea de verle como un alma en pena… y no soy tonta, sé que ambos os queréis.

- Es complicado Alexis – contestó tras unos segundos ella.

- Tan complicado como ambos queráis que sea – contestó ella cogiendo su mano y apretándola – ojalá decidieseis daros una segunda oportunidad.

Katherine la miro curvando levemente las comisuras de sus labios. Después de la llamada que recibió de Richard y en la que pensó que ella le había mentido, ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él. Le había fallado y no estaba segura si Richard la podría perdonar algún día. En aquel instante deseo abrazarle, besarle y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que Alexis no corría ningún tipo de peligro y que le diese tiempo… tiempo para poder cumplir su contrato y volver…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Martha entró seguida de Lanie, ambas la miraron con cara de fingida sorpresa, pues habían recibido la llamada de Carlson avisando de la llegada de la agente Beckett.

- ¡Katherine querida! – le dijo Martha acercándose para abrazarla.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo que debamos saber? – preguntó Lanie a su amiga.

- Me enviaron hace unos días para resolver un caso y no quise llamaros hasta no solucionarlo. El caso está resuelto y tengo cuatro días - explicó – he pasado por la morgue y Perlmutter me ha dicho que estabas aquí, con Alexis así que…

- Nuestra chica ya está fuera de peligro – dijo Martha besando a su nieta – aunque debería descansar.

- Ya nos vamos Martha – dijo Lanie - ¿Dónde te alojas? – preguntó a Katherine.

- En un hotel de Queens, había ido a buscarte para cambiarme a tu casa – contestó ella.

- ¿A mi casa? – preguntó la forense algo descolocada.

- Eso pensaba, pero también puedo ir a la de mi padre – aseguró mirándola extrañada.

- Mi vecino de arriba ha tenido un problema con su bañera y la habitación de invitados es un desastre, pero puedo ofrecerte mi sofá – dijo la forense mientras miraba a Martha.

- De eso nada querida – afirmó tras unos segundos Martha – tú te vienes a casa.

- Martha, te lo agradezco pero no puede ser…

- ¿Cómo que no? – le preguntó algo enfadada – Haya pasado lo que haya pasado entre Richard y tú, siempre serás bienvenida a nuestra casa.

- Eso no deberías dudarlo – añadió Alexis desde la cama.

- Además querida, sabes de sobra que hay una habitación de invitados que nadie usa – afirmó – ve a recoger tus cosas al hotel y Henry te abrirá la puerta, yo le avisaré.

- Martha – cortó – yo te lo agradezco pero Richard…

- ¿Qué ocurre con Richard? ¿Acaso crees que le gustaría que durmieses en un hotel teniendo una habitación libre en su casa? – preguntó – Haz caso y ve a por tus cosas.

- Yo te llevaré – dijo Lanie – iremos a por mi coche y después iré a descansar para volver esta noche y hacer mi turno – dijo acercándose hasta Alexis y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Una condición – dijo Katherine – si me quedo en vuestra casa, yo me quedaré esta noche con Alexis.

Martha, Lanie y Alexis cruzaron sus miradas. Maktub (*) pensaron las tres a la vez. Martha asintió y Katherine se despidió de Alexis, prometiendo que volvería por la noche para hacer el relevo a su abuela y salió de la habitación con Lanie.

- Me alegro mucho de verte – le dijo Lanie – pero podías haber avisado.

- Quise daros una sorpresa – aseguró ella – y me la llevé yo. ¿Es grave?

- No – aseguró la forense – pero sus síntomas se confundían con la salmonelosis y cuando Martha me llamó le insistí para que la trajesen cuando antes.

- Fue una suerte que Richard estuviese allí – dijo casi pensativa Katherine.

- Si estaba allí era por olvidarte – le dijo directa Lanie.

- ¡Lanie!

- ¿Qué? Tomaste las riendas de tu vida chica – le dijo – pero le empujaste sin cuidado al hacerlo. Es la realidad. Le has hecho daño. Y debes aceptarlo.

Katherine guardó silencio. Si había algo que Lanie hacía realmente bien, era dar su opinión y su consejo. No tenía pelos en la lengua. Y era la verdad. Tenía que aceptarla y vivir con ella.

_(* La palabra "maktub" procede del árabe y significa "lo que está escrito". Puede decirse que hace referencia a esas extrañas casualidades que nos suceden a veces y que parecen inevitables, como si fueran producto del destino (fuente Wikipedia)_

/../

Martha se asomó al pasillo instantes después de que ambas jóvenes hubiesen salido de la habitación y las vio entrar en el ascensor.

- ¡Esto no podía haber ido mejor! – le dijo contenta a su nieta.

- Cuando el doctor Carlson ha llamado para avisarme que estaba aquí no podía creérmelo – dijo Alexis.

- Nosotras hemos dejado el postre para subir por si se marchaba – aseguraba Martha – menos mal que Carlson ha dado orden para que no dejen entrar a nadie sin su permiso y nos avisa antes o al final nos pillarán.

- Bueno, yo estaba medio dormida.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor cariño?

- Necesito descansar y que me quiten de una vez el suero.

- Ya oíste a Carlson, entre el viaje y los vómitos te has deshidratado, podrían cambiártelo por bebida, pero queda más dramático así – le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

- Espero que Katherine no descubra que Lanie no tiene goteras en su casa – dijo riendo la pelirroja - ¿Lo traíais ensayado?

- No cariño… Lanie debería de pasar por mi escuela – dijo Martha pensativa.

/../

Un par de horas después, Lanie dejaba a Katherine en el portal de la casa de Richard. Henry, al verla salió deprisa para hacerse cargo de su pequeña maleta y acompañarla hasta la puerta para dejarla entrar, tal y como Martha le había pedido.

Lanie la había advertido que Richard estaría descansando para poder ir a relevarla a la mañana siguiente. Dio las gracias a Henry y cerró con cuidado la puerta. La habitación de Richard estaba cerrada y con cuidado se descalzó y subió por las escaleras para dejar su equipaje en la habitación de invitados, tomar una ducha, ponerse algo cómodo y volver al hospital.

Una hora después bajaba con cuidado por las escaleras del loft. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida y agarró el picaporte, pero se quedó inmóvil por un instante. No podía evitarlo.

Soltó el picaporte, se dio la vuelta y se descalzó, dirigiéndose con seguridad a la habitación de Richard. Abrió con cuidado y entró en la habitación. Se quedó quieta un momento adaptando sus pupilas a la oscuridad y comenzó a caminar sin hacer el menor ruido hasta llegar a la cama. Un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana, no era mucho pero si el suficiente como para permitir distinguir todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Richard estaba tumbado de costado, con la cara en el centro de la cama. Se acercó hasta el lado contrario para poder mirarle bien. Dormía profundamente, había aprendido que cuando el escritor estaba completamente dormido hacía un pequeño ruidito al respirar. Se fijó en un bote de medicamentos que había sobre la mesita y se dio la vuelta para comprobar que era.

Leyó el contenido e identificó un somnífero, miró la fecha de prescripción. Un día después de la última vez en la que se vieron. Una sensación de culpabilidad la invadió.

Volvió de nuevo al otro lado de la cama y sin poder evitarlo se arrodillo junto a la misma. Podía ver su pelo más largo, su cara tostada y su barba de varios días.

Sintió el impulso irrefrenable de besarle y muy despacio se incorporó gateando sobre la cama y acercándose a su cara. Besó su mejilla, aspirando su olor, ese olor que tanto echaba de menos desde hacía dos meses. Le amaba y le había perdido. Se sintió angustiada.

Debía marcharse de allí. Si él despertaba y la sorprendía podía enfadarse. Bastante era haber aceptado la invitación de Martha para dormir en su casa sin que él lo supiese como para también que la pillase mirándole mientras dormía.

Volvió a besarle en la mejilla y un mechón de su propio pelo cayó sobre la cara de Richard, que suspiró y abrió los ojos mirándola.

- Katherine – dijo mientras pasaba su mano a la nuca y la atraía para darle un beso en los labios.

- Richard… yo…

- Te amo – la dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla.

Ella correspondió al beso, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, mientras sentía que su corazón latía sobresaltado dentro de su pecho.

De repente el beso acabó como había empezado y la presión de su mano en su nuca terminó y ella notó el peso de la misma. Se separó mirándole. Estaba completamente dormido…

_/../_

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero no defraudar a nadie._


	10. Chapter 10

Lunes, un poco más tarde... lo siento...  
Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
Gracias especiales por comentar. Es duro seguir escribiendo. Gracias por ayudarme.

**CAPITULO 10. Reacciones.**

Martha se despidió de su nieta con un beso dejándola con Katherine, a la que notó pensativa y callada.

Bajó del taxi y Henry salió a su encuentro para abrirle la puerta del ascensor preguntándole por el estado de la joven Alexis.  
Entró a su casa descalzándose, tomó nota mental de volver a la mañana siguiente con unas zapatillas para cambiarse mientras estuviese en el hospital.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba en silencio y en penumbra. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Richard para comprobar que estaba allí, y le vio tumbado sobre la cama mirando al techo.

- Richard… ¿Estás bien?  
- Hola Madre ¿Cómo está Alexis?  
- Cansada, pero mejor. Le han quitado el suero y ha empezado a tomar líquidos.  
- Bien… Eso es una estupenda señal.  
- La mejor. ¿Ocurre algo hijo? – dijo Martha acercándose hasta sentarse en su cama.  
- Estoy muy cansado, como si no hubiese dormido. Y la echo de menos – afirmó sin mirarla.  
- La he dejado en buenas manos – le dijo Martha acariciándole la pierna sobre la sábana.  
- Sé que está en buenas manos – dijo él mirándola –. Pero me refería a Katherine, no consigo quitármela de la mente.  
- Querido…  
- He tenido un sueño que me parecía tan real…

Martha escuchó como él relataba el sueño que había tenido. Decidió no decirle nada e intuyó que no se trataba de un sueño. Eso hizo que sintiese una gran alegría, por un lado su hijo la extrañaba y por otro Katherine no había podido evitar acercarse a él para besarle. Tendría que informar a la tropa de los avances.

Lo que tenía muy claro es que no iba a decir nada a Richard sobre la decisión de invitar a la joven a quedarse en su casa durante esos cuatro días, y esperaba que ella finalmente no llegase a dormir en el cuarto de invitados.

- ¿Quieres cenar algo? – le preguntó después de oírle.  
- No he comido comida china desde que me fui de Nueva York – aseguró él - ¿Te apetece si llamamos…?  
- Claro hijo… iré a darme una ducha, pide tú, ya sabes lo que me gusta.

Martha subió a su habitación y cogió su móvil para llamar de inmediato a su nieta.

- Cariño…  
- Hola abuela ¿Has llegado ya?  
- Si Alexis, tengo que contarte algo, dime que estás bien y te lo contaré por Whatsapp procura que ella no lo lea.  
- Abuela, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente y tendré cuidado – contestó Alexis - ¿Papá está descansando?  
- Vamos a cenar en un rato y después volverá a dormir, aún está cansado. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.  
- Lo haré abuela, dormiré. Hasta mañana.

Katherine miró a Alexis con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Deberías hacer caso y dejar ese móvil para mañana – le dijo.  
- Dame unos minutos y te prometo que lo apagaré – contestó ella sonriendo – en Costa Rica apenas podía utilizarlo y tengo tantos mensajes que contestar.  
- Te daré media hora y si no lo apagas lo haré yo… - advirtió.  
- No sé si querría tenerte de madrastra ¿Eh? – dijo la chica riendo.  
- Bueno, creo que te he ahorrado la preocupación por esa situación - dijo cambiando su cara.  
- Sigo pensando que mi padre te quiere demasiado como para dejar que te escapes tan fácilmente.

Alexis vio como la joven esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. Acto seguido su móvil lanzó un aviso y se dispuso a leer lo que su abuela tenía que contarla.

Después de varios minutos en los que la pelirroja se ponía al día y no podía evitar sonreír, Katherine le apremió para que dejase el móvil y descansase. Alexis hizo caso, se despidió de su abuela por escrito y lo apagó para evitar que Katherine pudiese leer sus comentarios.

Después de intercambiar opiniones con su nieta, Martha tomó su ducha y bajó a cenar con Richard. Le notaba triste y no pudo evitar comenzar una conversación.

- Querido, yo creo que ambos os echáis de menos. Deberíais entenderla e intentarlo de nuevo.  
- No es tan sencillo madre. Hasta me parece sentir su olor.  
- Es tan sencillo como queráis hacerlo – le respondió.  
- Ella no me quiere – afirmó.  
- ¿En que te basas? – preguntó Martha.  
- Hablé con ella hace un par de semanas y descubrí que iba a salir con un tipo que no se cortó un pelo y habló mientras ella estaba al teléfono – dijo pinchando de mala gana una gamba.  
- Supongo que tiene derecho a divertirse –dijo Martha sorprendida – según tengo entendido en Costa Rica tú…  
- Sí madre – cortó él – Alexis ya te ha contado que me divertía con la veterinaria… pero fue después de saber…  
- ¿No hubo nadie más? – preguntó Martha que conocía de sobra a Richard.  
- Una mujer, una noche… pero no es lo que piensas – dijo él arrepentido y pensando en Lena – no podía quitármela de la cabeza y todo fue un desastre.

Martha decidió no insistir. Con lo que él le había dicho era más que suficiente para sacar conclusiones. Terminaron de cenar y ella se ocupo de recoger, enviándole a la cama.

Cuando se aseguró que se había dormido, después de saber que iba a tomarse otro somnífero, subió a su habitación y llamó a Lanie.

- ¡Martha! – contestó la forense - ¿Ocurre algo?  
- ¡Querida! No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado. ¿Puedes hablar?  
- Estoy en casa con Javi, poniéndole al día, pondré el manos libres para que te oiga.  
- Katherine ha llegado al hospital a las ocho – comenzó a relatar - y me he venido para casa. Cuando he llegado he ido a ver a Richard y estaba despierto y muy triste.  
- ¿Triste? – preguntó Javi.  
- Cuando le he preguntado me ha dicho que había tenido un sueño muy real, que Katherine estaba allí, arrodillada junto a él sobre la cama y que él despertaba, la confesaba que la amaba y se besaban.  
- ¡Martha! – dijo Lanie – ¡Ha sido incapaz de reprimirse y ha entrado en su habitación para verle!  
- Sí querida, creo que opinamos lo mismo – aseguró Martha.  
- ¿Se lo has dicho a Richard? – preguntó Javi.  
- ¡Ni hablar! – respondió con seguridad – Si se lo digo es capaz de no ir al hospital para no cruzarse con ella. Está demasiado dolido, la ama pero está completamente seguro que ella no siente lo mismo.  
- Cuando volvíamos de recoger sus cosas del hotel, me confesó que Richard había hablado con ella y Richard oyó como su compañero preguntaba si estaba preparada para ir a cenar – dijo Lanie – ella cree que fue el punto final y que Richard no quiere saber nada de ella.  
- ¿Pero pese a eso ha aceptado dormir en vuestra casa? – preguntó Javi – Eso sin duda es por que aún tiene esperanzas. La conozco.  
- ¿Y que harás mañana Martha? – preguntó la forense.  
- Iré con él a primera hora al hospital e intentaré que se queden solos.  
- Avísame y llamo a Carlson para que lleven a Alexis a alguna prueba absurda e intentas acompañarla tú.  
- Eso sería perfecto.  
- Ahora Martha, será mejor que cuelgues y descanses.  
- Estoy emocionada – confesó la actriz – creo que todo está saliendo mejor de lo que esperábamos.  
- Esperemos que no se tuerza – dijo Lanie con un suspiro – Martha dame un toque cuando sepas a que hora podéis estar en el hospital.  
- Lo haré. Buenas noches chicos.  
- Buenas noches Martha.

/../

Richard durmió de tirón toda la noche, y cuando el primer rayo de luz entró por su semi abierta ventana, sus ojos se abrieron y se estiró en la cama, notándose descansado por primera vez desde hacía dos meses. Se levantó rápido y entró al baño para afeitarse y tomar una ducha.

Salió de la habitación vistiendo un pantalón informal de algodón de color claro, una camisa blanca de manga corta y zapatillas deportivas blancas.

Martha le miró de arriba abajo.

- Vaya…  
- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó él – fui de compras en Costa Rica.  
- Deberías cortarte el pelo.  
- En eso tienes razón madre – afirmó – pero hasta que mi niña no esté en casa no podré hacerlo.  
- Come – le dijo mostrando un plato con tostadas y un café – no quiero llegar tarde.  
- ¿No prefieres ir tú después?  
- Quiero ver a mi nieta cuanto antes.

Terminó de desayunar mientras Martha subía para coger su bolso y retocar su maquillaje y a los diez minutos subían al taxi que Henry había localizado para ellos.

Martha mandó un Whatsapp al grupo denominado "tropa" informando que en diez minutos estarían en el hospital.

Cuando Richard entró en la habitación de su hija fue directo hasta ella para sentarse a su lado y abrazarla mientras Martha dejaba en el pequeño armario la ropa que había traído a sabiendas que Alexis saldría del hospital en horas.

- ¿Cómo está mi niña? – preguntó  
- Mucho mejor papá – contestó ella hundiéndose en su pecho.  
- ¡Buenos días! – dijo un celador entrando en la habitación – bajamos a rayos, rutina.  
- ¿Puedo acompañarla? – se adelantó a preguntar Martha.  
- Sí, pero únicamente una persona.

Richard miró a su madre que le devolvió una mirada suplicante, se levantó de la cama y besó a su hija en la frente.

- Está bien – dijo – estaré aquí esperando y aprovecharé para hacer unas llamadas. ¿Dónde está Lanie? – dijo mirando a su alrededor dándose cuenta que la forense no estaba.

El celador comenzó a mover la cama y Alexis cambió de tema haciendo que olvidase a la forense.

- No tardaremos mucho – comentó el celador – unos treinta o cuarenta minutos.  
- Bien – contestó Richard – si no estoy aquí cuando volváis estaré en la cafetería.  
- Está bien ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Martha al ver su gesto.  
- No madre… tan sólo es… ese olor – le dijo cerca de su oído – vuelvo a sentirlo.

Martha le apretó el antebrazo y salió acompañando al celador y a su nieta.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Martha en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró.  
- Casi tuve que obligarla a ir a por café –contestó la pelirroja mientras entraban en el ascensor.

Richard comenzó a marcar el número de Paula y se acercó a la ventana mientras colocaba el móvil en su oreja. Notó el ruido del picaporte a su espalda y se giró.

Se quedó inmóvil mirándola. Ella le sonrió levemente, sonrisa que se transformó en pánico a los dos segundos cuando fue consciente que la cama de Alexis no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde está Alexis? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó nerviosa – Estaba aquí hace diez minutos…  
- La han llevado a rayos – atinó a contestar él –. Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- ¿Pero está bien? Sólo he ido a por café…  
- Está perfectamente, sólo es rutina – contestó él –. No me has contestado ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Vine a resolver un caso a Nueva York y ayer me enteré de que Alexis estaba aquí… ¿Te molesta?

Él se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. Ella empezó a sentir pánico.

- No… no – dijo él - claro que no… perdóname si lo has entendido así – dijo acercándose a ella ¿Puedo? – preguntó extendiendo sus brazos.  
- Richard – dijo ella acercándose y abrazándole – me alegro mucho de verte.

Se mantuvieron abrazados unos interminables segundos. En ese momento él comprendió que el olor que había notado al entrar minutos antes era real.

- ¿Lanie? – preguntó cuando se separaron – Se suponía que ella pasaba la noche aquí.  
- Preferí hacerlo yo – dijo ella y el asintió.  
- Gracias.  
- No tienes que dármelas, lo he hecho encantada, se trata de Alexis.

Él volvió a asentir con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? – intentando cortar el violento silencio que les amenazaba.

Ella le miró negando con la cabeza.

- ¿No puedes hablar de el? Lo entiendo…  
- No. No puedo hablar – le dijo sin mentir – pero si puedo decirte que no era lo que pensaba.  
- Lo siento.  
- Yo lo lamento aún más.

Se miraron por un largo instante.

- Estás muy moreno – le dijo sonriendo – te sienta bien. Alexis me contó que la habías seguido a Costa Rica – omitió que lo sabía por sus propios medios.  
- Sí. Y viendo lo que ha pasado no me arrepiento en absoluto de haberlo hecho.

Ella asintió y bajó la mirada. Él intentó tranquilizarse, desde que la había visto entrar su corazón latía deprisa en su pecho.

- Tardarán en volver… ¿Te apetece tomar un café? Si no tienes que marcharte ya…  
- Tengo unos días libres – le dijo – y sí… me apetece un café.

Él abrió la puerta de la habitación dejándola pasar y siguiéndola por el pasillo hasta los ascensores. Cuando la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron, él no pudo evitarlo y preguntó:

- ¿Estás en la casa de Jim?  
- No – contestó ella temerosa.  
- ¿Con Lanie? – ella fue incapaz de responder tan sólo negó con la cabeza.

Richard la miró extrañado.

- ¿No estarás en un hotel? Porque en mi casa siempre habrá sitio para ti…

Ella no sabia como decírselo, le miró y abrió la boca cerrándola de inmediato. El ascensor paró en la siguiente planta y subió una enfermera que les saludo cordialmente. Ella agradeció esa compañía que la infundió valor para contestarle:

- Martha insistió ayer que me quedase en el cuarto de invitados y… - dijo esperando su reacción – ayer llevé mis cosas…

Richard la miró con sorpresa primero y con una gran sonrisa acto seguido. El ascensor volvió a parar y la enfermera se despidió saliendo del mismo.

- Dime que no lo soñé – dijo Richard acercándose a ella.

Ella negó tímidamente con la cabeza y él se acercó aún más acorralándola contra la pared del ascensor.

- ¿No fue un sueño verdad? – volvió a preguntar mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.  
- No – contestó ella cerrando el espacio entre ambos y besándole – no lo soñaste.

El beso duró apenas un instante, hasta que el ascensor paró y abrió sus puertas en la planta baja. Él se separó sonriéndola y salió del mismo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Ella reaccionó un par de segundos después, cuando él se volvió para mirarla y apremiarla a que saliese.

Richard pidió que se sentase mientras él se acercaba hasta la barra para pedir los dos cafés. Ella le miró desde la distancia. Le gustaba su cambio de look, su ropa clara y cómoda y el tono dorado de su piel, incluso le pareció más atractivo con el pelo algo más largo de lo habitual.

Un par de minutos después, él se acercaba una pequeña bandeja con dos cafés y dos donuts.

- ¿No serán para mí? – preguntó señalándolos.  
- Uno sí… estás demasiado delgada ¿te has mirado últimamente en un espejo?  
- Estoy perfectamente.  
- Come. Has pasado toda la noche aquí, tienes que tener hambre. ¿Qué tal se ha comportado Alexis?  
- Ha pasado la noche durmiendo – dijo ella comprobando que él había pedido su café con vainilla y sonrió – he podido dormir.  
- ¿Sabes? Me ha dado un susto de muerte – confesó por primera vez – no paraba de vomitar y estaba ardiendo. Nunca la había visto así.  
- Por suerte estabas allí…  
- Sí… - dijo él riendo – no te puedes imaginar mi cara cuando vi que aparecía en el parque… se suponía que ella no saldría del centro de estudios y la tenía controlada…

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos. Él no se atrevió a contarle su aventura y ella no se atrevió a preguntar nada.

El rompió el silencio preguntándole por su nueva casa y ella le contó como la había encontrado mientras ambos se comían sus donuts y bebían su café.

- Creo que deberíamos volver para ver si ya está en su habitación – dijo ella consultando el reloj de su padre.  
- Y te irás a descansar – sentenció él.  
- Sí. Empiezo a notar el cansancio.

Subieron a la habitación, en ningún momento volvieron a acercarse o a hablar del beso que se habían dado minutos antes. Alexis aún no estaba allí, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, el celador entró empujando la cama de una sonriente pelirroja que les miró alternativamente.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Richard a su madre.  
- Tendremos que esperar al doctor Carlson – dijo Martha acercándose a Katherine para abrazarla – gracias por quedarte anoche con ella.  
- ¡Martha! Gracias a ti por dejar que me quedase – contestó.  
- Deberías irte – le dijo Richard serio poniendo las alarmas de nieta y abuela.  
- ¡Richard! – regañó Martha  
- Debe ir a descansar – dijo mientras sacaba sus llaves del bolsillo y se las entregaba a Katherine.

Martha asintió sonriendo al ver ese gesto y lanzó una mirada cómplice a Alexis.

- Luego te veré – dijo Katherine acercándose a la paciente y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- Gracias Katherine – contestó cogiendo su mano y apretándola.  
- Te acompañaré al ascensor – dijo Richard mientras ella cogía su chaqueta.

Ninguno de los dos pudieron ver el gesto de triunfo, que tanto nieta como abuela, hicieron en cuanto se cerró la puerta de la habitación. Martha se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con sigilo asomándose muy despacio al pasillo siguiéndoles con la mirada.

Ambos pararon frente al ascensor y Richard presionó el botón de llamada y se giró para mirarla.

- Sé que lo has hecho porque has querido, pero vuelvo a darte las gracias por estar aquí.  
- Dormiré un rato y os llamaré para ver como sigue – dijo mientas se abrían las puertas del ascensor y dio un paso para entrar.  
- ¡Espera! – dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo - ¿Podemos hablar un rato esta noche?

Ella le miró asintiendo y él tiró de su brazo acercándola y dándole un pequeño beso sobre los labios. La morena se separó bajando la mirada y entró al ascensor, podía sentir su mirada clavada en su nuca. Se giró y le miro a los ojos sonriéndole. El metió sus manos en los bolsillos y la devolvió la sonrisa mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor y desaparecía de su vista.  
Martha se metió deprisa en la habitación corriendo hasta la cama de su nieta mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos.

- ¡Se han besado!  
- ¡Bien! – exclamó Alexis con su móvil en la mano – se lo diré a Lanie

Richard entró en la habitación y fue directamente hacía la cama de Alexis, sentándose junto a ella y pasándole un brazo por sus hombros.

- Tienes mejor cara cariño – le dijo muy contento.  
- Y yo puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya papá – le dijo la chica sonriéndole.  
- En cuanto a ti – dijo Richard señalando a su madre con el dedo – no me ha gustado nada que me escondieses que estaba alojada en casa.  
- Lo siento – dijo ella levantando las manos enseñándole las palmas – pero no podía saber como ibas a reaccionar si te lo contaba.  
- Y yo confesándote mis sueños madre…  
- Eso se llama confianza querido…  
- ¿Cómo está hoy mi paciente? – preguntó Carlson entrando en la habitación.

Después de examinar el informe de Alexis y después de lo que ya habían convenido con Lanie, el médico les dijo que esperaría a los resultados del análisis de sangre que le habían hecho por la mañana y que posiblemente le daría el alta médica en un par de horas.

Richard sonrió. Sintió que el día comenzaba bien y deseo que continuase así.

Por su parte Katherine llegaba al loft y abría con las llaves de Richard. Subió a la habitación de invitados y tras tomar una ducha se puso el pijama que siempre llevaba consigo en sus viajes y se metió en la cama, no sin antes mandar un Whatsapp a Lanie, que la contestó de inmediato provocando una gran sonrisa en la agente.

Se abrazó a la almohada tocándose los labios y se quedó profundamente dormida en minutos.

Tal y como el doctor les había dicho, dos horas después Alexis se preparaba con la ayuda de su abuela para abandonar el hospital.

- ¿Quieres que pida una silla de ruedas? – preguntó Richard  
- Papá, estoy bien.  
- El doctor ha dicho que debes descansar.  
- Voy a bajar en el ascensor papá, no voy a ir por las escaleras.

Richard sonrió, no podía dejar de sentirse sobreprotector con ella.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Alexis prefirió quedarse en el sillón de la sala, Richard se ofreció para subir a su habitación y traerle ropa cómoda y su iPad. La chica quería mostrarles centenares de fotografías.

Cuando él cogió el pijama que Alexis le había indicado, y antes de volver a la sala, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y entró con sigilo en la habitación de invitados. Ella dormía. Se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló para observarla. Dormía de lado con el antebrazo fuera de la cama y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Él sonrió y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella hasta atraparlos suavemente en un beso. Se levantó despacio y salió de la habitación con cuidado.

Ella abrió los ojos viéndole salir y sonrió, dándose la vuelta y volviendo de nuevo a quedarse dormida.

Varias horas después ella despertó abriendo los ojos e intentando situarse. Tardó unos instantes en hacerlo y sonrió al recordar la fugaz visita de Richard. Se quedó inmóvil intentando escuchar cualquier sonido que le indicase si los habitantes de la casa se encontraban en la misma. No logró escuchar nada y decidió levantarse y darse una ducha.

Minutos después se encaminó a las escaleras vestida con un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta con escote de pico y descalza. Según iba bajando escuchó la voz de Alexis riendo con otra chica. La pelirroja y su amiga estaban sentadas en el sillón en cuanto la vio la saludó antes de que terminase de bajar.

- ¡Katherine! ¿Has descansado?  
- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Cuándo te han dado el alta? – dijo acercándose a ambas chicas sentándose en el reposabrazos y saludando a Alexis con un beso.  
- Ella es mi amiga Michelle – dijo presentándola –. Llegué a casa antes de comer, un par de días de reposo, dieta blanda y estaré como nueva.  
- Me alegro que estés en casa de nuevo – le dijo muy seria.  
- Gracias

Se hizo un pequeño silencio y Alexis finalmente lo rompió.

- Papá está en su despacho – dijo señalando con la cabeza la puerta cerrada.  
- Sí… - contestó ella levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta del mismo.

Llamó con los nudillos y abrió la puerta pasando sin esperar a que él contestase.

Richard levantó los ojos de su portátil y al verla sonrió.

- ¿Has dormido bien?  
- Lo suficiente – le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él.  
- ¿Alexis sigue…? – preguntó señalando la puerta.  
- Sí…

Él cerró su portátil mirándola.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? Echo de menos Nueva York…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- He quedado con Lanie y los chicos para tomar una cerveza.  
- Entiendo – dijo algo desilusionado.  
- Si quieres venir…  
- Mi madre se ha ido con su grupo de la academia… Prefiero no dejar a Alexis sola.

Se miraron en silencio y ella asintió.

- Puedes llevarte mis llaves – le dijo.  
- Oye Richard… gracias por…  
- Siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa – cortó él.  
- Cuando vuelva si quieres podemos hablar…  
- Si estoy despierto...  
- Si estás despierto.

Volvieron a mirarse en silencio y ella se levantó saliendo del despacho. En cuanto lo hizo, él apoyó los codos en la mesa dejando caer su cabeza entre las manos soltando un pequeño bufido de desesperación.

Katherine entró a la cervecería cercana a comisaría y a la que siempre iban cuando querían tomar algo al salir del trabajo, buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros.

- Hola chica – dijo una voz en su oído mientras tiraba de su cintura para abrazarla.  
- ¡Javi! – dijo ella volviéndose y dejándose abrazar.  
- ¿Vuelves para quedarte?

Mientras caían varias rondas de cervezas los chicos y Lanie escuchaban atentamente lo poco que podía contarles ella sobre sus casos y su trabajo, y reían recordando varios casos que habían tenido ellos y como Gates se había desesperado en varias ocasiones maldiciendo por su marcha. En ningún momento le hablaron o preguntaron por Richard, pese a que todos estaban al día por Martha de sus besos en las últimas horas.

Para sorpresa de todos y después de un buen rato, Moira, la nueva compañera de Kevin y Javi, entró en la cervecería acompañada de varios compañeros que querían saludar a Katherine.

Las cervezas siguieron cayendo y Lanie cogió del brazo a Katherine para que la acompañase al baño.

- Me parece que Moira no te cae muy bien – dijo Katherine riendo desinhibida por efecto del exceso de alcohol.  
- No me fio de ella ¿Has visto como mira a Javi?  
- ¡Bah! No creo que él la haga mucho caso – dijo con un gesto de su mano.  
- Supongo que no opinarías lo mismo si Richard decidiese volverá a la doce y colaborar con ellos…

Katherine se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que tendrá claro que voy armada y tengo permiso del gobierno – dijo riendo – ella verá.  
- ¿Qué tal con Richard? – dijo Lanie que llevaba todo el día deseando poder preguntarlo.

Ella suspiró colocándose el pelo con una mano.

- No lo sé Lanie – dijo mientras desaparecía su sonrisa de la cara – la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Anoche entré en su habitación, necesitaba verle – confesó – y me besó mientras dormía.  
- Guau chica… ¿En sueños?  
- Esta mañana me dijo que lo recordaba y volvimos a besarnos…  
- ¿Y?  
- Estoy hecha un lío Lanie – dijo abrazándose a su amiga – yo…  
- Le quieres.  
- Mucho – una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla.  
- Pero te empeñas en hacer lo contrario a lo que sientes…  
- Mi trabajo…  
- Cariño – dijo separándola para mirarla a los ojos – antes era el caso de tu madre, ahora tu trabajo…  
- No lo entiendes Lanie.

La puerta del baño se abrió y entro Moira.

- Perdón – dijo al verlas e intentó irse.  
- Pasa… ya nos íbamos – dijo Lanie mostrando su faceta más antipática y arrastrando a Katherine fuera del baño con ella.  
Cuando salieron del baño, Katherine se limpió la cara con un pañuelo de papel que le tendió Lanie y volvieron con Kevin y Javi.

Katherine cogió otra cerveza del cubo con hielo que tenían sobre la mesa y tras abrirla casi se la bebió de un trago mientras Javi miraba atónito a Lanie que elevó sus cejas queriéndole decir que luego se lo contaría.

Varias cervezas después, los móviles de los detectives y de la forense comenzaron a sonar a la vez. Era un caso.

Katherine lo comprendió. Kevin intentó convencerla para acercarla en su coche hasta donde ella quisiera, pero ella se negó en rotundo. Volvería dando un paseo, estaba relativamente cerca. Mientras paseaba se dio cuenta que había bebido más de lo que pensaba, afortunadamente diez minutos después estaba junto a la puerta de la casa de Richard. Sonrió recordando aquella noche, un año antes, cuando esperó impaciente a que él la abriese. Metió la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta con cuidado.

Pese a que eran más de las doce la luz de la sala estaba encendida. Pasó con cuidado cerrando la puerta tras de ella y Richard la miró:

- Llegas pronto.  
- Y tú aún estás despierto.  
- Hace unos minutos que se fueron a dormir… ¿Ha pasado algo?  
- Les han llamado para un caso.  
- ¿Y no has querido ir con ellos?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta el sofá donde él estaba sentado con su portátil en las piernas. Se sentó frente a él y le miró en silencio.

- Esta mañana dijiste que por la noche querías hablar.  
- Sí – dijo mientras apagaba el portátil y lo dejaba sobre la mesa – me apetece saber que ha sido de ti durante todo este tiempo.  
- He trabajado – dijo ella – y me he comprado una casa gracias a la generosidad de un amigo.  
- ¿Cómo estás Katherine? – dijo inclinándose y tomando una de sus manos.

Ella le miró y comenzó a llorar. Richard se asustó y se arrodilló a su lado tomándole la cara entre ambas manos e intentando calmarla, pero su llanto cada vez era más profundo y cuando comenzó a tener pequeñas convulsiones él se levantó tirando de ella y abrazándola fuertemente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó susurrando en su oído.

Ella no contestaba, seguía llorando abrazada a él, que repetía la pregunta bajito una y otra vez. Hasta que ella cogió las fuerzas necesarias y le contestó.

- Que te quiero.

Él no había pensado que esa era la respuesta que le daría, pero si era la que más deseaba obtener, la separó despacio de su pecho, cogiendo de nuevo su cara entre las manos y comenzó a besarla suavemente sobre los labios. Cuando el beso comenzó a intensificarse y sus lenguas se juntaron, él se separó como un resorte alertado por el sabor de su boca y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Has bebido mucho?  
- Cerveza.  
- Yo no quiero que tú puedas arrep…

Ella no le dejó terminar, se lanzó a su boca devorándola y aunque él lo dudó un instante, no podía resistirse y correspondió al beso con la misma pasión que lo hacía ella. Cuando Katherine comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, él bajó sus manos hasta su culo y se agachó un instante tomando impulso y subiéndola contra él. Ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y sin dejar de besarse él comenzó a andar atravesando su despacho y entrando en su habitación.

Se dejaron llevar, haciendo el amor salvajemente y cuando finalmente después de que ambos llegasen al climax, ella se dejó caer sobre él agotada y satisfecha, él la rodeó con sus brazos y tiró de la sábana para taparse. Ella intentó rodar y quedarse a un lado.

- Ni se te ocurra – dijo Richard impidiendo que se moviese y hundiendo su nariz en el pelo de ella – quédate así.

Al día siguiente, y después de volver a regalarse varios asaltos apasionados, disfrutaron de un día juntos, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos los últimos dos meses. Martha se había ido temprano, sabiendo que su hijo y Katherine dormían en la habitación del primero y Alexis alertada por su abuela, le había dejado una nota a su padre indicándole que estaba mucho mejor y que pasaría el día en su universidad.

Ambos evitaban hablar de los dos últimos meses y de la petición que les había llevado a la ruptura. Se limitaban a abrazarse en el sofá viendo películas de ciencia ficción, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese sido borrado de sus mentes.

Al día siguiente ella se marchó temprano. Había quedado con su padre en pasar el día con él, pero le prometió volver pronto, y así lo hizo. Para alegría de Martha y Alexis, cenaron los cuatro juntos, y cuando la pelirroja preguntó que cuando tendría que volver a Washington un silencio cayó en la casa. Su avión salía por la mañana… muy temprano. Abuela y nieta no tardaron en excusarse y retirarse a la planta superior para dejarles intimidad.

La noche fue muy larga para ambos, besos, abrazos, caricias, sexo… y cuando uno de los dos se quedaba dormido, el otro no tardaba en despertarle demandando más.

Ella desconectó la alarma de su móvil, quedaba poco menos de una hora para que sonase y no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño en ese rato.

Él la subió sobre su pecho, como la noche anterior, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

- Antes de que te vayas tengo que preguntarte algo – dijo él.

Ella se incorporó apoyando su cabeza en la mano y mirándole.

- ¿Tienes a alguien en Washington? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Ella lo negó, mintiéndole. Su relación con Aaron no tenía futuro, ambos lo sabían, pero no quería hacerle daño.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó ella.  
- No – dijo con seguridad – no hay nadie, pero no voy a mentirte, hubo una mujer.

Ella no se esperaba esa respuesta, y agradeció su sinceridad. No podía reprocharle nada. Ella le había dejado. Se arrepintió de no ser tan valiente y no decirle que ella también había intentado buscarle entre las sábanas de otro.

- Prefiero no saber más – dijo ella y ambos callaron.

Durante un instante se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando de las caricias que ambos se prodigaban.

- No quiero que te vayas. Te quiero.  
- Tengo que hacerlo.  
- Puedes dejarlo, ni siquiera tienes que volver a comisaría, no tienes porqué trabajar…  
- Richard… es mi trabajo… quiero hacerlo.  
- Te quiero.  
- Y yo a ti… acumularé días y volveré lo antes posible y…

Él se incorporó con dificultad, sentándose y haciendo que ella se recostase sobre él.

- No Katherine… Te pedí que te casases conmigo sin importarme tu decisión, pero ahora sé lo que no quiero. No quiero una relación a distancia, quiero que vuelvas y te quedes aquí. Ese trabajo no te gusta, no es tu sueño… No quiero que perdamos el tiempo en algo que no te gusta. Vuelve. Ambos sabemos que te readmitirán encantados en la doce…  
- No puedo Richard…  
- No quieres – dijo él - ¿De verdad que no tienes a nadie?  
- No lo entiendes, no puedo… - dijo ella levantándose de la cama.  
- Tú pareces no entenderlo… Lo quiero todo Katherine… todo… no cinco días al mes.  
- No puedo darte todo – le dijo – ahora no…

Él la miró y volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, arropándose.

- Márchate entonces – dijo – y cuando decidas que de verdad me quieres como para darme todo, llámame. Pero te recomiendo que lo hagas rápido.  
- Richard…

Él giró dándole la espalda. ¿Cómo decirle que no podía romper su contrato?

- Richard…  
- No me lo pongas más difícil por favor – le dijo susurrando – y márchate.

Ella se metió en la ducha llorando y cuando salió para vestirse y coger sus cosas, él ya no estaba en la cama. No estaba en su despacho, ni en la sala, ni en la cocina.

Esperó pensando que quizá estaba en el baño de arriba, pero después de un rato decidió marcharse, tendría que buscar un taxi o perdería su avión. Lloró durante el trayecto del taxi, durante el vuelo y cuando llegó a su casa lloró hasta quedarse rendida tumbada sobre su cama.

Richard llevaba horas sentado en la misma mesa de la cafetería. Había salido de su casa para no ver como se iba. Había mandado un email y cada diez minutos revisaba su correo por si había respuesta. Se levantó y pagó a la camarera los cinco cafés y salió del local para volver a su casa. Volvió a revisar su correo y para su sorpresa le había llegado una respuesta.

Sonrió. Necesitaba olvidarla y nada mejor que pasar un tiempo junto al remitente del correo para hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a casa Martha pensó que venía del aeropuerto.

- ¿Cuándo volverás a verla? – preguntó con naturalidad.  
- No lo sé, quizás nunca madre.  
Martha se puso en alerta.  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
- No me quiere lo suficiente como para renunciar a ese estúpido trabajo que no le gusta.  
- ¿Y que harás ahora? – preguntó Martha  
- Me voy madre… estaré fuera durante un tiempo.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Es la única forma de olvidarme de ella…  
- ¿Volviendo con esa veterinaria?  
- No – dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Ahora que ya sé quién es mi padre, quiero pasar un tiempo con él y conocerle…  
- ¡Richard!  
- Y él ha aceptado, me iré en una semana…

/../

por llegar hasta aquí. Como de costumbre... "espero no defraudaros"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Lunes… 22.00h._**

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo. Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo al comentar (pese a que no os guste)._**

**_Ya va quedando menos para el 23 de Septiembre y esta historia parece retroceder de nuevo… ¿Será para coger impulso?_**

**_Bamm Bamm… si has llegado hasta aquí te mereces que te dedique este capítulo, aunque también te lo mereces por arrancarme mil y una risas con tus locuras y tu alegría constante. Eres lo mejor del parque, sirenita… Jajaja._**

**_/../_**

**CAPITULO 11. El origen.**

Martha entró en la cafetería poniéndose de puntillas, girando su cabeza e intentando mirar por encima de los clientes para localizar a "La tropa". Los había citado media hora antes por el Whatsapp. Lanie y Javier habían propuesto que fuesen a una cafetería cercana a la comisaría y que todos conocían.

Localizó al fondo del local y sentados en una amplia mesa, a Lanie con Javier y se dio prisa por llegar hasta ellos, sentándose junto a la morena.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Javier mientras ella se sentaba.

- El cabezota de mi hijo le ha dicho que dejase el trabajo en DC, a lo que ella, también cabezota, se ha negado y se ha vuelto a marchar.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Lanie enfadada.

- Y eso no es todo – añadió Martha – me ha dicho que...

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Alexis interrumpiéndola y sentándose junto a Javier al que saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- Tu padre la ha dado a elegir entre él o su trabajo – resumió Lanie.

- Y ella le ha mandado cerca – quiso adivinar Alexis.

- Se ha marchado a DC – confirmó Javi.

- ¿Qué más te ha dicho, Martha? – preguntó Lanie ahora que Alexis estaba al día.

- Esto es un poco duro – dijo poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho – y no tiene que salir de aquí.

- ¿Qué ocurre abuela? – preguntó Alexis preocupada al ver la expresión de la mujer.

- Quiere irse con su padre – admitió ella después de unos angustiosos segundos de silencio.

Lanie y Javier se miraron. No entendían nada. ¿Su padre? Se suponía que Richard no conocía a su padre, o al menos esa era la información "confidencial" que se rumoreaba sobre el escritor.

Lanie miró a Alexis, después a Martha, volvió a mirar a Javi y finalmente dirigiéndose a las integrantes de la familia Castle, se armó de valor.

- Para que podamos entenderlo... ¿Richard tiene contacto con su padre?

- Es una larga historia – dijo Martha suspirando.

- Sentimos llegar tarde – dijeron Kevin y Jenny saludándoles y tomando asiento - ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?

- Creo que será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa mientras llega el resto o al final tendremos que repetir mil veces lo que ha pasado – dijo Javier y el resto asintió.

Josh llamó a Lanie disculpándose, tenía guardia y no podía ir, pero aseguró que podían seguir contando con él para lo que necesitasen. Gina contestó a Martha tampoco podía acudir. Paula apareció instantes después y fue presentada a todos, pues únicamente conocía a Martha y Alexis.

- ¿Quién nos falta? – preguntó Kevin después de acercar una silla para que Paula se sentase.

- Yo – dijo una voz a su espalda.

- Hola querido – saludó Martha al recién llegado – yo creo que ya estamos todos.

- Espera Jim, te traeré una silla – dijo solícito Kevin.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora mi hija? – preguntó abandonando por un instante su seriedad y sonriendo levemente.

- Ser tan cabezota como mi hijo – dijo Martha acercándole la cara mientras él la besaba en la mejilla.

- Mal asunto – dijo suspirando – conociendo a Katie... ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Empezaré desde el principio – dijo Martha dando un énfasis dramático.

Durante un rato les contó la conversación con su hijo, todos la escuchaban atentamente. En ese momento una persona se acercó a la mesa observándoles con curiosidad e intervino en la conversación.

- Vaya… me alegro de verles a todos por aquí... ¿Celebran algo? – preguntó ante la mirada atónita del grupo.

Se hizo un silencio. Nadie esperaba su presencia y los antiguos temores del pasado parecían haberse instalados para siempre en los integrantes del grupo, tan acostumbrados a guardar el secreto durante meses.

- Hola Victoria – atinó por fin a decir Martha – no celebramos nada, precisamente es todo lo contrario.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? – preguntó la capitana frunciendo el ceño al comprobar que ni su antigua detective ni su incansable acompañante estaban allí - ¿Puedo ayudarles?

- ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? – ofreció Jim levantándose de su silla y cediéndosela a la mujer.

Acto seguido el resto del grupo, y como si una flecha de luz y razón atravesase sus mentes, se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían que fingir para esconder la relación de sus antiguos compañeros, pues ya no estaban trabajando en la comisaría y ella no podía sancionarles.

- Señor – dijo Javier levantándose seguido de Kevin.

- Por Dios – dijo ella – sólo necesito una silla y no voy a comerme a nadie.

Kevin acercó otra silla y finalmente todos se sentaron. Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Me quieren contar de una vez que está ocurriendo? –preguntó la mujer.

- Claro Victoria – dijo Martha que comenzó a contarle desde el principio todo lo que había ocurrido entre Richard y Katherine.

Después que Martha terminase por fin de contar toda la conversación que había tenido con su hijo, Paula no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta.

- Martha… ¿Desde cuando conoce Richard a su padre?

La actriz suspiró mirando a su nieta que la asintió.

- Creo que ya somos una familia – comenzó Martha – y debo apelar a que como familia sabréis guardar el secreto que ha convivido con la mía desde que supe de la existencia de mi hijo.

Ella les miró a todos, que asintieron en silencio comprendiendo que nada de lo que Martha contase debía ser conocido por nadie más.

_Y Martha comenzó su historia, remontándose cuarenta y tres años atrás, en la primavera del año 1970, cuando ella era una desconocida actriz de teatro que se abría paso con pequeños papeles en obras de Broadway. Evidentemente y como todos esperaban, exageró alabando su juventud, belleza y dotes interpretativas, sin que nadie osase por un instante a llevarle la contraria_.

_Les relató con todo lujo de detalles, como durante quince días, pase a pase, el mismo joven se sentaba en la butaca diecisiete de la primera fila. Siempre aparecía después de que la obra llevaba un rato siendo interpretada, nadie se fijaba como llegaba hasta su asiento, sus compañeros llegaron a apodarle "el felino" por su capacidad para aparecer y desaparecer sigilosamente pues esto último lo hacía de la misma forma, antes que se cerrase el telón y acabase la función. _

_Nadie en la compañía le conocía, ni los empleados del teatro, ni el director, ni los ayudantes. Era todo un misterio. Llegaba allí, con su imponente presencia, alto y de porte atlético, observando con sus profundos ojos verdes y su media sonrisa ladeada. De vez en cuando le veían retirar el oscuro y rebelde flequillo de su frente. Vestía de forma diferente cada día, elegante en algunas ocasiones, más informal y con tejanos en otras, pero siempre rozando la perfección y derrochando atractivo. _

_Aquel joven era guapo, muy guapo. Y misterioso… demasiado misterioso. A las jóvenes actrices de la compañía las tenía encandiladas... Martha las escuchaba hablar sobre él mientras se desmaquillaban todas juntas en el camerino que compartían las secundarias tras acabar cada función._

_ Ella sonreía mirándose al espejo mientras sus compañeras fantaseaban con la razón por la que él podía acudir allí noche a noche. Martha imaginaba, como su corta experiencia le había enseñado, que aquel joven acudiría allí para ver a la actriz principal. La historia siempre era igual. Nadie se fijaba en las secundarias._

_El día que se iba a representar la última función, el grupo saldría al escenario para saludar al público y agradecer el éxito de la obra. Todos, inquietos, esperaban un lleno absoluto, pues las entradas se habían agotado desde dos días antes. Evidentemente lleno excepto la butaca diecisiete de la primera fila. Cuando llegó la hora y no oían el murmullo del público, el director de la obra fue a buscarles nervioso. Representarían la obra para una única persona. Se miraron extrañados ¿Cómo era posible si las entradas se habían vendido? El pobre director se encogió de hombros sin saber dar una respuesta y pidiéndoles que actuasen con normalidad._

_Al salir al escenario y para sorpresa de todos, la única butaca ocupada era la número diecisiete de la primera fila. Y allí estaba él, con su mágica mirada y su encantadora sonrisa, vestido con esmoquin y su cautivador flequillo rebelde cayéndole sobre la frente._

En la saturada mesa de la cafetería "La tropa" escuchaba con atención el relato de Martha, imaginando que aquel apuesto joven del que hablaba y que con tanto detalle había descrito ella, era el mismísimo retrato del Richard Castle que ellos conocían.

Martha hizo un pequeño silencio para beber un sorbo de agua. Alexis, con los ojos abiertos como platos, la apremió a continuar, la joven no conocía la historia. Y Martha, tras beber, prosiguió.

_Representaron la obra para él. Había comprado todas las entradas, pero eso no lo supieron hasta horas después. Cuando acabaron, él se levantó aplaudiendo y elevando la voz para exclamar "BRAVO" con una profunda y potente voz, masculina y arrebatadora que era el colofón perfecto para su cautivador aspecto._

_La compañía al completo bajó del escenario para saludarle personalmente, cuando le llegó el turno a ella para saludarle y tras cruzar sus miradas, notó como las piernas le flojeaban y se quedaba paralizada incapaz de moverse ni articular palabra. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y un calor febril la invadía, subiendo por su cuerpo y quedándose en sus mejillas. El joven la escrutaba con su profunda mirada, y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa divertido por su reacción. _

_Hasta que la actriz principal, con el aire de suficiencia que la caracterizaba, pasó ante ella como un torbellino, apartándola y casi lanzándose sobre los brazos de él, presentándose casi a voz en grito._

_Martha le observó durante unos segundos, tal y como ella había intuido durante días, él parecía bastante interesado en la conversación con la actriz principal. Avergonzada por la situación que acababa de vivir, desapareció hacía los camerinos no sin echar un último vistazo y comprobar como el joven reía encantado con la estrella de la obra. _

_Cuando llegó al camerino, varias compañeras la lanzaron un silbido riendo y preguntándole quién era el admirador que le había enviado aquel precioso ramo de rosas que descansaba sobre su mesa de maquillaje. Ella se acercó con curiosidad y una gran sonrisa, esperando que uno de los productores se hubiese fijado en ella y con ese ramo de flores se asegurase un papel en otra obra. Pero cuando leyó la nota su boca se abrió quedándose completamente muda._

**_"Simplemente fascinante. Diecisiete rosas, como el número de la butaca que jamás olvidaré…"_**

_Guardó la nota sin decir nada a nadie sobre la misma y celosa y dolida por la reacción del hombre que le había enviado esas flores pero estaba fuera flirteando con la actriz principal, se desmaquilló a toda prisa, cambiándose de ropa mientras se disculpaba con sus compañeras por no acompañarles, como era costumbre, a la cena que tenía prevista la compañía para celebrar el fin de la obra. _

_Puso una excusa estúpida sobre un exnovio celoso del que estaba huyendo mientras señalaba las flores, autorizándolas a que se quedasen con ellas y saliendo a toda prisa del teatro._

_No entendía el porqué, pero salió del teatro derrotada y sin ganas de ir al pequeño apartamento que compartía con otra actriz, y sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó a la casa de su mejor amigo, donde tanto él como su mujer la recibieron con agrado y sin preguntar que la había ocurrido para llegar allí con aquel berrinche y sin celebrar el final de la obra, la obligaron a cenar un cuenco de sopa de cebolla caliente y la prepararon la habitación de invitados para que durmiese allí._

- Jamás había sentido nada igual por nadie – dijo Martha melancólica – ni antes, ni después de aquel día.

Alexis tomó la mano de su abuela, el mito de mujer frívola con los hombres que tenía sobre ella, acababa de rodar por los suelos.

- ¿Puedes continuar abuela? – preguntó la chica curiosa sonriéndola e infundiéndola ánimos.

_Martha Rodgers pasó dos noches en la casa de sus amigos. Al segundo día decidió que no podía seguir lamentándose por alguien de quién ni siquiera conocía su nombre y tomó la resolución de volver a su casa cuanto antes. Tenía que prepararse para presentarse a varios castings y tenía que hacerlo bien. La competencia era mucha y los papeles escasos. La última obra le había reportado un buen beneficio, pero no quería tener que estirarlo demasiado tiempo. Necesitaba volver a trabajar cuanto antes: o conseguía un papel, o tendría que volver a ser camarera en aquel restaurante de la calle Treinta y cuatro._

_Caminaba deprisa por su calle sin ser consciente que al otro lado de la misma y vigilando su portal se encontraba él. Subió a su apartamento, dándose una ducha y arreglándose para acudir al primer casting._

_Después de la audición y tras volver a casa alicaída y decepcionada por su actuación, tuvo que salir a la carrera en cuanto llegó al apartamento. Había recibido una llamada. Le habían pedido que volviese… Le pareció extraño, pero pensó que quizás alguien tuvo en cuenta sus nervios, o quizá su experiencia… o quizá ambas cosas… la cuestión es que tenía una nueva oportunidad y necesitaba que todo saliese bien…_

_Finalmente, le dieron el papel, y no cualquier papel, sería la coprotagonista de la obra, no podía creérselo, ella se había presentado para un papel secundario. Aquella noche su compañera de apartamento y ella decidieron salir a tomar unas copas, divertirse y celebrar que al menos y durante los siguientes seis meses tendría garantizado el pago del alquiler y la nevera llena. Como estaba especialmente contenta se arregló con sus mejores galas. Había olvidado por completo sus nervios y esa sensación tan extraña con el joven misterioso del teatro. Era feliz._

_Bailaban y se divertían y cuando un par de jóvenes llevaban demasiado tiempo alrededor de ella y de Beth, de repente notó como unas manos rodeaban su cintura desde detrás, abrazándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_Cuando se dio la vuelta para averiguar quién quería sorprenderla, su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse y quedarse paralizado. Era él. La música del local dejó de sonar para ella, a su alrededor el mundo se evaporó y tan sólo existían sus ojos que la miraban atravesándola y aquella leve sonrisa que la desarmó por completo._

_Él la condujo hasta el centro del local, hasta la pista de baile. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, era suficiente el lenguaje de sus miradas. No supo que había pasado con Beth ni con sus dos acompañantes del momento. Tan sólo le veía a él. No percibió el tiempo que había pasado bailando en silencio entre sus brazos hasta que las luces del local se encendieron, avisando que el local cerraba. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaban solos._

_Salieron del local, una tormenta descargaba con fuerza sobre Manhattan. Él se quitó de inmediato la chaqueta y se la colocó a ella sobre los hombros, abrazándola contra él para evitar que siguiese temblando mientras buscaba con la mirada un taxi libre. Cuando por fin paró uno, la empujó suavemente a su interior y le dio su dirección al chófer. Ella no sabía que era lo que le sorprendía más, si volver a escuchar su voz, puesto que no habían hablado nada, o que él supiese dónde vivía._

_Durante el trayecto, el la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo, besándola de vez en cuando sobre la cabeza. La joven Martha llegó a sopesar la idea de haber muerto y estar viviendo en el paraíso. La sensación de estar entre sus brazos, recibiendo su calor y sus mimos era lo mejor que le había pasado._

_Cuando llegaron a su destino, él pagó, abrió la puerta ayudándola a bajar y la escoltó hasta el portal, dónde se protegieron de la lluvia. Ella se tocó el pelo, sabiendo que el agua había arruinado por completo su peinado y entonces volvió a oír su voz, que adivinando sus pensamientos sobre su aspecto únicamente dijo: deliciosa. Acto seguido él dio un paso hacía delante y aunque ella intentó retroceder, chocó contra la cercana pared y él pegó su cuerpo al de ella, atrapándola y besándola sin pedir permiso._

_No podía recordar como llegaron hasta su habitación, la sensación de sus besos borraban el resto de percepciones y el mundo desapareció de su alrededor._

_No durmieron, únicamente se dedicaron a amarse, entre susurros y caricias. Tímidamente ella acertó a preguntarle su nombre y él le dijo que se llamaba Richard._

_El tímido sol que entraba por la ventana les acariciaba la piel desnuda que asomaba por el revoltijo de sábanas. Entre sueños oía un golpeteo constante, pero la sensación de estar en sus brazos envuelta en su aroma, era más fuerte y seguía durmiendo abrazada por él._

_Beth entró de espaldas en la habitación gritando y ambos salieron de sus sueños incorporándose mientras se cubrían con las sábanas. Beth intentaba impedir que un hombre accediese a la misma, pero éste la apartó con determinación y se dirigió a Richard._

- _Alexander, tenemos que irnos, nos han descubierto._

- _Dame tres minutos – le contestó él._

_¿Alexander? Ella le miró extrañada mientras él recogía su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse a toda prisa. El corazón de ella latía a diez mil por hora. Richard o Alexander, o como se llamase, era el primer hombre del que se enamoraba y ahora tenía que irse dado que "les habían descubierto"._

_Le miró a punto de sollozar sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Porqué Richard sabía dónde vivía ella? ¿Porqué ese otro hombre sabía dónde estaba él? ¿Quién les había descubierto? ¿A qué podría dedicarse?... Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle._

_Con los pantalones y los zapatos puestos, la camisa sin abrochar y la chaqueta sobre el brazo, se abalanzó sobre ella tomando su cara entre sus grandes manos._

- _Martha, volveré a buscarte._

- _¿Cuándo?_

- _No lo sé, pero cuando lo haga me quedaré contigo para siempre._

- _No te vayas por favor – suplicó ella._

- _Debo hacerlo… es por tu bien, no lo entenderías – dijo besándola rápidamente sobre los labios -. Recuerda… volveré y será para siempre._

_Volvieron a besarse hasta que el hombre que vino a buscarle le apremió y zafándose del abrazo de ella salió corriendo sonriéndola una vez más y desapareció._

_No volvió a verle nunca más, pero en aquel mismo instante supo que jamás volvería a amar a nadie como le había amado a él._

Martha hizo un silencio. La totalidad de la tropa, atenta a sus palabras, estaba muda. La historia que les estaba contado Martha les intrigaba y conmovía.

Alexis apretó la mano de su abuela, comprendiendo que necesitaba ánimos para continuar.

- Nueve meses después nació Richard Alexander Rodgers, o más conocido por todos como Richard Castle - dijo Martha haciendo un aspaviento con la mano.

- ¡Martha! – dijo Paula secándose una lágrima del ojo – Es la historia de amor más bonita que me han contado nunca…

- Y la más triste – admitió Martha emocionada – aunque sé que él volverá algún día.

- Todas las grandes historias de amor suelen ser tristes – intervino Jim cogiendo la mano libre de Martha.

- ¿Sigues confiando después de tanto tiempo? – preguntó Lanie frotando su brazo para reconfortarla.

- Cada vez que la abuela tiene algo que celebrar o pasa un mal momento – dijo Alexis muy seria y en voz muy suave – recibe un ramo de diecisiete rosas. Nunca ha revelado quién se las envía, ni porqué invariablemente son diecisiete, pero ahora lo entiendo todo.

Martha asintió comenzando a llorar. Alexis se levantó, rodeó la mesa y abrazó a su abuela. Acababa de descubrir el gran secreto de su familia.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo absolutamente nada, hasta que la capitana, más racional que el resto intervino.

- Martha… si no has vuelto a verle ¿Cómo es posible que Richard le conozca?

- Al principio – dijo Martha ya repuesta – pensé que formaba parte de la mafia, incluso llegué a pensar que era un ladrón de bancos o quizá de arte. Siempre tuve la sensación que andaba metido en temas ilegales y que por eso quería mantenerme al margen. Él sabía que tenía un hijo. Me llegaron flores cuando nació, también cuando Richard se graduó, cuando publicó su primera novela, cuando cosechó su primer Best Seller… incluso cuando naciste tú – dijo mirando a su nieta.

- ¿Siempre te llegaban diecisiete rosas? – preguntó Jenny entusiasmada.

- Siempre – aseguró Martha – era su forma de recordarme que lo sabía y estaba ahí. Y siguen llegando.

- Has dicho que pensabas que formaba parte de algo ilegal – dijo Javi - ¿Ya no lo piensas?

Martha negó con la cabeza mirando a su nieta y besándola en el pelo.

- Todo lo contrario – dijo Alexis – mi abuelo fue quién ayudó a papá en París cuando me secuestraron.

- ¿No fue la interpol? – preguntó Kevin sorprendido.

- No – dijo Alexis – fue el abuelo. La embajada nos proporcionó una historia creíble que contar a todo el mundo, pero, realmente me liberó papá ayudado por mi abuelo.

- ¿La embajada? – preguntó Gates confundida.

- La embajada Estadounidense en París – confirmó Alexis – el abuelo le dijo a papá por quién debía preguntar y en cuanto llegamos nos estaban esperando, nos dijeron que era lo que debíamos decir y hacer, tenían preparados nuestros billetes de avión para volver y… todo estaba planeado al detalle, nadie debía mencionar al abuelo, no existía, lo que ocurrió no había pasado y la embajada negaría cualquier declaración de ese tipo que hiciésemos.

- Eso quiere decir que trabaja para el gobierno – dijo Gates pensando en voz alta.

- Eso, aparte de ser la causa por la que secuestraron a Alexis, aclararía muchas de las cosas inexplicables que nos han sucedido durante los últimos cuarenta y tres años – añadió Martha – esa "mano mágica" que siempre nos ha facilitado las cosas. La imaginación de mi hijo sobre el trabajo de su padre no ha parado desde que volvieron de París.

- Por eso ha decidido ir con él – razonó Paula – así podrá además de conocerle documentarse y olvidarse de Katherine.

- Lo malo es que sé que ha intentado saber quién es desde entonces – dijo Martha – y no ha tenido ningún éxito.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo ha conseguido contactar con él? – preguntó Javi.

- El agregado de la embajada – dijo Alexis pensativa – se habrá puesto en contacto con el abuelo mediante él.

El grupo guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Si Richard Castle se iba con su padre, irremediablemente desaparecería del mapa durante un tiempo.

- ¿Un espía? ¿Un agente de la CIA? – preguntó Kevin.

- No lo sé – dijo Alexis – yo… realmente no lo sé. No llegue a verle.

Se quedaron en silencio. ¿De quién podría tratarse?

- Va a ser complicado trazar un plan si desaparece durante un tiempo con su padre –dijo al fin Jim.

- Eso me temo – confirmó Martha.

- ¿Un plan? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Gates.

La tropa sonrió y Alexis tomó la palabra y le explicó a la capitana que era lo que pretendían y la forma en la que casi habían conseguido su objetivo fingiendo su enfermedad y haciéndole volver, como la casualidad había intervenido de su lado y les había juntado en el hospital y como de nuevo la cabezonería de la pareja había truncado sus esperanzas de verles juntos.

- Bien… contad conmigo para lo que sea necesario – dijo Gates para sorpresa de sus detectives – no me miréis así – les reprendió – cuando acaba nuestro trabajo en comisaría tengo marido e hijos y confieso que no podría sobrevivir al día a día sin su cariño y apoyo. Y esos dos se quieren. Habrá que hacérselo entender. No pueden renunciar a eso.

Javi y Kevin no podían creerse el cambio de actitud de su capitana. No sólo demostraba que tenía corazón, si no que además les había tuteado. ¿Quién era aquella mujer y que había hecho con Victoria Gates?

/../

Richard dejó una nota sobre la encimera de la cocina para que no le esperasen a comer y salió de su casa preguntándose como Alexis se había recuperado tan pronto y e iba a pasar el día en su universidad trascribiendo al ordenador sus notas y apuntes de su curso en Costa Rica.

Prefirió que fuese así. Si su hija estuviese con él, tendría que fingir que todo iba bien, cuando en realidad su mundo volvía a desmoronarse dos meses y medio después y ahora con más fuerza.

Se sentía tan roto… por un momento deseó no haberle puesto condiciones a Katherine y pensó en tomar el primer vuelo a DC y buscarla para decirle que todo estaba bien, que él estaría allí y que entre los dos harían que funcionase.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Sabía que por el bien de ambos no debía hacerlo. Por un momento sonrió. Ella le quería. Se lo había dicho, se lo había demostrado durante los últimos días. Aunque no era suficiente para él. La necesitaba a su lado, cada día. Quería dormir cada noche junto a ella, despertarse juntos, intercambiar sus problemas y alegrías, celebrar las fiestas, ser una familia… y si tenía que sufrir para que ella se diese cuenta, lo haría. No podía perder más tiempo alargando una situación a medias. Lo quería todo y ella debía de entenderlo y desear lo mismo.

Estaba seguro que si ella le amaba tanto como él, abandonaría su trabajo y volvería a Nueva York. Pero también sabía que ella era lenta asimilando sus propias necesidades afectivas, ya se lo había demostrado antes, tardando más de un año en reaccionar ante su declaración cuando la dispararon. Esperaba no equivocarse. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ella volvería para estar a su lado y no volver a separarse nunca más.

Pero mientras eso sucediese, él no podía continuar con su día a día. No lo soportaría. Sonrió de nuevo al recordar la contestación de su padre en el mail de aquella mañana.

**_Estoy orgulloso y feliz de que quieras pasar un tiempo conociendo a tu padre. Te veré en una semana. Ten el pasaporte en regla._**

En cuanto entró al "The old haunt" saludó a Brian que le correspondió extrañado y bajó a la pequeña oficina. Casi nunca iba por allí. Pero necesitaba poner en orden muchos asuntos antes de desaparecer por el mundo con su padre. Encendió el portátil que había llevado allí al poco de comprar el local y tras unos minutos meditando se puso a escribir como un loco.

/../

Katherine se despertó. Tenía dolor de cabeza y era incapaz de respirar por la nariz. Estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama, totalmente vestida incluidos los zapatos.

No terminaba de entender a Richard. No comprendía porque había sido tan tajante y exigía que dejase su trabajo. Después de aquellos tres días, su corazón había conseguido por fin un poco de paz, pero él la había roto sin compasión. ¿Se habría cansado de ella y sus miedos?

Entró al baño, cerró la puerta y puso el tapón a la bañera, abriendo el grifo del agua caliente y perdiéndose en las espirales de vapor que ascendían incansables llenando el cuarto y permitiéndola volver a respirar. Recordó a su madre. Ella le preparaba un baño caliente cuando los constipados no la dejaban respirar. Hacia que se quedase mientras el vapor inundaba la habitación, metiéndose por sus fosas nasales y descongestionándola. Su madre. ¿Qué pensaría su madre si la viese ahora? Descartó la idea negando con la cabeza, si su madre pudiese verla no estaría en DC, porque no hubiese sido policía. Pero… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si la viese renunciar al hombre que amaba por cumplir un contrato?

Se desnudó y poco a poco fue metiéndose dentro del agua, recostándose y apoyando la cabeza en una toalla doblada. Seguramente su madre le diría que pensase con el corazón mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre, para hacerle ver lo importante que era el amor en su vida.

Una lágrima se deslizó de nuevo por su mejilla. Había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida al aceptar trabajar en el FBI y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Durante los siguientes diez meses tendría que estar allí, y quizás y como Richard le dijo, para cuando pasase ese tiempo y volviese a por él, sería tarde.

Sopesar la idea de romper el contrato no era viable, tendría que pagar con cárcel y no podría volver a trabajar nunca más en ningún cuerpo de seguridad. Eso alargaría aún más su separación.

Le dieron ganas de llamarle y contarle la existencia de esa cláusula en su contrato. Pero no podía hacerlo. Él estaba demasiado dolido para entender nada, además la molestaba que fuera tan egoísta de no dejar que intentase conseguir más en su trabajo. Él ya lo tenía todo, había triunfado y de que manera como escritor. Pero ella necesitaba ascender y sentir que aunque hubiese abandonado la universidad su decisión no había sido en balde. Se lo debía a si misma, debía demostrarse que había elegido correctamente aquel invierno trece años atrás y se lo debía también a sus padres. No podía simplemente abandonar por seguir a un hombre, ni siquiera si ese hombre era el único del que se había enamorado perdidamente en toda su vida.

Cerró los ojos lanzando un sollozo. Su vida seguía siendo demasiado complicada. Richard, Richard, Richard… ¿Por qué aparecería en su vida trastocándola entera?

/../

Unos días antes….

Casi al otro lado del mundo en la ciudad de Sujumi, perteneciente a la región de Abjasia, a su vez, integrante del joven Estado Independiente de Georgia, un agente estadounidense bastante entrado en años, escuchaba la conversación de un grupo de Abjasios reunidos en un local clandestino.

Desde hacía varios años, los Abjasios se autoproclamaban nación independiente de Georgia y con el apoyo de Rusia, y pese al rechazo de Estados Unidos y la Unión Europea.

El versado agente transcribía anotaciones en un papel. Cuando la reunión finalizó y se hizo el silencio, el hombre levantó la vista hasta la pared que tenía enfrente. Varias fotos de Martha, Richard y Alexis en sus diferentes etapas de vida la adornaban. Las contempló sonriendo y encendió su sofisticado equipo informático dispuesto a informar a sus superiores.

Después de hacerlo, le llegó una alerta de su sistema. Alguien estaba intentando averiguar datos sobre él. Sin dudarlo pensó que se trataba de su propio hijo curioseando e intentando saber más, pero se equivocaba. Una sonora carcajada inundó la habitación cuando descubrió de quién se trataba…

/../

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUI. Espero no defraudar a nadie. Nos vemos el próximo lunes.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Lunes... 22:00h_**

**_Sigue haciéndose cuesta arriba seguir escribiendo, por tanto gracias a todos los que con vuestros comentarios hacéis posible que continúe. _**

**_Ana, suerte con lo tuyo y disfruta del capi que es para ti, por tu insistencia._**

**CAPITULO 12. DUDAS.**

Martha seguía a su hijo por la habitación mientras este no paraba de ir de un lado para otro, abriendo cajones y seleccionando ropa.

- No insistas más madre.  
- ¡Pues lo hago! Para algo soy tu madre.  
- No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Quiero conocerle. Tengo derecho.  
- Te recuerdo que durante cuarenta y dos años no has sabido nada de él.  
- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad – dijo mientras la apartaba para abrir un cajón.  
- ¿Ah si? ¿Pues porque no se la das a Katherine?  
- Se la he dado – le dijo parándose en seco para mirarla fijamente – pero creo que la que no da una segunda oportunidad es ella. Ha pasado una semana y no se ha decidido a dejar ese trabajo.  
- Richard, no puedes obligarla a hacerlo.  
- Y no lo he hecho. ¿Crees que si la hubiese obligado estaría en DC ahora?  
- La estás obligando a elegir entre tú y su futuro profesional.  
- ¿Qué futuro? ¿El de ser una frustrada escondiendo trapos sucios al gobierno de turno?  
- Por favor hijo, ¿No te das cuenta de su avance?

Richard se acercó a su madre y la cogió por ambas manos.

- Durante los dos meses que estuve sin ella la amé aún más.  
- Si claro, y te diste cuenta refugiándote en los brazos de aquella cuidadora de bichos.  
- Veterinaria madre, y Rox me ayudó mucho.  
- Ya.  
- Cuando volví a verla en el hospital me juré a mi mismo que no volvería a perderla.

Martha le miró levantando las cejas, no era coherente lo que decía con su forma de actuar.

- Quiero todo madre. Ya no me vale una pareja a tiempo parcial.  
- ¿Y pretendes tener todo marchándote?  
- Pretendo que recapacite entre la vida que dejó aquí y la que tiene ahora. ¿Qué ahora es agente del FBI? ¿Y qué? ¿Qué gana con eso? ¿Es feliz?  
- Maldita sea Richard, ¡Tú eres quien no deja que lo sea!  
- Madre, tu sabes que llevo cinco años esperando, la amo más que he amado a nadie más en esta vida. Pero necesito que esté completamente segura, porque será para siempre. Este es mi momento, es ella, lo sé, lo siento aquí – dijo llevando una de las manos de Martha a su propio corazón.  
- ¿Y si conoces a otra veterinaria mientras?  
- Pues supongo que me entretendré como lo hice en Costa Rica.  
- ¿Serás capaz? – preguntó Alexis interrumpiendo en la habitación.  
- Cariño, no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas…  
- No creo que sean ajenas cuando incumben a mi familia – dijo la chica acercándose a ambos.

Richard asintió. Su pequeña tenía razón. Ya no era una niña y su opinión también contaba y mucho para él.

- No lo entiendo papá.  
- Y no tienes que entenderlo – le dijo –. Ni tu mamá. Únicamente pretendo que respetéis mi decisión. No puedo seguir aquí mientras ella se decide. Moriría de dolor.  
- ¿Y si decide no elegirte? – preguntó temerosa Martha, aún conmocionada por haberle escuchado llamarla mamá.

Él miró fijamente a ambas mujeres y suspiró.

- Entonces espero que el tiempo que pasaré con mi padre me ayude a olvidarla por completo.  
- Hijo, tu padre…  
- No he oído su versión… ni siquiera he oído la tuya, salvo que le amaste profundamente durante una única noche. Tengo derecho a saber madre. Necesito saber.  
- No me preocupa su versión cariño, pero tengo miedo, ya le perdí a él y no quiero que te ocurra nada por estar a su lado.  
- Yo también papá, tengo miedo – dijo Alexis abrazándole.  
- Él no dejó que te pasase nada a ti – le dijo a su hija – y no creo que deje que me pase nada a mí.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar fuera? – preguntó Martha.  
- El suficiente.  
- ¿El suficiente para qué papá?  
- El suficiente para saber si ella me elige, el suficiente para recuperar cuarenta y dos años…  
- ¿Y tus novelas? Tienes contratos.  
- Y no he dicho que no vaya a cumplirlos.  
- ¿Y las giras? ¿Y las firmas?  
- Ya he hablado de eso con Paula y Gina.

Ambas pelirrojas se miraron, no sabían nada de esas reuniones.

- Y ahora si no os importa, me gustaría seguir preparando mis cosas.  
- Papá…  
- He hablado con mi banco y he abierto una cuenta a vuestro nombre con suficiente disponible – les dijo – Scott, mi abogado, se ocupará de todos los problemas que puedan surgir mientras yo no este, tiene instrucciones, acudid a él.  
- Papá hablas como si no fuésemos a saber nada de ti en mucho tiempo.  
- Y es posible que sea así…  
- ¿Pero podremos localizarte?  
- ¿Estando con tu abuelo? – dijo sonriendo-. Creo que será complicado, ya me lo advirtió.  
- No puedes hacer esto papá.  
- Claro que puedo.  
- ¿Y si Katherine vuelve y no estás?  
- Si me ama esperará como lo he hecho yo durante estos años.  
- Richard…  
- No pienso seguir discutiendo sobre esto. Dejad que termine.

Martha salió de la habitación cogiendo de la mano a su nieta para que la siguiese. Cerraron la puerta e indicó a su nieta que subiera con ella. Cuando ambas estuvieron seguras en la habitación de la chica comenzaron a hablar.

- ¿Sabes algo de esas reuniones con Gina y Paula? – preguntó la joven.  
- No, y me extraña que ellas no nos hayan dicho nada. Hay que llamarlas.  
- Estaba enfadado ¿verdad?  
- Como Katherine no dé su brazo a torcer creo que le perderá para siempre.  
- Si, eso mismo creo yo, nuestro problema ahora no es papá – dijo pensativa la joven.  
- A ver que podemos hacer ahora con ella en DC para hacerla recapacitar… si al menos estuviese aquí.  
- Abuela, si estuviese aquí no tendríamos ningún problema – dijo Alexis riendo.  
- Tendremos que avisar a la tropa, creo que vamos a viajar mucho a DC próximamente, y en cuanto a tu padre, sólo espero que el adulador de tu abuelo no siga rompiendo corazones por el mundo y tu padre decida imitarle.  
- ¡Abuela!  
- ¡Ay querida! Tu padre es su vivo retrato…  
- ¿Sabes abuela? A mi también me gustaría conocerle.

Martha cogió la mano de su nieta y la palmeó con cariño.

- Algún día cariño, algún día.

Alexis miró a su abuela asintiendo. Después de cuarenta y tres años seguía confiando que algún día volvería a ver al verdadero amor de su vida. Alguien debería escribir el guion de una película sobre esa historia. No pudo evitarlo y dio un abrazo a su abuela, esa gran mujer que poco a poco se destapaba dejando ver porque jamás había tomado en serio ninguna de sus relaciones, porque tan sólo esperaba, tan sólo dejaba pasar el tiempo. Quizá por un momento llegó a entender las palabras de su padre cuando dijo que "se entretendría".

/../

Richard miraba los altos edificios desde el gran ventanal del despacho de Gina. Comprobó su reloj con fastidio, Gina siempre le hacía esperar.

- Hola Richard – dijo ella entrando al fin en su despacho y dirigiéndose hasta él para abrazarle.  
- Hola – contestó él algo desganado.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no nos veíamos? ¿Dos? ¿Tres meses?  
- Creo que tres – dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo - ¿Cómo estás Gina?  
- Deseando verte en persona para poder contarte algo que llevo dos meses esperando para hacerlo.  
- Lo siento - dijo él abriendo mucho los ojos – lo había olvidado por completo, eso fue antes de irme a Costa Rica.

Gina se separó mirándole y riendo.

- No importa. Tan sólo quería compartirlo contigo.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sonriendo al comprobar que ella también lo hacía.  
- Estoy embarazada Richard.  
- ¿De verdad? – dijo él alejándola para mirarla y volver a abrazarla de nuevo.  
- Guau… Peter y tú sois muy afortunados – le dijo riendo – me alegro tanto.  
- Gracias.  
- ¿Para cuando?  
- A finales de Enero.  
- Genial.  
- Bien. Y ahora siéntate y cuéntame que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme tú.  
- No voy a promocionar mi última novela – soltó de repente.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Paula y tú podéis inventar cualquier excusa, podéis decir que estoy inmerso en una nueva investigación para mi próximo libro, o quizá que tengo una enfermedad que me impide presentarlo, pero no voy a promocionarlo.  
- Richard esa es la mayor tontería que has dicho desde que te conozco, y créeme, te conozco desde hace mucho y has dicho infinidad de tonterías.  
- No voy a ceder Gina.  
- ¿Quieres que te recuerde que tienes un contrato?  
- Lo sé y puedes llevarme a los tribunales si quieres, pero no voy a promocionarlo.  
- ¿Se puede saber el motivo?  
- Voy a salir del país durante un tiempo.

Gina se masajeo las sienes mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

- ¿Es por ella?

Richard afirmó en silencio. Entre Gina y él siempre había existido un silencio con respecto a Katherine. A la editora no es que la detective le cayese mal, pero había sido testigo de cómo su exmarido y sobre todo amigo, había bebido los vientos por ella, hasta el punto de no centrarse cuando ellos se dieron una segunda oportunidad. No podía evitar sentirse celosa de Katherine y la forma en la que había conquistado por completo a ese niño grande que tenía delante. No obstante Gina y por encima de todo, quería verle feliz y tal y como había prometido a Martha y Alexis, ayudaría en lo posible para que su exmarido y Katherine volviesen a estar juntos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó.

Richard suspiró y comenzó a confesarse con ella. Gina le miraba asintiendo, sin desvelar que conocía toda la historia por su madre y su hija. Se levantó y le dio una botella de agua, al escritor le costaba continuar.

- ¿Tú no vas a intentar hacer que cambie de opinión? – preguntó cuando acabo de contarle la historia y tras el silencio de Gina.  
- Richard… sólo voy a decirte una cosa: "Si hace tres años hubiese tenido claro que ella no era el amor de tu vida, habría luchado por esa segunda oportunidad que nos estábamos dando"

Él la miró sonriendo. No había sido consciente del daño que la había hecho hasta ese preciso momento.

- Siempre lo supiste – afirmó.  
- Eres un libro abierto – dijo ella riendo – nunca mejor dicho…  
- Siento mucho todo lo que pasó…  
- La culpa no es sólo tuya, yo sabía dónde estaba metiéndome.

El afirmó mirando al suelo.

- Necesito desaparecer unos meses Gina, necesito olvidarme un poco mientras…  
- ¿Ella lo piensa? – preguntó sarcástica.  
- Sí.  
- No depende de mí y lo sabes. Si la editorial decide demandarte…  
- ¿Y si prometo entregarte un nuevo libro a mi vuelta?  
- Tentador, pero necesito vender este libro ahora.  
- Vamos Gina ¿Qué pasaría si estuviese enfermo?  
- No lo estás Richard. No podemos permitirnos ceder a los caprichos de cada uno de nuestros escritores. Esto es un negocio, no creo que tenga que recordártelo, vives también de esto.  
- ¿Y si prometo ir a algunas entrevistas concretas? Siempre que no sean en directo.  
- Tengo que consultarlo.

Richard salió de la editorial en dirección a la casa de Paula. Saludó al portero y subió hasta el último piso. A él no le iba nada mal, pero Paula, se llevaba un buen pico de los beneficios de todos sus representados y podía permitirse el lujo de poseer un ático en el Upper west side con vistas a Central park.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó mientras repiqueteaba en el suelo con uno de sus zapatos. Insistió al no recibir respuesta. El portero le había dicho que ella estaba en casa. Un par de minutos después oyó la voz de Paula.

- ¿Quién es?  
- Soy Richard

Paula abrió la puerta.

- ¿Richard?  
- Creo que no te he pillado en buen momento – dijo él mirando a Paula que sujetaba una escasa bata corta sobre su cuerpo.  
- No importa… pasa – le dijo apartándose para que él entrase – ahora mismo vuelvo, ponte cómodo.

Richard se sentó en el sofá y cogió un dossier que Paula tenía sobre la mesa y en el que figuraba su nombre. Eran propuestas de diferentes cadenas de televisión y varias revistas de tirada nacional para hacer entrevistas. Comenzó a leerlas.

Cinco minutos después Paula salió de la habitación vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta y acompañada por un joven con cara de sueño y despeinado. Richard les observó saludando con una amplia sonrisa, Paula acompañó al chico hasta la puerta y Richard les siguió con la mirada, riendo en silencio al ver a su representante despedirse a toda prisa del joven con un rápido beso.

- Siento haber interrumpido – le dijo cuando ella cerró la puerta mirándole.  
- Me has hecho un favor – confesó – no parecía tener ganas de irse.

Richard río sonoramente y Paula se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué ocurre Richard? No es muy normal que vengas a verme tú.  
- Veo que planeas mi trabajo – contestó él levantando el dossier.  
- Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio, no basta con escribir una novela e irse a perseguir musas – le dijo. ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.  
- ¿De persecuciones de musas?  
- Sí.  
- Creo que no va a gustarme nada esta conversación ¿café?

Durante un rato Richard le expuso a Paula los recientes acontecimientos con Katherine, su conversación con Gina y sus intenciones de abandonar el país durante un tiempo, sin tener claro su destino. Paula le escuchaba en silencio, intentando asimilar la noticia y pensando como hacerle recapacitar para que no persiguiese a su padre por el mundo, pero sin hacerle saber que conocía sus intenciones gracias a la reunión que mantuvo la tropa días antes.

- Supongo que sabes que tienes un contrato con la editorial.  
- Y otro contigo.  
- Conmigo puedes romperlo cuando quieras y lo sabes – dijo ella.  
- Y tú sabes de sobra que no tengo intención de hacer eso. Necesito tiempo Paula – le dijo muy serio – no puedo vivir así.

Paula le observó en silencio. Él ya no era el Richard Castle que conoció hace años. Estaba claro que lo que él la estaba pidiendo no era por capricho. Si lo hubiese dicho años atrás, antes de conocer a Katherine Beckett, antes de terminar con su loca vida de millonario rompecorazones lo habría dado por hecho. Pero ahora, tenía ante ella un hombre enamorado, que necesitaba tiempo y espacio para dar una tregua a su maltrecho corazón.

Y ella se lo debía. Gracias a él había ganado fama y respeto, aparte de un montón de dólares. Richard la había dado una oportunidad confiando en ella cuando nadie lo hacía. Meditó un momento que consecuencias podía tener su decisión con respecto al resto de la tropa

- Sabes que mi trabajo consiste en hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que consigas más fama, más dinero, más trabajo… Dejar que te marches así por las buenas, no es hacer bien mi trabajo.  
- Creo que no me has terminado de entender Paula, no vengo a pedirte permiso, vengo a informarte…  
- ¿Tienes claro que la editorial puede demandarte y dejarte en la ruina?  
- La editorial puede hacerlo, dudo que les convengan a no ser que quieran comenzar a vender enciclopedias… Cada una de mis novelas es un bestseller garantizado ¿Tienen otro autor así?  
- ¿Has hablado con Gina de esto? – le dijo con una mueca.  
- Jamás te cayó bien Gina – contestó él con una sonrisa.  
- Nunca me gustó como te mangoneaba en el trabajo aprovechando que era tu novia y después tu mujer – admitió Paula – ese era mi trabajo, no el suyo. ¿Has hablado con ella?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Y?  
- Hará lo que esté en su mano. Escucha Paula, podéis decir que tengo una enfermedad, o que estoy documentándome para un nuevo libro…  
- Asegurar cualquiera de esas dos cosas traerá sus consecuencias Richard, no se puede jugar con tus lectores así como así…  
- Le he propuesto a Gina entregarle un nuevo libro cuando regrese.  
- ¿Y cuando será eso?  
- No lo sé  
- ¿Y ella ha aceptado sin saber el plazo? ¡Vamos Richard, que todos vivimos de esto! Es un trabajo común, no puedes hacer las cosas así y pretender que te digamos que sí a todos tus caprichos.  
- No es un capricho Paula.

Paula le miró. Ante todo no quería verle sufrir. Era un buen amigo. No podía ponerle pegas, aunque tendría que hablar con Gina y por supuesto con la tropa. Era un dilema, si le decía que sí a él, se complicaban los planes de sus amigos y familia para juntarles, y si le decía que no, él podría romper todo tipo de relación con ella y con la editorial con tal de irse.

- Hablaré con Gina – dijo finalmente soltando un suspiro. Pero sabes que todo dependerá de la editorial.  
- Te prometo que mi siguiente libro será promocionado por todo lo alto – le dijo él sonriendo.  
- Me bastaría con saber dónde encontrarte mientras estés fuera.  
- Eso será complicado.  
- Busca la forma Richard, no creo que te esté pidiendo tanto para todo lo que te daré.

/../

Desde su vuelta de Nueva York, Katherine había pasado una semana metida en su despacho de Washington sin ningún caso asignado, aprovechaba esos días, para practicar con el software del FBI. Las posibilidades de recopilación de información y datos que éste le permitía, estaban a años luz de la que disponía cuando trabajaba en la policía de Nueva York.

Ya no sólo el hecho de poder optar a bases de datos de cualquier parte del país, si no también a la de cualquier ciudadano de Estados Unidos y sin restricciones de ningún tipo.

Eso le daba vía libre para estudiar al senador Bracken. Había decidido tomarse las cosas con mucha calma y cautela. Se había marchado de Nueva York con toda la información que tenía sobre el caso de su madre, y había optado por comenzar desde el principio, años antes del asesinato de Johana, remontándose a los años universitarios del senador para comenzar a hurgar entre sus trapos sucios. Tenía diez largos meses por delante en aquella ciudad e invertiría todo su tiempo libre para hacerlo.

Eso la ayudaría a olvidarse de Richard, o al menos, para intentarlo.

Sobre la mesa de su despacho comenzó a vibrar su móvil. Lo cogió para identificar la llamada.

- Hola Aaron – dijo alegre, llevaba casi un mes sin verle.  
- Hola preciosa – contestó él - ¿Estás en DC?  
- Sí, estoy en la oficina. ¿Quieres que le dé recuerdos tuyos a Amanda? – preguntó graciosa.  
- Puedo dárselos yo mismo si me dejas pasar a recogerte para invitarte a cenar.  
- Esto estaría bien, porque quiero hablar contigo.  
- Yo también quiero hablar contigo. ¿A las siete?  
- A las siete.

Colgó pensativa. ¿Qué es lo que él querría hablar con ella? Lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego volvió a centrarse en la vida de Bracken, olvidándose por completo de Aaron.

Dos horas después decidió estirar un poco las piernas e ir a por un café. Miró su reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde. Aún le quedaba un buen rato para que Aaron fuese a buscarla. Mientras preparaba su café no pudo evitar pensar en Richard y en los miles de cafés que él había preparado para ella. Una punzada de dolor la invadió desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Se maldijo a si misma por ser la causante de ese dolor, por haber dejado su trabajo, por no haberle dicho un rápido y sincero "sí", por no contarle lo de la estúpida clausula y por ser tan cobarde de no llamarle y decirle que le amaba.

Volvió a su despacho pensando que debería llamar a Alexis y a Martha. No se despidió de ellas y las estaba haciendo daño con su separación de Richard. Esperaba que Alexis la perdonase, aún era muy joven y poco a poco iba descubriendo en sus propias carnes lo complicado que es el amor. Aunque Martha… ¿Podría perdonarla Martha? Sabía que para ella era más complicado que para Alexis, al fin y al cabo había pasado por una situación parecida con el padre de Richard, aunque nunca había hablado con ella sobre ese tema, y tan sólo sabía lo que Richard le había contado de pasada.

Suspiró y volvió a centrarse en Bracken. Encontraría su error, tenía que encontrarlo y encerrarle para poder vengar a su madre y a su capitán.

Inmersa en la vida del senador, oyó un gritito proveniente de la sala externa y sonrió, sin duda Aaron acababa de llegar y Amanda no había podido resistirse.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas y cuando terminó salió para buscarle. Amanda miraba complaciente a su ex compañero y Katherine negó con la cabeza sonriente.

- ¿Ya estás preparada? – preguntó Aaron al verla.  
- Sí – respondió mirando a Amanda.  
- Hijita, cuídale mucho – dijo la mujer mientras daba un abrazo a Aaron para despedirse.

Katherine comenzó a andar hacía la salida.

- ¿Crees que sabe algo? – preguntó cuando estaban alejados.  
- Si trabaja aquí es porque no es tonta – contestó Aaron riendo - ¿Qué más da? ¿Te molestaría que lo supiese?  
- No me gusta mezclar mi vida privada con el trabajo – repuso ella.  
- ¿Qué hay de malo que dos excompañeros queden a cenar?  
- Nada – dijo ella resuelta a zanjar aquella misma noche su situación con él.

Mientras daban un paseo hasta el restaurante que Katherine había elegido y que estaba muy cerca de su casa, Aaron le ponía al día sobre varios asuntos que había podido indagar gracias a su nueva situación en la NSA y ella atendía interesada.

Mientras esperaban sus platos, Aaron por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme?  
- Tú también querías contarme algo.  
- Si, pero tú lo dijiste antes. Habla.  
- Aaron… - dijo ella e hizo un silencio – sonará a tópico, pero quiero que sepas que has sido un gran apoyo para mí y… y lo he pasado muy bien contigo pero… verás… tengo que ser sincera y…  
- Estas enamorada de Richard Castle y no quieres volver a pasar una noche conmigo – dijo él sonriéndola.  
- Contigo las cosas son bastante fáciles, lo captas a la primera – aseguró.  
- Ya sabía que estabas enamorada de él ¿Recuerdas? – le dijo cogiéndole la mano por encima de la mesa - ¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado?  
- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
- Respeto tu decisión y me parece adecuada, pero eso no quita para que no quiera saber si estás bien y que ha ocurrido, creo que soy tu amigo. ¿Estás bien?  
- No.  
- Y… ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Durante el resto de la cena Katherine le relató todo lo que había sucedido durante los días que había estado en Nueva York. Aaron la escuchaba con atención, preguntando de vez en cuando y limitándose a asentir y darle su apoyo.

Cuando llegaron los postres, el móvil de Aaron comenzó a sonar. Él miró la pantalla sorprendido y se disculpó contestando a la llamada. Katherine se centró en su postre sin evitar escucharle.

- Hola… ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Cómo ha pasado?... No llores… ¿En que hospital?... ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?... No será nada cariño, ya verás… Ahora mismo cogeré el primer vuelo… Estaré allí en unas horas… Todo saldrá bien… Y yo a ti.

Katherine había dejado su postre mientras le miraba.

- Tengo que irme ahora mismo – dijo él haciendo una señal al camarero para que le llevase la cuenta.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Mi hijo.  
- ¿Tienes un hijo? – preguntó Katherine sorprendida.  
- Sí, tiene cinco años y se ha caído de la bicicleta – le dijo mientras entregaba al camarero su tarjeta de crédito – está en el hospital inconsciente. Tengo que subir en el primer avión que salga para Seattle.  
- Bien – dijo ella levantándose – te llevaré al aeropuerto.  
- ¿Tienes coche? ¿Lo tienes cerca?  
- De la agencia – contestó y el asintió – está aparcado en casa.

Durante el trayecto al aeropuerto y después de que Aaron realizase varias llamadas asegurándose una plaza en el primer avión e informando de su ausencia de su trabajo, ella por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Te ha llamado su madre?  
- Era de lo que quería hablar contigo. Estoy casado Katherine.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – preguntó ella algo indignada.  
- Si no recuerdo mal me preguntaste si tenía novia, no si estaba casado.  
- No digas tonterías.  
- Hemos estado un tiempo separados – dijo él – pero hemos decidido darnos una segunda oportunidad… Era eso lo que quería contarte.

Ella asintió en silencio. No podía imaginarse a su compañero casado y con un hijo de corta edad. Había sido toda una sorpresa para ella.

- Que conste que te di permiso para investigarme – le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.  
- No me lo esperaba.  
- Tú y tu historia con el escritor fue lo que me hizo recapacitar… realmente no sabía lo que amaba a Mónica y lo que significaría perderla para siempre.  
- Me molesta que me mientan – dijo ella.  
- No me apetecía hablar sobre ello – contestó y la señaló un punto – puedes dejarme ahí.

Ella paró el coche donde él la había indicado y él salió rodeando el coche para poder hablar por su ventanilla.

- Gracias por traerme, hablaremos cuando regrese, te debo una explicación.  
- Espero que todo salga bien Aaron. ¿Me llamarás para decírmelo?

Él la besó sobre la mejilla asintiendo y se dio la vuelta para entrar al aeropuerto, pero antes de hacerlo se paró en seco dando media vuelta y volvió al coche.

- No siempre duele – dijo llevándose la mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho – pero cuando lo hace, hay que hacerle caso Katherine. No debes ignorarlo. Deberías llamar a tu escritor y decírselo, tan sólo son nueve o diez meses, si yo fuese él, volaría para estar contigo.

Tras decir esto, salió corriendo y desapareció en el interior del aeropuerto.

Katherine suspiró. Estaba confusa. Aaron casado y con un hijo. La molestaba que no se lo hubiese dicho, se incorporó al tráfico y se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo.

Se alegraba por Aaron y esperaba que a su hijo no le pasase nada. Cada vez lo tenía más y más claro. Amaba a Richard.

¿Tendría el valor de llamarle cuando llegase a su casa?

/../

Paró el coche frente al portal de su hijo y cogió el móvil para marcar su número.

- Estoy abajo y te doy cinco minutos – le dijo sin decir quien era – sin equipaje.  
- ¿Sin equipaje? Pero ¿Cómo…?  
- No sé si me has entendido bien muchacho, he dicho cuatro minutos cuarenta segundos y sin equipaje.  
- Ahora bajo.

Instintivamente miró hacía el portal.

Entonces la vio salir. Martha. Se permitió una sonrisa mientras la observaba. Ella siempre ajena a su alrededor, levantó la mirada y por un instante él pudo verle los ojos.

- Tan guapa como siempre – dijo en voz alta para si – ya queda menos.

La observó alejarse caminando ligera por la calle. Si ella supiese cuantas veces la había observado de lejos…

Cuando la perdió de vista volvió a fijar su mirada en el portal, viendo a un Richard Castle torpe y sofocado saliendo del mismo a toda prisa mirando a su alrededor buscándole. Cuando por fin le vio se apresuró a cruzar la calle y se subió al coche.

- Me alegro de verte.  
- Ya veremos si opinas lo mismo dentro de un par de días.  
- ¿Qué ocurre con mi ropa?  
- Ya nos encargaremos de eso y de tu pelo.  
- ¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo? – preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
- Tienes que cambiar de aspecto, no puedo pasar desapercibido con el famoso Richard Castle a mi lado…

/../

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12 **

**GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí. Como siempre, espero no defraudar a nadie.**

**Hasta el lunes...**


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias a todos los que os molestáis en seguir leyendo.

Como siempre, gracias especiales a quienes seguís alentándome a continuar con vuestros comentarios. Esto es vuestro.

Alba... Este capi es para ti. Me he acordado de ti al escribir, y no pude más que hacer un guiño... lo entenderás cuando lo leas.

**CAPITULO 13. VARIOS PLANES.**

_Nueva York, comisaría número doce de la NYPD__._

Si había algo que destacaba a Victoria Gates del resto de capitanes de la NYPD era que no se rendía cuando quería conseguir algo. Así era ella, experta en despachos.

No había olvidado sus días de acción en la calle, pero era cierto que habían quedado muy muy atrás. Ella había sido una policía que encerraba a compañeros corruptos y eso no se hace desde un coche patrulla.

En eso ganaba a muchos capitanes y jefes de departamentos, sabía como poner las palabras justas para dar la vuelta a su favor en cada reunión o petición. Estaba tan acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, que cuando por alguna extraña razón no lo conseguía, se enfadaba tanto que parecía incluso una niña pequeña con un gran berrinche.

Y eso lo sabían bien los detectives de su departamento, que solían recordar su enfado cuando el Alcalde de Nueva York la obligó a admitir a Richard en su equipo, o cuando la CIA ordenó a Katherine y a Richard a mantener absoluto silencio sobre un caso en el que se vieron inmersos y que acabó con la vida de Sophia Turner.

Y ahora pretendía salirse con la suya utilizando sus dotes burocráticas. Tenía muy claro lo que quería y como convencer a sus superiores para que comenzasen a planteárselo a los federales.

El departamento de homicidios de su comisaría era el más eficaz resolviendo crímenes de todo Nueva York, y amparándose en las estadísticas, iba a solicitar que le asignasen un enlace federal y poder hacerse cargo de casos que hasta ahora les eran vetados.

Su idea era solicitar después el traslado de su ex detective Katherine Beckett para ese puesto, y recuperarla tanto a ella como al escritor, que sin duda la seguiría. Formaban buen equipo aunque eso no lo iba a admitir jamás.

Aún no había comunicado su idea a su nuevo grupo de Whatsapp "la tropa", no quería adelantar acontecimientos por si sus jefes la tachaban de ilusa y no atendían a su propuesta. Ya lo haría más adelante cuando lo tuviese claro. Sería una gran sorpresa para todos y una forma de hacer regresar a Katherine. Aunque tuviese ir que ella misma hasta DC para exponerle su punto de vista.

Miró por los cristales de su despacho a su nuevo equipo. Estaba contenta con el trabajo de Moira, aprendía rápido y aportaba dinamismo gracias a sus conocimientos. Y se llevaba bastante bien con sus dos compañeros, con los que se había entendido a la perfección desde el primer momento.

Victoria sonrió, aunque instantes después de hacerlo, volvió a su gesto serio habitual esperando no haber sido descubierta por sus inferiores. Tenía que mantener la imagen que se había forjado durante años, y eso es algo que había dejado muy claro a sus dos detectives el día de su primera reunión con la tropa. El trabajo era el trabajo, y como osasen a mencionar cualquier tema personal en comisaría, serian relegados a cualquier otro departamento, incluido el de control de tráfico.

Tenía gracia, pero Victoria Gates jamás se había divertido tanto en su trabajo como desde que había llegado a la doce… Y eso sin duda, le hacía trabajar aún mejor. Ahora entendía a Montgomery, sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y volvió a hundir su mirada en montones de papel.

/../

_Washington. Cuartel general del FBI, edificio John Edgar Hoover._

Lance Sweets era un joven y brillante psicólogo que no había tenido ninguna dificultad en acceder a trabajar en el FBI al salir de la universidad, y todo gracias a sus cualidades y su historial académico. Era experto en crear perfiles, le bastaba con que le diesen los detalles de un asesinato para hacerse una idea de cómo podía ser la persona que lo había cometido.

Pero su trabajo no quedaba ahí, su misión también consistía en ayudar desde dentro, tratando con sus compañeros, los agentes de campo. Les asistía y recuperaba cuando era necesario. Para ello, normalmente los jefes de cada equipo le remitían agentes en activo cuando estos tenían alguna dificultad en su trabajo, o bien habían pasado por una situación traumática con alta implicación psicológica, o bien había sufrido un encontronazo de bruces con la muerte.

Pero en aquel momento, Lance hacía trabajo de rutina, estudiaba informes realizados a los nuevos agentes que se habían incorporado recientemente a los diferentes departamentos que el FBI tenía en ese edificio, y llevaba retraso, en los últimos meses se habían jubilado a la vez decenas de agentes que habían sido sustituidos casi de inmediato por nuevos agentes provenientes de diferentes rincones del país y que habían sido seleccionados minuciosamente por sus aptitudes en el desarrollo de su anterior trabajo. Era raro pero sus superiores le habían ordenado revisarlo y eso le fastidiaba.

Tenía ante si un buen montón de historiales. Suspiró al pensarlo y cogió la primera carpeta.

Después de varias horas de trabajo buceando entre vida y milagros de policías, militares, informáticos, matemáticos, físicos, médicos… entre todos ellos había un expediente que atrajo su atención tras leerlo. Revisó con atención la carpeta, buscando la hoja destinada a las apreciaciones. No había ninguna anotación de su colega encargado de hacer el estudio y eso le sorprendió, no es que dudase de su profesionalidad pero la nueva agente necesitaba un mínimo seguimiento dado su historial.

Hizo varias anotaciones en el expediente, consultó su agenda y tras pensarlo un rato, canceló una de sus citas, y en su lugar convocó por mediación de su superior, el subdirector Freedman, a la agente Beckett para que le viese al día siguiente.

Volvió a leer su historial. Sin duda quién la había recomendado para el puesto había considerado todos sus conocimientos entre los cuales se hallaban varios de los más valorados por el FBI en sus duras pruebas de acceso por oposición: Trece años de experiencia en la policía de Nueva York como investigadora, había estudiado derecho, tenía conocimientos financieros, podía mantener una conversación en ruso con relativa fluidez…

Revisó su historial en la policía, sorprendido por las cifras que leía y que fueron remitidas junto a la amplia carta de recomendación que su capitana les había enviado. Su porcentaje de casos resueltos superaba el ochenta por ciento.

Las condecoraciones que había recibido por parte de la NYPD no quedaban atrás, tres menciones a su unidad estando ella en activo allí, Cruz de combate de la policía por su coraje al enfrentarse a un adversario armado, Medalla al valor por su valentía personal frente a una situación de peligro que amenazan la vida de su ciudad…

Impresionaba, pero no por eso podía obviar que se había inscrito en la academia de policía varios meses después de que su madre fuese asesinada en las calles de Nueva York y eso sin duda, era una señal de que algo no iba del todo bien.

/../

_Interestatal 95 a su paso por el pequeño estado de Delaware._

Richard miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla. Aún estaba intentando asimilar que había comenzado su peculiar aventura sin saber dónde iba, sin equipaje y sin haberse despedido ni de su madre ni de su hija.

- Necesito un café – dijo el curtido agente tomando el desvío que tenía ante si.

- ¿Te gusta el café? – preguntó Richard pensando que tendría muchas cosas que aprender de su padre para poder recuperar cuarenta y dos años.

- Sólo y con media cucharada de azúcar – respondió con una sonrisa – sin embargo a ti te gusta con tres dedos de leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar, aunque últimamente también lo tomabas con sacarina y vainilla, como le gusta a tu novia.

- Veo que lo tienes todo bajo control…

- Aquí hacen unas de las mejores tortitas que he probado nunca, les diré que me dejen el bote de nata y te dibujaré una sonrisa para que se te pase el disgusto por no haberte despedido de ella – añadió refiriéndose a Alexis y su peculiar forma de desayunar cuando ambos se sentían tristes.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó algo molesto – Eso es un dato privado que…

- ¿Yo no debería conocer? – terminó la frase – Que no haya estado junto a vosotros no quiere decir que no haya estado siempre ahí.

Richard se mantuvo en silencio mientras llegaban hasta el pequeño pueblo de Christiana y se adentraban por las callejuelas del mismo hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería, donde pararon y ambos bajaron del coche entrando a la misma.

- ¡Sasha! – dijo la anciana y regordeta camarera acercándose y dando un gran abrazo al agente – hacía demasiado tiempo que no te dejabas caer por aquí.

- Las rutas, ya sabes – le dijo guiñándola un ojo.

- ¿Tu hijo? – preguntó la anciana escrutando a Richard – os parecéis…

- Si – admitió él – es Richard, mi hijo.

- Me alegro de conocerte muchacho – dijo la mujer dándole un gran abrazo – has crecido mucho desde esas fotos que tanto miraba tu padre cuando eras un niño.

Richard no supo que decir, únicamente se limitó a sonreír a la mujer mientras su padre se dirigía a sentarse en una mesa alta cerca de la ventana y él le siguió. Pensó para si mismo que no debía sorprenderle nada sobre él. Aquella mujer le había llamado Sasha debía de conocerle desde hacía mucho tiempo… ¿Fotos de cuando era niño?

- Tienes muchas preguntas – admitió el agente mientras tomaba asiento.

- La primera es tu nombre – dijo Richard sin pensarlo – no voy a llamarte papá, no me saldría aunque quisiese.

- No te culpo.

- Alexander… ¿Es tu verdadero nombre?

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos.

- Vamos hombre… cediste cuando te dije que quería conocerte, creo que al menos debería saber tu nombre.

- Es curioso… - contestó después de mirarle durante un rato – ni siquiera tu madre estaba segura de cómo me llamaba y decidió llamarte con los dos nombres que creyó…

- ¿Richard Alexander? – preguntó Richard.

- En realidad es sólo Alexander, Richard era mi nombre tapadera en ese momento.

- Me gustaría oír esa parte de la historia – admitió Richard – debió de ser muy dolorosa para ella porque nunca quiso contarme nada, salvo que únicamente estuvo contigo una noche y que te amó como a nadie durante esas horas.

Alexander asintió perdiendo la mirada en un punto inconcreto de la calle, viajando seguro en el tiempo.

- Para mí fue una alegría cuando supe que te había llamado así – dijo mirándole – y un gran honor que mi nieta se llame Alexis.

- Sinceramente Alexis se lo pusimos por mí… no tenía ni idea de donde provenía mi nombre.

- A Martha le dije que me llamaba Richard – confesó – pero cuando fueron a buscarme ella oyó como me llamaban Alexander…

Ambos hicieron un silencio mientras la camarera se acercaba y tomaba nota a Richard.

- ¿No vas a tomar nada? – preguntó Richard.

- Cariño – dijo la camarera – sé lo que quiere, hasta donde alcanza mi memoria siempre ha pedido lo mismo.

Richard afirmó. Era curioso como su propio hijo no le conocía y una camarera de un pueblo perdido del estado más pequeño del país, sabía su nombre y sus gustos.

- Sasha es Alexander en Ruso… ¿Porqué ella…?

- Me oyó hablar en ruso con unos agentes, me tuve que inventar que mis padres eran de Tula, cerca de Moscú, sus abuelos eran rusos y comenzó a llamarme Sasha.

- ¿A qué supone ella que te dedicas?

- Compro antigüedades.

- ¿Tengo hermanos?

Alexander sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Era una de las preguntas que esperaba y que Richard necesitaba saber con tanta urgencia como conocer su nombre.

- No que yo sepa. No tengo otra familia. ¿Es un alivio para ti?

- En parte sí – afirmó pensativo – he estado con muchas mujeres y en ocasiones me he llegado a preguntar si alguna podría ser hermana mía. Aunque por otro lado me hubiese gustado saber que se siente al tener un hermano.

- Lo siento si te he defraudado – le dijo – pero no poder vivir contigo ni con tu madre ya suponía bastante…

Richard asintió. La camarera les trajo lo que habían pedido. Café para ambos, cada uno a su gusto, y tortitas con huevos y bacón para Alexander y con nata y fruta para Richard.

- ¿Quieres que pida la nata? – preguntó Alexander sonriendo.

- No hace falta. Eso me recuerda que tengo que llamarla.

- Aprovecha para hacerlo, en un par de horas desactivarás tu teléfono.

- ¿Cómo?

- Apagándolo y entregándome la tarjeta. Elegiste venir. Asume mis condiciones.

- Pero yo pensé que al menos el móvil podría…

- Ellas sabrán que estás bien, te lo aseguro. Yo me encargaré.

- Pero no son sólo ellas, mi editora, mi representante…

- No te pondrán problemas.

- Pero…

- Tengo entendido que no estás pasando por buen momento con tu novia, pero no te preocupes por eso, ella también sabrá que estás bien.

- Pero… ¿Y si ella intenta localizarme…?

- Tendrá que esperarte… Tú lo hiciste por ella. En esta vida cuando uno no toma la decisión correcta en el momento adecuado, descubre que el volver a lo correcto conlleva el triple de trabajo. Es su momento de aprender. No te preocupes por ella.

Richard cerró la boca. ¿Cómo era posible que ese completo desconocido supiese tanto de él?

- ¿Te dedicas a espiarme o algo así?

- Digamos que me preocupo por mi familia.

- ¿Tú familia? Digamos mejor que te olvidaste de tu familia… No te recuerdo en Navidades, ni en Acción de gracias, ni en los cumpleaños, ni en los triunfos de mi madre, ni el día de mi graduación…

- ¡Basta! Te he dicho que siempre estaba ahí aunque no fuese a vuestro lado.

- La vida no fue siempre de color rosa para nosotros, podías haber echado una mano a mi madre.

- Hice lo que pude.

Richard le miró y siguió comiendo. No pretendía echarle en cara nada de su vida. Al fin y al cabo la vida que había llevado era la mejor que su madre pudo darle.

- Lo siento – le dijo tras un instante – no debí…

- Estás en tu derecho. Cuando elegí mi profesión sabía a lo que tendría que renunciar, pero aunque no estaba en mis planes me enamoré y todo fue demasiado rápido. No podía poneros en peligro, ni a vosotros ni a nuestro país. Tú mismo viste lo que pasó con Alexis, si hubiesen sabido de vuestra existencia antes, quizás… Hice lo que pensé que era correcto, aunque con ello haya renunciado a mi vida y os haya hecho renunciar a vosotros conmigo. Entiendo que estés enfadado.

- ¿Has intervenido en nuestras vidas?

- Intenté hacerlo en muchas ocasiones para que la dieran trabajo en muchos de los casting… pero no siempre estaba en mi mano. Créeme que hice lo que pude. Espero que esto no se lo digas jamás…

- ¿También en mi vida?

- Digamos que todo es más fácil cuando se conoce a la persona adecuada. Tu madre y tú sois quienes sois por vuestro trabajo, tan sólo necesitabais que os diesen la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

- Así que Sophia Turner tenía razón cuando dijo que gracias a ti pude acceder hasta ella.

Alexander se encogió de hombros y siguió con su desayuno.

- Por un momento llegué a pensar que mentía – dijo Richard después de un rato.

- Nuestro trabajo es mezclar mentiras con verdades.

- ¿Me estás haciendo eso ahora?

- Voy a retirarme en breve Richard y quiero dedicar el resto de los años que me queden a cumplir la única promesa que he hecho en mi vida.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

- Le prometí a tu madre que volvería y me quedaría a su lado para siempre. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Richard le miró mientras terminaba sus tortitas.

- ¿Y crees que mi madre te aceptará a su lado después de cuarenta y tres años?

- Sí.

Media hora después ambos subían de nuevo al coche y Alexander le pidió a Richard que le entregase su teléfono. Este lo hizo sin demasiadas ganas y el agente lo dejó caer por la ventanilla.

- ¡Eh! ¿No podías apagarlo sin más?

- No – repuso con seguridad.

Richard suspiró. Las primeras horas con su padre estaban resultando más duras de lo que pensaba en un principio.

- ¿Y qué va a ser lo siguiente?

- Tu aspecto.

- ¿Puedo saber dónde vamos?

- A Washington, tengo unos asuntos pendientes allí. Estaremos un par de días.

Dos horas después Alexander salió de la autopista por un desvío próximo a la capital, condujo durante varios kilómetros por una carretera secundaria y se desvió por un camino de tierra. Paró el coche en un pequeño descampado y salió del mismo.

- Sal – le dijo a Richard.

Richard obedeció sin rechistar mientras observaba a su padre. Alexander sacó del maletero una pequeña mochila que se colgó a la espalda y una garrafa que fue vaciando dentro del coche.

- ¿Gasolina?

- Siento decepcionarte si pensabas que podía utilizar cualquier otra cosa.

Cogió un periódico y sacó de su bolsillo un mechero con el que le prendió fuego, tirándolo después al interior del coche, que en cuestión de segundos comenzó a arder.

- En marcha – le dijo encaminándose por el lado contrario por el que habían venido.

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó casi en un grito - ¿Pretendes que lleguemos a Washington andando?

Tres horas después Richard descubrió que efectivamente Alexander había pretendido llegar a la capital del país andando, aunque había sido comprensivo y habían esperado durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, un destartalado autobús que les llevaría hasta uno de los barrios de las afueras de la ciudad.

Alexander le condujo hasta un piso en un barrio de clase media. Tras examinar con atención la puerta, el agente entró invitándole a hacerlo. Richard echó un vistazo a su alrededor, en la sala sólo había dos mesas y cuatro sillas. No tenía ningún tipo de decoración. Le sorprendió que tuviese chimenea.

- ¿Vives aquí?

- Es un piso seguro en esta ciudad – le informó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Tienes muchos pisos seguros por el mundo?

- Los suficientes.

Richard supuso que no debía seguir preguntando, porque no iba a conseguir más respuestas sobre ese tema. Le siguió hasta una de las habitaciones que él le mostró.

- Dormirás aquí.

Richard observó la habitación. Una cama, una silla, una mesa y un pequeño armario eran todo el mobiliario. Tenía una ventana, intentó subir la persiana, pero estaba atascada, supuso que estaría así por algo. Al menos tenía las suficientes rendijas como para que entrase el aire.

Abrió el armario. Tenía dentro un par de mantas. Eso le recordó que no tenía equipaje, ni siquiera tenía ropa interior para cambiarse.

- Alexander – dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a él – no me dejaste traer equipaje y no tengo…

- Lo solucionaremos, pero antes será necesario hacer algo con ese pelo – le dijo mientras entraba al baño y buscaba en un armario del mismo.

El agente le mostró un paquete de tinte para el pelo y le indicó que se sentase en un taburete del baño.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo o no? – le preguntó mientras abría el paquete y comenzaba a hacer la preparación del tinte con bastante naturalidad.

- ¿Has hecho esto antes?

- Te sorprendería – dijo sonriendo e indicándole de nuevo que se sentase.

Richard suspiró haciendo lo que su padre le indicaba, y este le puso una amplia toalla cubriendo sus hombros y comenzó a extender el preparado sobre el cabello de Richard.

Un par de horas después Richard observaba su nueva imagen en el espejo. Su padre le había cortado el pelo, lo había teñido de color negro y había cubierto parte del mismo con mechones grisáceos, en especial sobre las sienes.

- Parezco George Clooney – dijo observándose lateralmente.

- Mientras no parezcas Richard Castle es suficiente. No debes afeitarte. Y ahora iremos de compras.

Alexander le llevó hasta unos grandes almacenes donde eligió para él ropa sencilla y económica y le pidió que se la probase.

- Pero… esta ropa no va conmigo…

- Volverás a tus lujos cuando vuelvas a tu vida.

Richard suspiró y entró a un probador. Se probó dos pantalones vaqueros, dos camisetas, dos gruesos jerseys y una cazadora impermeable.

Después eligió algo de ropa interior y unas botas todo terreno. Cuando se dirigieron a la caja para pagar Richard sacó su tarjeta de crédito, pero Alexander se lo impidió y pagó en efectivo.

Cuando volvieron al piso, Alexander le hizo cambiarse de ropa y le pidió que le entregase tanto la ropa como las tarjetas de crédito y la documentación que hubiese llevado con él.

- No pretenderás que me quede sin documentación…

- Voy a preguntártelo por última vez ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Richard supo que no podía hacer otra cosa que hacerle caso y le entregó lo que le pedía. El agente cogió la ropa, los zapatos y la documentación y se acercó a la chimenea, metió todo dentro de la misma, lo impregno con un líquido y le prendió fuego.

Richard no dijo nada. Su padre le estaba haciendo desaparecer. En parte le pareció muy excitante pero a la vez pensó en Martha, Alexis y por supuesto en Katherine.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer ambos salieron a la calle para cenar. Entraron en una cafetería y pidieron unos sándwich.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte cuanto tiempo estaremos en Washington?

- Nos iremos mañana, tengo que recoger instrucciones.

- Bien – dijo Richard – así que aquí está tu cuartel general.

- ¿Acaso pensabas otra cosa? – le preguntó riendo.

- ¿Dónde iremos?

- Dependerá de las instrucciones.

- Espero que no sea fuera del país… mi documentación se quemó en la chimenea…

- No creo que eso deba preocuparte.

Salieron de la cafetería y decidieron dar un paseo. Alexander no tuvo más remedio que contestar a algunas de las preguntas que la excesiva curiosidad de su hijo no paraba de plantearle.

Le explicó que tanto su gobierno como gobiernos extranjeros, disponían de cientos de miles de identidades falsas a disposición de sus agentes, eran vidas inventadas. En el caso de su propio gobierno estas identidades, con biografías que se iban actualizando cada día, eran copiadas de ciudadanos reales de cualquier parte del país, ciudadanos con trabajos normales, con vidas totalmente corrientes. El gobierno seleccionaba cada día entre los nacimientos registrados a lo largo y ancho del país, cientos de identidades a los que copiar. Cuando un agente necesitaba una identidad, esta le era remitida junto a su biografía y toda su documentación. Si un gobierno extranjero consultaba en su sistema, todo parecía en orden.

Y así actuarían con él. Le encontraría una identidad.

- ¡Vaya! – contestó Richard entusiasmado - ¿Y el gobierno permite que yo pueda utilizarla?

- Después de cincuenta años la agencia me lo debe.

Después de esa revelación, Richard pareció quedarse conforme y caminaron en silencio por las calles de la ciudad. De pronto el escritor paró en seco, observando una escena que protagonizaban dos jóvenes al final de la calle.

Alexander siguió su mirada. Un hombre abrazaba a una mujer mientras la daba vueltas en el aire, tras un instante la dejó en el suelo y ella rodeó su cuello, él le dió un fugaz beso en los labios y ella le empujó levemente separándole, después el hombre la abrazó por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a ellos mientras hablaban y reían.

Alexander tiró de su brazo obligándole a reanudar su camino, Richard parecía conmocionado y comenzó a andar sin quitar la mirada de la pareja, que ajenos a ellos, siguieron hablando y riendo hasta sobrepasar su lado.

Richard se paró girándose para seguirles con la mirada.

- La vida sigue, muchacho, la vida sigue.

/../

_Washington. Cuartel general del FBI, edificio John Edgar Hoover._

A Katherine no le gustaba en absoluto que la hubiesen obligado a visitar al psicólogo de la agencia. Era consciente que el doctor Burke la había ayudado mucho en el pasado, pero aquello era eso, pasado.

Salió del ascensor y preguntó por el despacho del doctor Sweets. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y se sorprendió cuando ésta se abrió. Un joven vestido con traje y con cara de adolescente la saludó.

- Usted debe de ser la agente Katherine Beckett ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- Soy Lance Sweets, adelante – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasase.

Se sentó en un pequeño sillón y la invitó a hacer lo mismo en otro justo enfrente. Ella le miró desconcertada.

- Por su mirada intuyo que piensa que soy demasiado joven para ser psicólogo y trabajar aquí.

- Así es.

- Si no estuviese preparado no podría trabajar aquí.

- Entiendo. ¿Puedo saber para que me ha llamado?

- Sí, claro… estamos aquí para hablar de ti… y puedes tutearme.

- Bien… ¿Puedo saber para que me has llamado? – dijo un poco a la defensiva.

Sweets comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre su pasado, su infancia, su época escolar, su adolescencia… hasta que llegó dónde quería, hasta el momento de la muerte de su madre.

Katherine contestaba a todo de forma rápida y muy precisa, no se sentía nada cómoda y quería acabar cuanto antes.

- Así que entraste a la academia para poder encontrar de forma legal al responsable de su muerte.

- No fue así exactamente.

- ¿Y cómo fue exactamente?

Ella suspiró. No le apetecía hablar sobre el tema. Ya lo tenía más que superado. Todo el mundo pensaba que había decidido entrar en la policía para poder vengarse y encontrar al responsable de aquel asesinato, cuando en realidad lo que la empujó a hacerlo fue descubrir que aquel inspector que les dio la noticia a ella y a su padre, no se tomaba su trabajo en serio. Pero ella si lo haría. Ella se encargaría de atrapar culpables y hacerles pagar por sus delitos. Ella se lo explicó de manera muy corta, y él la miró atento haciendo un silencio.

- Todos tenemos una razón para escoger. Yo también he tenido la mía.

- ¿Quieres saber algo más? – preguntó ella mirando su reloj.

- Sí. Pero te lo preguntaré la semana que viene. Hoy se nos ha terminado el tiempo-

- ¿La semana que viene? – protestó ella.

- No quiero que tu pasado sea un impedimento para que hagas tu trabajo.

- No lo ha sido durante catorce años.

- Ya… pero no estamos en una comisaría de Nueva York.

Katherine salió del despacho enfadada. No le había gustado en absoluto el rumbo de aquella conversación. ¿Qué creía ese niño? Seguramente aún andaba en pantalón corto cuando ella ya se enfrentaba a lo peor de las calles de Nueva York.

Se sentó en su mesa y tras unos instantes de reflexión con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, sacudió su cabeza y encendió su portátil. Debía olvidar el tema cuanto antes y centrarse en su trabajo. Maldito FBI y sus estúpidas formas. A saber cuantas visitas tendría que hacer a ese despacho.

Después de varias horas de concentración, una vibración en su móvil consiguió arrancarla una sonrisa. Era Aaron. Había vuelto a la ciudad y la invitaba a cenar con él para poder terminar la conversación que habían dejado pendiente cuando él tuvo que marcharse por su hijo.

Le contestó de inmediato, realmente le apetecía distraerse un poco. Entre el psicólogo y no poder sacar a Richard de su cabeza, no era su día. Le citó en un lugar intermedio entre el trabajo de ambos y continuó con sus informes. Aprovechó el momento para perder cinco minutos en contestar a varios WhatsApp que no había contestado, y volvió a sumergirse de nuevo en sus informes, volviendo una vez más a pensar que ese trabajo no era en absoluto lo que había esperado.

La alarma de su móvil sonó, indicándola que quedaba media hora para su cita con Aaron. El tiempo la había volado aquella tarde. Apagó su equipo y decidió dejarlo allí. Se puso su abrigo y salió en dirección al ascensor.

Mientras se iba acercando al lugar dónde había quedado con Aaron, le vio llegar y hablar por su móvil. Cuando casi estaba a su altura, él se giró y la miró, despidiéndose de su interlocutor y cortando la llamada.

- ¡Eh! Ya está aquí – dijo Aaron acercándose – me alegro mucho de verte.

- ¿Todo ha ido bien? – preguntó ella dándole un abrazo.

- ¡Más que perfecto! – dijo él haciéndola girar en el aire – Aiden está bien, sólo fue un susto.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Bájame al suelo! – pidió riendo.

Él la dejó en el suelo y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

- Creo que tienes que darme muchas explicaciones señor embustero – le dijo sonriendo.

Aaron aprovecho ese momento para darle un rápido beso en los labios, Katherine le separó regañándole.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Lo siento, no pude resistirlo. Ha sido el último de mi vida, lo prometo – le dijo mientras rodeaba sus hombros y comenzaban a andar - ¿Qué tal si te doy esas explicaciones con un par de cervezas?

- Creo que vas a tener que pagar más de un par de cervezas si quieres que te perdone.

- ¿Me harás pagar la cena? – preguntó riendo.

- ¿Y que te creías? – contestó ella con una carcajada.

Siguieron andando hacía el restaurante, ajenos a un par de hombres que se cruzaron con ellos y les observaban en silencio.

/../

_Nueva York. Bufete de abogados Keker & Skadden._

Jim asentía a su interlocutor telefónico.

- Está bien. Contad conmigo. Lo haré así, tengo unos días libres y aprovecharé para hacerlo… Bien Martha… saluda a Alexis de mi parte.

Jim depositó el auricular y consultó su agenda, encontró tres días libres de clientes y se dispuso a rellenar la solicitud de días libres. Él sería el primero en visitar a su hija en Washington, y lo haría sin previo aviso.

Esperaba que no le asignasen un caso y no estuviese en la ciudad, aunque como ella le había dicho eso no era del todo habitual y solía ocupar su tiempo en informes y en revisar casos no resueltos para aportar otros puntos de vista que aportasen algo de luz y poder desvelar los misterios.

Jim pensó por un momento que si su hija se enteraba en algún momento del esfuerzo que entre todos sus amigos estaban haciendo por ellos dos, posiblemente montaría en cólera y conociéndola, mantendría durante algún tiempo su enfado.

Jim no tardó en recibir la contestación a su petición, tenía luz verde para tomarse esos días. Entró en la web de American Airlines y reservó los vuelos.

- Es por tu bien Katie – se dijo en voz alta – porque mereces ser feliz hija…

/../

GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí. Espero no defraudar a nadie.

Intentaré subir el siguiente el próximo lunes, aunque espero que me perdonéis si no lo consigo.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo esta historia._**

**_Millones de gracias por vuestros comentarios, son muy, pero que muy estimulantes._**

**_A todos los que habéis estado esperando desde el lunes, que sepáis que no hay nada que pueda agradecer más que saber que lo habéis estado haciendo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, es muy gratificante saber que os sigue interesando._**

**_Apenas tengo tiempo libre y se hace muy cuesta arriba seguir escribiendo, tan sólo la perseverancia de quienes me animan y apoyan hace que no abandone y siga con el reto. Por delante ya sólo quedan cuatro capítulos, cuatro lunes más. ¿De verdad os está gustando esta historia o debería terminarla ya sin esperar cuatro capítulos más?_**

**_Ana, Alba, Estrella, Sil... vuestro... al fin y al cabo sois quienes me incordiáis para que siga, que menos ¿no?_**

**CAPITULO 14. PLANES.**

_Dos meses más tarde, Jueves, 14 de Noviembre de 2014. _

Alexis le había pedido a Katherine que les dejase alojarse en su casa, con la excusa de hacer un pequeño viaje de varios días para visitar museos de la fundación Smithsonian y poder realizar así un supuesto trabajo que necesitaba para su clase. PJ, su nuevo novio, la acompañaba en su visita, pues él no conocía la ciudad. Evidentemente, todo era un montaje de la tropa para que Alexis visitase a Katherine.

Katherine aceptó a la primera, echaba de menos a la pelirroja y pese a que contaba con algunos amigos de su trabajo, que la visitasen desde Nueva York siempre llenaba de alegría su maltrecho corazón. Y es que Katherine, pese a que finalmente decidió llamar a Richard, lo hizo tal y como él la había dicho, demasiado tarde, y el escritor tenía apagado su móvil. Más tarde se enteró por Martha que se había marchado del país indefinidamente siguiendo una pista de su padre con la intención de conocerle.

Eso al menos mantuvo su esperanza, pues pensaba que el escritor había cambiado de teléfono para que ella no le localizase. No obstante no dejaba de estar preocupada por él, y aunque Martha le aseguraba que estaba bien, Katherine, indagando en las llamadas de Martha y Alexis, no encontraba ninguna pista que le indicase que el escritor se ponía en contacto con ellas por ese medio.

Durante los dos últimos meses, Katherine había tenido visitas de su padre, de Lanie y Javier, de Martha y hasta una visita muy fugaz de Victoria Gates que acudía a una reunión de mandos de policía… supuestamente. Kevin y Jenny no la habían visitado aún, aunque el rubio, cada vez que hablaba con ella, le comentaba que no podían hacerlo debido a las molestias por el embarazo que estaba sufriendo Jenny. Ninguno había conseguido convencerla para que abandonase Washington y volviese a Nueva York.

Jim había intentado hacerlo, alegando que desde que ella se había marchado aún se sentía mucho más sólo que antes, y que pese a que cuando ella vivía en Nueva York, tampoco se veían demasiado, al menos sabía que estaba a una llamada y media hora de poder disfrutar de su presencia. Había sido muy duro para ella despedirse de él en el aeropuerto después de saber lo sólo que le había dejado. En ese mismo instante dudó durante toda la tarde y pensó en hacerle caso, buscar un buen abogado y abandonar la agencia. Su padre había intentado convencerla alegando que no todo estaba perdido y que podían intentar cancelar el contrato. Lloró amargamente al pensar en lo que le había confesado, visitaba cada dos por tres la tumba de su madre intentando únicamente encontrar algo de "compañía". Pero finalmente su lado más racional volvió a ganar la batalla y después de unos días su decisión de seguir hasta cumplir con el contrato se hizo firme, aunque tenía presente la pena de su padre.

Martha por su parte, le había contado lo destrozado que estaba Richard con su vuelta a Washington y lo mucho que estaba sufriendo ella como madre al verle así. Evidentemente exageró todo lo que pudo. La pidió que sopesase la idea de volver a Nueva York, y cuando se despedían en el aeropuerto, la actriz, en ese momento y sin fingir un ápice, confesó que desde el mismo día que Richard y ella habían acudido a una gala benéfica de incógnito y Martha le había prestado una de sus joyas, la había considerado como la más firme candidata a convertirse en la hija que no tenía y que pasase lo que pasase, siempre la estimaría como a tal. La noche que Martha se marchó, lloró hasta quedarse dormida pensando en él y en la familia que estaba dejando de lado. Por dos veces cogió el teléfono para llamar al abogado que le había recomendado su padre, pero finalmente el sueño pudo con ella.

Lanie y Javier también insistieron bastante para que reconsiderase su decisión y volviese a Nueva York. La forense intentó hacerle comprender que elegir el trabajo antes que al escritor era el mayor error que había cometido desde que la conocía y que así, negándose la felicidad no honraba en absoluto la memoria de su madre

Javier le recordó como se había sentido ella cuando Will Sorenson eligió ir a Boston a trabajar antes que continuar con su relación e intentó molestarla un poco metiéndose con los federales como lo hacían antes, cuando aparecían en mitad de sus casos para arrebatárselos y no dejarles intervenir salvo para hacer el trabajo más sucio. Le preguntó que había conseguido Sorensen en aquellos seis años y Katherine no supo que contestar. Era cierto, su ex no había conseguido más que ser un agente especial, sin subir de rango pese a que no paraba de viajar y sacrificarse, incluso ella sabia que ahora él trabajaba en Europa. Javier le hizo recapacitar, al menos en la NYPD tenía una carrera encaminada y podía seguir subiendo de categoría, pero en el FBI acababa de empezar de cero.

Y ahora el turno de Alexis.

La tropa esperaba que la visita de Alexis removiese a Katherine. La pelirroja había ensayado su papel alentada por su abuela, que la corregía y la adiestró en el noble arte de soltar unas lagrimillas en el momento adecuado. Al principio a la chica le costó, pero en cuanto Martha se puso seria con ella, consiguió llorar en cualquier momento que se lo propusiese.

Por su parte, de Richard y Alexander poco sabía nadie, salvo que estaban bien, puesto que Martha recibía cada Lunes puntualmente un ramo de diecisiete rosas. Katherine se había desesperado buscando señales del móvil de Richard, el seguimiento por GPS le había situado en la interestatal 95 en dirección a Washington, parando durante varias horas en un pequeño pueblo de Delaware llamado Christiana y después volviendo sobre sus pasos con paradas en Philadelphia, Newark, Nueva York, Boston para finalmente desaparecer la señal en Newport, una localidad fronteriza con Canadá y muy cerca de Montreal. Allí había perdido el rastro, el teléfono había sido apagado y no se había vuelto a encender. No pudo averiguar si Richard había salido del país por avión, en ninguna compañía aérea se había hecho reserva a su nombre. ¿Estaría en Canadá?

El plan de Alexander con respecto al móvil de Richard había funcionado. Lo había dejado caer en Christiana, sabiendo que cualquiera podría recogerlo y seguir su camino por cualquier parte del país. Sabía que nadie podría hacer llamadas desde ese terminal, pues había utilizado sus contactos para bloquear las llamadas tanto entrantes como salientes, y cuando consideró oportuno dio la orden para que lo bloqueasen inutilizándolo definitivamente.

Los planes que Gates tenía para Katherine poco a poco estaban dando su fruto, había tenido reuniones, primero con el Jefe de la Policía, que habló con el Alcalde Weldon y este a su vez con el gobernador y finalmente el FBI estaba estudiando la propuesta, por eso Gates había acudido a Washington. Ella era la única que no la había pedido que reconsiderase su decisión y volviese a Nueva York. No lo iba a hacer hasta que tuviese todo atado y la agente no tuviese ninguna excusa para aceptar volver.

Katherine seguía visitando con periodicidad a Lance Sweets, incluso había llegado a hacer amistad con él, tanto que en ocasiones, en vez de en su despacho, ambos salían a desayunar en la hora de su terapia a una cafetería cercana llamada Royal Dinner, dónde en una ocasión el psicólogo le presentó a los que denominó como sus compañeros de campo, un grupo bastante curioso, formado por un agente del FBI, una antropóloga forense, una pintora experta en tecnología y un doctor en botánica, geografía y entomología. Katherine se preguntó que clase de asociación formaban personas tan dispares, incluyendo al psicólogo y a una forense que faltaba en el grupo por estar de vacaciones. Pero cuando Sweets le contó alguno de los casos que habían resuelto entre todos y la manera en la que lo habían conseguido, deseó formar parte de aquella sociedad en vez de realizar el aburrido trabajo de velar por los asuntos turbios de los políticos que le habían asignado.

Aunque para ella aquellas visitas a Sweets seguían sin aportarle nada nuevo, merecían la pena por el hecho de poder desahogarse con alguien sobre su frustrada relación amorosa con el famoso escritor Richard Castle, al que no quitaba de su cabeza ni un solo momento.

Cada vez que veía en la televisión una entrevista a Richard, intentaba obtener pistas sobre el paradero del mismo, pero era imposible. Todas conducían a la nada. Las entrevistas habían sido grabadas antes de que el escritor abandonase Nueva York y emitidas como si fuesen en directo en distintos programas y momentos. Con las radiofónicas pasaba igual, habían sido hechas por teléfono, sin que Katherine pudiese averiguar la localización de escritor. Seguía la evolución de sus ventas. Su último libro había sido todo un éxito, y aunque ella había leído gran parte del mismo, no pudo evitar comprarlo para satisfacer su curiosidad en cuanto a la dedicatoria del mismo, esperando secretamente que la misma estuviese dirigida a ella. Pero se llevó una gran decepción.

"_A mis amigos de Costa Rica, Leo, Miguel y Rox, por enseñarme a valorar el planeta y el significado de ser libre"_

Tuvo que traducir la dedicatoria, pues Richard la había escrito en español. Supuso que Rox sería la mujer con la que él había confesado había tenido una relación. Su curiosidad la llevó hasta averiguar de quien se trataba e incluso pudo ver fotografías de ella en la página web del parque nacional en el que trabajaba. Había sentido celos al ver varias de las fotos de aquella página en las que aparecían ambos juntos y esperaba que Richard no estuviese en Costa Rica con ella.

/../

_Grozni. Chechenia. _

Richard se frotaba las manos enfundadas en unas manoplas de piel, intentando calentarlas. Alexander se había reído de él asegurándole que aún no hacía frío. Las temperaturas en Enero solían estar todo el día bajo cero, y en ese momento los cinco grados Celsius eran más que soportables.

Ambos estaban sentados dentro de un viejo Lada 110 de color blanco. Richard pensó que aquel era el coche más basto, simple y destartalado en el que había estado nunca, y eso pese a que Alexander solía utilizar todo tipo de viejos trastos en sus movimientos.

En aquellos dos meses junto a su padre había aprendido a camuflarse entre la población local. Cada vez que llegaban a un sitio nuevo, lo hacían sin más ropa que la puesta y acudían a los lugares más baratos para comprar la ropa más simple y común, usaban los trasportes públicos y en caso de tener un coche, era el más vendido en el país.

Miró su reflejo en el cristal del coche. Se había acostumbrado a su nueva imagen. Barba y pelo oscuros salpicados de zonas grisáceas y perfectamente cortados y cuidados. De eso se encargaba Alexander cada cierto tiempo, de recortar y teñir su pelo, barba y cejas. En ocasiones usaba unas pequeñas gafas redondas, sin ningún tipo de graduación. Pero solía dejarlas olvidadas.

Quizás porque en esa parte de Europa nadie se interesaba por sus libros, o quizás porque estaba bien camuflado, nadie le había reconocido por ninguno de los países del este de Europa en los que habían estado.

A Richard no le gustaba Grozni. Era una ciudad nueva y moderna, levantada de nuevo de las ruinas en las que quedó después de la guerra y con financiación directa del Kremlin. Alexander le había dicho que desaparecerían de allí en un par de días y ya llevaban estancados una semana.

Y Grozni no le gustaba no sólo por el hecho de que hiciese frío, porque sabía que cualquier otro destino sería parecido, si no porque se sentía intimidado. De todos los lugares en los que había estado, Grozni, que en ruso significa _terrible_, era en la que más falto de libertad y seguridad se había encontrado. El presidente de Chechenia estaba obligando a la población a convertirse al Islam. Todas las niñas y mujeres por ley deben cubrir su cabeza con un pañuelo o no pueden acceder a edificios oficiales. La ciudad tiene un horario especial de venta de alcohol reducido a dos únicas horas al día. Los periodistas no tienen libertad de movimiento y los grupos extranjeros son guiados por personal del gobierno.

- ¿Qué ocurre Richard? – le preguntó Alexander después de un rato observándole.

- No me gusta esta ciudad. Me siento atado.

- Pues imagínate a ellas – le dijo el agente señalando con la cabeza a un grupo de adolescentes.

- Yo no podría permitir a Alexis vivir aquí.

- Ellas han nacido aquí, no conocen otra forma de vida, son sus costumbres, al igual que para Alexis la suya es la libertad de hacer lo que quiera.

Richard no contestó. Se perdió en los recuerdos de su familia y de Katherine. Apenas faltaban dos semanas para el día de acción de gracias y este sería el primero que pasaría alejado de ellas, aunque sería el primero que pasase con su padre, si es que él celebraba acción de gracias, claro.

Su corazón sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en ella. Si no la hubiesen ofrecido aquel trabajo y toda su vida se hubiese ido al garete, el pavo de acción de gracias de su casa ese año, habría sido más grande, pues tendría dos nuevos integrantes para darle cuenta, Jim y Katherine.

Sin darse cuenta lanzó un suspiro.

- Nos iremos de aquí en unas horas.

- Genial, cuando quiera salir de este coche estaré congelado – dijo sin mirarle.

- Me refiero a Grozni. Nos iremos en unas horas.

Richard giró su cabeza para mirarle.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – le dijo con ilusión.

- Nuestro hombre viaja al sur de Europa – le dijo desconectando el pequeño equipo de sonido y arrancando el coche – tenemos que volver al piso.

- ¿Al sur de Europa? – preguntó un alegre Richard - No me lo digas, Marsella, Cannes… ¿O quizás San Remo? o mucho mejor… ¿Mónaco?

Alexander le miró sonriendo. La vida de millonario que llevaba le obligaba a ser tan sibarita y buscar lujos y calidad de vida.

- Me temo que nuestro destino no es tan exclusivo – le dijo – pero puedo garantizarte que te sobrará la ropa.

- Vamos… dime dónde iremos…

Richard había aprendido a respetar los silencios de su padre. Si este no quería hablar, era mejor no insistirle y dejarse llevar.

Volvieron al pequeño apartamento y después de que Alexander se pusiese en contacto con sus superiores por una vía segura, imprimió unos localizadores de billetes de avión y los metió en su mochila junto a un fajo de euros y los guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo secreto de la misma. Después hizo lo mismo con la mochila de Richard y se la entregó.

Richard se había acostumbrado a aquello. Si alguien abría su mochila, únicamente encontraría un par de revistas locales, una botella de agua vacía, una chocolatina, una caja de aspirinas y pañuelos de papel.

Alexander buscó los pasaportes Ucranianos con los que habían entrado a Chechenia en la caja fuerte de dónde había sacado el dinero, guardó la pistola, el reloj de fabricación rusa que le había prestado a Richard y la documentación que habían utilizado en esos días convertidos en ciudadanos rusos y cerró la caja, activando el código de seguridad que en caso de manipulación, haría que esta saltase por los aires destruyendo su contenido.

- Ponte el sonotone – le dijo a Richard entregándoselo, era su excusa si alguien le interrogaba, era sordo y el aparato no funcionaba bien.

Un par de horas después, ya en el aeropuerto de Grozni, Richard con cara de sorpresa interrogó con la mirada a Alexander que le ignoró.

- ¿Ankara? – preguntó Richard al fin cuando nadie podía oírles - ¿Bromeas? ¿Eso es el sur de Europa?

- Es tan sólo una escala para cambiar de identidad – le aclaró algo molesto.

Richard se sintió más seguro en suelo turco, y mucho más cuando Alexander comenzó a hablarle sin disimulo y sacó de su bolsillo dos pasaportes ingleses y dos billetes de avión.

- ¿Puedo preguntar como han llegado hasta ti?

- Puedes… pero no voy a darte detalles. Me los ha entregado otro agente.

- Esta bien… ¿Y ahora dónde vamos? – preguntó soplando.

- Ve a ese aseo y entra en el reservado de minusválidos – le dijo – junto a la papelera hay una bolsa negra, cámbiate de ropa, deja la que llevas en la bolsa en el mismo sitio y espera sentado en esa cafetería.

Richard no preguntó, hizo lo que le había mandado. Un pantalón vaquero, una camisa blanca, zapatos y una cazadora de cuero negro. Todo de su talla. Metió la horrible ropa que llevaba puesta en la bolsa, se colgó la mochila y salió del baño para sentarse en la cafetería. Instantes después Alexander, también con otra ropa, se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Puedo ya saber a dónde vamos? – preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

- Torrevieja.

- ¿Y eso dónde esta? – dijo molesto.

- En el sur de España.

- ¿Allí ha ido nuestro hombre? – preguntó desilusionado por el destino.

- La zona está tomada por la mafia chechena, tráfico de drogas, prostitución… Siento mucho no ser 007 y llevar esa vida de lujo y fiestas que tu esperabas – le dijo sonriendo.

- Pensaba que tu objetivo era el terrorismo…

- La policía española y la interpol han detectado conexiones, de allí sale el dinero con el que se nutren algunos grupos.

- Y también hablas español – le dijo el escritor en ese idioma con un marcado acento y después de pensarlo un buen rato.

Alexander se limitó a sonreírle.

- También he tenido misiones en Sudamérica.

Richard se acomodó en el asiento del avión que les llevaría hasta Madrid. A los quince minutos de despegar, el escritor se quedó profundamente dormido. Durante su estancia en Grozni apenas había conseguido dormir.

- ¡Richard! Despierta – le dijo Alexander zarandeándole.

- ¿Ya hemos llegado? – preguntó el escritor mirando por la ventanilla y viendo únicamente el mar.

- Estabas de nuevo llamándola a todo grito.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Sigues sin querer hablar de ella?

Richard apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y comenzó a hablar sin dejar de mirar la salida del aire acondicionado.

- No podía imaginar que tenía a alguien en Washington – admitió – se lo pregunté y me dijo que no. Me dijo que me quería…

- Y no puedes olvidarlo… - aseguró el agente.

- Imposible cuando se ama – dijo girándose para mirarle.

- Lo sé.

- La he perdido.

- No has hablado con ella desde entonces, no puedes darlo por hecho.

- Tú también la viste besando a ese tipo.

- A lo mejor estaba en una misión de incógnito.

Richard le miró con intensidad.

- Creo que acabo de descubrir de quién he heredado mis locas teorías sobre la vida.

Alexander comenzó a reír ante tal ocurrencia.

- He visto a tu madre besar a otros e incluso casarse con ellos… pero sé que únicamente me ama a mí – dijo muy serio.

- Me sorprende esa seguridad tuya en mi madre, creo que no la conoces.

- Me parece que quien no la conoce en absoluto eres tú, muchacho.

Richard guardó silencio. Él también quería que ese beso entre Katherine y aquel tipo hubiese sido fingido.

Otra vez se le abría una brecha dentro del cuerpo, un dolor que le partía en dos pese al tiempo que había pasado. No iba a olvidarla jamás. No podía. No sabía vivir sin su presencia.

_Aeropuerto Ronald Reagan. Washington_.

Una risueña pelirroja se abrazaba con fuerza a Katherine. Aunque habían hablado en varias ocasiones por teléfono, no se veían desde el día que ella se marchó de su casa tras discutir con su padre.

- Él es PJ – le dijo haciéndose a un lado para presentarle al chico.

- Me alegra conocerla al fin – dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano – Alexis no para de hablar de usted.

- ¿Usted? – le dijo ella respondiendo al saludo – Tutéame por favor.

Durante el trayecto desde el aeropuerto a la casa de Katherine, Alexis no paró de contestar a las preguntas que la agente le hacía sobre sus estudios. La joven estaba muy ilusionada con el comienzo de su segundo año en la universidad. PJ sentado en el asiento de atrás, se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

- ¿Sabes que tu padre me mataría si se enterase de eso no? – le dijo a Alexis.

- Para eso tendría que aparecer, llevo dos meses sin verle – contestó apenada.

Katherine no supo que contestar. Sabía que la culpa de que la chica no viese a su padre era de ella. Le podía haber dicho tantas cosas que no le dijo… Volvió de sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza.

- Espero que para cuando aparezca no se te ocurra decirle ni siquiera que me lo has propuesto – dijo al fin Katherine – si se entera que os dejo dormir en la misma cama…

- ¡Oh vamos Katherine! Ya es suficiente con molestarte ocupando la habitación de invitados para ocupar también tu salón y el sofá. Además, no voy a hacer nada que no haya hecho antes y…

- Vale Alexis – dijo levantando la mano – no necesito saber más.

- Papá no se enterará – aseguró.

- Si va a resultar problemático para ambas, dormiré en el sofá – intervino PJ.

Katherine les miró y les entendió. Estaban enamorados. Ella soñaba cada noche con estar entre los brazos de Richard, de dormirse a su lado y despertarse envuelta en su aroma, simplemente eso, no era necesario ningún contacto sexual, tan sólo quería sentirse amada y protegida, y nada mejor que hacerlo que con él durmiendo a su lado. Se perdió por un momento en esas sensaciones y comprendió que ambos jóvenes no habían ido hasta allí buscando un sitio donde acostarse, lo único que querían era estar juntos.

- Está bien – claudicó – pero no se enterará.

- No – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

- Estaré en la habitación de enfrente, por si necesitáis algo – les dijo – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – contestaron al unísono.

- Katherine, gracias – le dijo mientras la agente salía de la habitación de invitados haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Alexis se giró para mirar a PJ y le guiñó el ojo. Todo iba bien. El plan también consistía en mostrarle a Katherine lo enamorados que estaban, intentando así darle un punto de envidia y hacerla recapacitar sobre lo que estaba perdiendo por no estar junto Richard.

Unas horas después Katherine tenía una de sus habituales pesadillas. Su mundo se desmoronaba y Richard desaparecía entre la niebla de Central Park sin atender a sus súplicas para que no la dejase allí sola.

Alexis se acercó corriendo hasta su cama y comenzó a zarandearla para despertarla y que dejase de gritar y llorar.

- Era un sueño – le dijo en cuanto vio como abría los ojos.

- Siento haberte despertado.

- Llamabas a papá.

Katherine asintió en silencio incorporándose para beber agua de una botellita que tenía sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

- Le pedías que no se marchase.

- Alexis…

- No os entiendo a ninguno de los dos – confesó la chica – no comprendo porqué seguís empeñados en haceros esto, tú le llamas por la noche y él huye porque no puede estar sin ti…

- Es complicado.

- ¿Sabes? Lo complicado es entender porque voy a pasar el peor día de Acción de gracias de mi vida – dijo algo enfadada – y seguramente también las peores Navidades, no sé nada de papá, la abuela sabe que está bien, pero nada más y ¿Sabes? me parece muy injusto que con vuestra cabezonería la abuela y yo tengamos que pasarlo tan mal.

- Alexis, lo siento… yo…

En ese momento la chica comenzó a llorar amargamente y después de unos instantes Katherine la abrazó.

- Lo siento mucho Alexis, nunca imaginé que podría desaparecer por mi culpa, no sé que debo hacer para intentar compensarte…

- No quiero pasar Acción de gracias llorando – dijo la pelirroja entre hipos – ni las Navidades, sólo de pensarlo… y él no va a venir, ya le conoces, lleva años celebrando Halloween y este año fue el peor que he vivido sin él.

- Intenté llamarle pero su móvil…

- Lo tiene desconectado desde que se marcho. Le echo mucho de menos y quiero que vuelva…

- No puedo hacer nada, he intentado localizarle pero…

- No es justo Katherine…

- Se me ocurre una cosa… ¿Qué te parece si mi padre y yo cenamos con vosotras? No seremos tan divertidos como él, pero…

- ¿Haríais eso? – preguntó separándose de ella para mirarla ilusionada.

La agente asintió, pensando que a ella y a su padre también les vendría bien cambiar sus rutinas de trece años y disfrutar de un poco de compañía en esos días tan familiares. Sabía que le costaría un poco convencerle pero…

- No será lo mismo pero…

- Gracias Katherine – le dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla con fuerza.

- Y ahora creo que deberíamos dormir, tengo que trabajar mañana.

- Sí… sí… PJ y yo iremos a buscarte para cenar juntos…

- Está bien, mañana lo hablamos. Ve a dormir.

Alexis volvió a su habitación y se metió en la cama intentando no despertar a su novio, pero este estaba despierto.

- ¿Todo bien?

- No podía haber ido mejor, no he tenido que convencerla, se ha ofrecido ella a ir a cenar en Acción de gracias con la abuela y conmigo – le dijo en un susurro.

El muchacho sonrió y abrazó a la pelirroja, parecía que los planes se cumplían.

Al día siguiente, antes de irse a trabajar, Katherine no pudo evitar asomarse a la puerta abierta de la habitación que ambos jóvenes compartían. Por un lado le alegraba que Alexis estuviese feliz, pero por otro, una punzada de envidia recorrió su cuerpo al ver a la pelirroja descansar sobre el torso de su novio, que la abrazaba rodeando su cintura y estrechándola la mano.

Katherine les dejó una nota en la cocina y salió de la casa limpiándose una lágrima. Era duro no poder estar con Richard. ¿Estaría él también echándola de menos?

Cuando llegó a su despacho comprobó que en su teléfono había un mensaje. El doctor Sweets la citaba para hablar con ella. Miró su reloj. ¿Porqué tan pronto? Dejó sus cosas y fue a ver al psicólogo.

- Hola Sweets.

- Pasa, Beckett, te estaba esperando – dijo señalándole la silla para que se sentase y ella notó seriedad en sus palabras.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Bien, tú dirás.

Sweets la miró en silencio, para él no era fácil comunicar noticias así a los agentes y en pocas ocasiones había tenido que hacerlo.

- Sabes que llevo un tiempo revisando tu situación, eso implica también el control de los resultados de los casos que llevas.

- Entiendo.

- Cuando te incorporaste a la agencia fue una sorpresa para todos tu grado de adaptación y la progresión que alcanzaste el primer mes. La cuestión es que, en las últimas semanas tu trabajo no ha rendido igual, dos de los casos asignados no han sido resueltos, sin embargo el compañero que se ha hecho cargo de ellos lo ha resuelto rápidamente…

- Ya… ambos eran callejones sin salida, estudié los expedientes del agente Forbes y creo que ha tenido bastante suerte al encontrar las pistas que…

- Katherine… Espero que sepas que a estas alturas tengo la certeza absoluta que no te gusta lo que estas haciendo, ni es el trabajo adecuado para ti. Mi opinión es que tu pasado está influyendo y no estás preparada para hacer esto.

- Pero eso no es así, yo…

- He hablado con Freedman – cortó el psicólogo – y está de acuerdo en rescindir tu contrato con el departamento que dirige y encontrar una nueva ubicación para ti.

Katherine abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no acudían a su mente. En ningún momento esperaba oír lo que el psicólogo le estaba diciendo. Ella era una profesional cualificada con una experiencia de casi quince años, y poco menos que un niño, le estaba diciendo que no servía para el puesto asignado. Las lágrimas de rabia, impotencia y contrariedad comenzaron a brotar imparables por sus ojos.

Sweets, atento, le tendió una caja de pañuelos de papel.

- No te estoy diciendo que no puedas desarrollar un trabajo en la agencia, pero no en ese departamento.

El psicólogo la observaba dejando que asimilase lo que le acababa de decir.

- Considerándome amigo tuyo, creo deberías tomarlo como algo bueno.

- ¿Algo bueno? Si fueses mi amigo no te alegrarías de que no sirva para hacer este trabajo.

- Únicamente en este departamento. No en otros, no te equivoques. Tienes un historial envidiable.

- Pero no para aquí.

- Freedman buscará otro departamento, es tan sólo un traslado.

- Un traslado no implica rescindir un contrato.

- Sabes lo complicados que son los contratos, cada departamento gestiona los suyos, es sólo eso, nadie va a echarte de la agencia.

Katherine guardó silencio sopesando esa idea. Le rescindían el contrato y con el sus cláusulas. Eso abría una nueva posibilidad. Se levantó mirando a Sweets.

- ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

- En realidad no hemos terminado.

- Yo creo que si. Si voy a dejar de trabajar, no veo porqué tengo que seguir en esta consulta.

- No deberías tomártelo así.

- Ya. Pero es mi vida y creo que puedo tomármela como quiera – le dijo dándose la vuelta y encaminándose sonriente hacia la puerta.

- Freedman quería verte al acabar la consulta.

- Gracias – dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

Sweets se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos tras los cuales finalmente sonrió.

Katherine hizo caso omiso de la orden de ver a su jefe y se encaminó directa a su despacho. Cerró la puerta y cogió su móvil personal. Tenía que hacer varias llamadas, en primer lugar habló con Peter, el abogado amigo de su padre, con el que estuvo hablando durante más de treinta minutos.

Después buscó una de las fotos de Richard que guardaba en la memoria de su teléfono y la acarició sobre la pantalla, sonriendo. Tras unos segundos marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

- Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Richard…

/../

**_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Como siempre, espero no defraudaros._**

**_Los planes pueden ir tomando forma, torciéndose, cruzándose, enderezándose de nuevo o fallando completamente... Todo un abanico de posibilidades. ¿Qué ocurrirá?_** _**Espero poder tener el siguiente para el Lunes 26.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Lunes, poco más de las diez, siento el retraso._**

**_Gracias por vuestros comentarios. De verdad, mil gracias por los ánimos._**

**_Por supuesto gracias por seguir la historia._**

**_Para Sofía. Por arrancarme sonrisas con esa ingenuidad infantil. Eres la mejor sobrina que se puede tener._**

**CAPITULO 15. Arrancando motores.**

_Fort Meade, Sede de la NSA. Annapolis, Washington. _

Él no podía negarse a nada de lo que Katherine le pidiese, aunque con ello se jugase que le pillasen sus superiores metiendo las narices en temas que no le correspondían, y menos llevando tan poco tiempo en la agencia como llevaba. Pero sentía que se lo debía. Al fin y al cabo gracias a ella había vuelto con su mujer y su hijo, y ahora mismo Aaron se sentía en deuda con ella. Le había hecho recapacitar y valorar a su familia cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido. Y ahora era de nuevo feliz gracias a ella.

Por eso y porque quería ver a su excompañera al lado del hombre que se había adueñado de su corazón, lo haría. Sonrió al acordarse de las veces que había tenido que despertarla en mitad de una pesadilla mientras ella llamaba al escritor en sueños. Tomó la fotografía de su mujer con su hijo en brazos y la acarició con el pulgar. Nunca más renunciaría a ellos por un trabajo.

Iba a ser muy complicado encontrar al escritor. Buscar al agente Alexander Dreyer, conocido como "el cazador", era una tarea difícil y Aaron lo sabía muy bien. Se puso manos a la obra, la NSA debía saber dónde estaba el valorado agente de la CIA, y si no, ya tiraría como en otras ocasiones, de contactos. Se concentró y comenzó a abrir programas y teclear como un loco…

_Edificio Hoover. Sede del FBI. Washington._

El subdirector Freedman no confiaba en los psicólogos, por muchos títulos que tuviesen. No obstante no le quedaba otra que acatar las órdenes que le llegaban desde arriba, estuviese o no de acuerdo con ellas, y el psicólogo había cursado una orden directamente a su superior y no a él, y eso le dejaba fuera de juego para poder rebatir la decisión de acabar con el contrato de su agente. Tendría que hablar con aquel muchacho recién salido de la facultad de psicología para que, en el futuro, no volviese a hacer las cosas así de mal.

La agente Beckett le parecía una profesional altamente cualificada, que había desarrollado su trabajo durante los últimos meses obteniendo resultados muy notables. Para él, que la agente hubiese dejado sin resolver dos de los últimos casos encomendados carecía de importancia. Su nivel de efectividad era extraordinario y analizando sus trabajos lo relacionó con el cansancio y la adaptación a su nueva ciudad, supuso además que echaría de menos a su familia y amigos. Era algo normal que les ocurría a la mayoría de los agentes los primeros meses, lo insólito era que únicamente hubiese fallado en dos, de los más de treinta casos que había llevado.

Y ahora, sentado en su sillón no le quedaba otra que mirar a la nada mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar. No sólo le había fastidiado tener que decirle a uno de sus mejores fichajes que tenía que abandonar su departamento, si no que además, la agente Beckett se había negado en rotundo a aceptar un nuevo destino en otro departamento, había firmado el documento que rompía su relación laboral con el departamento y le había informado que abandonaría su puesto y la agencia en una semana, tal y como figuraba en una de las malditas cláusulas que el departamento de recursos humanos había redactado por si se daba un caso así, y en las que por ningún lado ponía que se le asignaría un nuevo puesto de trabajo. Además, la agente le había informado que se tomaría el resto del día libre.

Poco más que a Freedman se le había descolgado la mandíbula al comprobar que el FBI estaba dejando escapar absurdamente a la agente. Era un fallo garrafal por parte de recursos humanos.

_Museo Nacional de Historia Natural de la Fundación Smithsonian. Washington._

Alexis sonrió al ver acercarse a Katherine.

- Pensábamos que no podríamos verte hasta esta noche.

- Bueno, no tenía mucho trabajo y he pedido el resto del día libre.

- ¿Y te apetece pasarlo con nosotros visitando museos? – preguntó PJ sorprendido.

- Llevo varios meses aquí y aún no los he visto – admitió ella - ¿Qué es lo que habéis visto ya?

Alexis intuyó que algo no iba del todo bien, desde que conocía a Katherine jamás se había tomado un día libre ni la había oído decir que tenía poco trabajo. Sin embargo la miraba y la notaba contenta. Después de un par de horas recorriendo el museo y aprovechando que PJ había ido al lavabo, la pelirroja no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Tú nunca te has tomado un día libre desde que te conozco.

Katherine miró a la chica sonriendo. Le gustó saber que se conocían más de lo que ambas pensaban y tras pensarlo durante unos segundos decidió decírselo.

- Voy a volver a Nueva York.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la chica confundida mientras entraban en el pabellón de las mariposas.

- Voy a volver a Nueva York – le repitió.

Alexis se quedó parada mirándola mientras provocaba un pequeño atasco en la entrada al pabellón. Katherine la cogió del brazo empujándola levemente para retirarse.

- Han decidido que no estoy preparada para los casos que me asignan y quieren cambiarme de departamento, así que lo he pensado bien y creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado, es mejor volver a Nueva York.

Alexis la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, era como si estuviese viviendo un sueño. Después de tantos días de intrigas, ella solita había decidido volver.

- ¿Y qué pasará con papá? Se atrevió a preguntar la joven.

- No puedo prometerte nada – contestó soltando un suspiro – pero voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para encontrarle, y si él quiere, traerle de vuelta para el día de Acción de gracias.

Alexis se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada. Pese al plan de la tropa, era muy cierto que realmente echaba de menos a su padre.

- ¿Te pensarás mejor su proposición? – preguntó la chica separándose para mirarla a los ojos.

- Lamentablemente ya no depende de mí – le confesó apenada – ahora depende de tu padre.

- ¿Pero tu…?

- Yo voy a buscarle Alexis – admitió.

Alexis la respondió con una sonrisa. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ahora confiaba que la agente lograse encontrarle y él no pusiese pegas. Alexis volvió a abrazar a Katherine, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su padre no fallase.

_Comisaría número doce. Nueva York._

Victoria Gates colgó el teléfono con una inmensa sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Su contacto en el FBI de Washington acababa de llamarla. Su ex detective estaba liberada de su contrato y únicamente le quedaba el visto bueno del Alcalde al presupuesto que había presentado para comenzar las pequeñas obras en la cuarta planta con el fin de habilitar un despacho y una sala de juntas con su mobiliario. El equipo informático y humano corría a cuenta del FBI.

El Alcalde. La capitana bufó. No era su político preferido. Y mucho menos desde la bronca que recibió por su parte y por culpa de Castle. Recordó el incidente cuando casi le acusan de asesinato y como con la cabezonería del escritor y la perseverancia de Beckett se demostró que todo era una trampa. Aun así temía que por venganza no atendiese su petición, era un pequeño gran escollo en su camino, afortunadamente Victoria sabía muy bien a quien tenía que recurrir para tener acceso directo y acelerar el trámite.

- ¿Martha? ¿Puedes organizar una reunión de urgencia? Tengo noticias.

- Yo también Victoria, yo también.

_Taberna Old Hount. Nueva York._

Martha pidió a Brian que preparase un reservado para doce personas. Brian, atento, le ofreció la oficina del jefe, y Martha sin dudarlo aceptó. El despacho de Richard sería el lugar ideal.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los integrantes de la tropa, Jim fue el primero, seguido de Josh al que el hombre saludó sin demasiado interés. El médico no le caía nada bien desde el incidente del hospital, cuando su hija estaba con una bala en el cuerpo. Para Jim, Josh no conocía en absoluto a su Katie si pretendía que se estuviese quieta teniendo una pista sobre lo que pudo pasarle a su madre. Estaba claro que no era el tipo adecuado para ella si no se daba cuenta que había abandonado una carrera y un futuro cómodo y brillante para hacerse policía y poner en peligro día a día su vida con tal de solucionar enigmas como el que tanto le afectó a ella. Pero para Jim, afortunadamente, eso ya era agua pasada. Sabía que su hija ahora estaba con el hombre adecuado, bueno, estar, no lo estaba, pero entre todos harían que eso cambiase y retornase al punto en el que debía estar.

Poco después y en un taxi, llegó Jenny. Martha se planteó si debían cambiar la reunión para que la mujer no tuviese que bajar por aquellas empinadas escaleras dado el gran volumen que tenía en sus últimas semanas de embarazo.

- Se te ve fantástica – le dijo Jim atento.

- Yo me veo horrible – contestó ella riendo – pero gracias por ser tan encantador.

- A los hombres siempre nos parecéis más guapas cuando estáis embarazadas – dijo Jim.

- Doy la razón a Jim – añadió Josh que había sido padre.

- ¿Qué tal tu pequeño? – le preguntó Jenny.

- Todo lo que pueda decirte de Ekon se me hace poco.

- ¿Ekon? – preguntó Martha – Nunca había oído ese nombre, suena bien.

- Es de origen africano, significa fuerte. Phoebe y yo se lo pusimos en honor a un muchachito Haitiano al que no pudimos salvar la vida. Es una larga historia.

El doctor se quedó pensativo. Jim le observó durante un instante, quizá era demasiado duro con él.

Lanie interrumpió el silencio del despacho.

- Esto parece mi sala de trabajo, estáis tan callados como mis pacientes.

Tras unos minutos hablando de bebés y embarazos, Victoria, Javier y Kevin se unieron al grupo. Habían venido juntos desde la doce.

- ¿Gina y Paula? – preguntó Lanie.

- Gina esta en casa, por su embarazo le han recomendado reposo y Paula está la fiesta de uno de sus representados.

- ¿Podemos empezar? – preguntó Victoria con su autoridad de siempre.

Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa que Brian les había preparado. Martha pidió a Gates que comenzase ella, puesto que había sido quien pidió que se reunieran.

- Tengo buenas noticias, pero necesito ayuda.

- Yo me ofrezco señor – dijo Javier.

- Necesito la ayuda de Martha – aseguró Victoria.

- Bien… Tú dirás… - contestó la aludida.

- Llevo un par de meses presentando una idea a mis superiores y me la han aceptado. El departamento de homicidios de la doce es el más efectivo de Nueva York resolviendo casos – Gates observó como Kevin y Javier se miraban entre ellos sonriendo – aun así, los federales intervienen en algunos de nuestros casos y nos quitan su jurisdicción.

- Y nos hacen que les hagamos el trabajo sucio – añadió Javier molesto – y ellos se llevan la gloria.

- Exacto. Así que solicité la creación de un puesto de enlace con ellos y mis chicos para poder resolverlos sin que tengan que mandar a su caballería.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo – dijo Martha.

- Mis jefes aceptaron mi propuesta y la presentamos a Washington, que ha aceptado la colaboración – dijo Gates – evidentemente Martha, supongo que sabrás a quién quiero como enlace de los federales…

- A Katie – dijo Jim sonriendo.

- Exacto.

- Creo que te va a resultar muy sencillo que ella acepte – dijo Martha sonriendo.

- Sí, pero necesito que el Alcalde firme cuanto antes el presupuesto para adecuar nuestras instalaciones con un despacho y una sala de juntas como piden los federales, y el Alcalde y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien que digamos…

- Ahí intervengo yo – dijo Martha – Weldon es amigo de Richard, no creo que nos ponga ninguna pega.

- Martha – dijo Lanie – has dicho que ¿No será complicado que Katherine acepte?

- No querida – dijo Martha –. Esa es la parte de la noticia que debo daros a todos. Alexis me ha llamado durante la comida, ¡Katherine vuelve a Nueva York!

- ¿Cómo la ha convencido? – preguntó Josh extrañado.

- No ha sido cosa de Alexis – intervino Gates – durante un examen psicológico rutinario han decidido cambiarla de departamento…

- Y como en su contrato no hay cláusulas que la obliguen a aceptar – dijo Jim que había recibido la llamada de su amigo – lo han rescindido por ambas partes.

- ¿Dejará de trabajar en el FBI? – preguntó Jenny con los ojos muy abierto.

- Espero que no, mi plan es traerla con nosotros como enlace – admitió Gates.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo Martha riendo y cogiendo una de las botellas de champagne que Brian les había dejado enfriando en hielo.

La tropa se felicitó por sus logros. Una vez más parecía que sus planes estaban encaminándose hacia el lugar al que todos querían llegar.

_Nueve días después. Playa de la Mata. Torrevieja. España._

Alexander disminuyó el ritmo dejando que Richard continuase su sprint por la playa. Sonrió mientras le miraba alejarse. Todavía le parecía oír sus quejas cuando unos meses antes le dio a elegir entre ponerse en forma o volver a Nueva York. Entre el ejercicio y comidas sanas y variadas había conseguido que el escritor bajase de peso considerablemente, volviéndose además, más ágil y fuerte.

Algunas gaviotas huían asustadas por la carrera del escritor, los pájaros muy cerca de la orilla, buscaban restos de comida olvidada por alguno de los valientes bañistas que en esa época del año aún se atrevían a meterse en el agua. Poco a poco y según iba cayendo la tarde la playa se había ido quedando casi desierta. Los movimientos rápidos de Richard hacían salir volando a las gaviotas hasta las rocas más cercanas, en las que esperaban pacientes a que pasase el peligro para volver a su tarea de búsqueda.

Cuando Richard se percató que estaba corriendo sólo, paró y trotó de vuelta hasta su padre.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó extrañado.

- Ya no estoy tan en forma como antes.

- ¡Venga ya!

- No, no… es cierto. Ya no estoy para esto. Ahora solo pienso en jubilarme e intentar pasar el resto de mis días con tranquilidad.

- Yo pensaba que los espías no os jubilabais – dijo mientras ambos comenzaban a andar por la playa.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y que pensabas? ¿Qué siempre moríamos en acto de servicio?

- Más o menos.

- Te sorprendería saber que la mayoría acaba viviendo en los países en los que trabajó.

- ¿Tu intención es vivir en Rusia?

- Ya te he dicho que mi intención es estar con Martha. Me dará igual dónde.

- No quiero quitarte la idea, a mí particularmente me vendría bien que te la llevases de casa, pero creo que no conoces a Martha Rodgers. ¿Por qué te la llevarías de casa no? – preguntó de repente Richard pensando que lo que menos le apetecía era que también él se acoplase en su loft.

- Lo que ella quiera.

- Esa respuesta no me vale. ¿Tienes algún sitio dónde vivir aparte de esa cantidad innumerable de casas seguras del gobierno?

- No.

- Si acabas convenciendo a mi madre supongo que os podré dejar mi antiguo piso.

- Que no tenga una casa propia no significa que no pueda comprar una.

- No quería…

- Los "_espías"_ – dijo la palabra sonriendo y marcándola con énfasis – tenemos un buen sueldo y todos los gastos pagados. Tengo inversiones, a tu madre no le faltará de nada, podrá elegir lo que quiera.

- Sigo pensando que tienes las cosas demasiado claras con respecto a ella.

Alexander se limitó a sonreír. Efectivamente tenía las cosas demasiado claras con respecto a Martha.

El agente obligó a Richard a realizar las series diarias de ejercicios para fortalecer sus músculos antes de volver a la villa de lujo que el gobierno le había facilitado a Alexander para simular ser un exitoso empresario dueño de empresas internacionales, con multitud de contactos y poder así llegar hasta algunos de los jefes rusos.

Y el plan del agente también estaba dando sus frutos. Había conseguido contactar en días anteriores con uno de los cabecillas y habían quedado en la Villa de Alexander con otros tres más para jugar una partida de póker. Los rusos les dijeron que ellos se encargarían de llevarles "_diversión_" y él supo de inmediato a lo que se referían con eso.

Tendría que hablar con Richard, después de todo él se había ofrecido muy ilusionado a ayudarle en todo lo necesario, y dado su pasado, no pensó que fuese muy complicado convencerle.

Después de arreglarse, Richard fue hasta la gran sala de la casa, estaba a oscuras y entraba mucha luz por el ventanal. Decidió salir al jardín y observó las vistas del mar desde allí. La luna se reflejaba distorsionada sobre el agua. Era una bonita vista. Pensó en Katherine si ella estuviese allí, el momento sería perfecto. Suspiró melancólico. Seguramente al día siguiente habría luna llena. Se estremeció ligeramente, aunque la temperatura era agradable, rondando los dieciocho grados, el vestir con una camisa de manga corta era exagerar la situación. Pasó dentro de la casa y dejándose llevar por el momento, se sentó a oscuras al piano que adornaba la gran sala y tras dudar unos instantes comenzó a acariciar las teclas que resplandecían por la luna, interpretando suavemente una melodía.

Alexander, instantes después, se acercó despacio hasta la entrada de la sala, observándole de perfil sin que él se diese cuenta. Pensó en todos los momentos que se había perdido al no estar junto a él, sabía que había tomado clases de piano, Martha se había encargado de darle, en la medida de sus posibilidades, todo aquello que ella deseó haber hecho en su infancia y no pudo, y las clases de piano estaban entre esos sueños.

Alexander cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los acordes. La melodía era triste y Richard la interpretaba con la cadencia adecuada para trasmitir ese sentimiento. Alexander pensó que su hijo debía de querer demasiado a Katherine, no parecía capaz de olvidarla ni aun estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ella, envuelto de lleno en intrigas de espías, mafiosos y peligros junto a un padre al que acababa de conocer después de cuarenta y dos años.

Richard terminó de tocar y se quedó callado. Alexander no pudo evitar hablarle.

- Una canción muy triste. ¿Puedo saber a quién interpretabas?

El escritor se giró, mirándole.

- Claro de luna, de Claude Debussy.

- Muy apropiada para esta noche – dijo el agente mirando el jardín iluminado por la luna.

- Sí. Muy apropiada – contestó Richard desganado.

- Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, volvería allí para hacerla cambiar de opinión – le dijo dándole a entender que sabía que pensaba en Katherine.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo Richard mofándose mientras le miraba a los ojos – Deberías explicarme entonces por qué en cuarenta y tres años no volviste teniéndolo tan claro.

Alexander guardó silencio. Richard había dado en el punto justo y no podía reprochárselo.

Richard rompió el hielo, no era su intención convertir todas sus conversaciones en una crítica de la vida de su padre.

- ¿Estás seguro que podré hacerlo bien y ayudarte esta noche?

- Eres un buen jugador de póker. No te dejes llevar por tu curiosidad, no hagas preguntas, tan sólo queremos ganarnos su confianza. Las preguntas las harán ellos y yo les daré respuestas, tú limítate a jugar y contestar a las que ellos te hagan directamente sobre tus empresas.

- Aún no me has dicho que es ese tema "extra" del que me hablaste…

- Los rusos traerán con ellos "compañía" – dijo Alexander marcando la palabra.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Traerán con ellos chicas, ya sabes, revolotearan a nuestro alrededor mientras juguemos, seguramente sirviéndonos la bebida y luego ellos pretenderán que se queden aquí a pasar la noche como obsequio. Es lo habitual.

- Y no podemos negarnos – aseguró el escritor.

- Hacerlo sería un error. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- No es mi estilo frecuentar prostitutas.

- Espero que no las llames así delante de ellos. Su organización controla la prostitución de la calle, pero también la de lujo. Vendrán con ellos lo mejor que tengan, quieren impresionar.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo?

- Pasar con ellas la noche mientras yo accedo a su casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás pidiendo que yo…

- Lo estoy haciendo. Supongo que después de conocer tus aventuras por todas y cada una de las ciudades de Estados Unidos y después de tus firmas y presentaciones, no te costará ningún trabajo meter a un par de chicas en tu cama y tenerlas entretenidas mientras yo hago mi trabajo. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

- Supongo que pasar dos meses haciendo deporte y oyéndote noche a noche roncar en la habitación de al lado me ayudará bastante.

Alexander sonrió y acercándose a su hijo, puso la mano sobre su hombro y le apretó en señal de agradecimiento.

- Todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Qué harás para librarte de ellas?

- Fingiré estar como una cuba y por la mañana te encargarás de que piensen que no me he movido de mi habitación.

Richard asintió. Pensando que tal vez algo de entretenimiento nocturno podría ayudarle a quitarse de encima la losa que Katherine le había dejado al verla con aquel tipo. Si ella podía olvidarle tan pronto, él debería hacer lo mismo.

- Todo saldrá bien – contestó a su padre mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

_Aeropuerto de Barajas. Madrid. Un par de horas antes._

Katherine se tomaba su segundo café mientras esperaba poder embarcar en el avión que le llevaría hasta la ciudad de Alicante. El vuelo desde Nueva York había llegado antes de lo previsto y mientras esperaba, intentaba despejarse tomando un café que le pareció bastante escaso, aunque de fuerte sabor. Recordó la cara del empleado cuando le pidió vainilla y le vino a la mente su viaje a París hacía años, definitivamente el café en Europa era diferente.

Después de despegar, decidió intentar dar una cabezada, cuando llegase a Alicante, aún le quedaba por delante algo más de una hora en coche. Afortunadamente, el avión iba prácticamente vacío, reclinó su asiento y reposó la cabeza entre las butacas.

Recordó sus últimos días en el FBI y su llegada a Nueva York y sonrió. Aaron había conseguido darle la localización y el nombre que estaba usando Alexander jugándose el puesto, pero lo había conseguido.

Amanda se había despedido de ella con lagrimillas en los ojos, deseándola que fuese muy feliz y consiguiese hacer cambiar de opinión a su novio. Katherine no había podido evitar sincerarse con la mujer cuando ésta entró en su despacho conmocionada al saber que había decidido abandonar Washington.

Se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando Gates la llamó, un par de días antes de su regreso, para citarla en comisaría y hablar con ella sobre una oferta de trabajo. A Katherine se le iluminó la cara al saber que no tendría que pedir que la readmitiesen, pues Gates ya había pensado por ella y su regreso a la doce desde el mismo momento en el que abandonó Nueva York rumbo a su nuevo puesto en Washington. No pudo negarse a la oferta que Gates le hizo. Era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado.

Katherine rememoró el instante en el que bajó del avión en el JFK, Martha la estaba esperando ilusionada con un mozo que se hizo cargo de llevar sus maletas hasta el coche que permanecía fuera del aeropuerto. Apenas pudo negarse, Martha tenía claro dónde debía alojarse Katherine.

- Alexis me ha dicho que intentarás traerle de vuelta para Acción de gracias querida- le dijo cuando ella intentó decir que iría a la casa de Lanie.

- Haré lo posible.

- Pues entonces no digas tonterías, debes estar en la casa de Richard. Esa casa no es lo mismo sin vosotros dos.

Pensó que todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Se alojaba en el loft del que esperaba fuese de nuevo su novio, volvía a trabajar en la doce, junto a sus compañeros, pero bajo las órdenes del FBI, en coordinación con Gates, pero sin tener que rendirle cuentas. La capitana había asentido sonriente cuando tan sólo veinticuatro horas antes, Katherine había firmado su nuevo contrato con la única condición de incorporarse diez días después, tras pasar las fiestas de Acción de Gracias. Y en contra de lo que había pensado, nadie le había puesto ninguna pega. Lo que no podía sospechar ella, es que no lo habían hecho, en parte porque el FBI pensaba que no tenían hechas las obras solicitadas en la comisaría, y en parte porque Gates y el resto de la tropa, tenían que darle tiempo para encontrar y traer de vuelta al escritor.

Katherine notó como el avión comenzaba el descenso. Miró su reloj contrariada, se había perdido en los acontecimientos que había vivido durante los últimos días y no había conseguido dormir nada. Miró por la ventanilla, divisó ciudades y pueblos, iluminados por cientos de lucecitas. Elevó su vista al horizonte, divisando la luna y el reflejo de ésta sobre el cercano mar. Deseó que Richard estuviese a su lado contemplando aquella maravillosa escena.

Llegar hasta Torrevieja le había llevado más tiempo del deseado. El empleado de la empresa de alquiler de coches se había deshecho en disculpas cuando ella tuvo que volver para explicarle que había especificado claramente en su reserva que necesitaba un coche que dispusiese de navegador. El error por parte de la empresa, la tuvo en el aeropuerto durante una hora, esperando a que localizasen un aparato libre y lo colocasen comprobando su funcionamiento.

Volvió a perder otro cuarto de hora mientras leía las instrucciones para poder configurarlo en su propio idioma, y varios minutos más mientras intentaba hacerse entender por gestos con el empleado de una gasolinera empeñado en gritarle una y otra vez lo mismos sin comprender que ella no hablaba su idioma, hasta que por fin un grupo de jovencitas acudió en su ayuda explicándola que debía pagar antes de poder llenar su depósito.

Cuando quiso llegar al Hotel que había reservado eran las diez de la noche. Pensó por un momento en quedarse a dormir e ir a buscarle al día siguiente, pero al ver que en la pequeña localidad la vida nocturna era bastante animada, decidió subir a su habitación, darse una ducha, cambiar su ropa poniéndose algo más ligero que no la hiciese pasar tanto calor e ir a buscarle a la dirección que Aaron la había proporcionado.

Aaron. Si no fuese por él no habría conseguido dar con Richard. Su ex compañero se había comportado con ella como si fuese un viejo amigo, empeñado en ayudarla y que consiguiese recuperar al escritor.

Se dio los últimos retoques de maquillaje, revisando que no se notasen las ojeras que por el cansancio después del largo viaje habían aparecido bajo sus ojos y se miró una vez más al espejo, felicitándose por la elección de aquel vestido al hacer la maleta.

Miró la gran bañera con jacuzzi de la habitación y deseo poder llenarla un par de horas después dejándose abrazar por Richard. Suspiró y salió de la habitación. Ahora solo necesitaba que él pusiese de su parte.

_Villa Sofía. Urbanización la Veleta. Torrevieja._

Richard sonrió a su padre. Los rusos abandonaban la villa bastante contentos después de que lo que pensaron era un cambio en la suerte, les hiciese recuperar el dinero perdido a manos de los dos americanos, despojándoles además de un buen pellizco. En realidad Alexander había hecho una señal a Richard para que poco a poco fuese dejándose ganar.

Tal y como había indicado Alexander, las dos chicas que habían ido junto a los rusos, tenían órdenes de pasar la noche allí, y en contra de lo que en un principio había pensado Alexander, Richard no parecía muy contrariado. Lo cierto es que las chicas tenían cuerpos esculturales y sus caras no podían envidiar en absoluto a ninguna de las modelos más famosas del momento.

Alexander había estado bebiendo durante toda la partida, vaciando por completo la botella del caro cognac francés Hennessy que ninguno de los rusos quiso probar y que previamente el agente había manipulado mezclando su contenido y rebajándolo con agua caramelizada, sabiendo que sus oponentes en el juego, no lo probarían.

Alexander fingió una borrachera y entre risas, Richard y las dos chicas le tumbaron completamente vestido sobre su cama. Siguiendo las órdenes de su padre, Richard llevó a ambas chicas a su habitación, donde pudo comprobar que debía ser habitual para ellas participar en ese tipo de juergas.

Minutos después Alexander desaparecía camuflado entre las sombras mientras oía de fondo las risas de Richard y las dos chicas.

Tras un par de horas de intenso sexo, Richard pidió una tregua para reponer algo de fuerza y entre risas los tres fueron hasta la cocina completamente desnudos.

Cuando el escritor se disponía a lamer la nata con la que previamente había dibujado un sol sobre uno de los pechos de una de ellas, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Richard intentó mantener la calma y riendo se colocó un cojín del sofá sobre la pelvis mientras se dirigía a abrir. Las dos chicas le imitaron colocándose a su espalda sin parar de reír mientras hacían comentarios sobre su trasero.

Con una risa nerviosa, Richard abrió la puerta e intentó por todos los medios que sus piernas le sostuviesen cuando comprobó quién estaba al otro lado.

- Hola yo… - dijo Katherine confundida mientras miraba como un Richard completamente desnudo intentaba no dejar caer el cojín.

- ¿Busca a alguien? – atinó a decir él intentando no desmontar la tapadera.

Katherine le miró confundida, no esperaba esa respuesta. De pronto una mano de mujer tiró del cojín que sostenía Richard, dejándole desnudo frente a ella y oyó como las risas de varias mujeres sonaban detrás de él.

- ¿No me digas que es amiga tuya y viene a unirse a la fiesta? – dijo una de las chicas abriendo totalmente la puerta y dejando ver a la otra mujer que se había deshecho de su cojín y se abrazaba a la espalda de Richard.

Katherine creyó morir al ver la escena.

- Yo… Lo siento – dijo nerviosa – creo que me he equivocado de casa. Buscaba a otra persona.

- Ya que estás aquí ¿No quieres quedarte? – dijo una de las chicas cogiéndola de la mano e intentando tirar de ella para que entrase.

Katherine se libró de la mano mirando furiosa a Richard, que se encogió de hombros todavía confundido por la situación.

- Como ya he dicho buscaba a otra persona – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás – lo siento.

Se giró y comenzó a andar atravesando el jardín hasta la cancela y mientras lo hacia oyó que a su espalda una de las mujeres le hacia un comentario en ruso.

- Tú te lo pierdes, tiene de sobra para las tres…

Continuó andando furiosa hasta la cancela.

- Maldito Richard Castle – pensó…

/../

_**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie. Nos vemos el próximo lunes.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lunes, 22:00h.**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por supuesto por vuestros comentarios. **_

_**Es muy importante para mi cada uno de ellos. Mil gracias.**_

_**Ana, para ti, gracias por tu insistencia.**_

**CAPITULO 16. CONSECUENCIAS.**

_Hotel Doña Montse. Torrevieja._

Entró en la habitación muy alterada. De todas las situaciones con las que esperaba encontrarse al volver a ver a Richard, la vivida no se asemejaba en absoluto a ninguna de ellas. Ni por un segundo podía imaginarle metido de lleno en una orgía y fingiendo no saber quién era ella.

Pensó de nuevo en la imagen. En un principio le había costado reconocerle, con el pelo oscuro y salpicado de canas, bigote y perilla perfectamente cuidados, el intenso azul de sus ojos apagado por unas lentillas oscuras y su abdomen más estilizado y en forma.

- Maldita seas Richard, encima no puedo quitar esa imagen de mi mente – dijo en voz alta pensando en lo atractivo que le había visto incluso así.

Supuso que Alexander le había obligado a convertirse en otra persona para no ser descubierto. Si bien era cierto que no le reconocía demasiada gente por la calle, no dejaba de ser un famoso escritor y supuso que eso sería un riesgo para el agente de la CIA.

Y el muy…. Había aprovechado para ponerse a ligar como un loco. Y no con una mujer, con dos. Y encima la muy caradura había osado a alardear del aguante del escritor, de "su" escritor.

Aunque ahora eso no estaba del todo claro. Su relación parecía haber tocado fondo y no parecía tener solución, lamentó haber llegado hasta esa ciudad en su busca. Miles de kilómetros recorridos, más de quince horas de viaje para nada. Estaba agotada y herida. La rabia inicial dejó paso a la tristeza. Él ya se lo había advertido: "_Cuando decidas que de verdad me quieres como para darme todo, llámame. Pero te recomiendo que lo hagas rápido"_.

¿Tan poco tiempo había tardado en olvidarla? Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar. Miró la gran bañera con jacuzzi y comenzó a llenarla, su idea inicial era no estar sola en ella, pero los planes se habían torcido de la manera más cruel posible. Tomaría un baño y descansaría. Ya lo pensaría todo al día siguiente, ahora no podía permitirse sentirse tan mal.

_Villa Sofía. Urbanización la Veleta. Torrevieja. Unas horas después…_

Richard esperó hasta que el taxi al que había llamado para que ambas mujeres se marchasen, se perdió calle abajo. Entró corriendo en la casa, cambiando la absurda y fingida sonrisa por su semblante más serio.

Entró en la habitación de Alexander como un rayo. El agente estaba conectando equipos para visualizar las imágenes captadas por las cámaras que unas horas antes había colocado en el cuartel general de los rusos.

Todo había ido sobre ruedas, o eso pensaba. Quitarle a uno de los mafiosos su llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras la colocaba en el armario de la entrada y delante de ellos, hacer un molde de la misma mientras fingía ir al baño y volver a colocarla en la chaqueta cuando se la devolvió para marcharse, había sido tan sencillo como engañar a un niño.

Richard se había encargado a la perfección de las chicas, que parecían bastante contentas cuando minutos antes, se habían asomado los tres para comprobar que Alexander seguía roncando en la misma posición que le habían dejado la noche antes.

- Tienes que ayudarme – gritó a su padre.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – contestó sin mirarle.

- Estuvo anoche aquí, tengo que encontrarla, tienes que averiguar en que hotel está alojada.

- ¿Quién estuvo anoche? – preguntó extrañado dejando los equipos para levantarse y acercarse a él.

- Katherine.

- ¿Cómo?

- Estuvo aquí anoche, me pilló con las dos chicas en pleno… bueno ya sabes, y se marchó enfadada… tengo que encontrarla. ¡Ha estado aquí! ¿Cómo es posible que nos haya encontrado? – se preguntó en voz baja Alexander.

- Tienes que ayudarme, tienes que averiguar en que hotel está alojada. Voy a ducharme. ¿Cuándo lo sabrás?

- En un rato – le dijo casi sin hacerle caso.

- Voy a ducharme.

Alexander buscó uno de sus equipos y lo puso en marcha, accediendo directamente a la base de datos de la CIA. De nuevo Aaron Hollman había metido las narices en su vida, y comprobando el resultado, había obtenido una vez más la información deseada.

Tendría que hablar con el jefe de sistemas informáticos, le había dejado bien claro por escrito que no debía dar acceso a su localización a nadie con grado inferior a prioridad uno. Aunque por otro lado, si Katherine estaba allí, tal vez sería mejor que lo dejase estar.

Buscó la información de los movimientos de las tarjetas de crédito de ella y encontró el hotel donde estaba hospedada. Estaba cerca.

- ¿Lo tienes? – preguntó Richard asomándose a la habitación con una escasa toalla atada a la cintura y escurriéndole agua por la espalda y piernas, mojando el suelo.

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

- No puedo. La situación en la que me pilló… ¡Dios! Ha venido a buscarme. Está aquí ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- Sí. Lo entiendo. Deberías volver a ducharte y asegurarte de borrar el olor a colonia de esas chicas.

- ¿Lo tienes?

- Lo tendré en unos minutos - mintió – vuelve a la ducha y tomate el tiempo necesario.

Richard volvió a la ducha pensando mejor lo que le advertía su padre y éste aprovecho para recabar información. Había viajado desde Washington a Nueva York unos días antes y de ahí a Madrid y a Alicante, había alquilado un coche, había puesto gasolina cerca de Aliante, y estaba hospedada desde la noche anterior en el Hotel Doña Montse.

Por la hora del cargo en su tarjeta, se había dado bastante prisa en localizar al escritor. Le sorprendió que hubiese recorrido tantos kilómetros. Indagó un poco descubriendo que había un cese en su contrato con el FBI en Washington y un alta nueva días después en Nueva York. Parecía que por fin Katherine había decidido lo que quería en su vida y venía a por él.

El problema ahora es que necesitaba a Richard como tapadera de su plan y tener por allí a Katherine no formaba parte del mismo. Tendría que pensar en como reaccionar y buscar una salida. Volvió de nuevo a sus cámaras de vigilancia. Quizás con un poco de suerte podría lograr información antes de tiempo y podrían marcharse de allí.

- ¿Ya sabes dónde está?

- Sí. Está a diez minutos de aquí. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Te noto demasiado nervioso

- ¿Nervioso? El resto de mi vida está en juego. He estado cinco años luchando por esa mujer y no sé como voy a convencerla de que lo que vio anoche con sus propios ojos era para conseguir solucionar un problema que afecta a nuestro país.

- Bueno – dijo Alexander encogiéndose de hombros – es agente del FBI y antes era policía, entenderá que tengas que hacer este tipo de cosas para cubrir mi espalda. Si no recuerdo mal ella prefirió ir a coger asesinos antes que casarse contigo.

- No es tan sencillo.

- Espero que sí. Supongo que ella también tendrá que explicarte a ti lo que viste en Washington.

- Eso ahora mismo me trae sin cuidado.

- No te preocupes tanto y ve a vestirte ¿No querrás presentarte allí con la toalla?

- Tampoco creo que fuese a extrañarse – dijo con sorna – total, anoche me pilló completamente desnudo.

- Preparado para la acción – dijo Alexander riéndose y moviendo negativamente la cabeza mientras Richard salía de la habitación.

Para Alexander el tema de los celos estaba muy controlado. Llevaba tantos años viendo como la mujer a la que amaba se paseaba del brazo de unos y otros, casándose incluso con ellos, que los celos eran algo que ya tenía más que dominado. Aunque con Chet Palaburn, el último novio de Martha la cosa no había sido tan sencilla. Pero ya estaba olvidado.

Richard volvió a la habitación de Alexander descalzo, con los zapatos en la mano y vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca. Fue calzándose mientras daba saltitos por la habitación intentando que Alexander se diese prisa.

Quince minutos después el agente aparcaba frente a la entrada del hotel.

- Si no sales en diez minutos, estaré en casa.

- Vale – dijo un alterado Richard.

- Suerte muchacho – le deseo Alexander con una sonrisa.

- La necesito.

Entró a toda prisa en el hotel, la recepcionista le miró algo asustada.

- Perdone… ¿Habla inglés?

- Dígame.

- Busco a mi novia. Llegó ayer y quiero darle una sorpresa.

- ¿Me puede decir su nombre señor?

- Katherine Beckett.

- Vaya, señor, la señorita Beckett ha dejado el hotel hace poco menos de una hora.

Richard salió a toda prisa, sin dar las gracias a la recepcionista, a la que dejó con la palabra en la boca. Bajó de un salto los cuatro escalones de la entrada y corrió hasta el coche de Alexander, abriendo la puerta y dejándose caer abatido.

- Se ha marchado. Tienes que llevarme al aeropuerto, seguro que está allí.

Alexander le miró contrariado. Había dejado el equipo grabando pero necesitaba comprobar en directo los pasos de los mafiosos.

- Tendrás que ir tú sólo, no puedo acompañarte o pondré en riesgo la misión.

- Está bien. Tomaré un taxi.

Richard bajó del coche y se subió al único taxi que había esperando en la puerta del hotel, pidiendo al chófer que le llevase volando al aeropuerto de Alicante.

Unos cuarenta minutos después Richard entraba a toda prisa en el pequeño aeropuerto directo al mostrador de información.

- ¿Podría ayudarme? Busco a mi novia, seguramente está esperando la salida del primer vuelo a Nueva York. Es un asunto urgente, se ha dejado una documentación muy importante y debo entregársela - mintió.

El joven auxiliar le observó. Tenía claro que le estaba mintiendo. Llevaba poco tiempo en el puesto, pero se sabía de sobra la historia.

- Supongo que entenderá que tengo prohibido dar información sobre los pasajeros.

- Lo entiendo – le dijo – en realidad no tengo que entregarle nada, pero si se va sin que pueda verla habré tirado por la borda cinco años de nuestras vidas – admitió apesadumbrado.

El auxiliar miró a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie podía oírles, le había caído bien ese hombre y su sinceridad.

- Deme su nombre.

- Katherine Beckett.

Tras unos largos minutos de búsquedas en las que el chico negaba con la cabeza, finalmente le dijo:

- No me aparece ningún pasajero con ese nombre en los vuelos de hoy, para ningún destino.

- No puede ser, salió de su hotel hace dos horas.

- Puede que haya decidido viajar hasta Madrid o Barcelona y tomar allí un vuelo directo a Nueva York, desde aquí sólo pueden hacerse con escala.

- ¿Y no sería posible…?

- Siento no poder ayudarle en eso, no dispongo de los datos de esos aeropuertos.

- Si tuviese que viajar a esas ciudades ¿Cuál sería la forma más rápida de hacerlo?

- A Madrid iría en tren, a Barcelona en coche – dijo sin dudar.

- Gracias – le dijo mirando la chapa de su nombre – gracias, José.

El chico le observó sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

Richard fue hasta la estación de tren. Allí no tuvo tanta suerte como en el aeropuerto. Nadie podía ayudarle a encontrarla, los billetes podían comprarse en el momento sin necesidad de dar el nombre del viajero y en información no quisieron ayudarle cuando les pidió que verificasen el nombre. Dudó unos instantes pero decidió llamarla desde una cabina en la estación, pero su móvil estaba apagado.

Frustrado llamó a Alexander.

- No doy con ella, estoy en la estación de tren y …

- Vuelve, se ha ido en coche, va camino de Madrid.

- ¡No! – gritó – Tomaré el primer tren y quizás pueda alcanzarla.

- ¿Y que harás allí? ¿Esperar en el aeropuerto a ver si la encuentras? ¿Y si decide no viajar hoy? Vuelve aquí.

- No… Tengo que intentarlo, tú no lo entiendes.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente Richard – le dijo muy serio – lo que tú no pareces entender es que no llevas pasaporte, ni dinero. No puedes viajar.

El escritor se mantuvo en silencio. Su padre tenía razón. Apenas llevaba cuarenta euros y no llevaba ningún tipo de documentación encima.

- Vuelve al aeropuerto y toma el autobús que viene hasta aquí, iré a buscarte a la estación, llegarás en un par de horas y para entonces te habrás tranquilizado y yo dispondré de más información.

Richard resopló. Podía tomar un taxi, pero Alexander tenía razón, sería mejor que se subiese a un autobús e intentase pensar y tranquilizarse. Montó en un taxi que le llevó de vuelta al aeropuerto y encontró el autobús que le había indicado su padre. Se sentó en la parte trasera, apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal y cerró los ojos.

Alexander por su parte ya disponía de toda la información que necesitaba. Katherine había utilizado su tarjeta en una gasolinera en la autopista que le conducía a Madrid una hora antes, había pagado gasolina, un café, galletas de chocolate y agua. Seguramente iría directa al aeropuerto y tomaría el primer vuelo disponible a Nueva York, por lo que Alexander pudo comprobar, había asientos libres en casi todos, pero no había reserva a su nombre.

Alexander suspiró. Se alegraba de que la agente no estuviese en Torrevieja, podría estropearlo todo, pero por otro lado, también se alegraba de que hubiese dado el paso de buscar a su hijo. Y con lo complicado que era encontrarle, sabía que se había esforzado. Estaba claro que Aaron se la había jugado por ella. Aunque había detalles que debía haber buscado por otro lado, ni siquiera su agencia sabía que la casa en la que estaban alojados, era propiedad de un viejo conocido de Alexander. ¿Cómo habría dado Katherine con ella? Sin duda era buena. En algún momento le preguntaría como lo había localizado.

Volvió a sus cámaras de seguridad fijándose con atención y poniéndose los auriculares.

_Aeropuerto de Barajas. Madrid._

Katherine entregó el coche de alquiler, recuperando la fianza que había tenido que dar por él cuando lo había alquilado. Se dirigió al interior de la terminal T1, no iba a perder más tiempo allí, saldría en el primer vuelo que la llevase a casa.

Arrastró su pequeña maleta hasta llegar a los paneles de información de salidas. Allí pudo comprobar que en las siguientes horas varios vuelos saldrían en dirección a su Nueva York natal. Rogó por tener suerte y que hubiese asientos libres y no tener que esperar mucho tiempo para poder viajar.

Se dirigió a los mostradores de la KLM, la aerolínea que más vuelos parecía tener. Y tuvo suerte. En el siguiente vuelo, que salía dos horas después, tenían una plaza libre. Katherine entregó su documentación a la auxiliar y decidió pagar en efectivo el billete. Entre el dinero de la fianza del coche y los euros que había cambiado, tenía suficiente y evitaba así tener que pasar el trámite de volver a tener que cambiar moneda.

Con el billete en la mano, se dirigió hasta los arcos de seguridad del control de entrada que le había señalado la auxiliar. Le dio pena no poder conocer la ciudad, pero al menos había conducido recorriendo parte del país. Algún día, cuando olvidase todo, volvería para conocerlo.

Tras rebasar el arco de seguridad sin ningún problema, se dirigió hasta la sala de embarque, entreteniéndose en las tiendas, matando el tiempo hasta que saliese su vuelo.

No podía quitarse la imagen de Richard, su nuevo look y la situación en la que le había encontrado. Se preguntó que clase de juerga podrían traerse padre e hijo, quizás habían descubierto que eran completamente iguales, mujeriegos y vividores. Eso explicaría porque no se había hecho cargo de su hijo cuarenta años atrás.

Esperaba que Martha no tuviese que ver de nuevo a Alexander. Quería demasiado a Martha como para verla sufrir si descubría como era Alexander. En ese momento pensó que tanto a Martha como a Alexis no les iba a gustar nada lo que había pasado. Sería mucho mejor que cuando llegase fuese directamente a la casa de Lanie y entre las dos pensasen como decírselo a ambas mujeres para no dañarlas. Alexis había puesto demasiadas esperanzas en ella.

Encendió su móvil y buscó señal de internet, mandando un Whatsapp a Lanie, indicándole la hora de llegada y el número de vuelo, pidiéndola que fuese a buscarla y la dejase dormir en su casa.

Lanie no tardó en contestar, tenía turno de noche y estaba aún trabajando en la morgue. Katherine se dio cuenta que aunque en Madrid eran las once de la mañana, en Nueva York tan sólo eran las cinco. Confirmó lo que ella ya esperaba, que la esperaría en el aeropuerto para recogerla y que no tenía que pedir asilo en su casa, podía ir allí siempre que quisiese.

Katherine le dijo que tenía que apagar el móvil, pero Lanie no pudo evitar preguntarle por Richard, a lo que la agente contestó que todo había fracasado y no tenía solución.

Lanie intentó preguntar más, pero Katherine había apagado el móvil en cuanto una lágrima mojó la pantalla. El mundo se le volvía a caer encima. Entró al primer lavabo que vio y lloró durante unos minutos. Cuando pudo calmarse, se lavó la cara y volvió a salir a la sala, los pasajeros de su vuelo ya estaban accediendo al avión. No perdió tiempo, deseando sentarse cuanto antes y dormir las ocho horas que duraría el viaje.

Afortunadamente para ella, su compañero de viaje al acceder al avión había derramado un café sobre el asiento que ella tenía asignado y la azafata, que la estaba esperando, la condujo directamente a primera clase.

Pensó en el viaje que hizo un par de años atrás con Richard a Los Ángeles, y como él la rescató de un incómodo vuelo entre dos viajeros demasiado entrados en carnes, y la permitió disfrutar de viajar en primera clase. Se estiró en el cómodo asiento cerrando los ojos mientras el avión se disponía para iniciar el despegue.

Minutos después y mientras sobrevolaba el espacio aéreo Español, se quedó completamente dormida. Habían sido unas últimas horas demasiado intensas. Su vuelta a Nueva York, su viaje a España, su noche casi en vela tras descubrirle, los cuatrocientos kilómetros en coche hasta Madrid…

Soñaba con él, con sus abrazos y sus besos al descubrir que había cruzado el Atlántico por ir en su busca. Pero entonces unas manos le separaban de ella y una belleza rusa repetía una y otra vez que debían compartirle.

Se despertó sobresaltada, unas pequeñas turbulencias anunciaban que se acercaban a la costa este, el avión había comenzado lentamente su descenso. Miró su reloj, había dormido casi siete horas. Se apoyó en el cristal de la ventana. Empezaba a anochecer y miles de luces iluminaban la costa. Puso su respaldo recto y se preparó para el aterrizaje.

Lanie miraba de un lado a otro entre los pasajeros que poco a poco iban abandonando la terminal, hasta que descubrió su altura destacar entre el resto y agitó su mano en alto para hacerse ver.

- Hola cariño – le dijo la forense abrazándola.

- Gracias por venir Lanie.

- No digas tonterías. Date prisa, tengo el coche mal aparcado.

Durante el trayecto hasta su casa, Lanie no se atrevió a preguntarle sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, prefirió esperar a que se pusiese cómoda en su casa y se lo contase ella.

Katherine agradecía la discreción de Lanie, aunque sabía que en el fondo la forense estaría comiéndose las uñas por dentro al no poder saber que era lo que había pasado.

Después de una ardiente y larga ducha y frente a una copa de vino, Katherine, sin esperar a que Lanie la interrogase, le contó lo que había ocurrido. No pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras Katherine describía como el escritor había abierto la puerta cubierto tan sólo con un cojín y cómo éste había desaparecido a manos de una de las "golfillas" que le acompañaban. Katherine describió la cara de Richard en ese momento.

- No sé Lanie, puso cara de pánico.

- Chica, si no le importases se habría quitado él mismo ese cojín, alardeando de su compañía y riéndose de ti.

- Eso mismo pensé yo. Pero no hizo nada por intentar darme una explicación o detenerme.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio mirando puntos perdidos en la habitación.

- Lanie…

- Dime – dijo la forense desviando su mirada hasta Katherine.

- Me supera Lanie – dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar -. Nada de lo que me ha pasado en esta vida, ni siquiera la muerte de mi madre, me ha dolido tanto como esto.

- Cariño – le dijo la forense abrazándola.

- Lanie no puedo, simplemente no puedo vivir sin él – dijo entre sollozos.

- Tranquila, seguro que hay una explicación – le dijo convencida recordando las palabras de Martha sobre lo mal que lo había pasado Richard.

- Sí, la hay, se acabó, se ha hartado de mí, de mis inseguridades, de mi egoísmo, de esperarme…

- No digas eso…

- Y encima no puedo reprocharle que lo haya hecho, todo ha sido culpa mía.

- Katherine Beckett – dijo la forense separándola para mirarla – deja de lamentarte por lo que has hecho, si por fin reconoces que has sido una cabezota, no entiendo para que has vuelto a Nueva York, deberías haberte quedado allí, pidiéndole explicaciones y diciéndole a él todo lo que me estas diciendo a mi.

- ¡No pude! Sentí mucha rabia pero no podía echárselo en cara, yo también estuve con otro.

- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó la forense poniéndose en pie - ¿Cómo que estuviste con otro?

- Sí, Lanie, me acosté con un compañero – confesó –. No fue nada, ambos estábamos pasando por un mal momento y… fue tan atento y…

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Desde luego que esto no lo esperaba de ti.

- Lanie…

- Katherine Beckett… ¿Tú sabes lo que…? – comenzó a decir la forense cerrando la boca de inmediato.

- ¿Qué tengo que saber?

- Nada – dijo Lanie sentándose de nuevo -. No soy quien para juzgar lo que haces con tu vida.

- Richard también estuvo con otra persona en Costa Rica – le dijo ella y Lanie fingió sorpresa.

- ¿Te lo dijo él? O ¿Lo has averiguado?

- Me lo confesó cuando nos vimos.

- ¿Y tú le dijiste lo de tu "compañero"? – dijo recalcando la palabra.

- No pude – admitió avergonzada.

- ¿Pues sabes que te digo? – dijo algo enfadada Lanie.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no puedes reprocharle nada, así que, deja de lamentarte y llámale para que te dé una explicación.

- No tengo su número.

- ¡Venga ya! Has volado hasta la vieja Europa en su busca, has ido directa hasta donde estaba ¿Y me vienes ahora con que no puedes averiguar su número de teléfono?

- No te miento Lanie, no tengo su número.

Lanie volvió a levantarse y sacó del mueble bar una botella de ron. Le había molestado que ella se hubiese acostado con uno de sus compañeros. Después de todo lo que estaban haciendo por ella, y a la primera de cambio casi echa a perder todos los esfuerzos de la tropa.

- ¿Y quién es ese compañero tuyo?

- Si con eso me quieres preguntar si sigue habiendo algo con él, la respuesta es NO, rotundamente.

- ¿Duró mucho tiempo?

- Lanie ¿Es necesario este interrogatorio?

- Vienes aquí, te pones a llorar, me haces sentir fatal porque no me gusta verte así, me pongo de tu lado y resulta que te has estado acostando con otro. ¿No lo crees necesario?

Katherine la miró. Realmente Lanie parecía enfadada. Sirvió dos vasos.

- Fueron unos días. Los dos teníamos claro que no había nada, sólo…

- Ya. Sólo os acompañabais por la noche.

- Exacto.

- ¡Katherine!

- Te juro Lanie que he pasado muchas noches sin poder dormir por las pesadillas con Richard…

Lanie tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con ese compañero?

- Él ha sido quién me ha ayudado a buscar a Richard.

- ¿Sabe lo de Richard?

- Y yo sé lo de su mujer.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Estaba separado y ha vuelto con su mujer.

- Me va a dar un ataque al corazón. Oye ¿A ti que te han hecho en Washington?

- Lanie, le amo. Amo a Richard como jamás he podido amar a nadie y no sé porque me acosté con Aaron, supongo que era porque me sentía sola y necesitaba que alguien se preocupase por mí y me consolase… Pero él jamás ha desaparecido de mi mente.

- Aaron.

- Sí. Aaron. Es un buen tipo, un excelente amigo.

- Pues llámale y que te ayude a encontrar el número de Richard.

- Es imposible, ya lo hemos intentado.

Ambas se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, tomando sus respectivos vasos, Lanie volvió a ver como las lágrimas rodaban por la cara de su amiga. Estaba tocando fondo.

- Katie – le dijo cariñosamente utilizando el nombre que su padre usaba para ella – creo que deberías descansar, mañana verás las cosas de otra forma.

- Mañana es Acción de Gracias y mi padre y yo cenaremos con Martha y Alexis. Las he fallado Lanie, no he podido hacer que vuelva – dijo mientras Lanie le daba una caja de pañuelos de papel.

- Vamos cariño, no digas eso. Richard es el que esta fallándolas al no venir.

- ¿Cómo voy a decirles…?

- Diles que cuando llegaste no estaban allí. No creo que se extrañen mucho.

- Desde luego lo que no voy a decirles es que le pillé de orgía vestido con un cojín…

- Si no quieres matar a Martha del disgusto, mejor que no digas eso. Cuarenta años sin ver al padre de su hijo y tú los pillas en plena fiesta… Eso mejor te lo callas – le dijo la forense pensando que Martha no merecía saber los detalles.

Katherine sonrió amargamente a su amiga.

- A dormir.

- No creo que pueda.

- Te daré algo que te ayudará.

Media hora después Lanie se asomó a la habitación, y tras comprobar que su amiga dormía profundamente, cerró la puerta de la misma y se encerró en la suya, cogiendo su móvil y llamando a Martha.

- Está deshecha. Me ha confesado que le ama.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Digamos que ha encontrado a un Richard que no esperaba, y ha regresado de inmediato.

- Conociendo a mi hijo, cualquier cosa que pueda imaginar será quedarme corta. En fin, tendremos que actuar.

- Sí. Ponemos en marcha el plan. Procurar poner cara de sorpresa, se supone que no sabéis que está en Nueva York.

- Soy actriz querida.

- Lo sé, lo sé...

Lanie colgó sintiéndose culpable por no contarle toda la verdad a Martha, pero después de oír aquella bonita historia de amor entre la actriz y el agente de la CIA, Lanie era consciente que si Katherine o ella decían la verdad, podían hacer mucho daño a la mujer, y no lo merecía.

_Villa Sofía. Urbanización la Veleta. Torrevieja._

Alexander chasqueó la lengua. Ver a su hijo en ese estado tan lamentable no le estaba ayudando en absoluto.

- Richard.

- Tenía que haber ido a Madrid y haber esperado a que apareciese en el aeropuerto.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si se ha ido, no figura que haya comprado ningún billete, su tarjeta de crédito no tiene movimientos.

- Seguro que ya está en Nueva York. Además es Acción de Gracias…

- Richard, tú fuiste el que quisiste acompañarme. Ahora mismo te necesito.

- Lo sé, es sólo que…

- La ley de Murphy.

- Sí.

- No puedo asegurarte cuando va a acabar esto, pero si que saldremos corriendo a Nueva York en cuanto termine.

- ¿Vendrás?

- Es mi última misión – confesó.

- ¿No ibas decírmelo?

- Esperaba poder estar en casa por Navidad, ya sé lo que disfrutas con ellas y no pensaba arruinártelas. Además llevo tiempo diciéndote que voy a jubilarme, eres tú el que no presta atención.

Richard cerró la boca. Ahora si que todo su mundo parecía haber dado una vuelta a su alrededor y se recolocaba donde le venía en gana. Sintió por un momento que no tenía edad para cambios.

Ya sólo le faltaba que Alexis le dijese que se cambiaba de Universidad y tendría full de ases en soledad, porque estaba claro que ese hombre que tenia delante pensaba llevarse a su madre. Y si él seguía en ese pueblo perdido de la costa mediterránea, sin lograr explicar a Katherine que tan sólo se trataba de una misión a la que no pudo fallar a su padre… todo se iba al traste, ahora que ella le había ido a buscar.

Su vida, que hasta hace unos meses iba discurriendo tranquilamente por una zona dónde se sentía totalmente cómodo, había dado giros tan inesperados que ya ni recordaba lo que era su rutina diaria. Levantarse tarde, vestirse con sus caras camisas y sus estupendos zapatos de piel italianos, pasar a por café para ella, incordiar un poco en comisaria, volver a casa juntos, pasar la noche pegado a su cuerpo, llevarla a restaurantes caros a comer los fines de semana… Había cambiado todo eso por días de frío en el este de Europa, vistiendo ropa sin clase, comiendo comidas sencillas y tradicionales de los lugares por dónde pasaban y haciendo ejercicio como si fuese un aprendiz de marine.

Tan sólo quería salir de ese país y volver a Nueva York, buscarla y… ¡Que complicado estaba resultando todo!

- ¿Puedes intentar localizar su móvil? – insistió de nuevo el escritor a su padre.

- Lo tiene apagado.

- Estará en un avión – dijo casi para si.

- Puede que si y puede que simplemente no quiera que la encuentres. Estará enfadada.

- No es para menos – aseguró pesaroso.

- Pues tendrás que trabajar una buena manera de hacer que cambie de opinión. Deberías pensar en ello mientras me dejas que siga con mi trabajo.

Richard volvió a su habitación y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama. Iba a ser complicado. Aunque ella también le debía explicaciones sobre quién era el tipo al que besó en Washington. Claro que por otro lado una cosa era un beso y otra pillarle con dos mujeres desnudo…

Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, se quedó dormido.

_Nueva York. Jueves 28 de Noviembre 2013. Día de Acción de Gracias. Medio día._

Katherine respiró hondo antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura del loft de Richard. Sabía que tras abrir aquella puerta, irremediablemente iban a caer muchas lágrimas. Volvió a repetirse a si misma que no debía mencionarles nada de lo sucedido, simplemente tenía que decir que cuando llegó al sitio indicado, ellos, siguiendo alguna misión, se habían ido, y que dadas las circunstancias y su promesa a Alexis de cenar con ellas, decidió volver y seguir buscando desde Nueva York.

Aún quedaban unas horas para la cena, pero tanto ella como su padre habían acordado acompañar a ambas mujeres y ayudar con la preparación de la cena.

Abrió la puerta y entró saludando en alto.

- ¡Querida! – dijo Martha desde la cocina.

- Martha, papá… - dijo ella al ver que su padre había sido más puntual que ella misma y ya estaba allí ayudando con los preparativos.

Se acercó a ambos e intercambiaron besos. Alexis bajó del segundo piso a toda prisa tras oír la voz de Katherine.

- ¡Has cumplido tu promesa! – le dijo la pelirroja acercándose para abrazarla.

- Sí, he venido… Pero…

- ¿Le has visto? – preguntó expectante la chica.

- No – mintió – cuando llegué ya no estaban allí.

A Alexis le cambió la cara. Confiaba que al menos ella hubiese podido verle. A Katherine le dolía mentir así. Le hubiese gustado decirles la verdad, que le había visto y que se había enfadado tanto que salió corriendo sin pensar realmente lo que hacía y que ahora se arrepentía cada segundo de haberlo hecho.

- Katie – intervino Jim.

- ¿Qué?

- Soy tu padre y sabes que te conozco muy bien. Estas ocultando algo, lo veo en tu cara. ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a papá? – preguntó Alexis alarmada.

- ¡No! – contestó de inmediato Katherine – Él estaba bien.

- ¿Entonces lo has visto? – preguntó Martha extrañada.

Katherine no sabía que debía hacer, por un lado su mente le decía que lo soltase todo, por otro no quería hacer sufrir a Martha.

- ¡Katie! – le dijo Jim - ¿Le has visto?

Katherine se quedó mirando fijamente a su padre. Recordó las veces que de niña se escondía de la azul mirada de su padre. Pensó por un momento que desde que su madre había muerto sus ojos se había vuelto grises.

- ¡Katie! – volvió a repetir Jim.

- Sí, sí… ¡Le he visto! – dijo Katherine derrumbándose y comenzando a llorar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado querida? – preguntó Martha alarmada al comprobar la cara de la agente.

- ¿Papá está bien? – intervino Alexis

Katherine lloraba sin poder contenerse mientras tres pares de ojos no paraban de mirarla exigiéndola explicaciones.

- Estaban… Estaban…

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Katie por Dios!

- ¡Estaban en una orgía! – dijo al fin casi escupiendo las palabras.

Alexis abrió mucho la boca, Jim movió la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro y Martha, con los ojos completamente desorbitados se llevó la mano a la parte izquierda de su pecho, su cara se tornó completamente blanca en cuestión de segundos, dio un paso hacia atrás, agarrándose a la encimera y tirando un vaso con el movimiento.

- ¡Martha! – gritó Katherine mirándola asustada.

- ¡Dios mío, abuela!

Jim se movió rápidamente agarrándola de un brazo y evitando que la mujer impactase contra el suelo, aunque fue incapaz de sujetarla por completo y acabó junto a ella en el mismo, logrando que no se golpease.

- ¡Abuela! – gritó Alexis acercándose.

- ¡Llama a una ambulancia! – le ordenó Jim a Katherine - ¡Deprisa!

/../

_**GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí. Una vez más, espero no defraudar a nadie. **_

_**Nos vemos el próximo lunes... ya sólo quedan tres...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Lunes... casi las 22:00h_**

**_Gracias a todos los que leéis. Mil gracias a los que además me alentáis con vuestros comentarios y ánimos._**

**_Y por supuesto, millones de gracias a los que esperáis que lleguen las 22.00h para poder leer. _**

**_Supongo que no sabéis lo que ayudáis... ya os lo digo yo... si sigo, es por vosotros._**

**CAPITULO 17. MIEDO.**

_Villa Sofía. Urbanización la Veleta. Torrevieja._

Richard se sobresaltó al oír a Alexander hablar por teléfono. Miró el reloj, era media noche. Hasta ese momento no había visto alterarse así su padre. Intrigado, se levantó de la cama y fue acercándose a la habitación donde estaba el agente enzarzado en una discusión telefónica, se quedó en el pasillo cerca de la puerta.

- ¡Me da igual que seas mi superior! Advertí que era mi última misión y después de cincuenta años de servicio, es la primera vez que elijo y antepongo a mi familia antes que el trabajo. Lo siento Mike, tendrás que buscar a otro para ir a Grozni y abortar la entrega de armas.

Alexander guardó silencio, escuchando lo que su interlocutor estaba diciéndole. Richard podía oír el tono de la voz de la otra persona, pues también parecía enfadado y era bastante alto, pero no lo suficientemente claro como para comprender lo que decía. El agente asentía de vez en cuando.

- Mike, si. Es mi última palabra. Lo he dado todo. Es mi hora de dárselo a ellos.

Richard se sintió optimista, quizá su vuelta a Nueva York era más inminente de lo que temía en un principio.

- ¡Tú mismo tienes familia Mike! No me amenaces, a estas alturas de mi vida tus amenazas son bolitas de papel para mí. Te he dicho que era mi última misión y no hay nada más que hablar. Me apostaría lo que tengo porque no quieres molestar a nadie de los que están en sus casas celebrando Acción de Gracias. ¿Quieres que te recuerde cuantas me he perdido yo?

Richard dejó de oír a la otra persona. Quizá había entrado en razón con las palabras de Alexander y había rebajado el tono.

- No te preocupes, iré a Washington en cuanto se solucione todo en Nueva York.

¿Qué es lo que ocurriría en Nueva York?

- Gracias Mike… Yo también espero que todo salga bien.

Richard oyó como Alexander soltaba el aire de sus pulmones y se apretó contra la pared dando un pequeño paso para alejarse sin ser descubierto.

- ¡Richard entra de una vez!

- Pero… ¿Cómo sabías? – dijo el escritor asomándose por la puerta.

- De novato… tú sombra.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mientras observaba al agente desmontar y recoger a toda prisa el equipo informático.

- Nos vamos de inmediato a Nueva York.

Richard no sabía si seguir preguntando o salir corriendo a la calle para llegar cuanto antes al aeropuerto.

- ¿Los chechenos?

- Harán la entrega en Grozni en cuarenta y ocho horas, han llegado a un acuerdo, mujeres para su red aquí y distribución de droga allí, a cambio de armas.

- ¿Qué ocurre en Nueva York? – preguntó intrigado - ¿No tendrías que ir a Grozni?

Alexander le miró mientras terminaba de recoger el equipo y meterlo en una maleta.

- Vístete y trae tu mochila, tengo que revisar tu documentación.

Le fastidiaba que le tratase así, parecía un chiquillo.

- ¿Quieres darte prisa? – le apremió al ver que se quedaba parado – No tenemos tiempo.

Richard fue hasta la que había sido su habitación, abrió el armario y sacó la mochila de viaje, eligiendo unos vaqueros, un jersey de cuello vuelto, unos cómodos zapatos y una americana oscura. Volvió de nuevo a la habitación de Alexander. El agente mientras tanto, había extendido sobre la cama un fajo de billetes euros y otro de dólares, dos armas y al menos una decena de pasaportes de diferentes países.

Richard le entregó su mochila, Alexander la vació sobre la cama. El pasaporte que había utilizado para entrar a España, una botella de agua vacía y una chocolatina, pañuelos de papel y aspirinas, todo con etiquetas españolas, preparado para salir de allí cuando fuese necesario.

Alexander revisó uno de los pasaportes que tenía sobre la cama y se lo dio junto a la mitad del fajo de billetes de euro y el de dólares. Richard abrió el pasaporte para revisar la primera página del mismo. Ahora era estadounidense y se llamaba Anthony Robertson y habría llegado a Madrid unos días antes. Alexander eligió otro pasaporte para él y metió el resto en la maleta junto al equipo que ya había guardado y las dos armas y la cerró. Guardó en su propia mochila el dinero y su pasaporte.

- Nos vamos.

El escritor subió al coche en completo silencio, sabiendo que si Alexander no decía nada, era porque no tenía ninguna intención de hablar por mucho que él insistiese en hacer preguntas.

- ¿No vamos al aeropuerto? – preguntó Richard casi una hora después cuando vio como pasaban de largo el desvío para Alicante y el aeropuerto y seguían una carretera en dirección a la capital.

- No hay vuelos nocturnos y no podemos viajar con las armas. No tengo contactos para dejar nada aquí, todo ha sido precipitado, tenemos que viajar en coche hasta Madrid.

Richard suspiró, eso al menos retrasaba el viaje dos o tres horas, pero no le importaba, al menos iban rumbo a Nueva York y allí estaría seguro ella. Miró su reloj, en ese momento seguramente estaría cenando con su padre. Por un momento se preguntó que sería de Alexis y Martha, seguro que estarían cenando juntas, o al menos eso esperaba. Cuando se embarcó en el viaje con su padre, no pensaba que podría perderse Acción de Gracias.

- Duerme. En unas tres horas estaremos allí – le dijo Alexander.

Richard agradeció que en esta ocasión su papel fuese el de empresarios y pudiesen hacer el viaje en un potente Mercedes de gama alta en vez de los trastos viejos con los que Alexander solía moverse. Se acomodó en el asiento observando como su padre conducía con presteza y sobrepasaba de lejos el límite marcado por las señales de tráfico. Cerró los ojos intentando hacer un cálculo de cuantas millas por hora eran los 120 kilómetros que marcaban las señales, y en cuanto, en millas, estaba su padre violando la ley al ir a 180 y mientras se perdía intentando recordar equivalencias se quedó dormido.

Alexander tenía la intención de llegar al aeropuerto cuanto antes, un avión privado fletado por la agencia de seguridad les estaba esperando preparado para salir hacia Nueva York de inmediato.

_Nueva York. Hospital Presbyterian Weill Cornell._

Katherine estaba sentada en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico de la sala de espera de urgencias, tenía los codos apoyados sobre sus muslos, su cuerpo inclinado hacía delante y en sus manos un café, frío ya. Su mirada fija en un punto entre sus pies, en el suelo.

Alexis volvió del baño y la agente se tensó cuando ésta llegó a su lado y se sentó junto a ella. Ninguna decía nada. Ambas estaban demasiado preocupadas como para poder mantener cualquier tipo de conversación.

Jim paseaba de un lado a otro, sin quitar ojo ni a su hija, ni a la que casi consideraba su nieta. Por un momento a su mente volvieron las imágenes, que en ese mismo hospital, se habían dado un par de años antes, cuando su Katie ingresó gravemente herida. Deseó que todo saliese bien, como pasó entonces.

Un rápido taconeo resonó por el pasillo y tanto Katherine como Alexis levantaron su mirada dirigiéndose a la causante del ruido. Lanie se acercaba a toda prisa.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó nerviosa la forense sin ni siquiera llegar a su lado.

- ¡Lanie! – dijo Alexis levantándose y abrazándola – Es la abuela, de repente ha caído desplomada.

- ¿Quién es su médico? – preguntó con la intención de buscar información entre alguno de los conocidos del hospital.

- No lo sabemos, no nos han dicho nada aún – intervino Jim.

- Iré a ver si consigo información – dijo mientras se alejaba por el mismo pasillo.

Katherine volvió a inclinarse hacía delante, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Alexis le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Tú no tienes la culpa – le dijo suavemente.

Ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de la pelirroja, esos ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a los de su padre.

- No tenía que haber dicho nada, los problemas entre tu padre y yo, tenían que haber quedado entre nosotros.

- Estabas dolida… Y te sinceraste con nosotras.

- No debí…

- ¿De verdad crees que a la abuela puede sorprenderla algo que haya hecho mi padre en su dormitorio? Hasta yo conozco su pasado de modelos y actrices interesadas en dejarse ver junto a él al precio que fuese y si era dentro de su cama, mejor.

- Yo la disgusté…

- No digas tonterías. La abuela es mayor y digamos que su vida no ha llevado un orden estricto, tú sabes su falta de horarios, su exceso de juergas y lo poco que cuida su alimentación, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tú no eres quién la obliga a ir a fiestas y a llevar la vida que lleva.

- Pero si yo no hubiese dicho…

- Katherine, si le ha pasado es porque tenía que pasar. No te culpes por favor.

- Lo siento… Estoy más preocupada por mí que por ti – le dijo abrazándola – soy una egoísta, lo siento Alexis.

- Gracias por estar aquí, yo sólo les tengo a ellos…

- Y también por mi culpa tu padre no está aquí – añadió Katherine.

- No empieces de nuevo. Fue él quién decidió marcharse.

Alexis no se soltó del abrazo de Katherine. Necesitaba ese contacto, saber que alguien más estaba con ella y aunque intentase mantener la compostura, en el fondo no era más que una joven que empezaba a darse de bruces contra los designios de la vida.

- ¿Has llamado a tu madre? – le preguntó Katherine.

- ¿Para qué? Ella y la abuela no se aguantan. Nunca se llevaron bien, y si a mi madre le diese por venir y la abuela se enterase, no se recuperaría.

Katherine sonrió. Recordó la última vez que vio a Meredith y la distancia e hipocresía con la que Martha y ella se trataron.

- Katherine…

- Dime.

- ¿Podrías localizar a papá? – preguntó la pelirroja con cuidado.

- La persona que me ayudó a hacerlo lo está intentando.

- Gracias.

Ambas volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Katherine rodeaba los hombros de Alexis acercándola contra ella.

Unos minutos más tarde el mismo repiqueteo de tacones las sacó de sus pensamientos. Lanie volvía y mucho más relajada.

- ¿Sabes algo? – preguntó la pelirroja con ansiedad.

- Están haciéndole pruebas, parece una isquemia miocárdica.

- ¿Es grave?

- Sí. Pero ahora mismo está consciente y han empezado a tratarla. No podemos saber mucho más hasta que no pase el tiempo. Estará en cuidados intensivos durante al menos 24 horas.

- ¿Podré verla?

- Eso no depende de mí cariño, depende de su médico, aunque tratándose de quién es, supongo que no te pondrá ninguna pega para que lo hagas unos minutos.

- ¿Quién es su médico? – preguntó Katherine.

- Puede que no te creas quién estaba de guardia cuando la trajisteis.

Katherine hizo un gesto de sorpresa con su cara.

- ¿Josh? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí. Davidson. Así que, Martha está en buenas manos.

_Alrededores del aeropuerto de Barajas. Madrid._

Richard se despertó sobresaltado al notar como el coche comenzaba a detenerse. Miró a su alrededor, no sabía muy bien donde estaban, parecía que era una zona industrial. Consultó la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Cerca del aeropuerto.

Pensó que su padre no le había mentido, debió de volar por la carretera saltándose todos los límites de velocidad, porque apenas habían pasado tres horas y habían recorrido algo más de cuatrocientos kilómetros.

Alexander aparcó el coche en una calle desierta, al lado de un Audi A6 de color plata y cogiendo su mochila salió y abrió el maletero del Audi.

Richard le miró sin saber muy bien que hacía.

- Deprisa, ponte esto – le dijo a Richard entregándole un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul oscura.

Richard había aprendido a no discutir ninguno de sus mandatos, hizo lo que le pedía, desnudándose en mitad de la desierta calle y poniéndose después los calcetines y zapatos que le entregaba su padre.

Por su parte Alexander hacía lo mismo, vistiendo un traje de color azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y corbata granate.

Metieron la ropa que llevaban hasta ese momento en una gran bolsa de deporte y cambiaron sus mochilas por sendos maletines, metiendo el dinero y la documentación en ellos y dejando las mochilas vacías y la bolsa en el maletero del Mercedes en el que habían llegado hasta allí, junto a la maleta con el equipo informático y las armas.

- Vámonos

- ¿Y eso se queda ahí? – dijo refiriéndose al contenido del maletero.

- Se ocuparán de ello.

Subieron al Audi y Richard descubrió que estaban muy cerca del aeropuerto. Alexander se dirigió a la terminal ejecutiva, aparcó el coche y se dirigió al pabellón de acceso. En la puerta del mismo, les esperaba un joven al que Alexander saludó identificándose con su nombre falso y le siguieron por el interior de la terminal hasta los controles de acceso.

Veinte minutos después el jet privado cuya propiedad figuraba a nombre de una empresa multinacional inexistente con sede en Las Islas Caimán, despegaba de Madrid con rumbo a Nueva York, con dos supuestos ejecutivos de la compañía en su interior.

- Dormiré hasta que lleguemos – le dijo Alexander – y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo, el vuelo durará unas siete horas.

- Ahora no tengo sueño – contestó Richard.

Alexander se encogió de hombros y se levantó para adaptar su asiento convirtiéndolo en una cómoda cama. Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre uno de los asientos libres y sacó una manta y una almohada de un compartimento, se descalzó y se tumbó sobre el asiento, cerrando las ventanillas cercanas y apagando la luz.

Al poco rato dormía profundamente. Richard se levantó y caminó hasta la parte trasera, llegó hasta la pequeña cocina y se preparó un café, volvió a su asiento dándole vueltas a como podría explicarse ante Katherine. La verdad es que no había sido un acierto salir a abrir la puerta de aquella guisa. Pero en ningún momento llegó a pensar que ella iría a buscarle.

El tema era muy complicado, su relación era un largo tira y afloja por ambas partes, y él lo sabía. Reconocía que después de tanto tiempo detrás de ella, justo cuando por fin consiguen estar juntos, él se había relajado demasiado y ella era la que había tomado la iniciativa en muchas ocasiones. Y cuando por fin, después de mucho pensarlo y sin querer estropearlo, le había pedido que se casaran, ella seguramente cansada, se negó.

Katherine no tenía ni idea de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por ella, si la había dado ese ultimátum el último día que la vio, era porque no podía más. No quería perderla y no quería que ella perdiese el tiempo en un trabajo que no era con el que había soñado. Es más, si por él fuese, ella no tendría que volver a trabajar nunca, podría dedicarse a hacer lo que quisiera mientras él escribía. Sus ganancias se lo permitían. Aunque sabía que eso era misión imposible, ella era demasiado independiente como para aceptar vivir mantenida. Sumido en esos pensamientos, finalmente reclinó su asiento y se durmió.

_Nueva York. Hospital Presbyterian Weill Cornell._

Josh se acercó hasta ellos con una tímida sonrisa. Alexis se levantó como un resorte al verle.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Sedada. Necesita descansar.

- ¿Se recuperará?

- Es pronto para decir nada, es necesario esperar, si durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas no se repite, podremos decir que únicamente se trata de un aviso y tendrá que cambiar sus hábitos de vida.

- ¿Y si se repitiese?

- Esperaremos el resultado de las pruebas, en la mayor parte de los casos se soluciona con un by pass arterial, pero es pronto para saberlo, debemos esperar. Ahora puedes verla durante unos minutos.

- Gracias.

- Después os marcharéis a casa, se quedará en observación. Debéis ir a descansar, mañana el Doctor Weistein os informará de cómo ha pasado la noche. Yo volveré por la tarde. La enfermera os informará de los horarios de visita.

Katherine le sonrió. El busca del doctor comenzó a sonar y se excusó para salir a toda prisa por uno de los pasillos.

Alexis entró en la habitación que habían asignado a su abuela. Tan sólo podía verla durante unos minutos, Josh le había dado permiso para una visita rápida. Martha estaba conectada a un equipo de medición de ritmo cardiaco. El pitido de su corazón parecía estable. Alexis se acercó y acarició su mano. Martha tenía los ojos cerrados, sedada.

En ese momento la pelirroja fue consciente del peligro que corría su abuela. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Y su padre no estaba allí.

Pasados unos minutos y tras tranquilizarse, salió de la habitación después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su abuela.

- Podemos irnos – dijo al verles.

- ¿Cómo la has visto? – preguntó Jim.

- Está dormida.

- Vamos – le dijo Katherine rodeándole los hombros – te dejaré en casa para que descanses.

- Katherine… ¿No piensas dormir allí?

- Alexis… creo que después de lo que ha ocurrido con tu padre…

- ¡Por favor Katherine! – suplicó la chica – No quiero quedarme sola.

Katherine la miró. No podía dejarla sola. Ahora mismo era la persona más cercana que tenía.

- Lanie ¿Podrías llevar a mi padre a su casa?

- Claro – dijo la forense agarrándose del brazo de Jim.

Media hora después Katherine y Alexis entraban en el loft. Durante el trayecto Alexis había convencido a la agente para que se quedase en su casa hasta que encontrase un apartamento, alegando que si su abuela se enteraba de que se había marchado se llevaría un gran disgusto.

Katherine terminó por aceptar su propuesta, en parte porque no iba a dejar a Alexis sola y en parte porque prefería quedarse allí antes que en el apartamento de su padre o en la casa de Lanie. Había considerado el loft del escritor como su hogar durante el tiempo que ambos estuvieron juntos. Se sentía cómoda allí.

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo la chica abriendo la nevera para sacar leche – Nos hemos librado de una buena.

- ¿Si? – pregunto sin saber a que se refería.

- Iba a cocinar la abuela.

Ambas rieron mientras tomaban un chocolate antes de meterse en la cama para intentar descansar.

Katherine se metió en la cama. A su mente venían toda clase de imágenes en aquella habitación junto a Richard. Comenzó a llorar empapando la almohada. Le necesitaba en su vida.

_Aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Nueva York. Siete horas después._

Richard siguió a Alexander que se movía a toda prisa por el aeropuerto en busca de la salida. Él también tenía ganas de salir de allí y volver a su casa, no entendía porque su padre estaba tan nervioso. Salieron a la calle y Alexander paró a un taxi.

- Al Hospital Presbyterian Weill Cornell – le dijo al taxista.

- ¿Hospital? – preguntó Richard al oírlo - ¿Qué ocurre?

Alexander le miró y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Es Martha.

- ¿Mi madre? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- No lo tengo claro, pero está ingresada desde ayer.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – gritó Richard.

- ¿Habría cambiado algo de habértelo dicho? No podíamos hacer nada, sólo habría servido para ponerte más nervioso.

Richard le miró con fastidio. Seguía tratándole como a un crío. Ese hombre había olvidado que se había perdido esa etapa de su vida y no iba a recuperarla jamás. Apremió al taxista prometiéndole una buena propina si esquivaba el intenso tráfico de entrada a Manhattan y agradeció en silencio que Alexander no se lo hubiese dicho, o le habría faltado aire en el avión.

Después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio, mientras el escritor recordaba la conversación telefónica que había oído a su padre, decidió preguntar.

- ¿Quién te avisó?

- La agencia. Siempre han tenido orden de hacerlo si os ocurría algo.

- ¿Has abandonado?

- Sí, ya lo oíste. Ya he dado todo al trabajo.

Richard giró su cara y perdió su mirada en las afueras de Nueva York.

_Nueva York. Hospital Presbyterian Weill Cornell._

A la pelirroja le había costado dormir incluso con las pastillas que Lanie le había facilitado. Estaba demasiado preocupada. Unas profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus enrojecidos ojos. Había llorado durante gran parte de la noche, quedándose dormida al fin cuando Katherine, preocupada por ella, había llegado hasta su habitación y se había sentado junto a ella, abrazándola. En aquel momento la chica sólo pudo pedirle que se quedase a su lado, y finalmente ambas pudieron dormir durante un par de horas.

Y ahora estaban allí, esperando a que el doctor Weistein les informase sobre el estado Martha.

Ni Jim ni Lanie estaban con ellas. Lanie había recibido un aviso de madrugada y Jim había prometido ir por la tarde.

Tal y como les prometió Josh, el doctor Weistein acudió puntual para informales del estado de Martha. Había pasado la noche tranquila y aunque se encontraba bajo los efectos de tranquilizantes estaba despierta a intervalos.

- Podrán verla durante unos minutos – les dijo el médico – tiene que descansar lo máximo posible. Sólo permitiremos la entrada de uno en uno.

Katherine empujó levemente a Alexis para que entrase primero y la esperó sentada en la sala que le habían indicado, una sala cuya pared se había sustituido en su parte superior por cristal y que permitía ver las caras de quienes pasaban por el pasillo.

Alexis entró en la habitación con sumo cuidado. Martha tenía los ojos cerrados y el pitido de la máquina a la que estaba conectada, seguía con su cadencia como la noche anterior. La joven se acercó y besó a su abuela en la mejilla. Martha respondió abriendo los ojos con pesadez y al comprobar de quien se trataba esbozó una sonrisa.

- Cariño… te he dado un buen susto.

- Shss… no importa abuela. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Vieja y enfadada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Debo tener un aspecto horrible sin maquillaje y con mi pelo aplastado.

Alexis sonrió. Esa era la mejor respuesta que podía oír de su abuela. Todo estaba en orden si la gran Martha Rodgers estaba preocupada por el aspecto que tenía. Continuaron hablando durante unos minutos, Alexis había omitido comentar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Katherine y que había provocado que estuviese en ese estado.

- ¿Dónde está Katherine? – preguntó Martha.

- Esperando fuera.

- Quiero que entre, pobre muchacha, tu padre ha sido un tonto.

- Debes descansar abuela.

- Cariño, esos dos se quieren, no podemos permitir que ella se hunda ahora.

- Abuela… No es el momento, debes recuperarte.

- Hazme caso y habla con Lanie, ella sabrá qué hacer.

- Abuela, debes descansar, voy a irme. Ahora entrará Katherine.

- Si cariño… - dijo Martha cerrando los ojos.

Alexis volvió a besarla en la mejilla y salió de la habitación buscando a Katherine que se puso en pie de inmediato cuando vio aparecer la cabeza de la joven por el pasillo.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Creo que mejor, preocupada por su aspecto.

Katherine sonrió.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Claro… Ha preguntado por ti.

- No tardaré, así podrás volver a entrar.

- Tranquila, debe descansar.

Katherine entró despacio en la habitación, no sabía muy bien que hacer, Martha tenía los ojos cerrados. Miró a su alrededor comprobando la máquina que registraba sus constantes y cuando su vista volvió a Martha, la encontró con los ojos abiertos y sonriéndola.

- Hola querida.

- Martha… - le dijo ella cogiéndole la mano.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar que todo esto ha sido culpa tuya – le dijo antes que pudiese hablar – caemos enfermos cuando tenemos que hacerlo, no es culpa de nadie.

- Martha.

- Querida, siento mucho que encontrases a mi hijo en esa situación – le dijo muy despacio.

- No importa… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me encontraré mejor cuando me digas que vas a perdonarle – admitió la mujer apretándole la mano.

Katherine la sonrió levemente. Estaba tan dolida.

- No tengo que perdonarle nada Martha, era libre de estar con quien quisiera.

- Richard no es el mismo desde que te conoce, no entiendo su comportamiento.

- Martha, debes descansar, no debes preocuparte por nada.

- Sí – dijo Martha cuyos párpados cayeron pesadamente – estoy cansada.

- Ahora volverá Alexis y está tarde volveremos a verte.

Martha asintió sin abrir los ojos, sumida en el sopor inducido por la medicación. Katherine soltó su mano y se dispuso a salir.

- Katherine – dijo Martha provocando que la agente se girase para mirarla - él te quiere demasiado como para hacerte daño, tú eres lo mejor que le ha pasado.

Martha no dijo nada más y ella se quedó unos instantes parada y confundida con el pomo de la puerta en su mano. Lo que le acababa de decirle era lo que ella pensaba del escritor desde hacía mucho tiempo, él era lo mejor que la había pasado. Pero ahora no se trataba de ella, ahora era él quien la había olvidado. Giró la mano y abrió la puerta dirigiéndose a la sala de espera y sorprendiéndose al no ver allí a Alexis. Pensó que quizá podría haber ido al baño y se sentó allí para esperarla.

Miró por la ventana y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, Alexis acompañada de un Richard demasiado serio. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se puso en pie, allí estaba él, casi irreconocible con esa barba y ese pelo oscuro salpicados de canas, bronceado, con traje, corbata y más atractivo que nunca.

Richard la miró y se paró un instante, girándose después para mirar atrás y pocos segundos después una mujer rubia se lanzaba a sus brazos. Por un momento pensó que su corazón se saldría de su pecho cuando descubrió de quien se trataba. Era Gina. Otra vez Gina.

Alexis entró en la sala de espera acompañada de Alexander.

- Katherine – le dijo la chica – él es mi abuelo, Alexander.

- Hola – atinó a decir ella después de unos segundos sin reaccionar y sin dejar de mirar a Richard le extendió la mano.

- Vaya… He oído hablar mucho de ti – le dijo el agente correspondiendo al saludo y consiguiendo que ella le mirase a los ojos.

- Ya… Bueno… Lamento no poder decir lo mismo – dijo ella nerviosa.

Alexander sonrió y Katherine pensó que aunque sus ojos no eran del mismo color, padre e hijo compartían su particular forma de sonreír con los mismos. Ella correspondió a la sonrisa, volviendo de nuevo al mundo.

- Deberías entrar a ver a la abuela – intervino Alexis dirigiéndose a Alexander.

- No. No sería lo adecuado dado su estado. Hace años que no nos vemos y no quiero alterarla, será mejor dejarlo para otro momento.

Alexis asintió algo decepcionada, pero admitiendo que era la mejor opción.

- Alexis – dijo Katherine – me acaban de llamar de comisaría – mintió – y ahora que tu padre está aquí…

- Por favor Katherine… - dijo la joven sabiendo que intentaba huir.

- Debo marcharme – aseguró Katherine – encantada de haberte conocido – le dijo a Alexander -. Te llamaré más tarde.

- ¿Vendrás para la visita de esta tarde?... Por favor…

Katherine asintió. Jim había prometido pasar por la tarde, al igual que Lanie y seguro que Javi la acompañaría, eso conseguiría que estuviese más cómoda.

- Tengo que marcharme.

Salió de la sala en dirección contraria a donde estaba Richard, que seguía siendo consolado por Gina.

Salió del hospital con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y paró un taxi.

- A Brooklyn, al cementerio de Green Wood por favor – le dijo al taxista.

Una enfermera pidió a Richard y a Gina que despejasen el pasillo y pasasen a la sala de espera. Gina se despidió, tenía que recoger unas pruebas. Richard entró a la sala, y al hacerlo, el escritor se dio cuenta que Katherine no estaba allí. Con la mirada interrogó a Alexis.

- Ha tenido que marcharse, una llamada.

Richard asintió apesadumbrado.

- Deberías entrar antes de que no nos dejen hacerlo – le dijo la joven refiriéndose a su abuela.

Martha tenía los ojos abiertos cuando su hijo accedió a la habitación. Le miró como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo y tras un instante le reconoció.

- ¡Hijo!

- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Por qué nos das estos sustos madre? – dijo acercándose y besándola en la frente.

- Cariño, me alegro tanto de verte – le dijo Martha casi en un susurro - ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

- Mi padre – dijo sonriendo – no quería que nadie reconociese a Richard Castle.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Vas a volver a irte? – preguntó sin poder remediarlo.

- No. No madre. No volveré a marcharme.

- ¿Has visto a Katherine?

- Sí.

- Tenéis que hablar Richard.

- Madre, no te preocupes por nada, debes descansar.

- Ella te quiere cariño.

- Lo sé…

- No pierdas el tiempo, pasa tan deprisa que cuando te quieras dar cuenta será demasiado tarde…

- Debes descansar, volveremos por la tarde – le dijo volviendo a besar su frente.

- Sí.

- Alexander está aquí ¿Quieres verle? – preguntó en voz muy bajita al ver que ella cerraba los ojos.

- No cariño, ahora no estoy presentable.

- Esta es mi madre – dijo él sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla – volveremos en unas horas.

Alexis abrió la puerta dejando que su padre y su abuelo entrasen al loft.

- Te enseñaré el cuarto de invitados - dijo Alexis a su abuelo y este asintió.

- Por lo que veo no habéis hecho destrozos durante mi ausencia – dijo Richard intentando bromear para relajar a Alexis.

- ¡Oh! Papá… Katherine… Ella duerme en tu habitación.

- ¡Ah! – dijo Richard – comprendo… No te preocupes, cogeré mis cosas y dormiré en la habitación de la abuela.

- Y… ¿Vuestro equipaje? – señaló Alexis a ambos.

- Es una larga historia – dijo Richard mirando a su padre – te dejaré algo mío

Katherine sentada en el frío suelo, apoyaba la espalda contra el lateral de la lápida de su madre mientras lloraba amargamente.

Su mundo se había desmoronado por completo. Otra vez Gina. No podía dejar de recordar la cara con la que Richard la abrazaba y hablaba con ella. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí sentada, sus piernas estaban entumecidas y su pantalón vaquero estaba mojado por la humedad de la hierba. Miró su reloj, pronto cerrarían. Se levantó, limpiándose las lágrimas y comenzó a andar hacia la salida. Había prometido volver al hospital.

Josh, hablaba con el grupo sobre los pequeños avances de Martha. Para alegría de todos parecía que todo podría quedar en un susto, no obstante, Josh, cauteloso, recomendaba esperar veinticuatro horas más para poder asegurarlo. Richard le dio las gracias, aunque no gozaban de mutua simpatía, no podía desear que su madre estuviese bajo el cuidado de otro médico. Sabía que Josh era de los mejores en su campo.

Lanie volvió a marcar el número de Katherine en su móvil sin obtener respuesta. Era la hora de la visita y ella no estaba allí. Alexis les contó que había recibido una llamada de trabajo y se había marchado. Lanie, aunque no lo creyó, no quiso decir nada y cuando interrogó a Javi con la mirada, este la negó en un gesto que pasó desapercibido para el resto.

Uno a uno, fueron pasando para ver a Martha. Richard había decidido pasar el último, y Alexander, aunque les había acompañado, no entraría a verla.

Cuando llegó el turno de Richard, Katherine aún no había aparecido por allí y el escritor entró en la habitación.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Katherine casi chocó con Josh.

- Me alegro de verte – le dijo sonriéndola – aunque siento mucho lo de tu suegra.

- Bueno, Martha no es… Da igual… Yo también me alegro de verte Josh y que seas tú quien se ocupa de ella.

- Me he enterado que dejaste la policía…

- Sí. Ahora trabajo para el FBI.

- Esa es una buena noticia, me alegra que se reconozca tu esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

- Bueno… No te lo vas a creer – le dijo sonriendo y buscando algo en su móvil para mostrárselo

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo un hijo.

Katherine sonrió y le abrazó dándole la enhorabuena. Jamás había podido culpar a Josh de nada, ella sabía que había sido la culpable de todo, y él se había comportado como un verdadero amigo poniéndole las cartas sobre la mesa y haciéndola ver que estaba equivocada si seguía negando que amaba al escritor y no a él.

- Me alegra tanto – le dijo separándose y tomándole de las manos.

- Gracias – dijo Josh girando su cara hacia el fondo del pasillo y poniéndose serio.

Katherine le imitó al ver su expresión, descubriendo a Richard mirándoles con seriedad.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Josh mirándola.

- No te preocupes – dijo ella – las cosas no han funcionado.

- Debo irme… Me alegro mucho de verte.

- Y yo…

Katherine comenzó a andar en dirección a Richard, pero él ya había entrado en la sala de espera. Cuando ella entró Richard estaba de espaldas, hablando con Javi y Alexander y no se molestó en girarse para mirarla, cuando ella saludó. Su padre y Alexis hablaban sentados en un extremo de la sala.

Katherine se dirigió hasta Lanie que al verla guardó su móvil e hizo un gesto con las manos.

- Lo siento. Estaba en Green Wood.

Lanie asintió comprendiendo que no estaba bien.

- Cariño…

- ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa? – preguntó Katherine

- Claro… yo tengo que volver al trabajo pero… - dijo buscando en su bolso – aquí están, toma las llaves.

Lanie se giró al comprobar que una mano se había adelantado y la obligaba a guardar de nuevo las llaves en el bolso.

- Gracias Lanie, pero no irá – dijo Richard mirando a Katherine.

Katherine entrecerró los ojos sin entender que estaba pasando.

- Tú y yo nos debemos una conversación – le dijo Richard con autoridad tomándola de la mano.

/../

_**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Como siempre, espero no defraudar a nadie.**_

_**Nos vemos el lunes y tan sólo quedará uno más.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lunes... 22:00h**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos y cada uno de vuestros ánimos y comentario. Es todo un placer escribir para vosotros. **_

_**Sil, ánimo, ¿Cincuenta y cinco y descontando?. ¡Ve tomando fuerzas que serán días duros!**_

**CAPITULO 18. SINCERIDAD.**

Lanie sonrió al escuchar hablar a Richard y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ambos.

- Tienes razón – contestó tímidamente Katherine.

- Bueno chicos – comenzó Richard elevando la voz – deberíamos irnos, gracias por venir.

Lanie y Javi se despidieron del resto y se fueron por uno de los pasillos, habían aparcado en zona reservada para trabajadores gracias a la tarjeta médica de la forense.

Jim observaba como Richard sujetaba firmemente a su hija de la mano y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Alexis.

Los cinco bajaron en el ascensor. Katherine en silencio mientras Richard comentaba con su padre y con Jim el estado de Martha. El escritor no había soltado a Katherine. Cuando llegaron a la calle, Jim se despidió de ella, en ese momento la agente se soltó de la mano para abrazar a su padre, instantes más tarde mientras el abogado desaparecía por la primera entrada del metro, Richard volvía a tomar de la mano a Katherine.

El escritor paró un taxi.

- Alexis y tú ir a casa, mañana nos vemos aquí – le dijo a Alexander.

- ¿No vais a venir? – preguntó Alexis confundida.

- Mañana nos vemos – dijo el escritor negando con la cabeza y abriendo la puerta del taxi para que entrase después de darle un beso en la cabeza.

El taxi se alejó y Richard se volvió para mirarla.

- Daremos un paseo.

Comenzaron a andar en silencio por la Calle Sesenta y ocho, al principio ambos se sentían incómodos Katherine mantenía la mano casi rígida al contacto con la de él. Al rato ambos se acostumbraron al silencio del otro y comenzaron a relajarse mientas caminaban.

Giraron a la izquierda en Park Avenue, continuaron caminando en dirección sur.

- Richard… - dijo finalmente Katherine.

- Ya queda poco – contestó él haciendo que ella callase.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a la Calle Cincuenta y siete, Richard giró a la derecha y se paró bajo la cornisa del Four seasons, tirando levemente de su mano para que le siguiese. El portero abrió la puerta dedicándoles una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Andy – le saludó Richard.

- Bienvenido señor Castle – le dijo el portero después de entrecerrar los ojos hasta conseguir reconocerle tras esa barba y ese pelo oscuro.

Katherine se resistió un instante a seguirle.

- No podemos hablar en mi casa, Alexis y mi padre están allí y tu ya no tienes tu apartamento – le dijo.

Ella asintió, pensándolo mejor y le siguió al interior del hotel.

- Hola Robert

- Bienvenido señor Castle – le contestó con una gran sonrisa –. Nos agrada volver a verle después de tanto tiempo. ¿Desea su habitación habitual?

- Sí.

- Aquí tiene – le dijo tras unos instantes entregándole una llave magnética – habitación 5202.

Entraron en el ascensor y subieron hasta el piso cincuenta y dos. Richard abrió la puerta dejándola pasar. Ella miró a su alrededor. Había estado en aquel hotel en una ocasión anterior, por un caso, pero la habitación no era tan lujosa como aquella. Caminó hasta el piano, colocado frente a un mirador donde se podía ver el Empire State Building y más a su izquierda el edificio Chrysler, iluminados ya completamente y destacando sobre el azul del anochecer de Manhattan. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle, descubriendo frente al piano, habia dos amplios sofás entre grandes y lujosas librerías de madera noble llenas de libros desde clásicos a modernos, temáticos, bibliográficos, de viajes… En otra de las paredes una enorme chimenea.

Richard la miraba en silencio mientras ella inspeccionaba a su alrededor.

- Así que… ¿Esta es la habitación dónde…?

- Dónde venía cuando quería huir de mi casa – aseguró -. Cuando venía acompañado no utilizaba esta.

Katherine le miró y se acercó a uno de los sofás con la intención de sentarse.

- Deberías quitarte esa ropa.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- No sé dónde has estado pero tus pantalones están mojados y verdes – le dijo señalando su propio trasero – y tu mano no ha entrado en calor en ningún momento.

Katherine se giró para mirarse comprobando que se había manchado cuando estuvo sentada en el césped del cementerio y sus pantalones aún no habían terminado de secarse. Richard le señaló la puerta del baño.

- Deberías tomar una ducha caliente. ¿Has comido hoy?

Katherine negó con la cabeza tras unos segundos.

- Pediré algo de cenar mientras te duchas.

Entró en el baño. Si la habitación era espectacular, el baño lo era aún más. Mármol de color blanco con vetas marrones, una gran bañera rodeada de otra más grande del mismo material y que permitía que si el agua rebosaba, no cayese al suelo, y además rodeada de una cristalera, dos enormes lavabos separados, con una gran encimera y totalmente cubiertos por espejos que reflejaban la gran ventana desde la que se observaba la ciudad desde otro ángulo. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y cerró el desagüe. Comenzó a desnudarse, doblando la ropa y poniéndola sobre la encimera del lavabo, no podía desaprovechar la ocasión de tomar un baño.

Encendió varias velas y apagó la luz, dejando que la iluminación de Manhattan invadiese la estancia. Olisqueó las diferentes espumas y sales disponibles y tras elegir una cuyo aroma le agradó, se sumergió mientras terminaba de llenarse, recostándose, poniendo una toalla tras su nuca como almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Unos minutos más tarde Richard llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar a recoger tu ropa? He llamado al servicio de habitaciones y estará limpia y seca para mañana – le aclaró.

- Sí, pasa – contestó ella.

Hasta ese momento no tenía claro si iba a pasar la noche allí o únicamente iba a ser un lugar neutral para hablar, un cosquilleo de emoción la recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Se quedarían a dormir allí? ¿Compartirían la enorme cama que había visto antes de entrar al baño?

Richard entró procurando no mirarla, cosa sencilla pues la luz de las velas y la iluminación de la ciudad no era suficiente como para revelar nada. Aprovechó para coger uno de los dos albornoces perfectamente doblados y colocados sobre una balda de mármol y unas zapatillas del mismo tejido.

- Mi ropa también se la llevarán – aclaró – no me gustan los hospitales y siento la necesidad de lavarla cuando salgo de ellos.

- Vale – contestó ella tímidamente.

- He pedido la cena, la traerán en media hora ¿Tendrás suficiente?

- Saldré en un momento, para que puedas ducharte si quieres.

- No. Disfruta del baño – le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Hubiese deseado poder atreverse a decirle que entrase con ella en el agua, pero hasta el momento él se había limitado a tomarla de la mano, sin ningún otro gesto que la tranquilizase y la hiciese pensar que todo iba a ir bien. Puede que durmiesen allí los dos, pero no había terminado de ver la habitación y tal vez era una suite con dos habitaciones separadas.

Richard se desnudó doblando su ropa y dejándola dentro de una bolsa para que el personal de servicio la recogiese. Se puso el albornoz y se asomó por el gran ventanal junto al piano. Sonrió para si. Ella no había puesto objeción a que se llevasen su ropa y se la entregasen al día siguiente, evidentemente era una señal que no iba a negarse a pasar allí la noche.

Después de unos minutos abstraído en sus pensamientos mientras miraba su ciudad iluminada, un golpeteo suave en la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad. Venían a recoger la ropa.

A Katherine le parecía estar viviendo un sueño. Únicamente le faltaba él para que fuese completo. Richard golpeó suavemente la puerta del baño con los nudillos.

- Te traigo un pijama ¿Quieres que lo deje fuera?

- No. Pasa.

- Siento interrumpir tantas veces tu baño…

- No importa, voy a salir. Esto… es increíble Richard.

- Lo sé. Es mi lugar de relajación favorito.

- Te esperaré fuera – le dijo haciéndose un poco el remolón y deseando que ella le invitase a compartir la bañera.

- Bien.

Unos minutos después Katherine salía del baño con un pijama negro del hotel que parecía haber sido hecho a medida para ella.

- Veo que Robert tiene buen ojo con las tallas – dijo el observándola.

- Sí – contestó notando como se ruborizaba ante la mirada de él.

- Aprovecharé para tomar una ducha rápida. He dejado la propina para el camarero sobre la entrada.

- ¿Qué has pedido de cena?

- Algo que te sentará bien.

Katherine le vio desaparecer por la puerta del baño y se sentó al piano. Hacía siglos que no tocaba y no recordaba con especial cariño las clases que su madre se empeñó en que tomase con aquella septuagenaria solterona que olía a alcanfor y que provocaba que su garganta se irritase cada vez que se acercaba para corregirla.

Aún recordaba la canción que le hacía repetir una y mil veces cuando su nivel fue aceptable. Sus dedos acariciaron las teclas y comenzó a recordar "Arabesca" de Claude Debussy y lentamente comenzó a sonar la melodía.

Volvió de nuevo a atascarse en las mismas notas que cuando era niña. No advirtió la presencia de Richard apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con un pijama idéntico al suyo, hasta que no terminó de tocar.

- No sabía que tocabas.

- Te dije en una ocasión que la cebolla Beckett tenía muchas capas.

- Lo recuerdo. Y me preguntaste como pensaba pelarlas todas. Entonces no te contesté – le dijo acercándose a ella – pero ahora creo tener la respuesta.

- ¿Si? ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?

- Con amor – le dijo inclinándose y dándole un suave beso sobre la frente.

Ella se ruborizó ante el comentario y el gesto de él y pensó que el corazón se le saldría de su sitio. En ese momento golpearon la puerta con suavidad y él se separó yendo hacia la misma.

Richard le entregó la propina al camarero después de que éste hubiese puesto la mesa y el hombre sonrió mientras salía de la suite.

- Vamos a cenar – ordenó a Katherine.

Katherine se sentó dónde él la indicaba.

- Debes entrar en calor, te sentará bien – le dijo al ver como ella arrugaba la nariz al comprobar que se trataba de sopa.

- No me gusta la sopa de verduras.

- Lo sé, pero ésta es la mejor minestrone que hayas probado nunca.

Katherine no quiso discutir, su estómago empezaba a protestar y era cierto, el haber estado sentada sobre el frío césped del cementerio había hecho que su cuerpo se destemplara y aunque el baño había ayudado bastante, si no comía nada, volvería a tener frío en breve.

Comenzó a comer con avidez, Richard tenía razón, aquella no era una simple sopa de verduras.

- Richard, creo que ya podemos hablar…

- Por favor, ahora no. Come y lo haremos después – le dijo él.

Katherine protestó.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi padre?

- Apenas le he visto unos minutos…

- Espero que puedas conocerle, ha llevado una vida muy interesante.

- Supongo… ¿Qué te ha parecido a ti?

- ¿La verdad? No lo sé… Es una sensación extraña, uno debe crecer con sus padres, no conocerle cuando se tiene una hija en edad de hacerme abuelo.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario. Mientras hablaban de Alexander y los países en los que había estado, acabaron su cena y él se levantó invitándola a sentarse junto a él en el sofá.

Era el momento de hablar y ambos lo sabían y temían.

- Yo… - comenzó Richard fijando su mirada en la de ella – Yo sé que no puedo buscar ninguna excusa para lo que viste en España. No puedo cambiarlo. Podría intentar convencerte y que entendieses que únicamente estaba cubriendo la espalda a Alexander en una misión, pero lo cierto es que no me negué a hacerlo… No tengo excusa. Fue así. Me acosté con ellas.

- No puedo pedirte explicaciones – contestó resignada – no estábamos juntos.

- ¿No puedes pedirme explicaciones?

- No.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Richard, quizá la pregunta no es la adecuada… No es por qué me fui de allí, si no, más bien ¿A qué fui?

Richard creyó morir allí mismo. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que no fue para buscarle y volver con él? Se quedó en silencio perdido en sus ojos sin atreverse a decir nada más. Pasados unos instantes recobró la compostura.

- ¿Para qué fuiste?

Ella tardó un instante en contestar.

- Pensé en lo que me dijiste y decidí que te quería lo suficiente como para darte todo.

Ambos hicieron un silencio sin saber quién debía seguir.

- Pero supongo – continuo ella – que tal y como me advertiste, no lo hice lo suficientemente rápido y…

- Lo siento, siento mucho lo que viste.

- No importa… Ahora entiendo que debí haberlo hecho antes. La culpa fue mía por no haber sido más rápida.

- Sin embargo si fuiste lo suficientemente rápida como para correr a refugiarte en los brazos de un tipo en Washington – dijo echándoselo en cara.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó ella cambiando su tono de voz y ladeando la cabeza.

- No me mientas – dijo él autoritario – por qué sé lo que vi en Washington una semana después de marcharte de mi casa.

Katherine se quedó callada, sabiendo que no podía mentirle más.

- Tuve una aventura – confesó – pero cuando nos viste había terminado todo.

- Ya… Me pareció una forma muy correcta de dar por finalizada una relación, besándose y abrazándose por la calle – dijo con ironía.

- Richard, no te miento. Acabó antes de que yo regresase a Nueva York y tú y yo volviésemos a vernos.

- Te pregunté si había habido alguien…

- Y yo te mentí. Y lo siento. Tampoco puedo buscar ninguna excusa. Fue así. Mentí por miedo.

Richard se levantó y ella temió lo peor. Ahora sabía que haberle mentido sobre su aventura con Aaron le había dolido mucho más que saber que estaba con otro.

Richard fue hasta el carro nevera de los licores y se sirvió un bourbon con hielo, volviendo al sofá y sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿Y Josh? – preguntó mirando al frente sin cruzar su vista y tomando un sorbo del vaso.

- ¡Richard por favor! ¡Es el médico de Martha!

- ¿Abrazas a todos los médicos de la gente que conoces? – dijo volviéndose para sostener su mirada.

- Al menos no soy tan patética y abrazo a mi editora, que es además mi exmujer, con la que vuelvo cada dos por tres.

- ¿Qué? No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas.

- Yo también sé lo que vi.

- Gina está embarazada y estaba dándole la enhorabuena, tendrá gemelos.

- Y yo estaba dándole la enhorabuena a Josh por su reciente paternidad – escupió ella.

Richard apuró su bebida y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, levantándose. A Katherine le volvió a latir el corazón con fuerza. ¿Dónde iba ahora?

- Vamos a la cama – dijo tendiendo su mano hacia ella para que se levantase.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo ella sin esperar esa reacción y dolida por todo lo que habían hablado.

- Creo que ya es suficiente, ya está aclarado. Cinco horas de coche, siete de avión, hospital… Realmente estoy cansado, y supongo que tú también. Vamos a dormir por favor – dijo sin retirar la mano y esperando que ella la aceptase – mañana tengo que hablar con los médicos a primera hora.

Katherine dudó unos instantes tras los cuales tendió su mano hacia él, que la ayudó a levantarse. No la soltó, al contrario, fue tirando de ella mientras andaba hacia la habitación.

Se quedó parada junto a la cama mientras él se situaba en la parte izquierda, retirando la colcha para meterse entre las sábanas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mientras la observaba.

- Yo…

- Tan sólo durmamos, por favor.

Ella asintió acercándose, retirando la colcha, quitándose el pantalón del pijama, con el que nunca era capaz de dormir y metiéndose en la cama.

- ¿Sigues teniendo frío? – preguntó él después de unos minutos y al notar que ella se tapaba hasta la nariz.

- Sí.

- Ven aquí – dijo mientras abría sus brazos y la empujaba a acomodarse entre ellos, abrazándola contra su pecho y frotando su espalda para que entrase en calor.

/../

Alexis llevaba casi una hora en la cama intentando quedarse dormida. El día había sido muy largo y lleno de sorpresas. La llegada de su padre y su desconocido abuelo, la mejoría de su abuela, su padre y Katherine marchándose juntos…

Un leve crujido en el pasillo delató a su abuelo, Alexis prestó atención y a los pocos segundos oyó como otra de las maderas, esta vez en la escalera, emitía su seco lamento al ser pisada. Conocía cada uno de los sonidos de aquella casa. Minutos más tarde supo que él había salido de la casa.

Se preguntó dónde iría y supuso que tendría algún tema pendiente de su innombrable trabajo. Su mente divagó hasta su padre y Katherine. ¿Dónde estarían? Su padre estaba demasiado cansado como para estar despierto toda la noche hablando con ella.

Se acordó de PJ, volvería a Nueva York al día siguiente después de pasar un par de días con sus padres en Denver. Todo parecía enderezarse. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

/../

Una sombra silenciosa accedió a la habitación y tomó asiento en una butaca junto a la cama. El cuerpo que yacía en la misma, respirando acompasadamente, era ajeno a esa intromisión. La sombra miró su reloj y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento a sabiendas que podía pasar mucho tiempo sentado allí.

Minutos después y como si algo le informase de que estaba siendo observado, el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama se despertó y se giró encendiendo la lámpara junto a la cama, incorporándose y descubriéndole.

- ¡Alexander! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con el corazón doblemente acelerado por el susto y por descubrir de quién se trataba.

- Eso mismo me preguntaba yo de ti.

- ¿Quieres que llame a seguridad del hotel?

- ¿Quieres que llame yo a Richard para que venga a buscarte?

- No se te ocurriría hacer eso.

- Prueba a explicarme que está pasando aquí.

Martha suspiró. Sería mejor que le explicase todo.

- Tenía que hacer algo para que Richard volviese. Esa chica está loca por él y seguir a tu lado haciendo tonterías sólo iba a servir para separarlos definitivamente.

- Y fingir que te estabas muriendo era la mejor opción…

- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué no le dejaste que se comunicase con nosotras? Hubiese sido más sencillo…

- Por la misma razón por la que no he podido hacerlo yo en todo este tiempo Martha, por vuestra seguridad.

- Tonterías.

- ¿He de recordarte que Alexis fue secuestrada y llevada a París sólo para vengarse de mí?

La mujer guardó silencio durante unos instantes.

- Me alejaste de ti sin darme opción a elegir, sé lo que es y no iba a consentir que mi hijo pasase lo mismo que yo. Se quieren, ambos se quieren.

- Lo sé.

- Tenía que hacer algo y era la mejor opción.

- Nos has dado un susto de muerte… A Alexis, a Richard y a mí, por no decir de todas esas personas que han ido a verte o no han parado de llamar a nuestra nieta para preguntar como estabas.

Martha memorizó sus palabras, había dicho "nuestra nieta" y aunque no debería de extrañarle oírle decir eso, pensó en lo bien que sonaba, después de tantos años, que él se sintiese partícipe de su propia vida y familia.

- Si por alguien lo lamento es por Alexis… Mi pobre niña lo ha debido pasar muy mal.

- Es una chica estupenda… Richard ha hecho un gran trabajo con ella.

- Bueno, yo también he participado…

- Sí, pero tus ejemplos no creo que fuesen los que debía seguir… Aunque he de reconocer que nuestro hijo… Es un buen hombre Martha.

- Lo sé…

- Y los últimos años al lado de Katherine le han hecho madurar un poco… Ahora parece pisar la vida valorando más lo que tiene.

- Lo sé. Ella es su destino, pero ambos se empeñan en ponérselo difícil mutuamente. Pero aquí estoy yo para intentar solucionarlo.

Alexander sonrió.

- Supongo que todo esto es culpa mía por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo. Eres una romántica.

- Creo que jamás podré perdonarte que no volvieras.

- Estoy aquí.

- ¿Cuarenta y tres años después?

- No voy a volver a irme. Te lo prometí. He vuelto para quedarme.

- Querido… Es un poco tarde para decir eso ahora.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. El agente tenía claro lo que quería y aunque ella se resistiese acabaría por convencerla, aunque ahora le tocaba a él hacer gala de la paciencia que ella había tenido durante todo ese tiempo. Hablaron durante un buen rato, Martha quería saber y Alexander le daba toda clase de explicaciones.

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver para que a Alexis la rechazasen en Standford?

- Ese novio suyo no le convenía.

- ¿Sabes que si tu nieta se entera no te dejará acercarte a ella?

- Me encanta su carácter. Lo tiene fuerte. No tiene que enterarse de nada. El tiempo ha demostrado que hice lo que le convenía. Ashley no era el adecuado.

- ¿Cómo estás tan enterado de tantas cosas? ¿Puedes explicármelo?

- Las comunicaciones son muy vulnerables Martha y parece ser que a vosotros tres os encanta hablar por teléfono.

El sonido de un lejano trueno hizo que ambos dejasen de mirarse.

- Será mejor que vuelva o Alexis descubrirá que está sola en casa –dijo levantándose.

- ¿Y Richard y Katherine?

- Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado para que no te descubran por la mañana, están en el piso cincuenta y dos…

- ¿Están en este hotel?

- Tenían que hablar a solas y Alexis y yo estamos en la casa de Richard… Tendrás que darte prisa en volver al hospital…

- No se te ocurrirá…

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… Espero que tú medico no se busque un problema con todo esto…

- Espero que no. Josh se ha portado estupendamente.

Alexander se acercó hasta la cama y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegra tanto volver a verte Martha…

- Y yo también de verte a ti.

Alexander se alejó hasta la puerta y antes de salir se volvió para mirarla por última vez.

- Sigues siendo fascinante Martha – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Mientras la tormenta se acercaba, Martha se dejó caer sobre la cama sonriendo. Había imaginado mil y una maneras de volver a encontrarse con él. Pero nunca pensó que iba a ser de esa forma.

/../

El sordo sonido de un trueno sobre el cielo de Manhattan hizo que ambos se despertasen sobresaltados.

- Tranquila – dijo Richard apretándola contra él– es sólo un trueno.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ella librándose del abrazo de él para incorporarse.

- Hemos dormido cuatro horas – aseguró el escritor consultando su reloj.

Richard sonrió al comprobar que tenía la chaqueta del pijama totalmente desabrochada. No era la primera vez que ella, entre sueños, le desabrochaba el pijama para dormir con la cara pegada a la piel de su pecho.

- Tengo sed – dijo él levantándose - ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- Agua por favor.

Cuando Richard volvió con el agua, ella salía del baño y él no pudo evitar mirar sus largas piernas, la chaqueta del pijama apenas llegaba hasta el comienzo de las mismas.

Ella bajó la mirada al sentirse observada y el escritor, dándose cuenta, se apresuró a acercarse a la cama dejando de mirarla.

- El agua – dijo tendiéndole la botella.

- Gracias – dijo ella sentándose dentro de la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, abriendo la botella y bebiendo de la misma.

Richard se quitó la chaqueta del pijama y pudo ver de refilón como ella sonreía disimuladamente. Se metió en la cama tumbándose boca arriba. Ella dejó la botella sobre la mesilla, se tumbó y estiró el brazo para apagar la luz, quedándose también boca arriba.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación durante un par de segundos y acto seguido un estridente trueno rasgó el cielo de la ciudad. Ella dio un respingo, no esperaba que fuese tan rápido ni tan atronador.

- ¿Te has asustado? – preguntó él que no esperaba esa reacción de Katherine Beckett.

- Me ha sorprendido.

Richard dobló su brazo bajo su cabeza y suspiró.

- Cuando era pequeño me asustaban las tormentas de noche – confesó.

Ella guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Un prolongado relámpago iluminó nuevamente la habitación. Ella se giró hacia él en la cama mientras sonaba el trueno.

- ¿Te siguen dando miedo? – preguntó con media sonrisa.

- Si fuese así ¿Harías algo para ayudarme a superarlo? – respondió él mientras se giraba en la cama para quedar frente a su cara.

- Supongo que lo aprovecharía para reírme de ti.

Él no pudo contestar, un nuevo trueno acompañado del relámpago les pilló de sorpresa y ambos dieron un pequeño brinco sobre la cama, comenzaron a reírse por la coincidencia.

Richard acercó lentamente su mano hasta la cara de ella, acariciando su mejilla suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo mirando sus ojos mientras eran iluminados por un nuevo relámpago – me muero por besarte.

Ella no dijo nada. El trueno se hizo esperar unos segundos, sonando más alejado. Richard siguió con su caricia y Katherine suspiró.

Si él se moría por darle un beso tanto como ella lo hacía por él, ambos se estaban conteniendo demasiado. Recordó por un momento el día en el que él se atrevió a pedir que se casase con él, su error al hacerle sufrir y no pudo resistirlo más. Levantó levemente su cabeza de la almohada acercándose con lentitud hasta su cara mirando alternativamente sus labios y sus ojos que brillaban con la escasa luz que provenía de la iluminación nocturna de la ciudad. Katherine terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ambos, cerrando los ojos y posando muy despacio sus labios sobre los de él.

Richard, que no había dejado de acariciar su cara, sostuvo su mandíbula con los dedos acercándola más a él y abriendo su boca para buscar su lengua. Ambos se perdieron en aquel beso que se eternizó durante unos minutos, sin que nada más existiese para ellos, ni tormentas, ni hospitales, ni peleas, ni trabajos…

Richard pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola contra él. Ella se dejó hacer, acariciándole el torso y comprobando el trabajo que Alexander había hecho en sus músculos al obligarle a ponerse en forma. No dejaban de besarse con tranquilidad, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, ambos deseaban ese momento.

Poco a poco los dedos de Richard fueron colándose por debajo de la chaqueta del pijama de ella, explorando con las yemas la suavidad de su piel. Abandonó su boca, acarició con su nariz la de ella y fue besando su cara hasta llegar a su cuello, oliéndolo, besándolo y finalmente hundiéndose en el. Katherine inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mayor acceso y lanzando un pequeño gemido cuando él la acarició con su lengua.

Katherine puso la mano sobre él empujándole levemente para intentar que él se girase y quedase boca arriba. Él sujetó su mano negando con la cabeza y ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos. Entonces él se giró al lado contrario, empujándola y haciendo que fuese ella la que quedase boca arriba. Volvieron a besarse, él la presionó con el peso de su cuerpo. Ella pasó la mano por su bíceps, acariciándole y bajando sus dedos hasta cruzarlos con los de él.

Richard utilizó su otra mano para desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta del pijama de Katherine. Abandonó su boca, mordiendo con suavidad su barbilla y bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a la piel que poco a poco iba quedando al descubierto tras desabotonar la chaqueta. Coló su mano por debajo de la tela, suspirando mientras la acariciaba y escuchando el ronroneo de ella bajo sus mimos.

Ella le soltó el botón del pantalón. En ese momento Richard se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, sacó su mano de debajo de la chaqueta de Katherine, que ya estaba totalmente abierta, y se incorporó sobre ella, separándose para mirar fijamente sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella.

- Lo siento… Yo… No contaba con esto y…

Katherine le miró interrogante, no entendía que estaba pasando.

- No he traído nada… ¿Estás tomando algo?

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, llevó la mano hasta la nuca de él, enredando los dedos en su pelo, acariciándole sin dejar de mirarle. Él la besó en la nariz.

- Lo siento – repitió él.

Katherine siguió acariciándole llegando hasta su oreja, pellizcándola suavemente con sus dedos.

- Recuerda – dijo tirándole levemente del lóbulo hacia ella – todo… Lo quiero todo contigo, Rick…

Richard sonrió pegándose a su cuerpo, volviendo a su boca y a sus caricias sobre ella.

- ¿Segura mi amor? – preguntó cuando sus respiraciones totalmente mezcladas, comenzaban a entrecortarse.

- Te amo – respondió mientras le acariciaba la cara.

- Y yo a ti Kate.

Se dejaron llevar y minutos después, entre el azul metálico de los relámpagos, y cuando ambos llegaban juntos al clímax, ella seguía acariciándole la cara sin que sus miradas se hubiesen abandonado ni un solo instante.

- Creo que empiezan a gustarme las tormentas de noche – dijo él y ambos se echaron a reír mientras él se giraba y tiraba de ella para colocarla sobre su pecho.

/../

_**GRACIAS por leer hasta aquí, una vez más, espero no haber defraudado a nadie.**_

_**Bueno, pues... Ya está, ¿No? Lo dejamos aquí ¿No? El próximo lunes ya tenéis capitulo real...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bueno… Pues todo llega a su fin. Esta locura también. Empezamos el 20 de Mayo, acabamos cuatro meses después, hoy 23 de Septiembre._

_Han sido diecinueve largas semanas, traducidas por mi parte en doscientas diez páginas, aproximadamente ciento cinco mil palabras. Toda una aventura, todo un reto cumplido y he de decir que ha sido bastante complicado, tanto por tiempo, como por ganas, he estado a punto de dejarlo inacabado en más de una ocasión. Creo que he fallado dos veces a la cita, una por horas y la otra por un par de días._

_Agradeceros a todos y cada uno de vosotros, los que estáis leyendo ahora, el que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Sois increíbles. Sólo espero que os haya entretenido un rato las noches de los lunes y os haya echo un "pelín" más llevadero el larguísimo verano sin Castle. Sería todo un placer saber que lo he conseguido._

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios : NoeKatic26, Guiguita, Silvanalino, Trinity640, Tqw12, Caskett23, Lebesgue, AlwaysSerenity, Assqm24, Beckett_Castle-Alba, Vivi, Castlebeckett siempre, Elisabet-P, Saritanebot, G4c, Staraky... y a los comentaristas no identificados, gracias..._

_Gracias a Kynu, Meln y Silvanalino, vuestro apoyo para acabarlo ha sido vital, creo que vosotras sabéis bien el sacrificio que me ha supuesto, mi duro verano y mi falta de ánimo. Gracias, ¡Vaya tres! Sois únicas chicas._

_Todo tiene su recompensa, espero que el final os guste y mi premio sea vuestros comentarios sabiendo que ha sido así._

_Meln, siento mucho haberte metido en este jaleo, has cumplido con sobresaliente alto y has conseguido que yo terminase, GRANDE._

_Gracias por leer… Hasta siempre._

**CAPITULO 19. LA FELICIDAD.**

_Nueva York. Martes 24 de Diciembre de 2013_.

Las puertas del ascensor de la cuarta planta se abrieron dejando salir a un Castle portador de una gran sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja e iluminaba todo a su paso. En su mano llevaba una bolsa de una licorería cercana. Saludó a Ryan y a Espo con un gesto de su cabeza y entró a la sala de descanso abriendo el congelador y metiendo las seis botellas de champagne que había comprado.

Se asomó al pasillo de detrás, echando un vistazo al despacho de su novia, que ajena a su presencia fruncía el ceño mientras tecleaba en su ordenador un informe sobre el último caso que se había resuelto entre el FBI y la comisaría.

Castle volvió a salir por la otra puerta caminando hasta el despacho de la capitana Gates, llamó con los nudillos y la vio levantar la vista de su pila de informes y presupuestos, mirándole por encima de sus gafas y le sonrío.

- Adelante señor Castle.

- Feliz Navidad señor. Venía a pedir su permiso.

- Feliz Navidad. Usted dirá…

- He traído unas botellas de champagne, ya sé que están trabajando, pero ¿Podríamos hacer un brindis más tarde? Ya sabe, por desearnos Feliz Navidad…

La capitana se quitó las gafas y puso su habitual gesto serio.

- Señor Castle, no sé cómo tengo que explicarle que está usted en un lugar serio. Nuestro trabajo es servir y proteger, aquí no estamos para fiestas, para nosotros no existen días festivos.

- Lo siento señor – dijo algo contrariado.

- Pero también tenemos derecho a desearnos Feliz Navidad – le dijo cambiando su semblante – si no le importa, prefiero que sea en el cambio de turno, así podré brindar con todos mis hombres.

- Perfecto – dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Castle iba a salir del despacho pero se giró en redondo.

- Por cierto – dijo metiendo su mano en la chaqueta y sacando un pequeño paquete – esto es para usted.

- Señor Castle… Yo…

- Gracias por seguir dejando que venga a molestarles – le dijo sonriente – y siento mucho que no pueda venir a cenar esta noche.

- ¡Oh! Sí. Y yo, créame. Pero no puedo librarme de mi suegra. Todas las Navidades tengo el mismo suplicio.

- Lo siento… Ya sabe que si cambia de opinión…

- Gracias señor Castle – le dijo levantando levemente el pequeño paquete.

- A usted, señor.

Castle salió y fue a sentarse junto a la mesa de Espo y Ryan

- ¿Todo bien tío? – preguntó el moreno.

- Perfectamente. Gates nos dejará brindar con el resto de los chicos en el cambio de turno.

- No sé como lo haces – intervino Ryan bostezando - pero creo que la estás ablandando.

- Mis encantos naturales – bromeó él - ¿Otra noche sin dormir por el pequeño Ian?

- El pediatra dice que son cólicos de lactante – dijo el rubio medio bostezando – y Jenny lo aguanta durante el día, a mí me toca la noche.

- Pasará en un par de meses – le aseguró – Alexis era una pequeña calabacita gritona. Me pasaba horas dándole masajes – dijo con cara de nostalgia -. Echo de menos esa época…

- Si es por eso – le dijo Kevin – esta noche cuando vayamos a tu casa te dejaremos a Ian para ti sólo.

- Me refiero a la época en la que Alexis era un bebé y no iba cada día con un chico nuevo a casa… - dijo con voz ronca y cara de circunstancias.

Los detectives se echaron a reír. Habían conocido al nuevo novio de la pelirroja durante los días que Martha había estado hospitalizada y aunque a ellos les parecía un buen muchacho, a Castle le costaba un mundo contenerse cuando les veía abrazados o besándose.

- Si yo fuera vuestra jefa os iba a mandar a dirigir el tráfico de la Calle Sesenta y cuatro y más concretamente entre la Sexta y la Séptima Avenida – les dijo Kate refiriéndose a la ubicación de los almacenes Macy´s - ¿Así es cómo trabajáis? Castle ¿Ya estás molestando?

- ¡Uhhh! Agente Beckett ¡Que dura!– dijo él tirando de su mano para acercarla y darle un pequeño beso en los labios como saludo.

Desde que ella era agente del FBI y él trabajaba como asesor para la policía, no había nada que les impidiese continuar con su relación en comisaría, ya no eran técnicamente compañeros y ya no tenían porqué esconder a nadie su relación, aunque normalmente ella le mantenía a raya alegando su profesionalidad, pero de vez en cuando se permitía alguna que otra licencia con el escritor y no era del todo raro ver como ambos se daban un beso cuando él entraba o salía de comisaría.

- ¿Tienes todo listo? – le preguntó ella cuando ambos entraron en la sala de descanso para tomar un café.

- Menos el ponche navideño. Mi madre ha dicho que se encargaría ella.

- Viendo la cantidad de comida que tenías preparado el año pasado para tres, no puedo llegar a imaginar lo de esta noche.

- Bueno, esos dos de ahí fuera tragan bastante – dijo el escritor señalando con el pulgar por encima de su hombro – y mi padre no se queda atrás, por no hablar de PJ...

Kate sonrió. Le costaba horrores aceptar que Alexis tenía una relación sería con el chico, hasta el punto que le había invitado a cenar con ellos al no poder conseguir un billete de avión para ir a Denver con su familia. Castle había renegado, pero Kate le había convencido, alegando que la única manera de conseguir que Alexis no se alejase de él, era hacer pequeñas concesiones como esa.

- ¿Estás nervioso? – le preguntó tomándole de la mano.

- Sí.

Kate le miró con ternura. Eran las primeras Navidades que él pasaría con sus padres, y aunque para ellos dos como pareja eran las segundas, para ella también iban a ser especiales pues Jim había accedido a acompañarles, al igual que Lanie y Espo, que por sus turnos de trabajo no podían viajar con sus familias, incluso Jenny y Ryan habían aceptado su invitación, al no poder ir con el pequeño Ian hasta Florida donde se juntaba la familia de Jenny. Y también estarían Alexis y PJ, iba a ser una Navidad muy especial. Castle había invitado incluso a Gates y su marido, aunque ella había declinado la invitación muy a su pesar, al tener su compromiso anual con sus suegros.

Cuando llegó el cambio de turno, la capitana llamó a todos a la sala para brindar. Espo había sacado las botellas del congelador y Ryan repartía pequeños vasos de cartón entre sus compañeros, Kate y Castle salieron del despacho de ella y se acercaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala. De repente todos se pusieron a silbarles y ellos confundidos, se pararon en seco.

Se miraron sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que la detective Roselyn Karpowski les señaló con el dedo índice sobre sus cabezas y ambos miraron al techo, descubriendo una rama de muérdago.

Bajaron sus cabezas buscándose con la mirada y sonriendo. Alguien les había tendido una trampa. Ella se sonrojó levemente al saberse observada por todos e intentó contener una sonrisa.

Sin embargo Castle se puso serio. Mil imágenes bullían por su cabeza. Kate le miró sin saber muy bien a qué se debía que el escritor no la hubiese besado ya. De pronto le vio meter la mano en dentro de su chaqueta, rebuscando algo en el bolsillo interior, tras unos segundos que parecían eternos, Castle se arrodilló frente a ella. Kate intuyendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, comenzó a ruborizarse mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

- Katherine Hougthon Beckett – le dijo mirando fijamente sus ojos - ¿Quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y casarte conmigo?

Ella le sonrió tendiéndole la mano para que se levantase mientras de sus labios salía un tímido "si" que gracias a la pérdida de respiración de los allí congregados, pudo oírse en toda la sala.

Castle se levantó como un resorte, tomando la mano de Kate y deslizando en su dedo el anillo del que no se había separado desde el día en el que ella le había rechazado. Ella le miró expectante, y mientras todos los allí presentes rompían en aplausos y vítores, finalmente se besaron bajo el muérdago.

/../

Mientras ella conducía de camino a la casa de Castle, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó él apretándole levemente la pierna.

- Tan sólo pensaba… - dijo volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿En qué?

- Merecías que hubiese sido yo quien te lo pidiese a ti – le soltó de pronto dejándole sorprendido.

- ¿Piensas eso?

- Has tenido tanta paciencia…

- El premio ha merecido la pena – dijo inclinándose sobre ella y besando su mejilla -. No pensaba pedírtelo hoy, pero me pareció el momento adecuado, y sobre todo el sitio ideal, después de tanto tiempo que hemos pasado allí juntos.

Minutos más tarde, la puerta del ascensor del bloque de él se abrió y les sorprendió fundidos en un beso.

- Vamos – dijo él tirando de su mano – mis padres deben de estar esperando.

Castle abrió la puerta del loft casi chocando con Martha que abrigada, se disponía a salir.

- Te estaba esperando, pero se hacía tarde – dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo.

- ¿Para qué?

- No recuerdo como se llamaba ese licor que ponías en el ponche, así que iba a comprar un par de botellas de vodka…

- ¡Madre! Será mejor que te acompañe o lograrás emborracharnos a todos… ¿Vienes? – preguntó a Kate.

- Si no te importa prefiero quedarme para tomar una ducha y prepararme.

- Ahí está Alexander – dijo Martha – le he encargado que vaya mezclando el resto de las cosas.

Kate entró al loft mientras ambos salían.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola agente – dijo Alexander desde la cocina.

- Por favor, ponle la mitad del alcohol que te haya dicho Martha – dijo sonriendo – el ponche del año pasado estaba demasiado fuerte.

- De momento sólo estoy con la fruta.

- Bien… Voy a ir a ducharme.

- Espera…

- ¿Si?

- Tú y yo aún no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar a solas – le dijo tendiéndole un vaso de zumo de varias frutas que acababa de licuar.

- Está bien – dijo ella sentándose sobre un taburete frente a él.

- Tengo curiosidad por saber como conseguiste la dirección de la casa en España. Ni siquiera en mi agencia lo sabían.

Kate sonrió mientras dejaba el vaso en la encimera tras tomar un sorbo.

- Le falta azúcar – le informó –. Fue sencillo, utilizasteis una de las identidades falsas que tenías para pedir una compra a un supermercado.

- Richard… Me aseguró que pago en efectivo y no dio datos.

- Pues te tomó el pelo. En el supermercado registraron el nombre y la dirección en su base de datos.

- No fue nada hábil… ¿Cómo se le ocurriría dar el nombre?

- De la misma forma que no se le ocurrió llevar él mismo la compra.

- Su mala costumbre de niño rico – aseguró él con una sonrisa – me costó lo mío que utilizase ropa común y comiese comida casera.

- He de decir que conseguiste un buen trabajo con su estado de forma.

- Te dije que lo conseguiría – contestó él guiñándole un ojo.

Kate volvió a beber después de que Alexander le pusiese azúcar a su vaso.

- Fue muy duro para él – aseguró el agente – y mucho más después de verte con Aaron aquella noche.

- Eso no fue culpa mía – protestó ella -. No tenía ni idea que Aaron iba a reaccionar así…

- Pues la idea de darle celos funcionó – aseguró él – aunque lo pasó bastante mal.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Mi intención sólo era que se fuese contigo sin protestar.

- Espero que Aaron no siga metiendo sus narices en las bases de la CIA o llegará a tener problemas aunque trabaje para seguridad nacional.

- Bueno, no puedo culparle, gracias a él pude encontrarte.

- ¿Cómo supiste que yo trabajaba para la CIA?

- Sophia Turner lo dejó caer… Y luego el secuestro de Alexis… Tenía un retrato robot de la persona que había torturado hasta morir a aquel tipo. Extrañamente tu cara me sonaba y no sabía porque. Hasta que ambos volvieron de Francia y las miradas entre tu hijo y tu nieta eran cómplices… Algo escondían. Unos días después me di cuenta que ambos tenéis la misma forma de los ojos... Até cabos.

- Sophia Turner… Menos mal que al final lograsteis detenerla. Fue un gran trabajo.

- Gracias. ¿Era cierto lo que Sophia dijo? ¿Abriste la puerta a Castle para que pudiese trabajar a su lado?

- Siempre he intentado estar ahí para ellos.

Alexander sonrió y Kate percibió en la forma de hacerlo la misma expresión de Castle y de Alexis y le correspondió sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Por qué acudiste a mí para que te ayudase?

- Recuerdo un caso en el que una "médium" me dijo que en un futuro alguien llamado Alexander salvaría mi vida.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nada. Supongo que ha sido casualidad – le dijo sonriendo – pero me acordé cuando supe que tu verdadero nombre era ese.

- Supongo que no me buscarías por mi nombre.

- No. Creo que Castle merecía conocerte, pasar un tiempo contigo, entender cuales fueron los motivos por los que no estuviste con ellos. Pensé que si aceptabas y él pasaba contigo los meses que duraba mi contrato… Todo sería más llevadero para él y cuando quisiera darse cuenta yo estaría de vuelta sin compromiso con el FBI.

- Sigo sin entender porque le rechazaste.

- ¿Y estropearlo todo por estar cada día en una ciudad distinta lejos el uno del otro? No era justo para ninguno de los dos, lo habríamos estropeado. Él no merecía eso. Yo sé que he sido muy complicada y él ha sido maravilloso, esperando pacientemente durante tanto tiempo a que yo…

- Le vino bien ese tiempo. Su forma de comportarse hasta que apareciste tú no era la adecuada, tuviste que cruzarte con él para que se diese cuenta de la verdadera crueldad de la vida. No podía seguir viviendo en su mundo de lujo, fiestas, mujeres, alcohol e irresponsabilidad.

- Hablando de fiestas y mujeres…

- No fue culpa suya – cortó él -. Sabía que los rusos nos llevarían a esas chicas y pude evitarlo, pero no quería levantar sospechas… Fue culpa mía, casi le obligue.

- ¿Culpa tuya? ¿Obligarle? Pues yo le note muy contento cuando abrió la puerta.

- Recuerda que te vio con Aaron y que le habías rechazado.

Kate asintió, terminó de beber el vaso de zumo y se levantó del taburete.

- ¿Ha terminado el interrogatorio? – le preguntó sonriente.

- Sí. Ahora sólo falta que cumplas tu parte del trato.

- Para eso necesito algo de tiempo.

- Ya… Pero eso es algo que a mí no me sobra. Debes ponerte manos a la obra cuanto antes.

- Te aseguro que lo hago…- dijo algo ruborizada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Kate se encaminó a la habitación para ducharse, pero cuando iba por la mitad del camino, se dio la vuelta curiosa.

- Por cierto… Tuviste algo que ver en la decisión de Sweets para que emitiese un informe desfavorable ¿Me equivoco?

- Estabas perfectamente capacitada para ese trabajo. Pero… yo quería estar de vuelta para Navidad, había que acelerarlo.

- Gracias Alexander.

- Fue todo un placer.

Ella volvió a girarse andando hacia la habitación.

- Una última cosa Kate.

- Dime.

- ¿Se lo dirás?

- ¿Qué todo fue un acuerdo entre nosotros dos?

- Sí.

- Tal vez algún día… Cuando pase tiempo y esté preparado para entenderlo sin enfadarse.

- Y ¿al resto?

- ¿Decirles que conocía sus reuniones y su empeño en tramar cualquier clase de situación para juntarnos? No… No por el momento, es mejor dejar que disfruten, ahora se llevan mucho mejor entre ellos. Martha es una líder natural. Se burló de todos.

Alexander soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Sabías también lo de Martha?

- Martha es extraordinaria – dijo Kate riendo –. Llegue a pensar que de verdad le había causado un infarto, confieso que me engañó y no lo supe hasta días después, cuando descubrí sus llamadas a Josh la mañana antes de fingir su ataque y los cargos en sus tarjetas de crédito por dormir en el hotel.

- Eres peligrosa…

- Soy una mujer y he sido policía – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo cual te convierte en una perfecta cotilla, y más ahora con las posibilidades que tienes en el FBI de obtener información.

- Ya sabes lo que se dice… Quien tiene la información…

- Tiene el poder – concluyó él.

En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta del loft, Martha se abalanzó literalmente a los brazos de Kate mientras Castle miraba sonriente y dejaba la botella de licor que acababan de comprar sobre la encimera junto a su padre.

- ¡Querida! – exclamó Martha – ¡Déjame verlo!

Kate le tendió la mano y Martha admiró el anillo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza habían dado a su hijo durante los últimos meses.

- Es sublime Richard – confirmó Martha.

- Mi madre dudaba si había acertado al elegirlo – dijo él mientras se acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura.

- Realmente el anillo no me parece importante – aclaró Kate.

- ¿Cómo que no querida? Claro que lo es.

- Enhorabuena chicos – intervino Alexander acercándose sonriendo – es una gran noticia.

- Madre – intervino Castle – seremos nosotros quienes se lo digamos a Alexis.

- Ya no es una niña hijo – advirtió Martha – no va a poner ninguna objeción.

- Lo sabemos, pero queremos decírselo nosotros – añadió Kate.

Martha asintió sonriendo.

- Será mejor que terminemos ese ponche – le dijo a Alexander caminando hacia la cocina.

Kate entró a la habitación seguida por él, quién cerró la puerta y la abrazó por la cintura pegándose a su espalda.

- Te quiero – le dijo al oído.

- Y yo a ti – contestó ella girándose en su abrazo y enlazando sus manos detrás del cuello de él mientras le besaba.

Tras unos minutos, ella rompió el beso.

- Será mejor que me duche ya. Mi padre y Alexis no tardarán en llegar.

- Creo que hoy será uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

- Eso espero escritor – le dijo golpeándole levemente con su arma, enfundada, que acababa de sacar del hueco de su espalda y que estaba sujeta a la cinturilla de su pantalón vaquero.

- Creo que voy a ser un marido amenazado – dijo separándose de ella y levantando las manos mostrándole las palmas.

- Eso dependerá de cómo te portes – le dijo sonriéndole mientras le tomaba de la mano y tiraba de él caminando de espaldas al baño.

Martha vertía un poco de ponche en un vaso y se lo tendía a Alexander para que lo probase.

- Está perfecto Martha.

- ¿Crees que habrá suficiente? – preguntó ella observando el recipiente.

- ¿Quieres emborracharnos a todos?

- Es la primera vez que tenemos tantos invitados en Navidad – aseguró Martha – espero no quedarnos cortos…

- Martha, hay comida y bebida para treinta personas, y si no me equivoco seremos la tercera parte.

- Quiero que todo salga bien.

- Lo sé – dijo abrazándola y a punto de besarla – y saldrá todo bien.

- ¡Eh! ¿Queréis causarme un trauma? – preguntó Castle saliendo de su habitación con el albornoz puesto, el pelo mojado y un pequeño corte en su cara.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Martha alarmada por la sangre.

- Nada, un pequeño corte al afeitarme… ¿Dónde está mi botiquín?

- Tu padre se cortó mientras preparaba la fruta. Está sobre la encimera.

Castle recogió el botiquín y volvió a su habitación sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó Kate secándose el pelo y mirándole por el espejo cuando le vio entrar al baño.

- Nada.

- Nadie pone esa cara cuando no pasa nada.

- Mi madre.

- ¿Qué?

- Se ha dirigido a Alexander como "mi padre" estando él delante. Suena extraño y me hace gracia.

Kate dejó la toalla sobre el lavabo y se volvió para mirarle. Le quitó el botiquín de las manos y le pidió que se sentase mientras rebuscaba dentro del mismo.

- Esto ya está – le dijo después de extender un poco de crema cicatrizante sobre el pequeño corte -. Ya puedes salir y decirles a papá y mamá que te den un besito para que se te cure – dijo riéndose de él.

- Eres mala, detective – dijo tirando de ella y obligando a que se sentase sobre sus rodillas.

- Agente… Agente especial, más concretamente – le corrigió ella.

- Muy bien, agente especial, prefiero que seas tú quién me de besitos para curarme las heridas – dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice su mejilla por encima de la herida –A esos dos casi les pillo besándose y eso es muy muy… ¿Violento? – preguntó arrugando la nariz -. Creo que debería hablar seriamente con él para ver que intenciones tiene… ya sabes… es mi madre…

Ella comenzó a reír.

- Pero mira que eres bobo… - le dijo mientras le besaba suavemente la mejilla.

- Te recuerdo que el último novio de mi madre decidió morirse, y el anterior decidió largarse con su dinero… Por no hablar de todos los anteriores… Comprenderás mi preocupación – dijo poniendo una fingida carita de niño bueno.

- Creo que esta vez puedes estar tranquilo – le dijo besándole sobre la nariz – después de cuarenta años sus intenciones no pueden ser otras que intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Lo sé… Y no veo el momento en el que terminen de decorar su casa y se larguen de una vez – dijo sonriendo.

- Los echarás de menos. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos.

- No creo – dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre sus labios -. Ahora tendré otras preocupaciones…

Minutos después Kate le ayudaba a colocarse la corbata.

- Creo que acaba de llegar Alexis – dijo él.

- Estaré lista en unos minutos – aseguró ella que aún estaba con el albornoz puesto.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Verte con el pelo oscuro y barba fue divertido, pero me gustas mucho más así.

- No te preocupes, no pienso volver a hacerlo. Me picaba la cabeza y la cara con el tinte. Date prisa – dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios – quiero contárselo a Alexis cuanto antes.

El escritor salió a la sala buscando a su hija, en su lugar encontró a su padre sosteniendo en brazos a Ian y con una bolsa de bebé colgada del brazo.

- Tu madre está cambiándose de ropa y a este pequeño lo ha traído Jenny y ha vuelto a irse para ayudar a su marido con el resto de cosas – dijo Alexander arrugando la nariz – y creo que necesita que le cambien el pañal.

- Dame – dijo Castle acercándose – yo lo haré

- Sí, supongo que tu sabrás mas que yo de estas cosas – le dijo entregándole al bebé – será mejor que yo también vaya a cambiarme de ropa.

Castle se llevó al pequeño a su propia habitación mientras Alexander desaparecía escaleras arriba.

- Mira quién está aquí – le dijo a Kate mientras ella terminaba de subirse el vestido.

- ¡Hola Ian! – le dijo Kate al pequeño acercándose para darle un beso en la cabeza – creo que…

- Sí… Voy a cambiarle. Date la vuelta y te ayudo con la cremallera.

Ella se giró y él la retiró el pelo y con una mano subió la cremallera mientras sujetaba a Ian con el otro brazo.

- Me maquillo y estoy en unos minutos – aseguró ella volviéndose a girar para dar a ambos un rápido beso.

Castle tumbó al pequeño sobre su cama, y buscó todo lo necesario dentro de la bolsa para cambiarle. Una vez hubo terminado, comenzó a hacerle carantoñas y el pequeño reía mientras movía sus bracitos. Cuando Kate salió del baño se acercó sonriendo por la escena.

- Es un bebé muy guapo – dijo – y creo que tendrá los ojos de Ryan.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó él tomando al niño en sus brazos y entregándoselo para recoger.

- Sí.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Castle se deshizo del pañal sucio y cogió una pequeña toalla del baño que se puso sobre el hombro.

- Yo le cogeré – le dijo a Kate tendiéndole los brazos y mostrándole la toalla de su hombro– no quiero que te ensucie, estás preciosa.

- Gracias – contestó ella mientras le entregaba a Ian.

Él colocó al pequeño apoyado en su hombro, con la carita en la toalla. Kate le sonrió y se acercó para besar a su futuro marido en los labios.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó Alexis dando un par de golpes en la puerta - ¡Oh! Ésta si que es una bonita escena de Navidad.

- ¡Alexis! – le dijo Kate separándose y abrazando a la pelirroja –. Estás muy guapa.

- ¿Entrenando para cuando tenga un hermanito?

- Jenny está ayudando a Ryan y…

- Os queda muy bien – cortó Alexis a su padre riendo.

Castle miró a Alexis con cara de circunstancias. No quería asustar a Kate y el comentario de su hija no le pareció el apropiado.

- Te estábamos esperando para contarte algo – comenzó Kate mirando alternativamente al padre y a la hija.

- ¿No será? – Preguntó Alexis señalando a Ian confundida.

- ¡No! – dijo Kate – no estoy embarazada.

- ¡Oh! – dijo la pelirroja temiendo haber metido la pata.

- No es eso – comenzó Castle mirando a Kate y sonriendo – Kate y yo…

- Vamos a casarnos – finalizó Kate abrazándose a la cintura de él.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ilusionada dando un pequeño gritito – Déjame ver el anillo.

Kate se separó de él enseñándole la mano a Alexis.

- ¡Papá! Es perfecto.

- Otra con lo mismo – dijo él algo molesto – ¿Es que nadie confía en mi gusto?

- Yo sí cariño – le dijo Kate acariciándole la mejilla.

- Me alegro tanto por los dos – dijo la chica abrazándose a ellos.

El pequeño Ian protestó ligeramente y los tres se separaron riendo.

- Debe estar saturado de mimos – comentó Kate refiriéndose a su rubio compañero y su mujer y sus siempre excesivas muestras de cariño.

- Jim ha llegado conmigo – le dijo Alexis a Kate - ¿Me dejas coger a Ian?

- ¿Se lo dirás tú? – preguntó Castle mientras le entregaba el pequeño a su hija.

- Se lo diremos ambos – afirmó Kate.

Los tres salieron de la habitación. Jim y PJ, ambos vestidos con trajes de chaqueta y corbata, se levantaron del sofá para saludarles. Alexis aprovechó para tomar de la mano a PJ y alejarse hacia la cocina con el bebé, dejando que su padre y Kate se quedasen a solas con Jim.

- Papá – comenzó Kate – Castle y yo tenemos que decirte algo.

Jim les miró con un poco de tristeza. Viendo todo lo que había pasado entre ellos esperaba que le dijesen cualquier cosa.

- Jim, yo debería haber hablado primero contigo, pero…

- ¿Con él? – protestó Kate – Anticuado.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Jim intuyendo el asunto y sonriendo.

- ¡Vamos a casarnos! – dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Tienes razón Rick, deberías haber consultado primero conmigo – dijo muy serio.

- ¡Papá!

- Nada – dijo Jim tajante–. El no haberlo hecho me da derecho a poner mis reglas. No me has dejado advertirte y no admitiré devoluciones – le dijo sonriendo a Castle.

- No tengo intenciones de devolverla – contestó pasando el brazo por detrás de la cintura de ella y pegándola a él.

- Me alegra mucho que dejéis de darnos disgustos y os caséis.

- ¡Papá! – dijo ella soltándose de Castle y abrazando a su padre.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Castle fue a abrir, en cuanto lo hizo, el huracán Lanie se lanzó a sus brazos para darle la enhorabuena.

- ¡No pienso perdonarte que se lo pidieses delante de todos menos de mí!

- Si quieres podemos hacer un pase privado – contestó el escritor dando un abrazo a Jenny.

- No hace falta tío, con lo de esta tarde hemos tenido suficiente – contestó Espo que miraba a Ryan haciendo gestos y fingiendo arcadas.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros – dijo Jenny abrazando a Kate y rescatándola del efusivo abrazo de Lanie.

- ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? – preguntó Espo.

Jim le señalo hacia la cocina donde PJ escondía la cara con sus manos intentando que Ian riese mientras Alexis le sostenía en brazos.

- Bonita estamp… - comenzó a decir Espo al verlos.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – dijo Castle tapándole la boca con la mano para que no pudiese terminar la frase - ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras el moreno intentaba zafarse de las manos del escritor, que por nada del mundo quería verse convertido en abuelo.

La cena de Navidad fue discurriendo entre risas y bromas. Martha, sentada entre su hijo y Alexander, tomó la mano del primero y se la apretó mirándole. Él le devolvió la mirada sonriendo. Era la primera vez desde que él recordaba, que pasaban la Nochebuena acompañados de tanta gente y además, llevándose tan bien entre ellos. Realmente ambos estaban felices.

Cuando Martha se levantó para ir a por el postre, un típico tronco de Navidad italiano, hecho de bizcocho y chocolate que Alexander se había empeñado en encargar a una pastelería porque era su favorito, Kate se levantó para ayudar con los platos.

Alexander sostenía a Ian, que había ido pasando de unos brazos a otros mientras lloraba, hasta que el agente, tomándole boca abajo y sosteniéndole sobre uno de sus brazos, con la cabecita en el interior de su codo y las piernas colgando, les demostró como había visto en algún lugar de la vieja Europa que así aliviaban las molestias de los bebés. Alexander paseaba por la cocina con el niño calmado así, y que parecía iba a quedarse dormido de un momento a otro.

Castle no quitó ojo de su padre mientras Kate preparaba los platos y Alexander y ella hablaban sobre algo que él no podía llegar a oír. Vio sonreír a su novia y soltar una pequeña carcajada a su padre, y pudo distinguir la frase "cumple tu trato" en boca de su padre.

Al volver a la mesa y mientras repartía los platos de pie junto a Castle, Jenny, deseosa de novedades preguntó:

- Y… ¿Cuándo será el gran día?

Castle miró a Kate y la tomó de la mano, tirando de ella y obligando a que se sentase sobre su pierna, abrazándola por la espalda.

- Eso… ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Alexis.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo, todavía no habían hablado sobre la fecha.

- Pues… - comenzó Castle sin dejar de mirarse - ¿En primavera? – preguntó con algo de temor por si era demasiado pronto.

- En primavera – aseguró ella de inmediato.

Jim sonrió y asintió cuando su hija le miró. Para él ese día era un comienzo de una vida nueva. Llevaba años tomando un somnífero y metiéndose en la cama a las seis de la tarde del día de Nochebuena mientras su hija doblaba turnos. Intuía que desde ese día sus Navidades iban a ser de nuevo alegres y familiares.

- ¿Os casaréis en Los Hamptons? – preguntó Martha – Ese jardín es ideal para celebrar una boda.

- Es cierto – añadió Alexis – y la abuela y yo podríamos ayudarte con todo.

Castle miró a Kate, a él le daba exactamente igual donde casarse, como si quería llevar a todos los invitados a alguna isla paradisiaca para hacerlo. Lo que ella eligiese sería lo que él haría. Por su parte, Kate jamás había pensado dónde quería hacerlo. No había ningún sitio especial para ella.

Miró a Martha, que la sonreía ilusionada, después a Alexis, que esperaba una respuesta. Pensó que ambas, después de todo lo que habían hecho para conseguir que estuviesen juntos, merecían que ella aceptase su propuesta.

- Me parece bien, siempre que me ayudéis – les dijo – con mi nuevo trabajo iré muy escasa de tiempo libre. Y vosotras dos también – dijo refiriéndose a Lanie y Jenny.

- ¡Oh! ¡Será una boda perfecta querida! – dijo Martha.

- ¡Me encanta! – dijo Alexis levantándose para abrazar a su padre y a Kate.

- Yo me pido ayudarte con el vestido – dijo Lanie sonriendo.

Castle la apretó más contra él.

Un par de horas después Espo, Lanie, Ryan y Jenny, con el pequeño Ian dormido en los brazos, se despedían de sus amigos hasta el día siguiente.

Castle torció la boca al comprobar como Alexis y PJ desaparecían escaleras arriba al cuarto de su hija.

- Richard, no pongas esa cara – dijo Martha – simplemente dormirán en la misma habitación.

Alexander sonrió.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – le preguntó Castle.

- Tu madre tiene razón. Simplemente dormirán en la misma habitación – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Será mejor que no te empeñes en llevarle la contraria – añadió Jim que subía por las escaleras para dormir en el cuarto de invitados – o lo hará por cabezonería. Te lo digo por experiencia – dijo mirando a Kate.

- ¡Papá!

Castle sonrió imaginando mil y una aventuras de Kate en su lado rebelde y pensando que si Alexander le había guiñado el ojo, seguramente habría pedido "amablemente" a PJ que se mantuviese a una distancia prudencial de su nieta aquella noche.

Martha y Alexander siguieron escaleras arriba a Jim.

Después de cerrar tras de sí la puerta de su habitación, Castle, muerto de curiosidad preguntó:

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Sí – dijo ella mirándole extrañada.

- ¿De que trato hablaba mi padre cuando preparabas el postre?

- ¡Ah! – dijo ella sonriendo – nada importante.

- ¿Puedo saberlo? Si no es tan importante…

- Alexander dice que es ya mayor y… - dijo ella parando - dice que se perdió tu infancia y la de Alexis y que quiere un nieto para poder disfrutar todo lo que no pudo con vosotros.

- ¿Y tú que le has dicho? – preguntó extrañado.

- Que lo pensaría.

- ¿Y el trato?

- Hará de canguro siempre que queramos.

- Y… ¿Te parece bien?

- Creo que es complicado encontrar canguros de fiar – contestó ella riendo.

- Sabes como funciona eso de tener niños ¿No? – preguntó abrazándola por la cintura y pegándola a él.

- Creo que tengo clara la teoría – contestó ella besándole.

- Pues tendremos que empezar de inmediato con la parte práctica – dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo en sus brazos…

************ FIN *************


	20. Chapter 20

Trinity640, Claudia, Daniela... vuestro epílogo... Perdón por la tardanza, espero que os guste.

**EPILOGO.**

**Quince años después…**

La mañana era soleada. El sol de otoño aún conseguía caldear lo suficiente el ambiente, aunque de vez en cuando una suave y fría brisa recordaba que eran mediados de Octubre. La misma brisa que juguetona se colaba entre el pelo de Alexis, moviendo aquí y allá varios mechones que aparecían por debajo de su boina negra y que brillaban de forma extraordinaria al sol.

La joven atravesó el jardín y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. Mientras esperaba dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Le gustaba aquel jardín, el césped perfectamente cuidado, los rosales combinados con gusto en sus colores, el pequeño camino de pizarra negra…

La puerta se abrió y un pequeño torbellino de casi cuatro años, cabellos castaños y rizados se abalanzó contra sus piernas. Alexis la tomó en brazos dándole vueltas besando repetidas veces su mejilla.

- ¡Zoey! Hola pequeñaja…- ¡Que guapa estás con ese vestido!

- Me lo regaló la abuela y me lo he puesto para que me vea y se ponga feliz.

- Claro que sí.

Castle observaba a ambas desde el umbral de la puerta con una media sonrisa entre felicidad y tristeza.

- Cariño, sube a peinarte, Alice te llama – le dijo Richard a Zoey.

La pequeña se dejó besar por Alexis y volvió a entrar en la casa con rapidez, subiendo por las escaleras a toda prisa.

Alexis abrazó a su padre largamente y ambos comenzaron a llorar.

- No sé que vamos a hacer sin ella – dijo Castle.

- Tranquilo papá, todo va a salir bien.

Entraron en la casa. Alexis dejó su abrigo y su boina sobre el sofá de la sala.

- Papá, tienes que ayudarme con la corbata, no me sale el nudo – dijo Nicholas bajando por las escaleras.

Alexis miró a su hermano. Era el vivo retrato de su padre, rubio, con el pelo liso y rebelde como el de su padre, ojos azules y anchas espaldas. Su carácter, pasional y con tendencia a la ensoñación, bromista y cariñoso, también recordaba al Richard Castle que todos conocían. El chico, que a sus catorce años era casi tan alto como Alexis, se lanzó a abrazarla y la chica le llenó de besos la cara.

- ¡Nick! Yo te ayudaré – aseguró Alexis tomando la corbata entre sus manos y mirando el azul profundo de los ojos de su hermano.

- No puedo creer que no vaya a volver a verla Lex – dijo el muchacho.

- Yo tampoco – contestó la joven abrazándole de nuevo intentando consolarse mutuamente.

Alexis terminó de anudar la corbata de su hermano, colocándola y estirando un par de arrugas de su camisa azul.

- ¿Dónde está Ethan? – preguntó Alexis.

Richard suspiró. El menor de sus dos hijos varones, de trece años, era el más parecido en carácter a su madre. No podía saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo, puesto que su tendencia a la intromisión lo evitaba. Lo demostró así desde que era apenas un bebé. Jamás se quejaba, apenas lloraba, no demostraba tener miedo a nada, parecía que nada podía afectarle, aunque en el fondo todos sabían que era el más vulnerable de los cuatro hijos de Richard Castle.

- Está en la cocina – dijo casi en un susurro Richard.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Ya sabes lo unido que estaba a ella… No le he visto ni una lágrima. Ethan es así, lo acumula dentro, él es como… Es igual que Kate – sentenció.

- Voy a verle.

Richard asintió.

Alexis entró en la cocina. El muchacho estaba sentado en un taburete bebiendo un vaso de cacao.

- Ethan.

El chico se volvió sonriéndola.

- ¿Qué tal está mi hermanito?

- Lex… ¿Quieres cacao?

Alexis miró a su hermano. Su padre tenía razón. Ethan era igual a Kate, pero no sólo en el carácter, también físicamente. Pelo castaño y rizado, ojos verdosos, alto y espigado. Era racional y pragmático, de vez en cuando gastaba alguna broma y a todos les pillaba tan de sorpresa que solían quedarse serios hasta que comprendían lo que pasaba.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Alexis abrazándole por los hombros.

- Estoy bien, no me duele nada – dijo con seriedad.

- Cariño, eras su preferido, todos lo sabemos. Y tú la adorabas.

- Ha muerto Lex. Se acabó. Ya no está – dijo fríamente.

- Ethan… ¿Quieres hablar?

- No. Ahora mismo quiero terminar mi cacao antes de que papá nos diga que llegaremos tarde.

Alexis besó en la frente a su hermano. Estaba segura que lo estaba pasando mal, pero sabía que en ese momento no iba a demostrarlo. Quizá pasados algunos días…

Richard entró en la cocina.

- Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde al funeral – les dijo a ambos.

- Te dije que diría eso – aseguró Ethan mirando a su hermana que frunció los labios.

- Vamos.

Minutos después el coche familiar de siete plazas de la familia Castle, avanzaba camino del cementerio. Richard conducía en completo silencio. Alexis, sentada a su lado le miró de reojo. Su padre tardaría en superarlo. Echó un vistazo a Ethan, cuya mirada se perdía por la ventanilla, oyó como Nick se limpiaba la nariz, sin duda estaba llorando, no podía verle, estaba justo sentado detrás de ella. En la segunda fila de asientos vislumbró a la pequeña Zoey en su sillita de colores chillones. La niña la devolvió la mirada con sus vivos ojos azules y sonrió graciosamente. Ella era ajena a la tragedia que acababa de asolar a su familia.

Richard aparcó el coche y salió para abrir la puerta lateral y que sus hijos bajasen, desenganchó a Zoey de su sillita y la cogió en brazos. No tenía intenciones de dejarla en el suelo, la pequeña, sintiendo la pena de su padre, se asió con fuerza a su cuello pegando su carita a la de él. Richard besó a la niña en el pelo y ésta volvió a pegar con fuerza su cara a la de su padre.

Richard miró a su alrededor buscando a los chicos de la doce, que todavía no habían llegado. Suspiró y rodeado de sus tres hijos se encaminó hasta el panteón familiar. Ahora tendría que afrontar el recibir las condolencias de todas las personas que estaban allí congregadas esperándoles y Kate no estaría con él para apoyarle.

Tras varios minutos recibiendo abrazos y palabras de ánimo, el sacerdote encargado de oficiar el responso se dirigió a él pidiéndole permiso para dar comienzo al mismo. Richard miró hacia el camino, sin llegar a vislumbrar ningún coche que se acercase. Tendría que empezar sin ellos. Asintió al sacerdote y sin soltar a Zoey se sentó entre Alexis y Nick, con la pequeña sentada sobre sus piernas. Al abrazar a su hija pequeña sentía algo de consuelo.

Buscó con la mirada a Ethan, el muchacho permanecía de pie detrás de las filas de sillas, alejado del resto. Richard negó con la cabeza cuando él y Jim cruzaron sus miradas y este intentó levantarse para ir a buscarle. Richard Hubiese querido que Ethan se sentase junto a ellos, pero entendía que el chico no encontraría el consuelo que necesitaba y prefería estar solo. Decidió dejarle en paz.

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar y Richard vio como una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por la mejilla de Alexis. Con su brazo derecho atrajo a la muchacha hasta él, y ella rompió a llorar con más fuerza sobre su hombro.

Varios minutos después el sacerdote dejó su sitio a Richard que había pedido leer un pequeño discurso. Se levantó con Zoey en brazos negándose a dejarla junto a Alexis y se dirigió al atril. La pequeña volvió a pegar su carita a la de su padre abrazándole fuertemente. Cuando Richard ajustaba el pequeño micrófono a su altura, observó como dos coches se acercaban por el camino a gran velocidad. Esperó hasta que sus ocupantes bajasen del mismo.

Espo y Ryan localizaron a sus respectivas mujeres, Lanie y Jenny reuniéndose de inmediato con ellas. Michael, el prometido de Alexis corrió a sentarse junto a su novia.

Entonces Richard buscó su mirada.

Kate le sonrió levemente, pidiéndole perdón silenciosamente por el retraso y acercándose directamente hasta donde estaba Ethan, abrazándole y consiguiendo que el chico al fin, comenzase a llorar compulsivamente entre los cálidos brazos de su madre que le acariciaba el pelo y le musitaba palabras de consuelo al oído.

Richard comenzó a hablar lentamente. Había escrito el pequeño discurso unas horas antes. Ni siquiera lo había releído para corregirlo y en el mismo momento que intentó leer las palabras que Martha le había dicho antes de su muerte, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a llorar. Zoey llevó su manita hasta la mejilla de su padre, obligándole a girarse y mirarla.

- No llores papi – le dijo.

Richard abrazó a su pequeña con fuerza y la besó en la frente, se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

- Mi madre me aseguró que los mejores años de toda su vida habían sido estos últimos quince años, dijo que había comenzado a ser feliz desde el momento en el que comprendió que yo seria por fin feliz – dijo buscando con la mirada a su mujer – y que fue perfecto poderlos pasarlos junto a mi padre y rodeada de sus nietos y de sus hijos – afirmó mirando a Kate.

Richard continuó unos segundos más y al finalizar, se acercó hasta el féretro, tomó una preciosa rosa roja de largo talle y se la dio a Zoey, inclinando a la pequeña y dándole instruciones para que la depositase sobre la caja.

Alexis se puso en pie seguida por Nick y ambos tomaron sendas rosas e hicieron lo mismo, Kate consiguió por fin que Ethan comenzase a andar tomándole de los hombros, hasta acercarse al resto y hacer lo mismo que habían hecho sus hermanos. Después, Alexis le abrazó contra ella mientras su hermano Nick rodeaba a ambos con sus brazos.

Kate se acercó a su marido, y le abrazó por la cintura, besándole en la mejilla y musitándole al oído palabras de disculpa.

- Lo siento cariño, era importante, no podía dejarlo.

- No importa, ya estás aquí – contestó él rodeándola los hombros con su brazo libre y besándola sobre el pelo.

La pequeña Zoey echó los brazos a su madre y Kate tomó a la niña colmándola de besos.

El escritor asintió en silencio al operario que tras el gesto, puso en marcha el mecanismo que introdujo el féretro en el interior del mausoleo, en cuya puerta podía leerse "Familia Dreyer Rodgers".

- Ahora estarán los dos juntos para siempre – dijo en voz baja refiriéndose a sus padres y notó como Kate se pegaba a él, la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella sostenía a Zoey en sus brazos.

- Es curioso – le dijo su mujer – siempre pensé que comprarías tu mausoleo en algún lugar privilegiado de la luna.

- Estoy en lista de espera – dijo mirándola – pero aún no han salido a la venta.

- Todo va a ir bien cariño – contestó ella intentando consolarle.

- No sé que voy a hacer sin ella – confesó.

- Lo sé amor, lo sé, todo irá bien, ya verás.

Lanie y Javier se acercaron a ellos seguidos de Kevin y Jenny. Ambas parejas sentían la muerte de Martha, para ellos era algo más que la madre de Castle, era una amiga en la que habían confiado, una eficaz consejera y una gran aliada para todos cuando planearon juntar a Kate y Richard y un año después cuando hicieron lo mismo con Lanie y Javier que volvían a atravesar de nuevo una crisis.

La familia al completo recibió las condolencias y palabras de ánimo de los amigos y conocidos que habían acudido al sepelio. Gina, Paula, Josh… Incluso Gates estaba allí.

Volvieron a su casa acompañados únicamente por alguno de sus amigos más íntimos. Al bajar del coche Kate se acercó a Alexis y abrazó a la joven, a la que quería como si fuese uno de sus propios hijos.

- ¿Os quedaréis a dormir? – preguntó después de unos segundos y refiriéndose a ella y al detective Michael, su prometido.

- Creo que si – dijo mirando a su novio que asintió – quiero estar cerca de papá.

- Tu habitación siempre está lista – dijo mientras caminaba con ella por el jardín.

Kate entró en la casa y miró a su alrededor, suspirando. Habían vivido esa misma situación un año atrás, cuando Alexander falleció.

Entonces fue difícil consolar a Martha y a sus dos hijos mayores, en especial a Nick, el niño mimado de Alexander. Martha y Alexander se habían ocupado de Nick y Ethan meses después de que naciesen, permitiendo que Kate y Richard pudiesen seguir trabajando juntos en la doce.

Martha era uno de los pilares de la familia. Sus nietos, sin excepción, la adoraban. Kate la había considerado como su segunda madre. En esta ocasión, todos, incluida ella, necesitaban consuelo ante la pérdida de la gran Martha Rodgers. Kate decidió buscar a Ethan, su hijo la preocupaba, estaba profundamente unido a su abuela y por su carácter, tan parecido al de ella, Kate sabía que su hijo lo estaría pasando realmente mal.

Después de un par de horas, casi todos los invitados se habían marchado. Lanie y Javier se despidieron excusándose, sus pequeños, Robert y Denisse, estaban al cuidado de una vecina y tenían que marcharse. Kevin y Jenny aprovecharon el momento para marcharse con ellos, tenía que recoger a Ian y Shannon de sus clases de natación. Richard les acompañó hasta su coche.

Cuando volvió a entrar en su casa fue hasta las habitaciones de sus hijos, Nick se había quedado dormido sobre su cama, rendido por los acontecimientos del día. Richard le extendió una manta por encima y salió para comprobar como estaba Ethan.

El chico se había puesto el pijama, tal y como le había dicho su madre, y estaba sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a un punto fijo de la pared.

- ¿Todo va bien hijo?

- Sí.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama e intentas dormir un poco?

El chico hizo lo que su padre le decía y Richard se acercó para besarle sobre la frente.

- Lo siento mucho Ethan – le dijo y se sorprendió al ver como su hijo se abrazaba a él llorando.

Minutos después Richard salía de la habitación de Ethan buscando a su mujer y a su hija menor. Salió al jardín trasero. Kate estaba sentada en el balancín con su hija dormida en su regazo.

- ¿Quieres que la lleve a su habitación?

- No… en realidad… ¿Podrías traer una manta?

Richard asintió y entró de nuevo en la casa buscando en el armario de la entrada y cogiendo un par de mantas.

- Papá… ¿Quieres café? – preguntó Alexis acercándose a él.

- Sí… por favor… llevaré esto a Kate y volveré en un minuto.

Richard volvió al jardín sonriendo ante la estampa de su mujer y su hija. Desplegó una de las mantas y arropó a su hija con ella.

- Alexis está haciendo café ¿Quieres?

- Eso estaría bien.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Minutos después Richard entregaba a su mujer una taza de café, sentándose a su lado en el balancín extendiendo la segunda manta sobre los hombros de ambos y abrazándola contra él.

- ¿Los chicos?

- Duermen.

- Lo necesitan, están agotados. Ethan…

- Lo sé, él es quien peor lo está pasando. ¿No quieres que suba a Zoey a su habitación?

- Deja que disfrute un poco de ella… casi siempre está dormida cuando vuelvo.

Kate miró a su hija sonriendo. La pequeña dormía profundamente.

- Es preciosa ¿Verdad Rick?

- Sí… lo es. Y eso es por que se parece a ti – dijo él sonriendo.

- Y a ti.

- Es una mezcla perfecta de los dos.

- ¿Sabes? No quiero perderme más…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nick y a Ethan pasaron casi toda su niñez con tus padres, nosotros nos perdimos sus pequeños grandes momentos por el trabajo. Esta es mi última oportunidad Rick, siento que no debería perderme más, crecen tan deprisa… en unos años estaré discutiendo con ella por su ropa, su maquillaje o por el chico de turno.

- ¿Quieres dejar tu trabajo? – preguntó Richard sorprendido.

- Estoy pensando en pedir una excedencia.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Quiero despertarla a besos cada mañana, peinarla, llevarla al colegio… Quiero oír sus historias con sus amiguitos, ir al parque y enseñarla a leer o a sumar… No quiero perderme más Rick, no quiero, no debo perderme más…

- Me parece perfecto – aseguró él besándola en los labios - ¿Me dejarás compartir esos pequeños grandes momentos contigo?

- Creo que no serían iguales sin ti...

- ¿Sabes? Me encantará que nos dediquemos por entero a nuestra familia.

Kate le miró sonriendo y él se acercó a su boca para fundirse en un profundo beso.

GRACIAS POR LEER... Hasta siempre!


End file.
